30 jours, un mariage
by Aesalys
Summary: Traduction de la fic de Lady Memory. Un Severus en colère et une Hermione horrifiée sont placés ensemble dans une maison afin de protéger la jeune fille. Cette cohabitation forcée va-t-elle se transformer en réel amour en l'espace de 30 jours? WARNING! Malgré ce que le titre peut suggérer, ce n'est pas une histoire d'amour classique. Entrez à vos propres risques.
1. Chapter 1

**30 jours, un mariage**

 **(Un type nommé Severus, une fille nommée Hermione)**

 _de Lady Memory_

 _ **Disclaimer: Cet hommage au travail de J K Rowling, qui a créé et à qui appartiennent les personnages et lieux, ne me rapporte aucun profit.**_

 _._

Warning: J'ajoute ces quelques lignes parce que je reçois de nombreux messages de lecteurs déçus; je pense donc qu'il est préférable de commencer ce prologue avec une annonce spéciale.

Soyez averti qu'il ne s'agit PAS d'une histoire d'amour classique. Les interactions entre Snape et Hermione son difficiles, frustrantes et ennuyeuses, pour faire court, ce n'est pas une relation saine, en tout cas au début, et si vous continuez à lire, vous saurez pourquoi.

L'histoire est basée sur des personnes et expériences dont j'ai personnellement été témoin. Le Snape que je décris est un homme intérieurement détruit et il est plus que près à réagir. Mon Hermione n'est pas sûre d'elle, et bien plus effrayée à l'idée de faire des erreurs que celle décrite dans le canon. Bref, mes personnages ressemblent moins à leur version des livres qu'à de vraies personnes, avec tous les problèmes que de vraies personnes peuvent avoir.

A présent, vous êtes prévenus. Si vous le souhaitez, entrez, à vos risques et périls.

Merci et désolée de cette longue présentation.

.

Une rapide explication (utile, soyez patients) : le titre '30 jours, un mariage', vient d'un merveilleux film avec Sean Connery, dont le titre était 'Cinq jours, un Eté', signifiant qu'en une très petite durée de temps, un été entier était condensé. (Aë : en français, 'Cinq jours ce printemps-là'. Je ne cherche même plus à comprendre comment ils font leurs choix de traduction)

L'idée était de mettre ensemble, dans une même maison, un Severus en colère et une Hermione horrifiée, parce qu'un danger imminent la menace. Cette cohabitation forcée va-t-elle se transformer en un réel amour en trente jours ?

Cette histoire a originellement été pensée comme un exercice pour apprendre les mots anglais des objets et verbes permettant de vivre au quotidien. Comme je dis toujours, pour un italien (oui, je suis italienne), il est plus facile de parler de Shakespeare que de commander un plat au restaurant, et ne parlons pas de demander quelque chose dans un magasin d'informatique. Quoi qu'il en soit, après un moment, je me suis de plus en plus impliquée dans la narration, et… Eh bien, l'exercice est devenu un tout-en-un d'angoisse, de sentiments et de suspense.

L'histoire est actuellement entièrement écrite, et, puisqu'elle a la forme d'un journal intime, elle sera postée avec un très court intervalle entre chaque chapitre. Je voudrais également prévenir ceux qui sont intéressés par la lecture que même si j'ai tenté de garder mes personnages autant dans le canon que possible, mon histoire est totalement AU, ayant été conçue comme un interlude et pas une alternative.

Enfin, cette histoire a deux fins. Vous pouvez choisir celle que vous préférez.

.

.

Remerciements et dédicaces : Cette histoire a reçu le soutien de nombreuses personnes gentilles au cours des quatre années nécessaires à sa rédaction. Oui, vous avez bien lu. Il m'a fallu quatre ans pour la terminer, et deux autres pour la réviser…

Je veux donc remercier tous ceux qui m'ont aidé.

.

Aë : J'avoue avoir coupé la liste des noms ^^'

.

A Laura, ma si jolie fille

.

.

oOoOoOo

.

.

Prologue

.

Le vieil homme apparut avec grande discrétion dans un coin sombre de la rue. Comme il se l'était imaginé, l'endroit était toujours plein de gens, même à cette heure tardive. Et quelle chaleur ! C'était insupportable, surtout pour un sorcier originaire d'Ecosse, peu habitué aux vêtements Moldus, et n'ayant donc pas exactement choisis les vêtements appropriés à la saison.

Il aurait dû s'en rappeler. L'Italie, pays de soleil. Peut-être son hôte pourrait lui suggérer un bon endroit pour manger une vraie pizza ? Il commençait à détester les pauvres imitations produites par les elfes de maison, à Poudlard. Encore qu'habillé comme il l'était, le plaisir deviendrait rapidement une torture. Eh bien, dans ce cas, peut-être pourrait-il commander une pizza en livraison?

Il soupira. Sa mission. Il était là pour une mission. Mais la joie et l'excitation qui emplissaient l'air étaient un peu enivrantes. Il se promit d'être rapidement de retour, quand le moment serait plus propice.

Souriant d'un air bienveillant aux passants perplexes, il pressa le bouton de la sonnette et attendit. Une voix féminine ravie répondit immédiatement, avec un lourd accent italien.

« Professeur Dumbledore ? Vous êtes là ? Je vous en prie, entrez ! »

D'un mouvement de baguette, il changea ses vêtements, récupérant son habituel attirail majestueux, avant d'entrer dans la petite maison. Une femme dans la quarantaine, aux cheveux sombres, petite et en léger surpoids, avait ouvert la porte, et son regard étincelait de plaisir et d'affection.

Il la salua d'une courbette et tenta d'embrasser sa main, mais elle refusa gracieusement. « Ah, Professeur, vous allez me faire rougir ! »

Il sourit gentiment, et elle le mena à travers une confusion de pièces jusqu'à sa terrasse, s'exclamant avec joie « _La pizza si raffredda_! La pizza refroidit ! J'ai commandé la spéciale Quattro Stagioni* pour vous! Vous devez absolument l'essayer. Elle vient directement de RossoPomodoro*!

A cette annonce, il commença à saliver, impatient. Ah, la chaleur de l'accueil italien !

.

oOo

.

La lune commençait à descendre dans le ciel, et l'aurore s'élevait lentement, prenant ces couleurs fraîches et vives si typiques de l'été italien. Ils parlèrent beaucoup, et l'expression de la femme changea, passant de la curiosité à la douleur, puis à la surprise, et enfin à l'inquiétude.

Le ventre calé de nourriture délicieuse, le vieux sorcier jaugea la dame pensive de son regard perçant, tout en continuant à se balancer sur son confortable rocking-chair.

Puis, dirigeant son regard sur les étoiles faiblissantes, il entrelaça ses doigts, et demanda tranquillement « Alors, ma chère, je vous ai tout dit. Maintenant, qu'en pensez-vous ? Accepterez-vous ? Essaierez-vous de nous aider ?

-Eh bien » bafouilla-t-elle, avant de rougir à nouveau. « Je suis bien évidemment honorée de votre requête… Je ne peux nier l'aimer beaucoup. Lui comme la fille. Mais en vérité… Je suis un peu effrayée… Êtes-vous certain que c'est vraiment de mon aide que vous avez besoin ? »

Dumbledore cessa de se balancer –et le couinement agaçant que son vieux fauteuil émettait à chaque mouvement.

« Bien sûr ! » s'exclama-t-il avec force, se penchant vers elle et plaça une main ridée sur son genou. « Comment pouvez-vous en douter ? Je n'aurai pas accepté un tel voyage si je n'étais pas sûr que votre aide est totalement indispensable ! »

Elle leva deux yeux incrédules pour le regarder. Il sourit, rassurant, mais elle ne le lui rendit pas. A la place, son regard se durcit soudainement.

« Si je dois vous aider, je veux que la conclusion me soit garantie. J'exige d'avoir votre parole à ce sujet. »

Il sourit à nouveau et ajouta avec un regard diabolique « Aucun problème, chère Madame. J'ai déjà pensé à une récompense de valeur. Trois différentes options vous sont garanties. »

Elle écarquilla un moment les yeux, puis demanda, suspicieuse « Mais pourrais-je décider de leur teneur ?

-Evidemment ! » répliqua-t-il avec un clin d'œil.

Elle réduisit sa voix en un soupir. « Serais-je autorisée à utiliser… La magie ? »

Il gloussa avec joie. « J'étais sûr que vous apprécierez mon offre. Maintenant, maintenant, célébrons notre pacte ! Nous discuterons des détails plus tard. »

Elle était tout à fait hameçonnée, et ils le savaient tous deux. Il releva son verre en un toast galant. « A vous, et à votre plume. »

Elle répondit avec joie. « A Poudlard, et au Monde Magique! »

L'accord était signé.

.

.

oOoOoOo

.

.

Note de Lady Memory :

Quattro Stagioni : Littéralement, quatre saisons, une pizza spéciale habituellement composée de tomates et de mozarella, et décorée de tranches d'œuf bouilli, de petits morceaux artichauts, d'olives noires, de jambon et de champignons.

RossoPomodoro : Une chaîne de restaurants célèbre, qui cuisine l'authentique pizza Napolitaine, n'utilisant que les ingrédients venant de Camponie, la région où Napoli (Naples) se situe.

.

Note de _Sockscranberries_ : Hum, je suis intriguée… Je me lance dans la suite à l'instant :D

.

Aë : Merci à Socks et Cricri ^^


	2. Chapter 2

Dimanche – jour 1 –Explications ?

.

Se sentant prise de vertiges et immensément somnolente, la fille ouvrit les yeux, et cligna dans la semi obscurité. Elle était repliée dans un fauteuil doux mais usé jusqu'à la carde, son odeur poussiéreuse commençait à irriter ses narines, et une couverture lui enveloppait le corps. La pièce était froide et peu accueillante : tous les meubles qu'elle pouvait voir étaient vieux et usés, et le lieu lui semblait inconnu.

Confuse, elle se frotta les yeux, elle se redressa sur ses coudes, retenant un bâillement nerveux qui tentait de se forcer hors d'elle. Son dos était douloureux de la position tordue dans laquelle elle avait dormi, elle commença donc à étirer précautionneusement ses bras. Sans qu'elle s'y attende, une profonde voix soyeuse la figea dans son mouvement, émettant ce ton haineux qu'elle avait appris à détester pendant sa scolarité.

« Réveillée, Miss Granger ? »

Soudainement alarmée, elle leva la tête et regarda son interlocuteur, espérant se tromper. Malheureusement, ce n'était pas le cas. Le Professeur Snape la fixait avec son sourcillement caractéristique, et elle fit instinctivement retraite dans son fauteuil tandis qu'il continuait de son ton trompeusement caressant. « Je n'aurais jamais imaginé que vous dormiez si longtemps. Je me serais épargné cette inquiétude, si j'avais été informé de la possibilité. »

La crainte emplissait son regard, et elle regarda, incertaine, sa silhouette imposante, et d'une certaine manière menaçante.

« Où sommes-nous ? Pourquoi sommes-nous ici ? » parvint-elle à demandant, se forçant sa voix à la fermeté.

« Du respect, jeune femme ! » répondit-il brusquement. « Vous ne pourrez obtenir de réponse de ma part sans poser vos questions de manière correcte.

-Je suis désolée, Professeur » murmura-t-elle, se sentant étrangement rassurée par son habituelle réaction sèche. « Voudriez-vous bien me dire quel est cet endroit, et pourquoi nous y sommes ? »

Les mots étaient semblables, mais le ton était tout de déférence. Il sourit sinistrement.

« C'est une maison de campagne, Miss Granger une maison de campagne sûre et isolée qui a été rendue incartable. Aucun type de magie –et je dis bien AUCUN type de magie- ne doit être utilisé à l'intérieur de ces pièces, ou la maison redeviendra immédiatement à nouveau détectable.

« Pourquoi… Pourquoi me dites-vous cela ? » bafouilla-t-elle, luttant avec difficulté pour garder les yeux ouverts, se sentant épuisée malgré son anxiété grandissante.

« Parce c'est dans cet endroit que vous –et malheureusement, moi avec- allez passer vos prochains jours. Nous devons faire très attention pour que personne ne la trouve, à moins que nous ayons besoin qu'ils nous trouvent.

-Mais que se passe-t-il ? » s'exclama-t-elle, soudainement prise de peur. « Pourquoi nous ? »

Ses yeux bruns et inquiets croisèrent ses orbes noirs. Elle déglutit, et baissa la tête sous son regard froid et scrutateur.

« S'il vous plaît, Monsieur ? » ajouta-t-elle en tremblant.

Il ne répondit pas.

« Le sort fonctionne bien » déclara-t-il de manière incongrue, croisant les bras en affichant un étrange sourire.

Sa tête commença à tourner, et elle voulut désespérément parler, mais la torpeur l'envahissait avec de plus en plus de force. Finalement, avec un petit soupir, elle abandonna, et se pencha en arrière, fermant les paupières.

« Bonne nuit, Miss Granger » émit la voix haineuse.

.

.

oOoOoOo

.

.

Note d'Aë: C'est de loin le chapitre le plus court.

.

Note de _Sockscranberries_ : Bon, et bien ces deux chapitres m'ont mis en appétit !

.

Aë : Parfait ^^

.

Note de **Cricri** : _Houla… ça devient intéressant entre la mama italienne qui donne des pizzas, une Hermione déboussolée et un Sevy froid et sec à souhait… on se demande quel est le fil de cette histoire et le lien qui unit les personnages… bon je me plonge tout de suite dans le prochain chapitre…_

.

Aë : Merci donc à toutes les deux ^^


	3. Chapter 3

**Lundi – Jour 2 –Explications!**

.

Quand elle rouvrit les yeux, son instinct lui indiqua que c'était la fin de l'après-midi. Des chandelles illuminaient la pièce, et le doux craquement des flammes, dans la cheminée, donnait une touche un peu plus chaleureuse à l'atmosphère toujours incontestablement sinistre. C'était un salon, décida-t-elle. Il y avait une table, quelques chaises, des étagères et une crédence. Cinq portes mystérieuses –deux face à elle, deux derrière, et une de côté- menaient à des destinations d'autant plus mystérieuses.

Tout avait l'air bas de gamme et usé. « Spartiate » pensa-t-elle avec un bâillement, s'enveloppant plus serrée dans la couverture.

Une porte, devant elle, s'ouvrit lentement. Le Professeur Snape entra et s'arrêta, surpris, la regardant comme si elle était un spécimen particulièrement intéressant.

« Je suppose que vous vous êtes réellement réveillée, aujourd'hui ? » demanda-t-il, sarcastique. « Bien que vous ayez choisi le mauvais moment pour cela. Nous devrons bientôt retourner dormir. »

Elle cligna des yeux, tentant de se concentrer sur les images l'entourant. Une merveilleuse odeur de nourriture suivait le Professeur Snape, et soudainement, son estomac gronda. Elle rougit de plus en plus intensément, et il sourit, étrangement amusé par sa confusion.

« Au bruit, je dirais que vous avez faim » dit-il, croisant les bras comme à son habitude. « De la soupe chaude nous attend dans la cuisine, si vous pouviez me faire l'honneur de dénier me rejoindre. Elle vient de Poudlard, et je vous assure qu'elle est excellente. »

Lentement, avec hésitation, elle laissa la couverture glisser de ses épaules, et un peu instable, se mit sur ses pieds. Elle portait toujours son uniforme scolaire et se sentait désagréablement sale. Un intense désir pour une douche papillonna un instant dans son esprit, mais son appétit était plus important, et elle se concentra à nouveau sur la nourriture. Un sourire moqueur toujours aux lèvres, le Professeur Snape tourna des talons et se dirigea à grands pas vers la porte par laquelle il était arrivé. Marchant avec hésitation, elle le suivit.

La cuisine était tout à fait différente de l'autre pièce : elle était beaucoup plus plaisante et même l'ameublement était réjouissant. Une petite table était pourvue d'assiettes, et les chaises équipées de coussins moelleux. Toujours confuse, elle s'assit et fixa, le regard vide, la soupière fumante. Il emplit son assiette avec une attention exagérée, puis s'assit avec un soupir satisfait et prit sa cuillère avec un regard expectatif. Mais elle resta immobile, et il reposa sa cuillère avec un reniflement.

« Eh bien ? J'espère que vous ne vous attendez pas à ce que je vous nourrisse comme un bébé ! » la pressa-t-il, impatient.

Blessée par son ton et son manque total de compréhension, elle releva le regard vers lui. Un froncement marquait largement son visage. « Bien sûr que non ! » s'exclama-t-elle, résolue.

« Voilà qui commence mal » la prévint-il, plissant la lèvre d'agacement. « Mangez et évitez cette attitude insolente.

-Je ne mangerais rien avant que vous ne m'expliquiez pourquoi je suis ici ! » répliqua-t-elle, obstinée. « Et ne me demandez pas d'être polie » se pressa-t-elle de poursuivre, évitant une réponse agacée. « Je veux une explication, ici et maintenant ! »

Sa déclaration audacieuse perdit immédiatement de sa force lorsqu'elle ajouta un « S'il vous plaît ? » tremblant, qui révéla son immense désorientation. Il l'observa longuement, et elle soutint son regard aussi courageusement qu'elle le put. Puis il posa ses deux mains sur la table et reprit parole, d'un ton concret et rapide.

« Comme vous voudrez, Miss Granger. Je préférerais remplir mon estomac, mais je serais bref pour que la soupe soit toujours consommable à la fin de mon discours. Nous sommes ici parce que le Professeur Dumbledore a identifié un danger, un très grand danger qui pourrait mener notre camp à la destruction. Il y a un fragment d'information vital enfermé dans votre esprit, une chose qui pourrait mener le Seigneur des Ténèbres à la victoire s'il le découvrait. »

Elle l'observa, choquée. Il exécuta une courbette moqueuse, comme pour saluer son état de supériorité, puis il poursuivit. « Pour prévenir la… La perte de cette information précieuse, le Professeur Dumbledore a décidé de vous cacher dans un lieu sûr. Il a choisi personnellement cette petite maison, qui est localisée à proximité d'un petit village perdu dans les montagnes, et pratiquement isolé des routes commerciales et touristiques. Puis il vous a transportée ici hier après-midi, dans le plus grand secret. »

Ses yeux étaient à présent écarquillés, et une multitude de sentiments altéraient ses traits. Elle déglutit et émit d'une voix brisée « Mais… Mais je ne m'en souviens pas ! »

Il pencha la tête vers elle. « Avant votre départ, vous avez reçu un Oubliettes approfondi, le sort atteignant et opérant sur les couches les plus enfouies de votre esprit. C'est pour cela que vous vous sentez si somnolente. Le sort était incroyablement puissant. »

Plus terrifiée encore, elle le regarda, désespérée. « Mais si j'ai été Oubliettée, quel genre de danger pourrais-je encore représenter ? L'information a dû être totalement effacée ! »

Il redressa son dos et entremêla ses doigts sur la table.

« Malheureusement » reprit-il lentement, la considérant d'un regard pensif, « les souvenirs ne peuvent être totalement détruits. Le Professeur Dumbledore a fait de son mieux –et c'est un sorcier puissant- mais nous ne pouvons exclure la possibilité que le Seigneur des Ténèbres les extraie de votre cerveau. Rappelez-vous, c'est un Legilimens extraordinaire… »

Une expression cruelle plissa ses lèvres tandis qu'il ajouta doucement « Et il n'a aucun scrupule. »

Ses yeux s'emplirent doucement de larmes. En colère et honteuse en même temps, elle baissa la tête, tentant de trouver quelque chose pour essuyer ses yeux. Avec un sourire condescendant, il lui offrit un mouchoir. Elle le prit après une légère hésitation et essuya les traces de ses joues. Puis elle releva la tête, résolue, et lui faisant face avec une nouvelle détermination, elle demanda fermement « Et, pourquoi vous ? »

Il prit une profonde inspiration et la laissa ressortir avec impatience.

« Le Professeur Dumbledore pensait que nos ennemis ne penseraient sans doute pas à inspecter cette maison, puisqu'elle est mienne. J'ai hérité de ce cottage de mes grands-parents. Très peu connaissent son existence, et personne n'en connaît la localisation, contrairement à ma vraie maison, car elle est supposée être un refuge pour les occasions désespérées. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres lui-même comprendrait ma décision de le rendre Incartable. Tant qu'il me fait confiance, vous êtes en parfaite sûreté, ici. »

Il lui laissa le temps de digérer l'information, puis il poursuivit, fronçant les sourcils.

« Maintenant, écoutez avec attention : comme je vous l'ai dit précédemment –et je veux le répéter à présent, puisque vous étiez trop somnolente hier- aucun type de magie ne doit être utilisé à l'intérieur. Je vous prie de vous en souvenir. J'ai été choisi pour être votre gardien, mais il est déjà assez déplaisant que ma vie soit placée entre vos mains avec cette décision, et cela me concerne. J'espère que vous n'allez pas tenter une quelconque folie d'exploit Gryffondor. »

Elle cala ses coudes sur la table et posa son front contre ses poings, soupirant profondément. Il l'observa, et ses lèvres formèrent une moue.

« Si vous pensez avoir été piégée, je peux vous dire que le sentiment est mutuel. Je n'apprécie pas cette tâche, et je n'apprécie pas devoir partager cette maison avec une agaçante petite je-sais-tout qui pourrait irrémédiablement détruire ma couverture en faisant quelque chose de stupidement héroïque. »

Elle releva brusquement la tête, et une étincelle de colère illumina son regard, menaçante.

« Alors laissez-moi rentrer à Poudlard immédiatement! » siffla-t-elle, prise de furie. « Je demanderais au Professeur Dumbledore de prendre un arrangement avec quelqu'un d'autre ! »

Il eut un petit sourire sardonique.

« Malheureusement, ce n'est pas faisable. Aussi fâcheusement sage et vieux-jeu qu'il soit, le Professeur Dumbledore a aussi pris une autre précaution, mais il semble que celle-ci ait également été effacée de votre esprit. Je regrette de devoir vous annoncer que vous avez accepté de m'épouser avant de venir ici… »

Cette fois, ce fut la panique qui écarquilla ses yeux.

« Détendez-vous ! » lâcha-t-il, cinglant, levant les mains devant son expression paniquée. « Votre vertu n'est pas en jeu. Comme je vous l'ai expliqué, ce n'est qu'une ruse qui pourrait se prouver être utile pour de possibles évènements à venir… Et éviter les racontars. Dans tous les cas, que vous l'appréciez ou pas, personne ne pourra vous prendre avant que nous ne divorcions. Mais ne vous inquiétez pas » ajouta-t-il entre ses dents serrées. « Ce sera la première chose que je ferais lorsque nous serons rentrés… Si nous survivons. »

.

oOo

.

Après un dîner consommé dans un silence tendu, son estomac se serrant d'anxiété et de répulsion, Snape lui fit visiter la maison avec une formalité rigide.

La neige tombait lentement de l'autre côté des fenêtres, et elle se sentit perdue dans un désert blanc, avec cet homme sombre et désagréable comme seul compagnon. La maison était presque enfoncée dans une petite forêt, et tout ce qu'elle pouvait voir au travers des vitres était une ombre noire et menaçante les entourant.

Fixant les ténèbres à l'extérieur, elle demanda, le regard vide « Quel mois sommes-nous ? »

Semblant très surpris, il répondit « Décembre. »

Soudainement, elle réalisa que même ce souvenir sans importance avait été effacé de son esprit. Les larmes commencèrent à s'échapper, lentes et incontrôlables, glissant sur ses joues, et elle passa à la hâte sa main sur son visage, espérant les cacher. Mais le Professeur Snape le remarqua trop vite, et il émit, le ton sarcastique « J'espère que vous n'allez pas pleurer en continu, Miss Granger. J'imaginais les Gryffondors plus résistants. Mais peut-être n'êtes-vous Gryffondor qu'entourée de votre escorte. »

Elle essuya ses yeux, en colère. Mariée à lui ! Comment le Professeur Dumbledore pouvait-il l'avoir piégée dans une telle situation ! Puis une autre pensée croisa son esprit : et si, en réalité, c'était un _vrai_ piège ? Et si le Professeur Snape tentait de la contrôler pour ses plans malveillants ?

Elle le regarda, soudainement effrayée. Seule… Elle était seule et sans défense. Il lui jeta un regard perplexe en retour, puis annonça brusquement qu'il était temps d'aller au lit. Elle grinça des dents, paniquée, avant de réaliser que leurs chambres étaient de toute évidence séparées, même si leurs portes étaient sur le même côté du salon, face à celles de la cuisine et de la salle de bain. Avec un sourire sardonique devant sa réaction, il lui souhaita bonne nuit.

En revanche, la salle de bain avait été une plaisante surprise : tout était moderne et brillant. Presque trop moderne, pensa-t-elle. Evidemment, le Professeur Dumbledore avait préparé la maison avant de jeter l'Incartable, et avait réservé un soin particulier à la cuisine et à la salle de bain, deux endroits pouvant être extrêmement déplaisants en saison froide s'ils n'étaient pas correctement organisés.

Au contraire, sa chambre était propre et ordonnée, de façon déprimante et austère. Un lit, une chaise, un bureau et une armoire, tous faits de matières bon marché, ainsi qu'une bibliothèque, désolément vide excepté de quatre ou cinq romances Moldues en livres de poche.

Elle aurait aimé prendre une douche avant d'aller au lit, mais il n'y avait qu'une salle de bain, qui allait de toute évidence être utilisée aussi par le Professeur Snape… Et il ne semblait pas être du genre à aimer attendre. De plus, l'idée de se déshabiller de l'autre côté de la porte lui donnait un sentiment de profonde vulnérabilité…

Puis elle trouva son sac de voyage contenant ses vêtements, près du lit. Elle avait dû le préparer avant de partir, mais elle n'avait aucun souvenir clair là-dessus non plus. A ce stade, la fatigue et l'inconfort l'incitaient à repousser son idée. Il faisait trop froid et il était trop tard pour prendre une douche, de toute façon… Se sentant soudainement épuisée, elle se replia sous les lourdes couvertures et ferma les yeux en soupirant. Le silence l'enveloppa et une terrible nuit d'attente commença.

.

.

oOoOoOo

.

.

Note de _Sockscranberries_ : Hum, ça s'annonce bizarre tout ça. Espérons que l'ambiance s'améliore dans les prochains chapitres.

.

Note de **Cricri** : bon sujet angoissant… on attend impatiemment la suite : quelle est cette info capitale, pourquoi cette promesse de mariage, quel est le rôle de notre italienne ?

.

.

oOoOoOo

.

.

« Et, pourquoi vous ? »

Il prit une profonde inspiration et la laissa ressortir avec impatience. _(Ah ça, c'est bien LA question !)_

.

« Si vous pensez avoir été piégée, je peux vous dire que le sentiment est mutuel. _(Ca se sent ^^)_

.

Je regrette de devoir vous annoncer que vous avez accepté de m'épouser avant de venir ici… » _(Ah bon ?! C'était pas prévu ça ^^)_

.

« Dans tous les cas, que vous l'appréciez ou pas, personne ne pourra vous prendre avant que nous ne divorcions. Mais ne vous inquiétez pas » ajouta-t-il entre ses dents serrées. « Ce sera la première chose que je ferais lorsque nous serons rentrés… Si nous survivons. » _(Youpie !)_ **(sympa… il sait parler aux femmes !)**

.

Un lit, une chaise, un bureau et une armoire, tous faits de matières bon marché, ainsi qu'une bibliothèque, désolément vide excepté de quatre ou cinq romances Moldues en livres de poche. _(Oh joie !)_


	4. Chapter 4

**Mardi –Jour 3– Nouvelle vie**

.

La nuit avait été atroce. Pas assez fatiguée pour dormir, mais en même temps terriblement énervée par les nouvelles données par le Professeur Snape, Hermione resta allongée sur son lit et fixa le plafond pendant de nombreuses heures sans fin, les évènements de la soirée allant et venant sans fin dans son esprit. Mais finalement, la fatigue et l'inquiétude firent leur œuvre. Les premières heures du matin laissèrent Hermione profondément endormie, et quand elle se leva, une lumière vive filtrait par la fenêtre.

Elle soupira, désespérée. Ce n'était pas un cauchemar ! Elle était vraiment dans cette maison horrible! Et… Et le Professeur Snape l'avait épousée ! Qu'était-elle censée faire avec son supposé mari, là dehors ?

Sentant son cœur battre à tout rompre dans sa poitrine, elle ouvrit timidement la porte. Le salon était parfaitement silencieux. Aucun bruit ne venait non plus de la cuisine ou de la salle de bain. Elle se sentait rassurée et anxieuse en même temps. Puis son regard saisit un morceau de parchemin sur la table, et elle l'agrippa avidement.

Une petite écriture régulière annonçait « _Je ne voulais pas déranger votre repos bien mérité. Je serais de retour à dix-huit heures. Rappelez vous :_ _PAS de magie dans la maison_ (ce qui était lourdement souligné) _et n'allez pas à l'extérieur sans bonne raison._ »

Le message n'était pas signé, mais elle se sentit mieux. Et en se sentant mieux, tous ses besoins et désirs revinrent, inattendus, en vagues puissantes.

Le matin était sien, elle le passa donc principalement dans la salle-de-bain. Une douche chaude promettait d'être un bonheur, tandis que la neige continuait de tomber régulièrement au dehors. Bientôt, elle découvrit une collection de produits de beauté en lignes nettes et ordonnées dans l'un des deux placards. Elle les fixa pensivement –à nouveau, elle réalisa qu'elle devait les avoir préparés pour les amener avant d'être Oubliettée, mais n'en avait aucun souvenir- puis elle leva un regard curieux vers l'étagère jumelle, et finalement, l'ouvrit. Une nouvelle fois, un assortiment de produits de beauté bien organisé apparut, mais cette fois, soigneusement sélectionnés pour un homme. Et tandis _qu'elle_ avait des produits de marques Moldues, les _siens_ sortaient tout droit de Pré-Au-Lard. Elle observa avec un amusement fasciné des noms tels que 'Elixir du Sorcier Parfait', et 'Soin Magique'. C'était amusant de penser que le Professeur Snape utilisait le 'Baume Charmeur' pour se raser. Jusque là, elle n'avait pas pu l'imaginer si… 'Normal'.

Elle referma les portes et s'offrit un bain luxuriant, se détendant dans l'eau parfumée et pleine de bulles, appréciant sa chaleur.

Après son bain, elle s'habilla et sortit pour voir le reste de la maison. Le salon était froid. Les flammes mourraient dans le foyer, et elle se pressa d'ajouter de petits morceaux de bois et de charbon, en faisant attention à ne pas étouffer les braises. C'était une lutte, puisqu'elle n'était pas habituée aux feux et aux cheminées, et finalement, ses mains se retrouvèrent à nouveau salies par la suie.

La faim la tiraillait puissamment, et elle visita la cuisine, où une mauvaise surprise l'attendait. La vaisselle de la veille au soir était stockée en pile dans l'évier, attendant d'être lavée. Avec un soupir, elle se dédia à cette tâche, se rappelant combien d'années avaient passé depuis qu'elle avait fait quelque chose de similaire chez ses parents. Quand elle eut terminé, elle regarda dans le réfrigérateur et prépara des sandwiches. Elle les mangea avidement puis lava tout à nouveau. C'était toujours le début de l'après-midi. Il restait tant d'heures avant de parler avec un autre être humain, à présumer que cet autre 'être humain' le veuille bien !

Elle soupira profondément. La maison était totalement explorée, mais elle décida de faire un autre tour, bien qu'il n'y ait pas grand-chose à voir. La porte principale s'ouvrait sur le salon. Sur la droite, il y avait les chambres, et sur la gauche, la cuisine et la salle de bain. Regardant de plus près, elle trouva aussi un placard caché dans le salon. Il semblait donc qu'elle avait vu tout ce qu'elle pouvait voir, en dehors d'une chose. Tentée par son mystère comme par cette fameuse pièce d'un conte de fées, la porte de la chambre du Professeur Snape semblait l'inviter… _(Mauvaise idée)_

Mais elle résista, et pour éviter toute tentation, elle revint dans sa chambre, où elle organisa sa garde-robe, accrochant dans la penderie des vêtements qu'elle ne se rappelait pas avoir pris. En jetant un œil à son pull d'école, elle se sentit soudain angoissée. Ses amis… Que faisaient-ils ? Savaient-ils ce qui lui était arrivé ? Bien sûr que non, mais se posaient-ils au moins la question? Est-ce qu'elle leur manquait ? De nombreuses autres questions brûlantes lui serraient le cœur, et elle pleura finalement, laissait les larmes tracer des petits ronds humides sur son pull.

La chambre s'assombrissait de plus en plus, tandis qu'elle regardait fixement les murs, tentant de rassembler les nombreuses pièces manquantes de ce puzzle déroutant. Puis, étonnamment, elle entendit le cliquetis d'une clé ouvrant la porte. Elle sentit immédiatement l'anxiété lui serrer le cœur, mais également quelque chose d'étrangement similaire au soulagement…

« Miss Granger ? » appela une voix amère. « Je suis de retour. »

Il s'annonçait, visiblement. Eh bien, c'était très prévenant de sa part ! Elle repoussa ses cheveux, essuya toute trace de larmes et sortit le saluer.

« Bonsoir, Professeur » émit-elle avec hésitation.

Une sombre silhouette était entrée dans le salon, suivie d'une nuée d'air glacial. De petites gouttes froides ruisselaient lentement au bas du manteau noir du Professeur Snape, à présent parsemé de neige, et il portait une grande boîte entre ses mains nues. Le vent hurlait au loin, et les étoiles brillaient cruellement sur le velours noir du ciel. Il referma la porte, cala son dos contre elle et soupira de soulagement. Puis il la remarqua, jeta un coup d'œil alentour en une rapide vérification, et la regarda à nouveau.

« La maison est toujours debout. » Comme toujours, son ton gardait le sarcasme évident. « Heureux de voir que vous pouvez faire ce que l'on vous demande. C'est… Encourageant. »

Elle resta immobile, refusant de réagir à sa pique. Elle avait été seule durant trop d'heures pour se quereller avec sa seule source de compagnie et d'informations.

Avec un regard étonné devant son silence, le Professeur Snape posa le paquet, retira son manteau et l'accrocha, puis reprit le paquet. Un air froid s'échappait toujours de lui, et elle comprit avec un frisson qu'il avait longuement marché sous la neige.

« Vous devez être frigorifié » dit-elle, impulsive. « Venez vous réchauffer près de la cheminée. Je m'occupe de votre paquet. »

Il arqua un sourcil, surpris, puis ses yeux se plissèrent et ses lèvres se plissèrent pour former un renfrognement interrogateur. Hermione s'avança pour prendre le paquet, et leurs mains se touchèrent. Ses doigts étaient froids et figés, et le paquet étonnamment lourd. Il eut un sourire ironique.

« Vous jouer le rôle de la parfaite hôtesse, ce soir, Miss Granger ? Laissez-moi le paquet. Notre dîner est à l'intérieur, et je suis sûr que vous ne voudriez pas le faire tomber. »

Elle rougit avant de le précéder à la porte de la cuisine. Il entra et plaça la boîte sur le plan de travail, puis observa et nota « La table n'est pas mise ? Tiens, tiens, Miss Granger, je plains votre infortuné futur mari, si vous le trouvez jamais, il risque de ne pas apprécier votre paresse. »

Elle rougit plus encore jusqu'à ce qu'il remarque son malaise.

« Au moins avez-vous fait la vaisselle… » continua-t-il, sarcastique, puis il perçut l'odeur et vit ses cheveux.

« Qu'avez-vous fait d'autre, aujourd'hui ? » demanda-t-il avec un sourire moqueur. « Oh, je vois. Une séance complète au spa. J'espère que vous ne prévoyez pas de séduction. Je suis bien plus intéressé par le repas, en ce moment. »

A ce point, elle était blessée et en colère de ses incivilités : elle n'avait pas prévu la moindre séduction –du Professeur Snape ! Imaginez seulement !- et elle n'avait pas prévu de préparer quoi que ce soit ! Mais il avait raison, elle ne pouvait s'attendre à ce que cet homme glacé et épuisé attende après elle : il avait fait sa part, apportant le repas après une assez longue marche dans la neige. De plus, cela ne valait pas la peine de s'énerver là-dessus, puisqu'elle devait rester ici avec lui pendant… Combien de jours ? Elle soupira intérieurement à cette pensée et répondit calmement « Je suis désolée. Je ne savais pas que vous reviendriez si tôt. Mais je peux tout préparer maintenant, ça ne me prendra pas longtemps.

-Je vous ai laissé une note au sujet de mon arrivée, Mienant, ça ne me prendra pas dans la écier votre paresse."ss Granger, et j'apprécierais que vous m'appeliez Monsieur, ou Professeur. Cela aidera à maintenir la distance » émit-il, catégorique, avant de s'asseoir, déposant avec lassitude sa tête contre son dossier. « Dans tous les cas, nous devons partager les tâches de cette maison. En attendant, j'accepte vos excuses… Et votre offre. » La voix était tranchante, mais le visage semblait extrêmement fatigué. « Voyons ce que valent vos talents de ménagère. »

Elle plissa les lèvres, irritée, mais garda le silence et commença à travailler avec efficacité. Elle savait dorénavant où étaient les différents ustensiles, la nappe et les assiettes furent donc rapidement en place. Il ne dit pas un mot pendant ce temps, et elle remarqua que ses paupières se fermaient par intermittence comme s'il luttait contre le sommeil. Elle ouvrit la boîte, curieuse, et trouva de la soupe de poulet, un rôti de bœuf avec des pommes de terre à la crème, des légumes et un morceau de cake aux fruits. La nourriture semblait délicieuse, et son irritation s'amoindrit tandis que son impatience à savourer le dîner montait. Ce soir, elle était plus qu'heureuse de savoir que les elfes de maison cuisinaient pour elle, depuis un autre lieu.

Le dîner commença dans une atmosphère sobre. Il n'était pas d'humeur à parler, tandis qu'elle tentait désespérément de trouver un sujet de conversation. Finalement, elle demanda aussi poliment que possible « Je me demandais, Professeur, comment le Professeur Dumbledore a expliqué mon départ ?

-Vous vous croyez si importante, dans une école comptant des centaines d'enfants ? » répliqua-t-il, sarcastique.« Le Professeur Dumbledore a simplement dit que vos parents avaient demandé votre présence chez vous. Les vacances approchant, c'était la parfaite excuse… Et personne n'a posé plus de questions. »

Elle serra les poings sous la table –parlait-il de ses amis ?- et demanda à nouveau, « Vous savez, cet après-midi, j'essayais de me rappeler si…

-Non ! » s'exclama-t-il immédiatement. « Vous ne devriez pas essayer de vous rappeler ! Votre mémoire pourrait lentement vous revenir il est préférable d'éviter ce genre d'exercice mental.

-Mais… » Elle fixait, bouche ouverte, avec sa fourchette pleine de patates à mi-hauteur.

« J'ai dit, oubliez ! » reprit-il, furieux. « Et je suis sérieux ! »

Puis il repoussa brusquement son siège en arrière et se leva.

« J'ai terminé ! » annonça-t-il. « Et je suis très fatigué. Allez dans votre chambre dès que vous aurez nettoyé la cuisine. Et veuillez être silencieuse ! »

Il se retourna et se rua hors de la pièce, la laissant étouffée de ressentiment. Ca suffisait ! Elle n'avait pas demandé à être Oubliettée et à rester dans cette maison affreuse avec lui ! Elle n'était pas son esclave ! Si c'était ainsi que les choses allaient se dérouler les prochains jours, elle préférait faire face au Seigneur des Ténèbres!

Hermione se leva et fila à sa suite.

« Un instant, Professeur ! » dit-elle. Il se retourna pour lui jeter un regard noir, puis s'immobilisa et se redressa de toute sa hauteur avant de croiser les bras.

« Oui, Miss Granger ? » siffla-t-il. Son regard était intimidant, et elle pouvait voir une veine battre sur sa tempe. Le temps se figea quelques secondes, s'étirant lentement vers l'éternité puis elle baissa la tête et soupira. Non, elle n'était pas assez courageuse. Pas ce soir, en tout cas.

« Bonne… Bonne nuit, Professeur » expira-t-elle.

Il ne lui donna pas la réponse espérée, il se contenta de faire volte-face, de traverser le salon et d'ouvrir la porte pour s'enfoncer dans les ténèbres de sa chambre. Le cliquetis de la clé résonna lourdement dans le silence.

Un craquement saisissant s'échappa de la cheminée, et les flammes tremblèrent, projetant des ombres grotesques sur les murs. Elle regarda le salon vide, navrée.

« Bonne nuit, Hermione » murmura-t-elle pour elle-même.

.

.

oOoOoOo

.

.

Note de Cricri : Alors là… ce Severus m'exaspère au plus au point… il mériterait un experlliamus bien placé… et une HISTOIRE d'amour doit naître entre les 2…. Et bien bon courage Mione…

.

Aë : Mwahahahaha

Hihi

Bref ^^'

.

Note de _Sockscranberries_ : Bon, on n'avance pas tellement hein. Cela dit c'est seulement le troisième chapitre, mais je suis comme Hermione : dans l'expectative.

Qu'est-ce que cette fic nous réserve ? J'espère que nous allons bientôt le découvrir :D

.

Aë : Petit à petit ^^ Merci, les filles ^^

.

.

Qu'était-elle censée faire avec son supposé mari, là dehors ? **(Si tu n'as pas d'idée…moi oui !)** _(Moi je ne me poserai pas la question, surtout si c'est Severus ^^)_

.

 _Rappelez vous :_ _PAS de magie dans la maison_ (ce qui était lourdement souligné) _et n'allez pas à l'extérieur sans bonne raison._ » _(Les bonnes raisons étant soit un incendie, soit… l'incendie ^^)_

.

Tentée par son mystère comme par cette fameuse pièce d'un conte de fées, la porte de la chambre du Professeur Snape semblait l'inviter… _(Mauvaise idée)_

.

« La maison est toujours debout. » **(sympa… toujours le mot qui fait plaisir)** Comme toujours, son ton gardait le sarcasme évident. « Heureux de voir que vous pouvez faire ce que l'on vous demande. C'est… Encourageant. » _(Toujours aussi bâtard… Au moins il y a des choses qui ne changent pas)_

.

« La table n'est pas mise ? Tiens, tiens, Miss Granger, je plains votre infortuné futur mari, si vous le trouvez jamais, il risque de ne pas apprécier votre paresse. » **(grrrrrr… colles lui en une ! il m'énerve….)** Aë : Il est chiant, hein XD

Elle rougit plus encore jusqu'à ce qu'il remarque son malaise.

« Au moins avez-vous fait la vaisselle… » continua-t-il, sarcastique, puis il perçut l'odeur et vit ses cheveux. _(Quel macho !)_

« Qu'avez-vous fait d'autre, aujourd'hui ? » demanda-t-il avec un sourire moqueur. « Oh, je vois. Une séance complète au spa. J'espère que vous ne prévoyez pas de séduction. Je suis bien plus intéressé par le repas, en ce moment. » **(je ne sais pas ce qui me retiens… 1,90m, une baguette et surtout un personnage de fiction ^^)**

.

-Je vous ai laissé une note au sujet de mon arrivée, Mienant, ça ne me prendra pas dans la écier votre paresse."ss Granger, et j'apprécierais que vous m'appeliez Monsieur, ou Professeur. Cela aidera à maintenir la distance » **(vu comme il est, il n'y a pas de risque d'un rapprochement)**

.

-Vous vous croyez si importante, dans une école comptant des centaines d'enfants ? » répliqua-t-il, sarcastique. **(Il m'énerve vraiment là)**

.

« J'ai dit, oubliez ! » reprit-il, furieux. « Et je suis sérieux ! » _(Hum, ça cache quelque chose ça)_

.

Allez dans votre chambre dès que vous aurez nettoyé la cuisine. Et veuillez être silencieuse ! » **(NON… mais ce n'est pas une elfe… il va se calmer)**

.

« Bonne… Bonne nuit, Professeur » expira-t-elle. _(Wow, ça c'est de la réplique !)_

Il ne lui donna pas la réponse espérée, il se contenta de faire volte-face, de traverser le salon et d'ouvrir la porte pour s'enfoncer dans les ténèbres de sa chambre. Le cliquetis de la clé résonna lourdement dans le silence. **(qu'est-ce qu'il est agréable…)**


	5. Chapter 5

Note de Lady Memory: Un grand bonjour à mes lecteurs! Les commentaires sont toujours bienvenus ^_^

.

.

Mercredi –Jour 4 – Retenue

.

Ce matin-là, Hermione se leva juste à temps pour entendre Snape se préparer à partir. Il était très tôt, et le monde extérieur semblait sombre et glacé. Soudainement, elle réalisa que son… _Mari_ devait se lever à des heures atroces pour arriver à Poudlard avant le commencement des cours. Et d'après ce qu'il avait fait la veille, il allait probablement marcher dans la neige jusqu'à s'être suffisamment éloigné de la Maison afin que son transplanage ne risque pas de trahir leur planque. Son cœur se serra, empathique. Si tôt, si sombre, si froid ! La neige semblait s'être épaissie durant la nuit, et pendant un instant, Hermione se demanda où, sur le globe, cette foutue maison était posée. Cela lui rappela qu'elle avait quelque chose d'important à lui demander, elle s'enveloppa donc de près dans sa robe de chambre et courut le rattraper avant qu'il ne parte.

« Monsieur ! » haleta-t-elle, se pressant dans le salon, pour glisser, ridicule, sur le sol. Elle atterrit juste devant lui, et Snape ne put éviter un mouvement surpris de sa lèvre supérieure. Puis son habituel masque froid réapparut sur ses traits et il s'exclama sèchement, « Quel est le sens de ceci, Miss Granger ? Vous ne devriez pas quitter votre chambre quand je suis ici, si vous n'êtes pas correctement habillée ! »

Ses lèvres se plissèrent à nouveau tandis qu'il faisait un effort pour contrôler sa colère. Malgré sa confusion, elle réalisa qu'il semblait sur le point de dire quelque chose comme 'Je retire cinq points à Gryffondor !' et elle retint un sourire devant sa frustration.

La fille se pressa de se relever sous son regard étincelant, et dit « Je présume que vous allez à Poudlard ? »

Son regard étincela dangereusement à ses paroles, et Hermione ajouta immédiatement, d'un ton d'excuse, « S'il vous plaît, je n'ai qu'une question… Que suis-je censée faire si quelque chose arrive pendant que je suis seule ?

-Oh ! » dit Snape ironiquement. « Une Gryffondor effrayée d'être seule ! Ne vous inquiétez pas, tout a été prévu. Si l'occurrence très regrettable d'une telle situation arrivait, vous seriez autorisée à pénétrer dans ma chambre. Il y a là une enveloppe scellée, sur ma table. Ouvrez-la et quelqu'un transplanera immédiatement ici. »

Il s'immobilisa et lui jeta un regard noir plus enragé encore.

« Mais rappelez-vous : ouvrir l'enveloppe est une chose que vous ne devrez faire qu'en cas de réelle urgence. Le faire révèlera la maison et sa position. Tous nos efforts seraient perdus. Ma couverture serait probablement détruite. Nos vies seraient en danger permanent. Ai-je bien été clair, Miss Granger ? Vous pensez-vous suffisamment Gryffondor pour prendre le risque ? »

Elle sentit l'envie de lui renvoyer une réponse tranchante, peut-être même de lui flanquer une claque. Mais elle avait été confiée à ses soins. Depuis le jour où elle s'était éveillée dans cette maison horrible, il avait risqué sa vie pour protéger la sienne en un jeu dangereux de déception continuelle. Il avait concédé et pris une autre tâche, en plus de toutes celles déjà lourdes qui appesantissaient ses épaules. Ces pensées la calmèrent et retinrent sa réaction, tandis qu'elle l'observait, silencieuse. Elle ne pouvait ignorer un tel sacrifice uniquement parce qu'il avait un caractère détestable… Mais la situation devenait chaque jour plus désagréable, et elle espérait que leur lien si indésirable serait brisé aussitôt que possible.

Dans le même temps, contrôlant ses nerfs, elle expira profondément et dit « Je suppose que ma réponse ne va pas changer votre opinion. Mais oui, je ne ferais rien qui pourrait ruiner les plans du Professeur Dumbledore. »

Snape renifla devant sa provocation implicite, et ouvrit la porte. Le vent était glacial, et Hermione sentit une joie cruelle à le voir se noyer dans la neige et marcher avec une difficulté allant en augmentant tandis qu'elle restait dans la chaude protection de la maison. Surtout depuis qu'elle avait remarqué qu'il portrait un sac noir, contenant clairement la poubelle. Elle s'était demandé ce qu'il allait en advenir. Il allait probablement les faire disparaître quelque part dehors. Eh bien, il méritait cette tâche déplaisante.

.

oOo

.

Le jour promettait d'être une torture. Rien à faire en dehors du nettoyage de la cuisine rien à voir qu'elle n'ait déjà vu rien à lire, pas même ses livres d'école… Et puis elle se rappela soudainement les livres, dans sa chambre. Vieux, abîmés et probablement ennuyeux… Mais c'était mieux que de regarder les murs pendant des heures et des heures.

Hermione se dirigea vers les étagères. Il y avait cinq petits livres de poche. Chacun semblait très usé, mais conservé avec un soin à serrer le cœur. Quelqu'un les avait tendrement chéris, renforçant leurs couvertures et réparant leurs pages. Certaines phrases étaient soulignées doucement, au crayon. Les livres avaient de toute évidence été lus et relus de très nombreuses fois avec une dévotion puissante. Toutes les histoires étaient des histoires d'amour classiques, des titres que même Hermione connaissait, car ils avaient été cités avec enthousiasme par sa grand-mère.

Elle prit le premier, se demanda pourquoi ces livres –surtout de ce genre- avaient été laissés ici. Des histoires d'amour… Peut-être comme un encouragement ? Elle plissa les lèvres, dégoûtée, mais finalement, la curiosité gagna, et elle ouvrit le volume. Sur la page de titre, une main féminine avait écrit trois petits caractères d'une calligraphie nerveuse mais gracieuse. _E.P.S._

Ces lettres lui rappelaient quelque chose de familier, et Hermione les fixa, comme en méditation. Puis elle prit un autre livre. Cette fois, la page affichait une dédicace faite de la main incertaine d'un enfant.

« Pour Maman. Je t'aime. Severus. »

Pour une raison inexplicable, les larmes remplirent soudainement ses yeux tandis qu'elle contemplait cette touchante relique d'un passé perdu dans la tristesse, et jamais oublié. Alors, le Professeur avait aimé sa mère. Et il avait probablement gardé ces livres pour se la rappeler… Elle toucha doucement les pages et tenta d'imaginer quel genre d'enfant son impassible professeur pouvait avoir été.

.

oOo

.

Les heures s'étiraient fastidieusement, tandis qu'Hermione se perdait dans la lecture du livre. Les ténèbres revinrent à nouveau, insidieuses, mais cette fois, elle était préparée. Avant que la vieille horloge, au mur, ne sonne dix-huit heures, la table était mise, le feu crépitait joyeusement dans la cheminée, et des bougies brillaient de partout. La petite maison irradiait comme pour une fête.

Elle ne savait pas pourquoi elle faisait tout cela, mais elle avait le sentiment qu'elle devait le compenser. Pourquoi ? Eh bien, une fois de plus, elle ne savait pas, mais elle voulait faire quelque chose. Peut-être ces histoires d'amour lui avaient-elles adouci le cœur…

Dehors, il neigeait, et Hermione commença à se sentir effrayée en remarquant que les aiguilles de l'horloge affichaient à présent dix-huit heures vingt-cinq. Il était tard, et il était normalement si ponctuel ! Et si quelque chose était advenu ?

Elle marcha de long en large dans le salon, nerveuse, mâchonnant sa lèvre inférieure. Puis elle ouvrit soigneusement la porte pour jeter un rapide coup d'œil à l'extérieur. Très loin, elle perçut les formes ombreuses de montagnes inconnues, les lumières étincelantes d'une petite ville cachée parmi elles et les phares de voitures miniatures filant au bas d'une route sinueuse, rendus flous par la distance. Tout semblait si aérien et distant…

Puis elle le vit, une petite silhouette s'avançant douloureusement dans cette immense blancheur, sa tête défiant fièrement le vent et les flocons tourbillonnant autour de lui. A nouveau, il portait une lourde boîte entre ses bras, mais son visage était tout à fait bleu et il semblait extrêmement fatigué. Elle sentit une étrange montée de joie.

« Professeur ! » l'appela Hermione, et Snape leva la tête, surpris. Deux secondes plus tard, elle avait passé la porte. Un porche surplombait l'entrée principale : elle le remarqua vaguement tandis qu'elle descendait précautionneusement les quelques marches de bois, qui étaient couvertes de glace. Le froid était cinglant.

« Puis-je vous aider, monsieur ? » demanda-t-elle dès qu'elle l'atteignit. Snape fronça les sourcils et ne répondit pas. Se sentant soudain trop jeune et maladroite, Hermione le suivit dans la maison, marchant sur ses talons, et ajustant son pas au sien. La neige mordait cruellement ses jambes, et leurs souffles sortaient en bouffées frissonnantes, au même rythme précipité.

Finalement, il lui jeta un regard noir. « Je ne vais pas vous donner des points pour cette exhibition, Miss Granger ! Quel est le but de cette soirée ? Jouer les épouses affectueuses ? »

N'était-il pas doué lorsqu'il était question de tout gâcher ? Elle se figea, et pour un instant, une réponse tranchante menaça de s'échapper de ses lèvres puis elle se souvint des livres, et son cœur s'adoucit à nouveau. Elle soupira.

« J'étais inquiète » indiqua-t-elle simplement. Snape roula des yeux, irrité, et effaça sa proximité. Ils montèrent précautionneusement les marches tandis que les flocons tourbillonnaient furieusement autour d'eux. Entravé par le poids dans ses bras, il hésita sur les marches gelées, et elle posa une main sur son bras pour le stabiliser.

Il se figea, renifla et libéra son bras. « Quand avez-vous décidé de m'aimer ? J'espère que vous ne prenez pas au sérieux notre prétendu mariage. »

Hermione haussa intérieurement les épaules. Eh bien, il n'avait jamais eu la réputation d'être gentil. Peut-être méritait-il l'enfance lugubre que ces livres suggéraient… Mais en même temps, elle ne put s'empêcher de ressentir un élan de compassion.

.

oOo

.

La maison les accueillit dans son chaud confort. Snape posa le paquet, ferma les yeux un instant et inspira profondément, se détendant enfin. Son corps tremblait, et Hermione s'inquiéta à nouveau. Il n'était pas habillé correctement pour être dehors avec un temps aussi atroce ! Mais avant qu'elle ne puisse dire quoi que ce soit, elle remarqua ses yeux s'ouvrir et s'écarquiller devant l'illumination joyeuse. Quelques secondes, il sembla perdu, comme pris d'une surprise enfantine, et elle sourit devant son expression abasourdie.

Puis Snape s'assombrit et expira « Voulez-vous perdre notre réserve mensuelle de bougies en une soirée ? Êtes-vous devenue folle ? Qui vous a donné la permission d'organiser une telle bêtise ? »

Tant pis pour sa surprise… Eh bien, elle avait essayé et échoué, et doublement : pour ses espoirs et sa patience.

Sans un mot, Hermione fit le tour de la pièce et éteignit toutes les chandelles. Bras croisés, sa cape toujours sur les épaules, il l'observa, sombre. Bientôt, la pièce fut à nouveau terne et lugubre.

Une colère vengeresse se forma dans sa poitrine, et elle se retourna pour regarder Snape. Il acquiesça, irrité, puis reprit le paquet et la suivit dans la cuisine. Mais ici aussi, il vit que la table avait été mise avec un soin particulier, et il s'immobilisa, comme émerveillé. Pour un instant, il sembla à nouveau perdu, et la considéra avec une expression inquiète. Il était clair qu'il ne pouvait comprendre pourquoi elle avait fait tout cela, et son cerveau tournait à plein régime à la recherche d'une explication.

Hermione sourit, sereine, recouvrant son calme. Pendant un bref instant, le Professeur Snape avait semblé très humain et exposé, même sans défense. Les attentions n'étaient clairement pas quelque chose qu'il était habitué à recevoir. Peut-être avait-elle trouvé un défaut à son armure. Elle se fit la promesse de l'utiliser.

.

oOo

.

Le diner ne fut pas aussi appréciable qu'Hermione l'avait espéré. L'homme devant elle était fatigué et nerveux, et vraiment irritable, mais elle avait décidé d'éviter tout prétexte de querelle, elle resta donc rigoureusement silencieuse. Après tout, il n'était pas si difficile à interpréter quand il s'agissait de simples relations humaines. S'il voulait jouer à ça, participer lui convenait.

Mais même le silence l'énervait. La fixant avec son habituelle expression sarcastique, Snape déclara abruptement, « Vous apprenez enfin à vous contrôler, Miss Granger ? Alors peut-être devrions-nous penser à quelque chose de similaire pour vos amis ! Mr Potter et son acolyte crétin, Mr Weasley, prendraient sûrement bénéfices d'une telle leçon. »

Hermione lui jeta un regard impassible, mais une étincelle de colère enflamma soudain son cœur. Le silence retomba à nouveau, puis Snape lâcha, tranchant, « Un crétin arrogant sans mérite ni qualité… Mais notre monde se courbe d'admiration devant les qualités inexistantes de Potter ! Sans vraiment faire quoi que ce soit, il a été proclamé héros ! »

Le silence s'épaissit.

« Mais Potter est trop imbu de lui-même pour comprendre à quel point il est fou ! Et Weasley ! Il ne fait qu'attendre pour partager sa gloire ! Deux splendides champions se préparant à faire face au Seigneur des Ténèbres… Avec l'aide inutile d'Albus Dumbledore, bien sûr! » cracha Snape.

Hermione releva le regard. « Bien sûr » répéta-t-elle froidement. « Et vous aussi faites de votre mieux pour les aider, n'est-ce pas ? »

Son regard étincela. « Tenez votre langue !

-Ou quoi ? » s'exclama-t-elle, laissant tomber sa fourchette sur la table avec un tintement soudain et violent. « Vous allez me donner une retenue ?

-Miss Granger ! » prévint-il, élevant sa voix de façon menaçante.

Quelque chose d'inattendu se brisa en elle. Elle sentit la rage monter, incontrôlable, et s'exclama « Peut-être que vous ne l'avez pas remarqué, mais ça, C'EST une retenue ! Chaque jour en est une ! Comment voulez-vous rendre ça pire ? Je ne pense pas que ça soit possible ! »

Les larmes dévalaient sur ses joues, imprévisibles, et Hermione se sentit stupide, désarmée et à nouveau terriblement immature. Mais il n'y avait rien qu'elle puisse faire. Elle couvrit son visage tandis qu'un sanglot la secouait, et se pressa pour quitter la pièce.

Snape se leva immédiatement.

« Miss Granger ! Je ne permettrai pas une telle attitude ! »

Secouant la tête de déni, elle fuit la pièce et verrouilla la porte, son cœur battant violemment de panique. Qu'avait-elle fait ? Qu'avait-elle fait ?! Répondre sur ce ton! A un de ses professeurs! Et à CE professeur en particulier! Comment pouvait-elle?

« Miss Granger ! » Elle entendit sa voix furieuse rugir à l'extérieur tandis qu'elle serrait et desserrait ses poings de désespoir. « J'exige vos excuses… Ici et maintenant ! »

Hermione se sentit perdue. Il était son gardien. Il était son protecteur. Et elle le détestait tant d'avoir accepté cette tâche !

Mais elle n'avait aucun endroit où aller, pas de choix à faire, et personne d'autre ne pouvait la prendre, parce qu'elle était mariée à lui, comme il l'avait dit, et que pas même le Professeur Dumbledore ne pouvait changer cette situation, puisque c'était précisément lui qui l'avait piégée ici…

Elle déglutit et baissa la tête, défaitiste.

Au milieu du salon, le Professeur Snape attendait, fulminant de colère, les bras croisés, affichant un froncement de sourcil vindicatif.

Avec un puissant sanglot, Hermione tourna la clé et ouvrit lentement la porte.

.

.

oOoOoOo

.

.

Note de **Cricri** : il est vraiment pénible… elle fait des efforts et lui il l'enfonce… il est désagréable mais à un point où je lui en collerai bien une ! J'espère que son sale caractère va s'améliorer sinon….. grrrrrrrrr !

.

Aë : Il est atroce, hein ^^'

.

Note de _Sockscranberries_ : Une vraie partie de plaisir ce diner dis donc… Si ça continue comme ça pendant 30 jours on va retrouver un mort.

.

.

Hermione se demanda où, sur le globe, cette foutue maison était posée. _(On se le demande aussi)_

.

« Quel est le sens de ceci, Miss Granger ? Vous ne devriez pas quitter votre chambre quand je suis ici, si vous n'êtes pas correctement habillée ! » **(hé, ho… chochotte ! Qui va en redemander après !)** Aë : Tu grilles tant d'étapes ^^'

.

Il avait concédé et pris une autre tâche, en plus de toutes celles déjà lourdes qui appesantissaient ses épaules (Aë : Ouais, chuis sur une période XD). **lol mieux qu'alourdissaient quand même**

.

Snape renifla devant sa provocation implicite, et ouvrit la porte. Le vent était glacial, et Hermione sentit une joie cruelle **(il l'a cherché aussi)**

.

Il allait probablement les faire disparaître quelque part dehors. Eh bien, il méritait cette tâche déplaisante. _(Hum, c'est l'amour fou entre eux à ce que je vois !)_

.

« Pour Maman. Je t'aime. Severus. » **(oh ! il est chou ! ^^)**

.

« Je ne vais pas vous donner des points pour cette exhibition, Miss Granger ! Quel est le but de cette soirée ? Jouer les épouses affectueuses ? » **(mais qu'est-ce qu'il peut être désagréable quand il veut !)**

.

Il se figea, renifla et libéra son bras. « Quand avez-vous décidé de m'aimer ? J'espère que vous ne prenez pas au sérieux notre prétendu mariage. » **(pffffff…. Désagréable ce mec !)** _(Snape est vraiment un connard quand il s'y met)_

.

« Voulez-vous perdre notre réserve mensuelle de bougies en une soirée ? Êtes-vous devenue folle ? Qui vous a donné la permission d'organiser une telle bêtise ? » **(je me répète fort désagréable)** Aë : Ca va être le leitmotiv un certain temps ^^


	6. Chapter 6

Note de Lady Memory : Merci encore à ceux qui lisent et reviewent. Je suis heureuse que vous aimiez l'histoire :)

.

.

oOoOoOo

.

.

Jeudi –Jour 5 –Cuisine

.

Hermione se réveilla les yeux rougis des nombreuses larmes qu'elle avait versées. La soirée précédente avait été une des plus humiliantes de sa vie ! Elle avait sangloté ses excuses et avait été cruellement couverte de reproches. La nuit avait été un enfer jusqu'à l'aurore, quand elle était finalement tombée de sommeil.

Le Professeur Snape avait sûrement quitté la maison, comme toujours, très tôt le matin, mais elle ne l'avait pas remarqué, et il ne s'était visiblement pas soucié de lui souhaiter une bonne journée. Elle se leva, reniflant, et s'apitoyant sur son sort, elle se dirigea vers la cuisine. Le petit-déjeuner l'avait toujours aidée à dépasser ses émotions. Elle mangea une quantité de toasts beurrés, et après un repas aussi satisfaisant, elle se sentit mieux, et plus soulagée, ravie à l'idée qu'elle allait grossir très vite et que son mari ferait en conséquence une requête de divorce.

Son bon sens lui revint avec force en vagues chaleureuses. Elle avait fait une erreur, mais elle s'était aussi excusée. Et ils n'étaient PLUS à l'école. Ils étaient mari et femme ! Ils auraient dû discuter des choses sur une base d'égalité ! Une femme n'était-elle pas censée répliquer quand elle était défiée de façon si irritante par son époux agaçant ?

Hermione s'immobilisa et observa le mur, confuse. Elle n'était pas vraiment mariée… Ce n'était qu'une illusion, une ruse de guerre. Le jour où le Seigneur des Ténèbres serait vaincu, elle retournerait à l'école et à ses études… Et peut-être Oubliettée à nouveau, pour oublier cet épisode absurde ?!

Elle n'était pas une marionnette ! Elle était une combattante, et voulait se battre !

Le vent rugissait comme un loup de l'autre côté de la porte, et elle frissonna soudainement. La situation devenait chaque jour plus difficile. Rester seule dans cette maison corrodait subtilement ses nerfs, même si elle ne pouvait rien faire d'autre que continuer en serrant les dents.

Elle prit une profonde inspiration, tentant de contrôler son anxiété grandissante. Elle avait besoin de s'occuper avec quelque chose, sans quoi sa tête allait rapidement exploser. Elle revint donc dans sa chambre et fouilla son sac de voyage, près du lit. Il y avait une ou deux poches qu'elle n'avait pas encore vérifiées, et dans l'une d'elle, elle trouva son nécessaire de tricot. Elle se pencha pour sortir les aiguilles et une pelote de laine. Une multitude de souvenirs se réunirent immédiatement dans son esprit, et pendant un long, long moment, elle fixa les objets dans sa main, sentant la chaleur de la laine dans ses doigts. Elle pouvait s'asseoir et tricoter quelque chose. Mais dans quel but ?

Elle ferma les yeux, luttant contre ses larmes. A Poudlard, ce travail avait eu un sens, et un joyeux. Ici, le projet était de travailler dans un silence atroce tandis que des pensées sinistres envahiraient lentement son esprit, voletant de manière incontrôlable. Elle secoua la tête et rangea finalement le tout, les renfonçant dans la poche du sac. Non, elle ne voulait pas penser, mais elle avait désespérément besoin d'oublier le monde et sa situation pour un moment. Elle leva donc les yeux vers la bibliothèque et décida de se plonger dans la seconde des sirupeuses mais réconfortantes histoires d'amour.

Le jour passa avec une lenteur exaspérante. Deux ou trois fois, Hermione se surprit à réellement parler au réfrigérateur ou à une étagère. Finalement, elle s'assit sur le lit, et plongea son visage entre ses mains. Cette maison était un enfer, cette situation aussi, et elle ne pouvait rien faire pour s'échapper. Rien ! Elle n'aurait jamais pu imaginer qu'être seule serait une telle torture: seule et sans rien à faire, en dehors de mettre la table pour un compagnon sévère. Et, malheureusement, aussi déplaisant qu'il soit, le Professeur Snape était sa seule connexion avec le monde et la vie réelle.

Le Professeur Dumbledore n'aurait jamais pu envisager les effets collatéraux de ses projets. Il n'aurait pas pu faire pire s'il l'avait prévu, en fait…

Dès dix-sept heures, elle était désespérée de voir arriver le Professeur Snape. Peut-être que dans sa jeunesse, le Professeur Dumbledore avait travaillé pour une agence matrimoniale…

.

oOo

.

La maison était prête, avec son illumination austère. La table était mise avec soin, mais sans détail excessif, sans quoi il aurait pu penser qu'elle tentait de lui plaire et de l'amadouer. Il l'aurait probablement vu comme une admission de culpabilité, et elle voulait reprendre à zéro. Elle avait échoué, elle avait payé.

Elle avait remarqué qu'il avait des préférences dans le positionnement des choses.Il aimait avoir les bouteilles à ses côtés et pas en face de lui, par exemple. Il préférait boire de l'eau, et ne siroter un verre de vin qu'en fin de repas. Il avait ramené une bouteille de Whiskey Pur Feu, mais ne lui en proposait jamais, et il s'empressait de s'enfermer dans sa chambre immédiatement après le dîner. _Pour éviter les tentations_ se disait-elle, avant de glousser nerveusement. Et puis, quoi d'autre ? Elle essaya de s'en rappeler. Il avait une prédilection particulière pour une fourchette et un couteau qui semblaient très vieux et usés. Deux fois, il s'était levé exprès durant leur dîner pour remplacer ses couverts en meilleur état qu'Hermione lui avait sortis par ceux-là.

Elle fouilla donc les placards pour les trouver et les laissa près de son assiette. Puis elle changea sa serviette, qui était chiffonnée et tachée. Enfin, elle réordonna la cuisine et se posa sur une chaise, gardant les yeux fixés sur l'horloge. Les aiguilles bougeaient si lentement ! Encore au moins vingt minutes avant qu'il n'arrive…

L'horloge émettait un tic-tac monotone après quelques instants, elle ne put plus résister et se leva abruptement. Elle était réduite à ça ? Nettoyer la maison, faire la vaisselle et mettre la table en attendant un mari énervant, exactement comme une femme du XIXe siècle ? Non, elle avait tort… Une femme du XIXe siècle aurait probablement été plus libre puisqu'elle aurait pu sortir de la maison pour s'occuper du poulailler ! C'était à ça que son intelligence et ses études l'avaient menée ? Elle ne pouvait vraiment pas faire quelque chose de mieux, de plus approprié pour aider ses amis? Après tout, elle avait un cerveau, pensa-t-elle, furieuse, même si la cause de ses soucis était précisément cachée dans ses cellules grises.

A nouveau, cette question persistante ramenait sa sale tête dans son esprit. QU'EST **-** CE qui était caché en elle ? Et POURQUOI était-ce si important ?

Elle secoua la tête, navrée, et décida de jeter un rapide coup d'œil à l'extérieur. Le vent était frigorifique, et elle fut surprise lorsqu'elle ouvrit la porte, mais pas à cause du froid. Une silhouette noire et inattendue était apparue. Le Professeur Snape avait été surpris alors qu'il tournait la poignée de porte, et l'homme et la jeune fille se fixaient à présent l'un l'autre, les yeux écarquillés.

Comme toujours, Snape réagit plus vite.

« Vous sortiez faire un tour, Miss Granger ? Le temps est si charmant… » nota-t-il d'un froid sarcasme. Puis il s'assombrit, suspicieux. « Que faisiez-vous derrière la porte ? »

Pendant un instant, Hermione pensa que cela ressemblait à de la jalousie, et se sentit étrangement amusée. Mais, naturellement, elle avait tort. La voix méchamment soyeuse, le sombre sorcier reprit parole tout en entrant dans la pièce. « Laissez-moi deviner ! Bien sûr, vous m'attendiez! Inquiète, comme hier? Ou espérant simplement que la tempête de neige serait suffisamment forte pour m'enterrer dans son manteau blanc? »

 _Quelle poésie ! Et quelle idée désirable, en cet instant !_ pensa-t-elle, amère. Mais les seuls mots qui lui vinrent à la bouche furent « La table est prête pour le dîner. »

Il la regarda, abasourdi, puis répondit avec plus de sarcasme encore, « Je vois que vous avez faim… C'est la seule raison pour laquelle vous espérez mon retour, n'est-ce pas ? »

Il retira sa cape et elle remarqua soudain qu'il ne portait aucun paquet, ce soir, ayant à la place un sac plastique siglé du nom d'un célèbre supermarché. Elle le regarda, confuse, et il eut un sourire fatigué.

« Je suis navré, Miss Granger. Le Professeur Dumbledore pense que, étant magique, même de la nourriture venant de Poudlard pourrait porter une trace repérable par nos ennemis, même si elle est cuisinée à des kilomètres d'ici. »

Comprenant le sous-entendu, elle couina, paniquée, et il ajouta lentement, semblant incroyablement las, « Je crains que nous ne devions nous en remettre à vos talents culinaires ce soir… J'espère que vous serez à la hauteur de la tâche. »

Le dîner fut un désastre.

.

.

Note de _Sockscranberries_ : Hé ben, on n'est pas sorti de l'auberge avec tout ça…

.

Note de Cricri : bon pour la prochaine fois, il lui apporte des livres de cuisine… on est ok., au moins elle pourra s'occuper !

.

.

oOoOoOo

.

.

Hermione se réveilla les yeux rougis des nombreuses larmes qu'elle avait versées. **(grâce à son aimable et sympathique époux)**

.

Elle mangea une quantité de toasts beurrés, et après un repas aussi satisfaisant, elle se sentit mieux, et plus soulagée, ravie à l'idée qu'elle allait grossir très vite et que son mari ferait en conséquence une requête de divorce. _(C'est une idée ^^)_

.

Et peut-être Oubliettée à nouveau, pour oublier cet épisode absurde ?! **(j'aimerai bien savoir ce qu'elle a oublié… quel est ce secret… grrrrr !)**

.

Elle pouvait s'asseoir et tricoter quelque chose. Mais dans quel but ? **(et bien… une écharpe pour son cher et tendre mari O_o)** Aë : précisément XD

.

Elle leva donc les yeux vers la bibliothèque et décida de se plonger dans la seconde des sirupeuses mais réconfortantes histoires d'amour. **(ça serait bien qu'il lui apporte d'autres lectures)**

.

Dès dix-sept heures, elle était désespérée de voir arriver le Professeur Snape. Peut-être que dans sa jeunesse, le Professeur Dumbledore avait travaillé pour une agence matrimoniale… **(justement j'ai mon dossier à lui remettre s'il pouvait faire un petit effort pour moi…)** Aë : Contrairement à celui d'Hermione, hein ^^'

.

Elle avait remarqué qu'il avait des préférences dans le positionnement des choses. **(il a des tocs en plus)**

.

Il avait ramené une bouteille de Whiskey Pur Feu, mais ne lui en proposait jamais, et il s'empressait de s'enfermer dans sa chambre immédiatement après le dîner. **(charmant, vraiment le prince charmant)**

 _._

Il avait une prédilection particulière pour une fourchette et un couteau qui semblaient très vieux et usés. Deux fois, il s'était levé exprès durant leur dîner pour remplacer ses couverts en meilleur état qu'Hermione lui avait sortis par ceux-là. **(vraiment des habitudes de vieux garçon… m…. ! j'ai les mêmes ! o_O)**

.

dans ses cellules grises. (Aë : En fait, c'est sous les cellules grises. C'était l'instant culture du jour.)

A nouveau, cette question persistante ramenait sa sale tête dans son esprit. QU'EST **-** CE qui était caché en elle ? Et POURQUOI était-ce si important ? **(JE VEUX SAVOIR…)**

.

« Vous sortiez faire un tour, Miss Granger ? Le temps est si charmant… » nota-t-il d'un froid sarcasme. **(il recommence… grrrrr)**

.

« Je vois que vous avez faim… C'est la seule raison pour laquelle vous espérez mon retour, n'est-ce pas ? » **(ben oui ! pourquoi d'autre… vu la conversation qui lui tient)**


	7. Chapter 7

Note de Lady Memory: Comme toujours, merci à mes lecteurs et revieweurs.

.

.

oOoOoOo

.

.

Vendredi – Jour 6 – Cuisine, à nouveau

.

Ce matin-là, Hermione ne se leva pas en l'entendant marcher à grands pas dans le salon, se préparant pour son voyage inconfortable. Elle refusa de quitter son lit, attristée et en colère à la fois pour l'inutilité pathétique de ses efforts. L'homme était impossible, la situation absurde, et son seul désir était de revenir et possiblement, de se confronter au Seigneur des Ténèbres lui-même, face à face. Son puissant ennemi serait sûrement plus facile à manier ou à repousser que son insupportable professeur !Au moins, elle ne serait pas forcée à supporter les commentaires sarcastiques de Voldemort plus de deux minutes. Alors, un éclair vert et… Et…

Elle enfonça son visage dans l'oreiller et lâcha un petit sanglot. Non, non, ce n'était pas ce qu'elle voulait ! Trop de vies étaient en jeu, pour le moment. Ses amis, le monde en jeu, les pauvres Moldus inconscients du danger arrivant –et parmi ces derniers se trouvaient ses parents !

Le Professeur Dumbledore ne lui aurait pas demandé un tel sacrifice s'il n'avait pas été nécessaire. Le Professeur Dumbledore voulait la protéger…

Encore que le vieil homme aurait pu choisir quelqu'un d'autre comme gardien !

Pourquoi pas Remus Lupin, d'ailleurs ? Ah, oui, c'était un loup-garou rejeté. Trop dangereux, peut-être. Alors pourquoi pas… Pourquoi pas qui ? Le choix était incroyablement restreint. Qui d'autre, en dehors de Snape, pouvait compter sur une couverture aussi parfaite ? Qui d'autre serait capable de faire face au Seigneur des Ténèbres si celui-ci avait tenté de scanner leurs esprits ? Non, c'était Snape, ou personne. Elle soupira et essuya une larme, tentant de se reprendre ses esprits.

Bordel, qu'est-ce qui n'avait pas été, la veille ? Pourquoi cette saleté de nourriture avait-elle refusé de coopérer ? La cuisine ne devait pas être plus difficile que de concocter une potion ! Mais la veille, le résultat avait obtenu un regard horrifié de son professeur et une réaction désolée de l'homme épuisé et affamé qu'il était.

« C'est la chose la plus abominable que l'on m'ait jamais proposée ! » avait-il grondé. Puis, après seulement quelques bouchées, il avait repoussé son assiette et lui avait jeté un regard qui se voulait insolent, mais qui, une fois de plus, reflétait une immense lassitude

« Je vais aller me reposer. Faites donc ce que vous voudrez de ma part » fut son seul commentaire, très sec. Pas de cri, pas de sarcasme, pas de colère. Mais cela l'avait blessée au plus haut point.

Alors, aussi obstinée et fière qu'elle était, son esprit n'avait pu que trouver une multitude d'idées. Elle voulait lui montrer qu'elle pouvait aussi être bonne cuisinière. Ses talents n'étaient pas limités qu'aux livres et aux devoirs ! Son esprit pouvait facilement créer une recette !

Mais en même temps, son cœur la faisait tellement souffrir pour la déception qu'elle avait vu dans son regard. Pauvre homme ! Si épuisé, si affamé, mais tout de même cette maîtrise incroyable ! Elle DEVAIT simplement trouver quelque chose de bon à cuisiner ce soir ! Mais quoi ?

Ca, c'était une question intéressante. Elle n'en avait aucune idée. Comme toujours, elle tenta d'activer ses rouages mentaux pour lire quelque chose. La troisième des histoires d'amour sirupeuses l'attendait sur l'étagère, et elle l'attrapa distraitement tout en mâchonnant sa lèvre inférieure, pensive. Puis son regard tomba sur quelque chose, devant elle, et son cœur manqua un battement, frissonnant d'incrédulité : 'La Joie de Cuisiner à la Moldue', par C.E.S.T. Bon.

Un livre de recettes ! Un livre de recettes caché dans la couverture d'un roman d'amour ! Hermione faillit danser de joie, n'en revenant pas d'être si chanceuse. Elle feuilleta immédiatement le volume, jetant de rapides coups d'œil aux pages dans l'espoir de trouver quelque chose de facile et bon. Et c'était là : _le préféré de Sev_ , avait écrit la main nerveuse de 'sa' mère. Elle aurait pu embrasser le livre. Et avec –même si elle ne savait pas pourquoi- le Professeur Dumbledore.

.

oOo

.

Tout arriva dans un flot d'excitation. L'assiette était exactement ce qu'elle avait espéré, et elle avait pu la préparer en n'utilisant que les restes. Elle s'illumina, imaginant sa joie. Enfin, enfin, ENFIN ! Elle était si impatiente!

Et –enfin!- IL arriva. Epuisé, froid et boudeur, comme toujours, des flocons de neige blanchissant ses cheveux noirs, les yeux rougis par sa marche dans le vent, et le visage bleui. Un cocktail de couleurs.

 _Merlin !_ pensa-t-elle, inquiète. _Il va finir par attraper un sacré rhume !_ Timidement, comme si elle ne voulait pas gâcher le dîner dès le début, elle alla l'aider pour les sacs du supermarché. A nouveau, leurs doigts se rencontrèrent, et les siens étaient roides et gelés. Le désespoir tremblait dans ses pupilles. Affamé et épuisé comme il l'était, l'idée d'un autre repas horrible était clairement intolérable.

La cape fut accrochée, les sachets pris en charge –qu'ils étaient lourds, cette fois !- et elle le guida, triomphante, à la cuisine –si confortable, si chaude, si bien disposée- luttant pour retenir un large sourire. Il se laissa tomber sur sa chaise favorite, puis observa autour de lui et leva la tête pour renifler l'odeur plaisante. Elle attendit, anxieuse. _S'il vous plaît, s'il vous plaît, s'il vous plaît_ … pria en silence son esprit.

« Miss Granger ! » Le ton mêlait doute et espoir, avec une légère prévalence de l'espoir. « Serait-il possible que ce soir vous ayez été capable de cuisiner quelque chose de comestible pour un être humain ?

-Je ne sais pas, Professeur » répondit-elle, tentant de garder une expression neutre, tandis que son cœur frappait comme les sabots d'un cheval au galop. « Je vous suggère de vérifier. »

Il se redressa sur son siège, le regard soudain menaçant. Mais elle évita toute autre réaction en plaçant une assiette fumante devant lui. Il hésita et tenta de dire quelque chose, mais la faim, d'une façon ou d'une autre, avait asséché son sarcasme. Cédant au désir, il planta sa fourchette dans cette tentante, délicieuse et céleste réponse à son estomac vide.

.

oOo

.

La maman d'Hermione avait l'habitude de juger le résultat de sa cuisine par le temps –et le bruit- nécessaire à l'absorber. Cette fois, elle aurait été grandement récompensée. Le Professeur Snape mangea sa part dans un silence parfait, ne parlant que pour demander s'il en restait. Son regard avait un éclat détendu, son esprit semblait dans le vague, et il avait l'air un peu saoul. Hermione respecta son laconisme, souriant intérieurement. Il ne réagit qu'à la fin, comme s'il se réveillait d'un rêve.

« C'était vraiment… Inattendu » souligna-t-il. « Comment l'avez-vous fait ? »

Sentant un flot de chaleur inonder ses veines, elle commença à expliquer les différentes étapes, un éclat joyeux au regard. Il écouta intensément mais rapidement, son expression sembla changer et s'assombrir de plus en plus, alors que l'explication avançait.

« Où avez-vous eu cette recette ? » demanda-t-il finalement en sifflant.

 _Oh non !_ pensa-t-elle, désespérée. _Oh, bon sang, NON ! Pas après une si belle réussite ! Qu'est-ce qui est arrivé, et pourquoi ?_

Elle tenta de trouver une réponse.

« Eh bien, ma mère en faisait quand j'étais…

-MENTEUSE ! » rugit-il. _Pourquoi était-il si énervé ?_ « Vous avez utilisé un ingrédient qui ne l'est habituellement jamais dans la préparation normale. Qui vous a donné cette recette ? Où l'avez-vous trouvée ? »

Terrifiée, elle recula contre la porte, cherchant un soutien. Ses genoux s'affaiblirent soudainement, tandis que les battements de son cœur accéléraient sous l'effet de la peur elle bafouilla « Je… Je l'ai trouvée dans un livre. »

Ses yeux se plissèrent, et elle se pressa d'ajouter « La bibliothèque… Dans ma chambre… » Sa bouche et sa langue semblaient s'être collées ensemble. Pourquoi était-il si en colère ? Qu'avait-elle fait ?

Il se leva violemment et se rua à grands pas dans sa chambre. Hermione le vit, paniquée, entrer sans demander la permission, et se diriger directement sur la bibliothèque. Une légère hésitation, comme un petit frisson, puis sa main saisit la romance.

« Est-ce le livre ? C'EST ça ? » gronda-t-il, et Hermione acquiesça franchement. Il observa le petit volume comme s'il avait trouvé un trésor perdu de longue date, puis il le serra contre sa poitrine et lâcha d'un ton meurtrier « Ne… Vous m'entendez ? … Ne vous avisez pas de toucher encore à ce livre! »

Il quitta la pièce comme enragé, et rejoignit sa chambre, claquant la porte derrière lui. Hermione attendit quelques minutes, hésitant entre se sentir triste ou soulagée. Puis ses poings se serrèrent de colère. Non, elle n'allait PAS pleurer. Oui, il n'était qu'un bâtard ingrat. Et oui, aussi, le Professeur Dumbledore était un entremetteur sans cervelle, s'il avait laissé ces livres volontairement.

 _Bon sang, qu'est-ce que ces deux types veulent de moi ?!_

Elle réalisa qu'elle avait dû crier cette dernière question au plafond. Le Professeur Snape devait l'avoir entendue…

Oh, tant pis ! Elle n'en avait plus rien à faire ! Elle serra à nouveau les poings. Assez ! S'ils voulaient ruiner son existence, alors elle le leur rendrait bien. Dès maintenant, la guerre était ouverte. Et tant pis pour ses sentiments de compassion de gentillesse et de pitié !

Elle inspira profondément. Puis elle retourna nettoyer la cuisine.

.

.

oOoOoOo

.

.

Note de _Sockscranberries_ : Hé ben, la cohabitation s'annonce encore plus compliquée que prévu. J'ai du mal à imaginer qu'en 30 jours ils vont réussir à s'entendre…

.

Note de **Cricri** : Cricri : mais qu'est-ce qu'il est énervant ? Elle fait un effort… elle cuisine un truc au lieu d'être reconnaissant … il fait son ronchon… pfffff ! J'espère qu'il va changer sinon je lui botte le ….. !

.

Aë : Il a un succès fou ce Severus XD

.

.

L'homme était impossible, **(c'est pas faux…)**

.

Son puissant ennemi serait sûrement plus facile à manier ou à repousser que son insupportable professeur ! **(je suis ok avec elle)**

.

Alors, un éclair vert et… Et… _(Et bardaf c'est l'embardée…Pardon, p'tite dédicace pour Sevy4 qui voit sûrement de quoi je parle ^^)_

.

Encore que le vieil homme aurait pu choisir quelqu'un d'autre comme gardien ! _(On est bien d'accord ^^)_

.

Bordel, qu'est-ce qui n'avait pas été, la veille ? Pourquoi cette saleté de nourriture avait-elle refusé de coopérer ? **(c'est ce que je me dis aussi parfois !)**

.

« C'est la chose la plus abominable que l'on m'ait jamais proposée ! » avait-il grondé. **(hé bien la prochaine fois tu cuisines)**

.

« Serait-il possible que ce soir vous ayez été capable de cuisiner quelque chose de comestible pour un être humain ? **(** **oui et tu as intérêt d'être sympa avec…)**

.

son expression sembla changer et s'assombrir de plus en plus, alors que l'explication avançait. _(Hum, t'aurai dû te taire…)_


	8. Chapter 8

Note de Lady Memory: Réponse à une question. Comme je l'ai écrit en explication d'ouverture, l'histoire suit la forme d'un journal. J'ai tenté de le rendre aussi réaliste que possible, il suit donc les rythmes de la vie réelle. Mais ne vous inquiétez pas, la situation et ces deux personnages en particulier vont changer leur rythme placide…

Merci à mes lecteurs et revieweurs.

.

Note pour les lecteurs français (Aë : Ben oui, je discute avec Lady Memory, elle est incroyable, elle parle très bien quatre langues !) : Merci à Aësälys qui donne une nouvelle vie à mon histoire et qui me fait profiter d'un nouveau public. Merci à tous :) Je sais qu'il est très facile de se dégoûter de cette histoire, raison pour laquelle j'ai ajouté les notes du prologue. J'espère seulement que vous serez aussi patients qu'Aësälys l'a été !

.

Aë : Et avec ce chapitre, on avance ! Si, si !

.

.

oOoOoOo

.

.

Samedi 7 – Des lions en cage

.

Le matin se leva, neigeux et silencieux.

 _Trop silencieux !_ pensa-t-elle, se réveillant en sursaut. Comment était-il possible qu'elle ne l'ai pas entendu partir ? Son horloge interne était habituellement calée sur son rythme à lui… Au moins pour le malin plaisir de mieux se lover sous ses couvertures tandis qu'il faisait face à la neige et au vent glacial.

Alors, qu'était-il arrivé aujourd'hui ? Pouvait-il vraiment être encore en train de dormir ? Peut-être qu'il se sentait mal ? Elle se demanda si, dans ce cas, elle devrait aller frapper à sa porte… Poussée par l'anxiété, elle se leva finalement, passa sa chaude robe de chambre à motif floral par-dessus son pyjama rose et rejoignit la cuisine, juste à temps pour le découvrir émergeant de la salle de bain, portant une chemise de nuit grisâtre sous une robe de chambre si usée que sa couleur originale en devenait indéchiffrable. Il se figea, gêné, tandis qu'elle, sourcils arqués, l'examinait en silence puis elle lança calmement « Bonjour, Monsieur. Vous êtes en vacances, aujourd'hui ? »

Il fronça des sourcils, avant de répliquer, bras croisés. « Je pensais que vous connaissiez l'ordre des jours de la semaine. Aujourd'hui est samedi, et malheureusement, il n'y a pas cours à Poudlard. En conséquence, le Professeur Dumbledore m'a demandé de rester ici. »

 _Oh ! C'est pour ça que les sacs du supermarché étaient si lourds ! De la nourriture pour deux jours_ pensa-t-elle. Puis une autre réalisation choquante la frappa. Samedi ! Deux jours entiers avec lui dans cette petite maison, aussi suffocante qu'une prison. Elle soupira intérieurement, mais son expression trahit ses émotions, et il renifla.

« Comme je vous l'ai dit dès le début, le sentiment est mutuel. Peu importe, j'ai beaucoup à faire, ne vous inquiétez donc pas. Je resterais dans ma chambre. J'espère que vous n'aurez pas besoin de mon assistance.

-Comme vous voudrez, Professeur répondit-elle poliment, penchant la tête comme si elle voulait mieux le regarder. Il ne s'était pas encore rasé se sentant donc mal à l'aise sous son regard, il passa instinctivement une main sur les sombres petits poils de son menton. Puis il vit son expression. Il y avait une ombre de sourire tremblant sur ses lèvres, et il réagit, exaspéré.

« Je pense vous avoir déjà parlé du fait de vous promener dans la maison indécemment vêtue » gronda-t-il, mais elle se sentait maintenant avantagée.

« Eh bien, comme vous l'avez dit auparavant, la remarque est mutuelle. Qu'en est-il de vous ? » Elle aperçut l'éclat menaçant de son regard et ajouta fermement « En revanche, je suppose être insuffisamment habillée pour prendre le petit-déjeuner. Je suis désolée, mais je ne me sens pas bien. Je dois manger quelque chose. »

Passant d'un pied sur l'autre, il hésita, puis s'écarta pour la laisser passer. Affichant une expression digne, elle entra dans la cuisine et ferma la porte, le laissant dehors. Oh ! Enfin seule ! Et effectivement affamée.

Avec une confiance retrouvée, elle commença à préparer un petit-déjeuner appétissant. Des œufs, du bacon, du pain, du beurre, de la marmelade… En quelques minutes, une odeur délicieuse avait envahi la minuscule maison, allant tout droit taquiner les narines du Professeur Snape. Elle pouvait l'entendre marcher, indécis, dans le salon, luttant sans doute avec sa fierté.

Mais finalement, la poignée de porte tourna et il apparut, semblant sévère et gêné, les bras croisés de façon défensive, la ceinture serrée autour de sa robe de chambre scrupuleusement fermée. Hermione se tourna pour regarder la cuisinière avec une attention exagérée camouflant son sourire.

« Miss Granger… » commença-t-il, incertain, et, comme la veille, elle le fit taire en plaçant une assiette bien odorante sur la table.

« Juste à temps » commenta-t-elle sobrement. Elle fut tentée d'ajouter « Et cette fois, je n'ai pas copié mes devoirs » mais elle se résolut à abandonner.

Il fut déconcerté, et tenta inutilement de trouver une réponse adéquate puis il s'assit, ramassa sa fourchette et commença à manger. Elle prépara rapidement une seconde portion, heureuse de voir qu'il ralentissait son rythme initialement rapide pour attendre après elle. Peut-être que la journée allait se transformer en quelque chose de supportable…

Ils mangèrent en silence, savourant la nourriture, sirotant leur thé chaud, et évitant systématiquement le regard l'un de l'autre. S'il avait eu un journal à lire, il aurait eu l'air du mari typique des magazines. Elle sentit une émotion étrange. Après tout, ils étaient mariés, et ils avaient effectivement l'air du couple moyen petit-déjeunant ensemble. La seule différence sans importance était qu'ils n'appréciaient pas la situation…

Il termina son thé, posa sa tasse sur la soucoupe avec une précaution inutile, et ne dit qu'un mot. « Satisfaisant. »

 _Eh bien_ , pensa-t-elle, acquiesçant en réponse, _quel moyen subtil de s'excuser !_

Le silence retomba longuement. Puis il se releva et partit, lâchant rapidement « A présent, si vous voulez bien m'excusez, Miss Granger… »

.

oOo

.

Les heures passèrent lentement. Ils faisaient tous deux très attention à ne pas se déranger l'un l'autre. Il s'enferma dans sa chambre toute la matinée, et elle tenta de se trouver quelque chose à faire. Une fois, prétendant nettoyer le salon, elle passa devant son sanctuaire alors qu'il était à la cuisine pour se prendre à boire. La porte était ouverte, et elle jeta un coup d'œil curieux à l'intérieur.

Sa chambre était plus encore austère que la sienne. Une table, une chaise, un lit et une penderie, le tout dans un sombre bois d'acajou. Il y avait des bouteilles d'encre et des plumes, et puis une remarquable quantité de parchemins répartis sur toute la table en piles ordonnées. Mais elle ne put pas voir longtemps, puisqu'il était déjà de retour, semblant suspicieux. Elle battit immédiatement en retraite, le regard baissé avec humilité, tandis qu'il refermait la porte avec un claquement net.

Le reste de la matinée s'étira, ennuyeux. Hermione entra dans sa chambre pour lire un des romans restant, simplement pour faire quelque chose. Mais sa nervosité serra bientôt son ventre, interrompant sa lecture. Elle tenta donc de s'occuper les mains et prit son nécessaire de tricot, simplement pour découvrir qu'il n'y avait pas de joie dans le mouvement des aiguilles s'il n'y avait pas de projet derrière. L'ennui était particulièrement difficile à tolérer quand il y avait un autre être humain si près… Et si loin en même temps !

Parfois, elle pensait à son retour chez elle. Elle pourrait dire tant de choses amusantes à ses amis sur le Professeur Snape ! Mais, naturellement, elle serait Oubliettée… Si elle survivait, bien sûr. A nouveau, elle fixa les murs, avec cette question si importante brûlant comme une flamme dans les ténèbres de sa solitude : que portait-elle en son esprit, et pourquoi était-ce si précieux ?

.

oOo

.

Ils se virent à nouveau pour le déjeuner. Le Professeur Snape était affamé et impatient. Habitué comme il l'était aux menus riches de Poudlard, il plissa ses lèvres, contemplant les sandwiches qu'elle avait préparés.

« C'est tout, Miss Granger ? » demanda-t-il avec une grimace éloquente. « Vous n'avez vraiment aucune idée de comment nourrir correctement un homme. »

Elle avait de nombreuses réponses tranchantes à l'esprit, mais elle resta silencieuse, avec de gros efforts. Il poussait les choses, sa frustration cherchait une cible. A présent, quel était le meilleur moyen de réagir ? Ses sombres yeux sardoniques la regardaient avec défi, et elle se résolut à rester silencieuse. Elle savait que son absence de résistance le pousserait rapidement à l'exaspération, mais au moins, il n'aurait aucune raison de l'accuser d'irrespect.

Tentant de lui offrir une diversion, elle ouvrit le réfrigérateur et sortit un gâteau au chocolat, le divisant en huit grosses parts. Son regard les considéra un moment, puis il commenta vivement, « Vous allez vite grossir avec de telles portions. C'est un élément de votre nouvelle stratégie pour décevoir le Seigneur des Ténèbres ? »

Cette fois, elle ne put résister, et répliqua férocement « Oui, je prévois de grossir et de devenir méconnaissable, ainsi je pourrais quitter cette maison et retourner chez moi, où les gens sont gentils et polis, et ne posent pas des questions bêtes pour le plaisir de les demander. »

Leurs regards se croisèrent, et elle comprit qu'il n'avait plus de pouvoir sur elle, en dehors de son autorité d'adulte. Mieux encore, elle comprit que lui aussi avait la même impression. Ils n'étaient plus à l'école. Il ne pouvait pas retirer de points à Gryffondor ni lui donner de mauvaise note. Il ne pouvait pas la menacer de retenue ni lui assigner plus de devoirs. Ils étaient enfin sur un pied d'égalité : homme et femme, liés par la même tâche.

En même temps, ces mêmes considérations mitigeaient sa colère, d'une certaine manière. Malgré son sale caractère, il était chargé de sa protection, celui de qui sa survie dépendait. Et, plaisamment ou pas, il faisait de son mieux, risquant sa vie. Cette pensée finale étincela et disparut comme un feu d'artifice dans la furie de son esprit, et elle se sentit soudain désespérée. Il n'y avait pas d'échappatoire. Ils étaient tous deux condamnés à rester ensemble, jusqu'à ce que Voldemort soit vaincu.

Avec ces pensées tourbillonnant dans sa tête, elle le regarda avec une telle douleur dans les yeux qu'il se retint d'émettre les paroles acérées qui menaçaient de sortir sous la colère.

Les larmes étincelaient dans ses yeux, mais elles y restèrent tandis qu'elle murmurait à voix basse, « Je suis désolée. Je n'aurais pas dû. Mais s'il vous plaît, pensez à ma situation. Je suis coincée dans cette maison alors que je voudrais être utile. Pourquoi ne me permettez-vous pas de faire quelque chose de plus que juste m'asseoir et me désespérer ? »

Il serra les poings, tentant de contrôler son irritation, et répondit froidement « Tentez d'agir en adulte, alors, si vous voulez être considérée en tant que telle, et pas comme une enfant gâtée. »

A nouveau, ses yeux affichaient une désarmante sincérité.

« Alors, s'il vous plaît, aidez-moi. C'est difficile pour nous deux, mais pour moi c'est pire chaque jour. Je ne suis pas habituée à l'inaction. »

Il la considéra lentement et silencieusement, et elle lui rendit son regard aussi courageusement qu'elle le put. Finalement, il inspira profondément et secoua la tête.

« Cette situation ne peut continuer ainsi. Je parlerais au Professeur Dumbledore ce lundi. »

Ceci dit, il se leva et quitta la cuisine, la laissant tristement déçue. Apparemment, ses paroles n'avaient pas été acceptées…

.

oOo

.

L'après-midi passa dans une atmosphère sinistre. Il travaillait sur ses corrections de parchemins, elle se désespérait de n'avoir rien à faire… Et l'heure du dîner arrivait si vite ! Que préparerait-elle ? Elle n'osa pas lui demander ses préférences.

Finalement, elle entra dans la cuisine, le ventre glacé d'indécision, de déprime et d'un fond de panique mélangés. Elle ouvrit le réfrigérateur et regarda les nombreuses choses stockées à l'intérieur. Elle passa ensuite en revue l'assortiment de paquets et conserves sur les étagères, tentant d'imaginer le meilleur moyen de les combiner en quelque chose de bon à manger. Sa cervelle travaillait si fort qu'elle s'attendait à voir de la vapeur s'échapper de ses oreilles. Puis elle prit une profonde, très profonde inspiration.

« C'est ça ou rien! » annonça-t-elle, déterminée, à la cuisinière.

.

oOo

.

Le Professeur Snape s'installa à table, et fixa le repas qu'elle avait préparé : le même que la veille. Il releva la tête pour la regarder et énonça lentement, un tonnerre menaçant roulant sous son ton « Un peu répétitif, ne trouvez-vous pas ? »

Son ton lui fit clairement comprendre que sa colère montait quand il ajouta « Je pensais vous avoir interdit d'utiliser ce livre. »

Elle ferma les yeux un instant, puis ouvrit les bras et plaça ses mains, paumes vers le haut, sur la nappe, comme pour s'offrir en sacrifice.

« Vous avez raison. Mais vous m'avez interdit d'utiliser ce livre, pas cette recette. Et vous voyez, cette recette, c'est la seule dont je sois certaine que vous l'appréciez. Je veux aider, Professeur, même si cela signifie uniquement vous préparer le dîner lorsque vous êtes là. Mais je ne sais pas comment le faire… A moins que vous m'aidiez. »

Il la fixa, silencieux, bras croisés. Elle le regarda à nouveau quelques secondes, puis rabaissa la tête, vaincue, se sentant jeune, jeune et malheureuse.

Puis sa voix s'éleva à nouveau, cette fois étrangement contrôlée.

« Eh bien, je suppose donc que nous pouvons manger ce que vous avez préparé. Après tout, c'est de la nourriture, et c'est prêt. Il serait inutile de la gâcher. »

Elle releva immédiatement la tête, le cœur envahi d'espoir. Il ne la regardait plus, il mangeait calmement sa part, les yeux concentrés sur son assiette. Le reste du diner passa dans un silence peu naturel, les seuls sons émis étant composés de la demande d'une autre portion suivie d'une réponse toute aussi mesurée.

Dès qu'il eut terminé, il quitta sa chaise et partit à nouveau pour retourner dans sa chambre, avec un petit signe de tête pour tout merci. Elle nettoya la cuisine, l'esprit flottant dans une mer tranquille de résignation. Elle avait essayé et échoué. Elle n'était visiblement pas aussi bonne qu'elle avait cru l'être. Il ne restait que des cendres de sa fierté, mais elle se sentait étrangement soulagée. Elle lava la vaisselle, perdue dans une rêverie brumeuse.

Quand elle revint dans sa chambre, elle découvrit le vieux livre de recettes soigneusement placé sur son livre.

.

.

oOoOoOo

.

.

Note de _Sockscranberries_ : Effectivement on avance. A pas de souris, mais tout de même. Espérons que Dumbledore lui confie quelque chose à faire, qu'elle ne devienne pas complètement folle.

.

Note de **Cricri** : désolée pour ma longue attente… mais les vacances, la rentrée… Je reprends les corrections…. Alors ce Sevy est toujours aussi détestable… mais là il semble faire un peu d'efforts en espérant que cela dure…

.

Aë : Pas de souci ! Moi je pars bientôt (dans deux semaines !) donc ce sera bientôt mon tour d'être désolée ^^'


	9. Chapter 9

**Dimanche - Jour 8 - Armistice**

.

Dimanche s'annonça avec une tempête de neige. Le vent hurlait et les flocons tourbillonnaient, tombant comme d'un joyeux carrousel. La petite maison semblait se noyer lentement dans le manteau blanc. La simple idée d'ouvrir la porte était glaçante –dans tous les sens du terme.

Profitant de la chaleur de la cuisine, Hermione se sentit soulagée que le Professeur Snape n'ait pas eu à sortir dans ce temps infernal. Sirotant un délicieux chocolat chaud, elle contemplait la furie des éléments par la fenêtre. Son esprit analysait toujours les émotions et implications cachées derrière le fait d'avoir trouvé le livre de recettes sur son lit. Le Professeur Snape avait semblé très possessif. Alors pourquoi l'avoir rendu ? Etait-ce une offre de paix ? Un armistice?

D'un très lent mouvement, elle tourna la tête pour regarder subrepticement l'homme qui prenait de plus en plus de place dans sa vie.

Assis à la table, le Professeur Snape était occupé à dévorer des œufs et du bacon accompagnés d'une pile de toasts déposés à côté de lui. Hermione l'observait par-dessus le rebord de sa tasse, cachant derrière son arrondi le silencieux sourire se formant sur ses lèvres. Elle était bizarrement heureuse de le voir apprécier autant son petit déjeuner. Oui, il avait besoin d'être nourri, et en abondance. Il était si mince ! Comment pouvait-il affronter ses nombreuses tâches –et certaines étaient si lourdes !- avec une constitution si frêle ?

Comme s'il avait senti son regard, il éleva deux yeux suspicieux tandis que sa voix acérée la ramenait immédiatement sur terre.

« Avez-vous empoisonné ces œufs ? » lâcha-t-il.

« Non, monsieur » s'empressa-t-elle de répondre, soudainement paniquée.

Il sourit avec ironie, et elle comprit qu'il l'avait piégée, comme toujours. Elle attendit que son commentaire sarcastique arrive, mais il se contenta d'ajouter « Eh bien, pourquoi ne mangez-vous pas, alors ? Il neige. Vous devez manger si vous voulez rester réchauffée. »

Ceci dit, il sembla l'oublier et se concentra sur l'écriture de notes sur un parchemin. Elle se sentit, de façon inattendue, émue. C'était la première fois qu'il exprimait à voix haute des sentiments si amicaux. Mais peut-être s'inquiétait-il seulement de la possibilité qu'elle puisse tomber malade… Qui la soignerait dans ce cas ? Elle frissonna à cette idée, mais, en même temps, remarqua qu'il semblait étrangement détendu. Peut-être parce qu'ils avaient tous deux dormi plus que d'habitude, ce matin ou alors parce qu'ils étaient tous deux soigneusement habillés. Et lavés. Et rasé… Pour celui qui en avait besoin.

Quelle qu'en soit la raison, Hermione obéit et s'assit à table pour commencer à manger, espérant le garder de bonne humeur. Et tandis qu'elle mangeait, elle tenta désespérément de trouver quelque chose à dire. Elle avait tant besoin d'échanger quelques mots avec quelqu'un n'étant ni elle-même ni un tabouret ! Et possiblement sur un sujet ne se rapportant pas à la nourriture.

Finalement, elle fit une tentative. « Comment ça se passe à Poudlard ces jours-ci, Professeur ? »

Il arqua un sourcil et la regarda froidement avant de répondre. « Votre dose journalière de louanges vous manque, Miss Granger ? Ou vous vous demandez simplement ce que vos amis fabriquent ? »

Sa lèvre se plissa en ce sourire sardonique qu'elle détestait tant, et elle regretta silencieusement son choix maladroit de sujet. Comme s'il avait perçu son malaise, il lui jeta un regard lourd de sens et ajouta ironiquement, « Ne vous inquiétez pas. Mr Potter et Mr Weasley continuent à puiser dans leur répertoire de machinations pathétiques et idiotes… Mais le Professeur Dumbledore a visiblement juré de garder les yeux fermés, je n'aurai donc pas la satisfaction de les voir recevoir une punition méritée. »

Il reposa sa plume et croisa ses doigts, méditant. « En revanche, celle que je ne comprends réellement pas, c'est le Professeur McGonagall… Mais il est probable qu'à son âge elle ait développé un penchant maternel pour les jeunes crétins aux tendances détestables. Vous savez, cet intérêt pour la rédemption que toutes les femmes ont dans leur… »

Il s'interrompit abruptement, ses yeux s'écarquillèrent en une expression de douleur si intense qu'Hermione leva instinctivement une main comme pour le toucher… Mais elle la retira au dernier instant, effrayée par une possible réaction de colère. Il inhala profondément et lentement, cligna des yeux comme pour ravaler des larmes, puis il se leva violemment de sa chaise, repoussant la table dans son mouvement, envoyant les tasses et assiettes se frapper en une protestation aigüe.

Bien que stressée par l'altération évidente de ses traits, Hermione osa demander, « Monsieur ! Vous ne vous sentez pas bien ? »

Il serra les poings et répliqua brusquement. « Ca va aller. Laissez moi seul, et vite ! »

Puis il fila vers la porte, traversa le salon comme furieux, et s'enferma dans sa chambre. Hermione le fixa, muette, puis baissa la tête sur les œufs et le bacon, qui, pendant ce temps, s'étaient refroidis et plissés –une vue peu ragoûtante, même pour son estomac vide. D'un geste de colère, elle repoussa également son assiette, puis croisa les bras sur la table et plaça sa tête par-dessus, perdue. Que venait-il d'arriver ? Pourquoi avait-il réagi ainsi, et à ses propres paroles, en plus ? C'était une situation inextricable! C'était comme vivre près d'un volcan sans cesse prêt à exploser.

Elle soupira. Elle ne comprendrait jamais cet homme. Jamais!

Elle fixa le désordre sur la table et soupira à nouveau. Mieux valait s'occuper pour oublier ses soucis. A contrecœur, elle se leva et commença à ranger la cuisine.

Sa tâche. La plus importante de ses tâches dans cette maison horrible.

.

oOo

.

Quand tout fut prêt, Hermione sentit encore une envie puissante de parler à cet homme étrange et inaccessible, planqué dans sa chambre comme un animal sauvage dans sa tanière. Il devait bien y avoir une façon de communiquer avec lui ! Et si elle pouvait trouver cette méthode, leurs vies ne pourraient que grandement s'améliorer ! Peut-être pouvait-elle essayer de l'atteindre par le prisme du socle commun de leurs études…

Déterminée, elle alla à sa porte, et avant que la peur ne l'arrête, elle frappa légèrement.

« Je pensais avoir clairement dit ne pas vouloir être dérangé ! » lâcha sa voix irritée.

« Eh bien, je pensais que je pourrais peut-être vous aider » offrit-elle.

« Que voulez-vous dire par _m'aider_ ?! »

 _Encore plus irrité_ , pensa-t-elle en frissonnant. Elle garda la voix calme. « Pourquoi ne pas ouvrir la porte ? Nous pourrions mieux parler. »

Il y eut un instant de silence, puis elle put l'entendre se lever violemment et avancer à grands pas vers la porte. La peur lui serra le ventre, mais il était trop tard.

Il ouvrit la porte. « Eh bien ? » demanda-t-il avec un regard de mauvais augure.

« Je… Je me demandais si peut-être il y avait quelque chose que je pouvais faire pour vous aider. Je ne sais pas, écrire, faire des recherches… ? »

Elle se trouva elle-même pathétique, et ses mots asséchèrent sa gorge, l'étranglant. Il lui jeta son regard dédaigneux.

« Toujours première en classe, même ici ? Voulez-vous être félicitée par le seul professeur disponible ? Vous voulez plus de points pour Gryffondor ? Ou voulez-vous corriger des devoirs simplement pour vous sentir supérieure ? »

Son regard contenait une prière désespérée.

« S'il vous plaît ! » supplia-t-elle. « Je me sens si… Si inutile ! »

Il la considéra pour ce qui lui semblait une éternité.

« Heureusement, demain je serais rentré à Poudlard » murmura-t-il, mais d'une certaine façon, son ton était devenu moins hostile.

« Très bien » lâcha-t-il sèchement. « J'ai quelque chose pour vous. »

Il rejoignit son bureau, saisit un lourd volume et revint le lui présenter.

« Je dois cataloguer les potions décrites dans ce livre. »

Elle l'écouta intensément tandis qu'il expliquait comment ce devait être fait. La tâche était basique et fastidieuse, et impliquait beaucoup de copie, mais c'était sans doute préférable à la lecture de romans d'amour ou à fixer les murs. Il termina son explication avec une question ironique. « Voulez-vous toujours vous en charger ?

-Merci, Professeur ! » s'exclama-t-elle, avide, et prévenant toute autre réaction possible, elle agrippa le lire. Il sembla abasourdi pendant une seconde, puis secoua la tête et soupira en une résignation comique. « Comment ai-je pu en douter ? »

.

oOo

.

Tandis qu'elle faisait ces recherches ennuyeuses, Hermione se dit soudainement que la tâche n'était qu'un piège pour la garder occupée hors de son chemin. Mais c'était une diversion si bienvenue après tous ces jours monotones ! Trois heures passées sur ce travail sans surprise, mais elle restait si impliquée dans ce travail qu'elle réagit avec surprise quand elle l'entendit appeler son nom.

« Il est temps de manger quelque chose, vous ne pensez pas ? » demanda-t-il, et une fois encore, elle s'agaça de son attitude. Ce type n'était donc pas capable de faire quelque chose de lui-même ? Pourquoi devait-elle toujours cuisiner et faire le ménage ? Et puis ses talents culinaires ne s'étaient pas améliorés entretemps. Oui, elle avait à présent un livre auquel se référer, mais laquelle de ces nombreuses recettes pouvait-elle choisir de préparer ? Réticente à quitter son bureau, elle s'y résolut finalement, et, tandis qu'elle passait devant sa chambre, elle prit une décision soudaine et frappa à sa porte.

« Des sandwiches feront l'affaire, Professeur ? » demanda-t-elle pleine d'espoir.

Cette fois, sa réponse prit plus longtemps à arriver. D'une voix glaciale, il lâcha « Je ne vous ai pas rendu le livre pour manger des sandwiches.

-Mais il est trop tard pour cuisiner un vrai repas ! » tenta-t-elle de protester.

« Quelle enfant gâtée ! » répliqua-t-il, à demi condescendant, à demi irrité. « Ne pouvez-vous faire des saucisses et de la purée ? Cela ne vous prendrait que dix minutes.

-Oh ! Ah… Bien sûr, Professeur… » répondit-elle, gênée, avant de jeter un rapide coup d'œil au livre et de sourire. Oui, c'était facile, et elle pourrait aussi utiliser une des nombreuses conserves de haricots pour compléter le repas. Son sourire s'élargit.

Cela lui prit plus de dix minutes, mais quand elle l'appela, elle était à nouveau calme, et la cuisine était envahie d'une odeur agréable. Il arriva et s'exclama, en affichant son habituelle expression hautaine « Vous voyez ? Ce n'était pas si difficile, n'est-ce pas ? Je parie que vous n'avez jamais passé, de toute votre vie, une journée dans la cuisine de votre mère, n'est-ce pas ? »

Elle rougit. « Eh bien, pas exactement… » admit-elle. « Mais j'étais très jeune quand j'ai quitté la maison. En revanche, j'ai appris quelques recettes sorcières de Mrs Weasley.

-C'est le seul domaine magique dans lequel elle soit douée ! »lâcha-t-il, dédaigneux, regardant l'assiette d'Hermione avec curiosité. « Que faites-vous là ? » ne put-il s'empêcher de demander. Hermione qui mettait du ketchup et de la moutarde sur ses saucisses, sourit intérieurement.

« Oh, je fais juste mon petit mélange. Vous voulez essayer, Professeur ? »

Il n'hésita qu'un instant, puis dit « Pourquoi pas ? Expérimentons. »

Cette fois, elle sourit ouvertement, et lui tendit les bouteilles.

.

oOo

.

L'après-midi passa dans le silence, puisqu'ils étaient chacun enfermé dans leur chambre, occupés avec leur travail.

Eh bien, 'sa' porte resta en réalité ouverte. Elle n'aimait pas être coupée aussi drastiquement du reste du monde, même si, dans son cas, le monde était représenté par les petits bruits étouffés de plume grattant et les pages tournant qui venaient de 'l'autre' chambre. Pendant ces heures, elle eut la forte sensation d'être de retour dans la bibliothèque de Poudlard: même silence, même concentration, même odeur de poussière s'échappant de l'imposant volume sur son bureau tandis qu'elle examinait avec attention les différentes potions décrites dans ses pages. Bientôt, plusieurs des parchemins qu'il lui avait donnés furent totalement couverts de son écriture précise. Bien que le travail de recherche soit ennuyeux, l'organisation des informations était fascinante. Elle devait décider comment diviser les choses, et où placer chaque potion. Elle se perdit bientôt dans les diagrammes et calculs.

Vers dix-sept heures, il sembla se réveiller. Il ouvrit la porte et lança « Toujours occupée, Miss Granger ? Je vous suggèrerai de vous concentrer sur notre dîner au cours des prochaines heures. »

Elle cligna des yeux, brutalement ramenée à la réalité, et le vit venir vers elle. Il sembla abasourdi par la quantité de parchemins qui l'entouraient. D'un mouvement souple et rapide –comme un chat noir pensa-t-elle, toujours confuse- il en ramassa certains.

« C'est parfait. » Son ton était indubitablement impressionné, et elle sentit une chaleureuse vague de fierté parcourir ses veines. Puis il sourit avec ironie. « En revanche, je suis navré, mais Gryffondor ne recevra pas de points, et je suis sûr que vous comprenez pourquoi. »

Les mots s'échappèrent avant qu'elle ne puisse les retenir. « Je m'en fiche. Je suis heureuse d'avoir pu vous aider. »

Il se figea, surpris, mais elle ne le remarqua pas, puisqu'elle frottait ses yeux fatigués. Puis elle se leva et commença à s'avancer vers la cuisine. Il l'observa, pensif.

« Miss Granger ?

-Oui, Monsieur ? » demanda-t-elle, hésitante.

« Tentez la page 23. C'est une recette facile, et c'est très goûteux lorsque c'est correctement exécuté. »

Elle écarquilla les yeux, abasourdie, mais ne le questionna pas plus avant.

.

oOo

.

Le dîner se déroula étonnamment en douceur. La recette de la page 23 se révéla être une soupe végétarienne, qu'elle accompagna de steaks grillés, patates et carottes, et des dernières tranches de gâteau au chocolat. Le Professeur Snape mangea le tout sans commentaire, une attitude qu'elle commençait à considérer comme son meilleur compliment. Encouragée par son humeur détendue, elle demanda finalement, « Vous semblez très bien connaître ces recettes, Professeur.

-En effet. J'ai personnellement acheté ce livre pour ma mère. »

'Fais attention!' se prévint-elle en entendant sa réponse. Puis elle tenta d'en savoir plus en utilisant le vieux piège consistant à demander et répondre en même temps.

« Je suppose que votre mère était bonne cuisinière. Ma mère a toujours…

-Non » répliqua-t-il fermement, l'interrompant, avant de s'expliquer brièvement. « Ma mère ne savait pas cuisiner sans magie. Mais mon père était moldu, et il détestait tout ce qui était en lien avec le monde magique. Alors, pour lui plaire, j'ai acheté ce livre, espérant aider ma mère. De nombreuses fois, quand j'étais rentré de l'école, j'ai choisi et lu les recettes pour elle.

-Oh… » exhala faiblement Hermione, sans savoir comment faire face à cette déclaration. Puis elle se décida à demander.

« Je pensais que… Que vous étiez en colère contre moi car ce livre représentait un souvenir chéri… » murmura-t-elle en baissant la tête, attendant que la tempête se déchaîne.

Mais, étonnamment, il ne fit qu'éclater d'un rire court et amer.

« Vous aviez tort. Dans tous les cas, ce ne serait qu'un souvenir déplaisant. Je déteste ce livre et les réminiscences qu'il amène, Miss Granger. »

Elle releva brutalement la tête pour le regarder.

« Alors pourquoi étiez-vous tellement en colère contre moi hier ? » demanda-t-elle oubliant toutes ses peurs pour son envie de savoir.

Il reprit sa fourchette et l'enfonça dans sa part de gâteau.

« Parce que ma mère n'a jamais appris à cuisiner à la moldue. Mais l'auteur de ce livre, rusé, a anticipé ce genre de réaction des lecteurs sorciers, il a donc placé une section finale pour les moins doués d'entre eux. Elle contient douze pages de sorts informulés avec lesquels on peut reproduire exactement chaque recette.

-Je… Je ne comprends toujours pas » murmura-t-elle, hésitante.

« Vraiment ? » sourit-il, triste et ironique en même temps. « C'est bien étonnant d'un cerveau tel que le vôtre, Miss Granger ! Les sorts informulés sont toujours des sorts. Je voulais simplement m'assurer que vous n'utiliseriez pas involontairement l'un d'entre eux… et détruisiez notre couverture. »

D'un geste rapide, il prit son livre et l'ouvrit à la fin, où ce trouvait le signe immanquable que quelques pages avaient été arrachées.

« Maintenant, vous pouvez utiliser ce livre ou le détruire, comme vous voulez » indiqua-t-il en lui rendant le petit volume. Hermione le prit et le considéra, le regard triste. Un mélange d'émotions confuses emplissait son cœur, et elle sentit, de façon inattendue, une immense compassion pour l'homme assis face à elle.

Elle le regarda à nouveau et, étrangement, cette fois, ses yeux croisèrent les siens et se détournèrent, comme s'il avait perçu ses pensées. Pour la toute première fois, le Professeur Snape avait laissé un peu de lui transparaître.

« Merci, Professeur » expira-t-elle.

« Je vous en prie, Miss Granger » répondit-il tout bas.

.

.

oOoOoOo

.

.

Elle avait tant besoin d'échanger quelques mots avec quelqu'un n'étant ni elle-même ni un tabouret ! **(oui, il est temps si elle pense** **ç** **a** **…** **)**

.

Pourquoi avait-il réagi ainsi, et à ses propres paroles, en plus ? C'était une situation inextricable! C'était comme vivre près d'un volcan sans cesse prêt à exploser.

Elle soupira. Elle ne comprendrait jamais cet homme. Jamais! **(la marque c** **'** **est** **é** **vident Mione)** Aë : Non.

.

« Voulez-vous toujours vous en charger ?

-Merci, Professeur ! » s'exclama-t-elle, avide, et prévenant toute autre réaction possible, elle agrippa le lire. Il sembla abasourdi pendant une seconde, puis secoua la tête et soupira en une résignation comique. « Comment ai-je pu en douter ? » **(Et nous… donc!)**

.

Ce type n'était donc pas capable de faire quelque chose de lui-même ? **(Ben c** **'** **est un mec** **…** **une chose** **à** **la fois et encore** **…** **)** Aë : ça dépend lequel ^^ Mon mien est plein de talents : travail du cuir, bâtiment (gros œuvre et finitions), commerce, génie civil … Son métier ? Coiffeur, pourquoi ?

.

« Quelle enfant gâtée ! » **(It** **'** **s a joke** **…** **c** **'** **est lui qui dit** **ç** **a** **…** **alors qu** **'** **il fait un caprice l** **à…** **non?)**

.

« Vous voyez ? Ce n'était pas si difficile, n'est-ce pas ? Je parie que vous n'avez jamais passé, de toute votre vie, une journée dans la cuisine de votre mère, n'est-ce pas ? » **(H** **é** **bien** **…** **la prochaine fois c** **'** **est toi qui t** **'** **y colle mon vieux!)**

.

-C'est le seul domaine magique dans lequel elle soit douée ! » **(je le stup** **é** **fie de suite.. l** **à** **)**

.

« Toujours occupée, Miss Granger ? Je vous suggèrerai de vous concentrer sur notre dîner au cours des prochaines heures. » **(Retenez moi.. je vais faire un malheur** **…** **je vais me prendre pour Nagini)**


	10. Chapter 10

Note de Lady Memory: Mille mercis à mes lecteurs et reviewers.

.

.

oOoOoOo

.

.

 **Lundi - Jour 9 – Questions**

.

Ce lundi matin, Hermione se réveilla tôt et écouta les bruits étouffés de l'autre hors de sa chambre. Elle se sentait partagée : une part d'elle appréciait l'idée de se détendre enfin, seule dans la maison, sans se soucier de cuisiner ni se méfier d'une potentielle explosion du volcan. Une autre part souffrait pour exactement les mêmes raisons. Le Professeur Snape était son lien avec les autres êtres humains, et la vie normale lui manquait énormément. Bien que ses manières soient désagréables, il était tout de même un être doué de parole avec lequel interagir. Et bien plus intéressant qu'un livre.

Silencieusement, elle se leva et enfila sa lourde robe de chambre. La maison était si froide à cette heure matinale ! Le vent hurlait, et elle imagina combien l'extérieur devait être glacial. Un frisson soudain la secoua violemment, et elle se pressa d'ouvrir la porte pour entrer dans le salon.

Le Professeur Snape était entièrement habillé et chargé de ses livres et d'un paquet déplaisant : un sac plastique noir plein de déchets. Elle se sentit immédiatement mal à l'aise. Il détestait être découvert dans ces tâches moldues humiliantes… Mais c'était trop tard. Il l'avait vue.

« Bonjour, Miss Granger » la salua-t-il en revenant vers la table où ses livres étaient empilés pour commencer à les insérer dans un autre sac plastique, cette fois en utilisant un des sacs du supermarché. « J'aurais pensé que c'était le matin parfait pour rester tard au lit. Vous avez des cauchemars ? Ou vous vous assurez juste que je parte ? »

Il désigna les objets étalés sur la table et déposés à ses pieds, ajoutant d'un ton sarcastique « Eh bien, détendez-vous, car en effet, je pars.

-Non, pas du tout… Je… Eh bien, bonne journée, Professeur » répondit-elle maladroitement, attristée par sa réaction. « Je me demandais simplement si je pouvais vous aider.

-Encore ? » Ses lèvres se plissèrent en un sourire bizarre. « Votre rôle d'aide vous manque ? Maintenant que vos amis écervelés ne sont pas disponibles pour être lassés, vous recherchez de nouvelles victimes pour leur infliger votre présence. »

Elle sentit une chaude vague rouge envahir ses joues. Mais principalement, c'était une immense sensation de défaite qui serrait son cœur. Il se comportait comme si la veille n'avait pas eu lieu. Pire encore, il se comportait comme s'il s'était à nouveau barricadé derrière un mur, refusant de reconnaître ce qui était arrivé. Elle soupira et baissa la tête.

« Dans ce cas, Professeur » souffla-t-elle, « je vous verrais cet après-midi. Je vous souhaite une bonne journée. »

Elle attendit un moment, puis lui tourna le dos et commença à s'avancer vers sa chambre. Derrière elle, la voix ironique s'éleva à nouveau.

« Je vous suggère d'aller vous recoucher et de dormir, Miss Granger. C'est la meilleure chose à faire lors d'une telle journée. »

Elle ferma la porte, l'enfermant hors de son monde.

.

oOo

.

Comme toujours, la journée sembla sans fin, mais elle se concentra au maximum sur ses deux objectifs principaux: la recherche assignée et le livre de recettes.

Son travail ayant avancé rapidement jusqu'alors, elle tenta donc de ralentir le rythme pour éviter de terminer trop vite, et donc en revenir à son existence dénuée de sens. Mais le travail semblait si ennuyeux aujourd'hui, et la maison si vide!

Au milieu de la matinée, Hermione croisa les bras sur la table, pencha la tête et laissa des larmes de frustration rouler sur ses joues, les observant choir et inonder la surface de bois tandis qu'elle repoussait les parchemins et le livre pour éviter de les souiller. Bientôt, son désespoir s'accentua, insupportable, et en quelques minutes, elle se retrouva à sangloter désespérément, se noyant dans une mer d'auto-apitoiement.

Le silence de l'après-midi l'aida à recouvrer son calme. A dix-huit heures, elle avait terminé de préparer la table et leur dîner, et une sérénité toute relative occupait son esprit.

.

oOo

.

Le Professeur Snape sembla très tendu ce soir-là, fatigué et d'humeur maussade. Il ne dit pas un mot, mais dès qu'il entra et lui tendit les sacs du supermarché, il alla sans un mot prendre la bouteille de Whisky Pur Feu qu'il gardait enfermée dans sa chambre. Déconcertée, Hermione le vit s'asseoir et boire deux verres pleins avant même de remarquer qu'elle avait servi son assiette. Jamais encore avait-il agi ainsi, et elle s'en sentait très inquiète… Et, plus encore, très mal à l'aise.

Il continua à boire, déterminé, pendant le repas, s'enfermant dans un sombre silence. La situation devenait intolérable, alors, espérant en obtenir une réaction, elle lui demanda comment s'était déroulée sa journée. Il soupira et ferma longuement les yeux. Puis il dit lentement, « S'il vous plaît, taisez-vous, Miss Granger. La tâche exaspérante d'aider vos amis idiots à rester en vie exige suffisamment sans que vous ne veniez y ajouter vos commentaires.

-Qu'est-ce que vous voulez dire ? Quelque chose est arrivé à Harry ? » s'exclama-t-elle, sa main se resserrant spasmodiquement sur sa fourchette.

Il la considéra avec une étrange expression dans laquelle regret, rage et frustration semblaient se mêler.

« Ne vous inquiétez pas » répondit-il. « Le Professeur Dumbledore fait de son mieux pour protéger son élève préféré. Aucune action ne pourrait restée injustifiée, aucun mot ne serait pas accepté de sa part venant de Potter… Même si cela signifie mettre toute l'école en danger. »

Sa lèvre se plissa en une expression dédaigneuse. « Non, vous ne devriez pas vous inquiéter pour votre ami. Laissez-moi cette tâche déplaisante. Après tout » murmura-t-il, déposant son front las dans sa main, « j'ai des péchés à me faire pardonner… »

Un silence inquiet suivi ces mots, et finalement, Snape sembla réaliser à quel point Hermione le regardait, anxieuse.

« En revanche » conclut-il brusquement, « Il est hautement déplorable que Potter ait été privé de la seule influence positive qu'il ait jamais eue. »

Une pause. « Et je parle de vous. »

Il l'observa d'un regard qui commençait à se perdre. « Bien que je doive confesser que votre gentillesse envers Potter me déconcerte toujours… »

Hermione fronça les sourcils. Même en sachant qu'il était sous l'effet d'une boisson lourdement alcoolisée, ses commentaires allumèrent une rage aveugle qu'elle devait relâcher. Elle réagit donc immédiatement.

« Il n'y a pas de quoi se _déconcerter_. Il est courageux, généreux et loyal… Et je me soucie de lui ! »

Il se détendit contre le dossier de sa chaise. « Alors pourquoi ne pas vous soucier de tous les autres ? De nombreuses personnes ont ces qualités et méritent tout autant votre affection. »

Elle se sentit coincée. « Eh bien, je… Je ne sais pas. Au début, je le détestais. »

Elle regarda son sourire ironique et décida de lui renvoyer le défi. « En revanche, je suppose que vous savez comment les amis se choisissent l'un l'autre. Parfois, c'est sans raison compréhensible. C'est notre cœur qui choisit pour nous. »

Il agita une main, riant avec méchanceté.

« Notre cœur… » répéta-t-il, sarcastique. « Et nos cœurs ne nous abandonnent jamais, n'est-ce pas ? Je vois que vous croyez à ces théories féminines et romantiques. Je m'attendais à mieux de la part d'un esprit comme le votre. Mais vous n'êtes qu'une femme, après tout, et très jeune. »

Blessée par le venin de ses paroles, Hermione plissa les lèvres et ne rétorqua pas, croisant les bras en affichant un regard de défi.

Snape fronça les sourcils. « Je suppose qu'il ne vous est jamais venu à l'idée que vos amis pouvaient vous négliger » poursuivit-il d'une voix légèrement pâteuse.

Cette fois, les mots de son ressentiment explosèrent.

« J'ai confiance en mes amis. Je sais que je peux compter sur eux » répliqua-t-elle fermement.

Snape pencha la tête. Ses yeux étaient veinés de rouge et la fixaient sans vraiment voir.

« Vous avez confiance en vos amis… » répéta-t-il lentement. « Ah, quelle déclaration naïve ! Eh bien, Miss Granger, que feriez-vous si votre meilleur ami vous insultait brutalement… Et devant une foule ? »

Elle l'observa, confuse et vaguement effrayée. Le Professeur Snape était à présent immanquablement saoul. Il se pencha pour parler, le regard flou de colère.

« Que diriez-vous si vous essayiez de défendre votre meilleur ami contre une menace et qu'au lieu d'être reconnaissant, il vous rejette, vous crie qu'il n'a pas besoin de votre aide ? »

Sa voix s'élevait, incontrôlable, et Hermione recula, alarmée, tandis qu'il continuait, tremblant d'une furie réprimée.

« Que feriez-vous s'il vous repoussait et vous insultait, vous traitant de sale petite Sang-de-Bourbe, devant toute l'école… Et seulement parce que vous auriez tenté de l'aider ? Qu'est-ce que votre cœur tendre suggère dans ce cas, Miss Granger ? »

Ses poings étaient serrés. La veine, sur son front, pulsait. Ses traits s'étaient altérés en un masque si affreux que la jeune fille leva une main comme pour se protéger, sentant la panique courir dans ses veines comme une vague glacée. Pourquoi le Professeur Snape était-il si enragé ? Qu'avait fait Harry ? Le professeur et l'élève s'étaient-ils à nouveau heurtés? _Qu'était-il arrivé?_

Tandis qu'Hermione tâtonnait pour trouver une réponse, les souvenirs s'éveillèrent à l'improviste dans son esprit, et elle revit en une rapide succession les nombreuses fois où elle et ses amis s'étaient querellés. Mais combien ces épisodes semblaient éloignés à présent, combien ils semblaient insignifiants comparés à l'inexplicable souffrance dont elle était témoin ! Mais il n'était pas temps de réfléchir. Il était trop agité pour attendre, et elle était trop effrayée pour différer.

« Alors, Miss Granger ? Que feriez-vous ? » la pressa férocement Snape. Elle prit une profonde inspiration et força sa voix tremblante à s'élever.

« Je lui dirais que ses paroles étaient injustes. Je lui dirais à quel point il est stupide. Je lui mettrais peut-être même une claque. »

Elle pensa soudainement à Draco, qu'elle avait frappé en troisième année. Que faisait-il à présent ? Il filait sur les chemins de la perdition avec ses deux acolytes ? Elle déglutit, tentant d'empêcher ses pensées de dériver. Il était difficile de se concentrer sous le regard fiévreux de cet homme pâle et tourmenté.

Et finalement, elle trouva les mots : sa voix s'adoucit, et en même temps, devint étrangement déterminée.

« Mais alors je devrais attendre qu'il vienne à moi. »

Snape pâlit plus encore tandis qu'elle poursuivait. « Oui, je l'attendrais. Et s'il ne vient pas, j'irais le chercher et lui demander des explications. »

Ses yeux étaient à présent des océans de douleur.

« Et alors ? Que feriez-vous ? » Sa question inquiète sonnait comme un cri.

« Je l'écouterais et tenterais de le comprendre. Peut-être cela serait-il vraiment de ma faute, et je lui demanderais de me pardonner. Mais si c'était de sa faute, et s'il s'excusait, me disait être désolé, je lui pardonnerais. »

Snape plongea son visage entre ses mains.

« Lui pardonner ! » répéta-t-il, désespéré. « Lui pardonner.. »

Choquée par sa réaction, Hermione osa plaider en faveur de son ami.

« S'il vous plaît, Professeur, laissez une chance à Harry. Il n'est pas aussi mauvais que vous le pen…

-Potter ?! » Abasourdi, Snape abaissa ses mains et écarquilla les yeux. La surprise, la rage et une émotion mystérieuse vibraient dans sa voix.

« Vous parlez de Potter ? Je ne… Je n'étais pas… »

Il bafouillait sous l'émotion, et se tut donc pour inspirer profondément, tentant de contrôler sa réaction. Une fois de plus, ses poings se serrèrent en un acte de volonté suprême. Ses yeux clignèrent à répétition, puis s'éclaircirent étonnamment. Il se laissa aller au fond de son fauteuil et fixa Hermione pendant ce qui lui sembla être une éternité.

« Votre loyauté envers vos amis est… Admirable » déclara-t-il finalement avec un sourire déconcertant.

Puis il repoussa son assiette et ajouta froidement « J'ai terminé. Bonne nuit, Miss Granger. »

Il se leva, vacillant un peu, jeta un dernier regard sur la table et se détourna pour sortir, s'arrêtant un instant pour prendre la bouteille entre ses doigts tremblants. Hermione réalisa, horrifiée, qu'il l'avait totalement vidée.

Elle le vit marcher jusqu'à sa chambre et refermer la porte en la claquant brutalement. Puis elle entendit le son de ses poings frapper violemment et à répétition une surface de bois, et enfin, le son de la bouteille s'écrasant au sol. Elle retint son souffle. Mais le silence qui suivit ces explosions fut encore plus alarmant, et elle soupira, désespérée, une fois de plus seule avec ses pensées amères.

.

.

oOoOoOo

.

.

Note de Lady Memory :

1) " _Now that your brainless friends aren't available to be wearied, you need to seek new victims to inflict yourself on"_ et _"Your loyalty to your friend is… admirable"_ ( note d'Aë:traduits en « Maintenant que vos amis écervelés ne sont pas disponibles pour être lassés, vous recherchez de nouvelles victimes pour leur infliger votre présence. » Et « Votre loyauté envers vos amis est… Admirable ») : Je voudrais remercier Duj et sa merveilleuse histoire 'In Your Dreams', à laquelle j'ai emprunté ces des phrases. Merci pour toute ton aide !

2) Juste pour clarifier: veuillez vous rappeler qu'Harry n'a pas raconté à ses amis l'épisode qu'il a vu dans la Pensine où ils étaient à l'école, et c'est pourquoi Hermione ne peut comprendre…

.

Note de _Sockscranberries_ : Houlaaa il était intense ce chapitre. Snape était vraiment démonté là, et dans tous les sens du terme.

Pauvre Hermione qui ne sait toujours pas sur quel pied danser… Un as en avant, deux en arrière. Espérons que la situation change un peu.

.

.

Bien que ses manières soient désagréables, il était tout de même un être doué de parole avec lequel interagir. Et bien plus intéressant qu'un livre. _(Peut-être… ^^)_

.

Pire encore, il se comportait comme s'il s'était à nouveau barricadé derrière un mur, refusant de reconnaître ce qui était arrivé. Elle soupira et baissa la tête. _(Ouais, Snape dans toute sa splendeur quoi.)_

.

« En revanche » conclut-il brusquement, « Il est hautement déplorable que Potter ait été privé de la seule influence positive qu'il ait jamais eue. »

Une pause. « Et je parle de vous. » _(Wow, ça ressemble presque à un compliment…)_

.

Je m'attendais à mieux de la part d'un esprit comme le votre. Mais vous n'êtes qu'une femme, après tout, et très jeune. » _(Hum, la misogynie n'est pas le trait de caractère que je préfère chez lui)_

.

« Vous parlez de Potter ? Je ne… Je n'étais pas… » _(Non en effet, tu étais bien loin de lui)_

.

« Votre loyauté envers vos amis est… Admirable » déclara-t-il finalement avec un sourire déconcertant. _(Bon, là c'est un vrai compliment je crois, non ?)_


	11. Chapter 11

**Mardi - Jour 10 – Compagnie**

.

Les bruits étaient presque imperceptibles mais ils réveillèrent Hermione, paniquée, repliée sous les draps. Puis elle se rappela qu'elle avait verrouillé sa porte avant d'aller au lit, et se détendit un peu en tentant de comprendre ce qui se passait dehors. Elle pouvait l'entendre bouger dans le salon comme chaque matin, mais il y avait quelque chose d'étrange dans le rythme de ses pas. Il semblait revenir constamment devant sa porte, comme s'il l'attendait. Elle se figea et retint son souffle, restant soigneusement silencieuse. Finalement, elle l'entendit soupirer profondément. Le silence retomba pendant quelques interminables minutes, puis elle entendit le bruit de quelque chose violemment déchiré. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent de peur mais, immédiatement après, ses pas s'éloignèrent, devenant à peine audibles, et la porte d'entrée se referma avec un léger bruit. Sans attendre, elle se leva et courut s'enfermer en sécurité dans la maison.

Elle alla à la fenêtre pour regarder, et, cachée par les rideaux, put le voir avancer avec de grandes difficultés dans la neige, portant l'habituel sac noir et une pile de livres. Il faisait toujours sombre, mais sa silhouette plus sombre encore était clairement visible contre le manteau neigeux. Il s'avançait lentement, la tête abaissée contre le vent, et tout dans son attitude suggérait un profond épuisement. Elle se sentit étonnamment désolée. Pourquoi devait-il tant souffrir ?

La compassion envahit son cœur et elle se détourna lentement, cessant pour inspecter le salon. Il y avait quelques petits morceaux de parchemin éparpillés sur la table, et elle eut une soudaine intuition. Rapidement, elle s'agenouilla près de la cheminée… Et elle les trouva : des morceaux à moitié carbonisés de parchemin, tordus par la chaleur, qui émettaient une fumée blanche. Elle ramassa l'un d'entre eux, juste à temps pour lire 'désolé pour' avant qu'ils ne soient soudainement pris par les flammes.

Elle observa le petit tas de cendres et secoua la tête, à la fois étonnée et incrédule. Alors elle avait bien deviné. Il avait essayé de lui parler ce matin. Il l'avait attendue devant sa chambre. Puis, réalisant qu'elle ne sortirait pas, il avait tenté d'écrire une lettre d'excuses. Mais l'orgueil avait visiblement été plus fort.

Elle sourit. Il ne pouvait dépasser les habitudes de toute une vie. Mais quelque chose changeait entre eux. Elle sentit une immense vague d'espoir et de joie emplir son cœur, et sans cesser de sourire, elle rejoignit la cuisine pour commencer sa journée. La soirée devait être soigneusement planifiée.

.

oOo

.

Le Professeur Snape entra, plissant les yeux en voyant la lumière dansante des flammes, et inclina la tête en un salut silencieux. Elle s'empressa de prendre les sacs plastiques et répondit à son signe de tête d'un autre, silencieux et respectueux. Il fronça les sourcils, l'air mal à l'aise, et sembla chercher ses mots. Il luttait visiblement contre lui-même alors, laissant le silence travailler pour elle, Hermione revint à la cuisine.

Quelques instants plus tard, il la rejoignait. Son expression était grave, et ses lèvres plissées en sa moue habituelle. Il croisa les bras et soupira profondément.

« Miss Granger » commença-t-il à dire d'un ton rude. Plutôt qu'au début d'une excuse, cela ressemblait plus à une accusation. Mais elle ne lui donna pas la chance de poursuivre elle déposa simplement une assiette de soupe chaude devant lui, éleva les sourcils en une humble invitation tandis que son cœur s'affolait d'inquiétude. Il se figea, clairement pris à revers, mais finalement, il s'assit et commença à manger.

Les quelques mots qu'ils échangèrent furent soigneusement neutres. Elle tenta d'éviter toute cause possible de tension, mais son effort la trahit presque quand elle demanda, évasive, « Il fait froid, dehors ? »

Il arqua les sourcils, et elle réalisa immédiatement la parfaite stupidité de sa question. Elle rougit et murmura des mots empressés tandis qu'il l'observait d'un regard suspicieux.

.

oOo

.

A la fin du diner, sa première surprise planifiée fit son apparition sur la table : un gâteau, une préparation très simple à faire soi-même qu'elle avait découverte par hasard sur une des étagères (parfois la maison semblait avoir son propre pouvoir magique). Elle n'avait jamais remarqué ce produit auparavant, mais le trouver avait presque été comme une bénédiction. Le préparer avait été aisé (elle n'avait eu qu'à ajouter du lait et des œufs avant de le cuire), il semblait bon, et son odeur était délicieuse… Et maintenant, tout ce qu'elle avait à faire était d'attendre en croisant les doigts, espérant. Son plan réussirait-il ?

Pour un instant, elle craignit que non. Il avait froncé les sourcils, son visage s'était assombri sous une expression incrédule et prudente. Et elle perçut ses pensées. C'était lui qui aurait dû s'excuser, mais il ne l'avait pas fait. Plus encore, la personne qu'il avait blessée de sa méchanceté lui répondait avec gentillesse. Il n'était pas habitué à de telles attentions, et elle put voir qu'il essayait de deviner les raisons justifiant ses actions. A nouveau, elle sentit une immense compassion s'élever dans son cœur. Quelle pauvre créature malheureuse était l'homme face à elle il n'avait jamais expérimenté l'amour ou l'amitié dans leur pure et absolue magnificence !

Elle laissa le regard de Snape plonger dans le sien, et son esprit accepta ses intentions. Il abaissa la tête en soupirant, et murmura « C'était vraiment… Inattendu. Merci, Miss Granger. »

Ce fut tout : rien de plus, rien de moins, mais ce fut suffisant pour elle, surtout parce qu'elle suspectait que le mot qu'il avait en réalité voulu dire était 'immérité'.

Après le dîner, ils rejoignirent le salon, et elle lui montra la seconde et dernière de ses surprises. La recherche sur les potions était terminée, et les parchemins étaient sur la table, rassemblés en piles ordonnées. Son regard s'écarquilla de stupéfaction. Silencieusement, il examina les nombreuses pages manuscrites de sa calligraphie précise et soigneusement divisées par sujets.

« Parfait ! » expira-t-il, et elle irradia de joie puis elle osa demander « Mes devoirs sont terminés, Professeur, à moins que vous ayez autre chose pour moi. »

Il secoua la tête, toujours immergé dans les pages, et répondit avec un ton distrait très typique de ceux perdus dans leurs pensées.

« Non » dit-il. « Les cours seront bientôt suspendus pour les vacances de Noël, et ma seule tâche sera de noter des copies. »

Elle serra ses mains ensemble, nerveuse. « Alors peut-être ai-je une suggestion… » aventura-t-elle avec hésitation.

« Voudriez-vous m'aider en notant à ma place ? » Le ton était ironique, et son regard était toujours concentré sur les pages.

« Bien sûr que non » s'empressa-t-elle de répondre. « Mais puis-je vous demander de rester dans cette pièce quand vous travaillez ? C'est bien mieux chauffé que le reste de la maison. J'ai un livre à lire et je ne vous ennuierai pas. »

Il était occupé à réorganiser les parchemins, il lui jeta donc juste un coup d'œil à sa question restée informulée. Elle se sentait extrêmement mal à l'aise.

« S'il vous plaît » déglutit-elle. « Vous voyez… J'aurai apprécié avoir un peu de compagnie, ce soir. »

Ses mains s'immobilisèrent. « Même s'il s'agit de la mienne ?

-J'en serai honorée » émit-elle simplement.

« L'honneur est pour moi » répondit-il avec une petite courbette.

.

.

oOoOoOo

.

.

Note de _Sockscranberries_ : Bon, je pense que dans ce chapitre on a au moins fait trois pas en avant. C'est encourageant !

Je commence à apprécier ce Snape très grincheux et très maladroit. Même si parfois il a encore quelques réflexions déplacées je pense qu'il va s'améliorer.

.

.

Quelle pauvre créature malheureuse **(cr** **é** **ature** **…** **cr** **é** **ature** **…** **elle est trop indulgente notre Mione** **… ç** **a la perdra!)**

.

« Vous voyez… J'aurai apprécié avoir un peu de compagnie, ce soir. »

Ses mains s'immobilisèrent. « Même s'il s'agit de la mienne ? _(Etonnant hein ? ^^)_ Aë : Il l'admet XD faute avouée, à moitié pardonnée ?


	12. Chapter 12

**Mercredi - Jour 11 – Récompense**

.

Ce mercredi matin, Hermione se réveilla le sourire aux lèvres. Elle bâilla et s'étira paresseusement sous ses couvertures tandis qu'elle écoutait distraitement les habituels bruits de l'autre côté de sa porte. Puis elle commença à réarranger les nombreuses pensées dans son esprit, comme les pièces d'un puzzle.

La soirée précédente s'était déroulée dans la proximité confortable de la cheminée –elle lisant, lui corrigeant- dans un silence paisible. Aucun mot n'avait été échangé jusqu'à ce qu'il regarde l'horloge pour annoncer « Il est temps d'aller se coucher, Miss Granger. »

Elle avait fermé le livre qu'elle prétendait lire.

« Merci » avait-elle souri, reconnaissante.

« Comme je le disais, tout l'honneur est pour moi » répliqua-t-il en inclinant la tête pour lui souhaiter bonne nuit.

A présent, savourant ses mots étonnamment gentils, Hermione avait la tête sur son oreiller et tentait de se concentrer avec plus d'intensité sur ses pensées. C'était important. Chaque petit détail pouvait aider. Une fois encore, la scène s'ouvrit largement devant ses yeux, et elle commença à examiner ce qui était arrivé.

Protégée par le livre, elle jetait de rapides coups d'œil furtif à son sombre compagnon. Le Professeur Snape travaillait dur, et rapidement une petite pile de devoirs annotés de rouge se retrouva devant lui. Immergé comme il l'était dans sa tâche, il n'avait pas remarqué les nombreuses fois où elle avait tourné une page tout en levant les yeux pour le regarder.

 _Ces bonnes vieilles méthodes apprises à l'école_ avait-elle pensé en souriant intérieurement, satisfaite.

Tout d'abord, elle avait observé son profil droit : laid, il l'était définitivement. Son nez était crochu, et ses dents suggéraient un manque de soin probablement dérivé de son enfance. Peut-être aussi une mauvaise alimentation ? Ou aucune attention à son hygiène dentaire de la part de ses parents ? Etant la fille de deux dentistes, Hermione avait froncé des sourcils à cette pensée. Mais peut-être ses parents n'en avaient-ils pas eu les moyens… Ou peut-être ne s'en étaient-ils pas assez souciés ? Son père semblait avoir été un homme très difficile à vivre, et s'il en avait voulu à sa femme pour être une sorcière, la tension pouvait avoir atteint des sommets dans cette maison. Cela pouvait expliquer les réactions sombres et pleines de ressentiment du Professeur Snape.

Elle avait soupiré doucement à ces considérations. Vu de cette perspective, l'homme semblait plus que pitoyable.

Puis elle avait réfléchi à ses cheveux et froncé des sourcils. Il ne faisait clairement aucun effort pour être présentable.

Peut-être son rôle d'espion exigeait-il une façade déplaisante. Mais avec un peu de chance et de ruse de sa part, ce problème au moins pouvait être résolu.

Elle se demanda à nouveau pourquoi il n'avait jamais demandé à Madame Pomfresh de l'aider avec ses dents et cheveux. La magie offrait tant de possibilités ! Hermione le savait très bien, ayant elle-même profité de la chance d'arranger son sourire.

A nouveau, la perplexité la submergea. Il était évident que le Professeur Snape n'était pas intéressé par son image publique. Mais pourquoi ? Avait-il eu un jour une petite amie ? Peut-être l'avait-elle rejeté? Indubitablement, il n'y avait aucune histoire d'amour connue ou ragot de ce genre à son sujet à l'école. Sentant une sympathie inattendue, Hermione l'avait fixé un peu trop longtemps.

Cela avait été sa seule erreur, devait-elle admettre, se rappelant cet instant avec un pincement au cœur. Il avait choisi exactement cet instant pour tourner la tête, la prenant au dépourvu. Elle avait rougi et souri faiblement. Il s'était renfrogné. Le temps s'était arrêté pendant quelques instants effrayants, puis il avait secoué la tête, arqué les sourcils et était retourné à son travail tandis qu'elle avait silencieusement relâché son souffle, soulagée.

En dehors du côté inesthétique de cet homme, la seconde partie de ses réflexions s'était successivement concentrée sur les secrets qu'il portait, et sur lesquels elle n'était pas autorisée à s'enquérir. Par exemple, que se passait-il à Poudlard ? Que faisaient ses amis ? Et pourquoi Snape avait-il été si enragé la veille ? Elle avait tenté de se remémorer ses paroles. Il avait parlé d'un meilleur ami… Celui d'Hermione ? Non, ni Harry ni Ron ne l'aurait appelée Sang-De-Bourbe. Alors l'ami de Snape ? A nouveau, non, car Snape était Sang-Mêlé… Mais peut-être avait-il changé les paroles originelles pour les adapter à elle.

Eh bien, si Snape avait été trahi par son meilleur ami, cela pouvait expliquer beaucoup. Qui pouvait avoir été cet ami ? Peut-être un futur Mangemort. Ou était-ce quelqu'un qui avait tenté de le convaincre d'abandonner cette voie risquée? Snape avait parlé d'une menace. Peut-être son ami avait été menacé par quelqu'un d'autre ? Mais dans ce cas, pourquoi avoir refusé l'aide de Snape? Qu'avait fait Snape pour être poussé assez violemment pour que le souvenir le blesse toujours autant ?

Se noyant dans une mer de 'si' et de 'peut-être', Hermione quitta le lit. Il avait déjà quitté la maison, et pendant un instant, elle se sentit navrée de n'avoir pas été là pour lui souhaiter une bonne journée. Après tout, ils commençaient à construire quelque chose de pas si éloigné d'une amitié !

La pensée était extraordinaire, et Hermione se mordit la lèvre, pensant à ses rêveries matinales concernant Snape en tant qu'époux. L'idée avait initialement agité son imagination, mais seulement parce qu'elle avait été placée de façon inopinée dans une situation très particulière. Leur cohabitation imposée lui avait fait une expérience pour un futur à venir : être adulte et avoir une vie, une maison et même un époux à elle sur qui veiller.

Mais ce n'était que son imagination la réalité lui avait ouvert les yeux dès que la nouveauté avait perdu de sa fraîcheur. Le Professeur Snape était un adulte déplaisant avec de nombreux troubles et problèmes qui restaient à résoudre. Elle était une fille, et elle voulait avoir une vie et un époux à elle, mais choisi librement, pas imposé en tant que ruse pour survivre à une guerre. Elle espérait que l'homme de sa vie arriverait vraiment, dans un futur proche. Si elle était autorisée à avoir un futur, bien sûr.

Elle leva la tête, décidée. Assez de plaintes ! Il était temps d'organiser quelque chose. A présent que la recherche sur les potions était terminée, le jour promettait d'être très ennuyeux.

A moins que…

.

oOo

.

Hermione fit le tour de la maison. Comme chaque jour passé ici, elle nettoya la cuisine et la salle de bain. Le Professeur Snape faisait très attention à retirer toute trace de son utilisation de cette dernière. Elle supposa qu'il se sentait mal à l'aise à partager un espace intime, tout comme elle-même, jusque là. Ou peut-être savait-il ne pouvoir être vu comme 'bel homme', et que cela l'empêchait de passer trop de temps à ses procédures de beauté.

Elle interrompit un instant son nettoyage pour y penser. Pouvait-elle essayer quelque chose ? Elle passa en revue ses produits de toilette, payant une grande attention à leur position sur l'étagère. Une bouteille à moitié vide de shampooing se tenait fièrement au milieu de la confusion ordonnée, mais près d'elle se trouvait une bouteille de lotion pour cheveux semblant suspicieusement huileuse. Elle l'ouvrit pour la sentir. Hmm… Pas franchement invitant ! Une goutte sur sa paume confirma sa première impression.

 _Merlin_! pensa-t-elle. _Pas étonnant qu'il ait l'air si graisseux! Il aggrave le problème!_

L'étiquette du produit disait qu'il avait été créé pour protéger les cheveux des 'actions néfastes des fumées de potions, du souffle des dragons, des sorts de vaporisation' et d'autres risques similaires. Elle écarquilla les yeux : il était évident que le monde magique était toujours très, très inférieur en matière de produits de beauté ! Les Moldus avaient un avantage énorme : la recherche chimique des grands laboratoires et la compétition d'un marché sans pitié avait grandement contribué à améliorer leurs créations. Son regard revint sur l'étiquette. Le souffle des dragons ! Non mais franchement!

Elle remit soigneusement la lotion à sa place, puis vérifia ses propres produits. Après une longue méditation, elle choisit un shampooing pour 'cheveux et cuir chevelu gras', cinq mots magiques que le Monde Magique ne semblait pas du tout prendre en considération lorsqu'il créait les produits nettoyants. Puis elle ajouta un après-shampooing du même genre, et en guise de touche finale, elle attrapa un spray qui clamait avoir des qualités protectrices tout en ajoutant de la brillance. Elle laissa les produits d'un côté de la baignoire, disposés aussi normalement que s'ils avaient été oubliés. Elle espérait que sa curiosité vaincrait.

.

oOo

.

Reprenant son nettoyage, Hermione atteignit sa chambre et observa son lit en plissant le nez. Les draps étaient… Eh bien, ils étaient 'utilisés' ! Dix jours dans cette maison, toujours avec la même literie ! Le Professeur Snape pouvait sans doute supporter stoïquement la chose, puisqu'il restait toute la journée à Poudlard. Les elfes de maisons nettoyaient au moins ses vêtements. Mais ici !

Elle avait lavé ses dessous chaque jour, faisant bien attention à les mettre à sécher devant la cheminée pour les ramener dans sa chambre avant qu'il n'arrive. Mais les draps étaient trop grands pour faire de même.

Elle rejoignit la cuisine. Une machine à laver et un sèche-linge prenaient un des coins. Elle ne les avait pas utilisés jusqu'alors car cet électroménager ne lui était pas familier, et parce que ses affaires étaient trop petites pour perdre autant d'eau et d'électricité. Mais les draps représentaient un volume valable. Le seul souci étant : la machine sècherait-elle ses draps à temps ? Parce qu'elle n'en avait pas d'autres disponibles, en tout cas pas à sa connaissance.

Elle ne pouvait risquer cela, se dit tristement Hermione: mieux valait demander la permission au Professeur Snape. Peut-être voudrait-il lui aussi changer ses draps.

.

oOo

.

En guise de dernière tâche, elle alla vérifier le bois pour le feu. Le temps, dehors, était glacial, et la cheminée avait besoin d'être continuellement nourrie. Après les premières journées, elle avait découvert que le placard du salon était aussi une petite remise à bois. De nombreuses buches, branches et pommes de pin aromatiques étaient soigneusement stockées dans un de ses coins. Bien que ses dimensions ne soient pas significatives de l'extérieur, l'intérieur du placard avait la taille d'une petite pièce.

Peut-être le Professeur Dumbledore l'avait-il enchanté pour offrir à la maison et à ses habitants un petit entrepôt, leur épargnant des voyages fréquents dans la neige. Elle entra, jeta un regard rapide et plissa ses lèvres, inquiète : la quantité de bois avait diminué de façon alarmante, et bientôt, quelqu'un devrait sortir pour ramener un nouveau stock. Eh bien, elle devrait aussi en parler au Professeur Snape. Cette perspective la fit frissonner plus que le vent hurlant comme un loup autour de la maison.

.

oOo

.

Le diner se déroula calmement, bien qu'il ait commencé à tapoter des doigts dès que les assiettes furent remplies. Il était visiblement agacé d'être nourri pour le troisième soir d'affilée du même menu monotone : une soupe, des œufs ou de la viande à des degrés variables mais toujours imparfaits de cuisson, ainsi que des légumes bouillis.

Alors, lorsque le repas fut terminé, il soupira et annonça, mal à l'aise « Je suppose qu'il ne reste plus de gâteau. »

Ha ! Elle lui avait gardé tout spécialement les deux derniers morceaux. La tentation avait été forte, poussée conjointement par l'ennui et la gourmandise.

Mais elle avait été plus forte, et quand elle lui présenta le plateau, elle se sentit heureuse et fière de sa détermination.

Son regard étincela de plaisir à cette vue délicieuse, et il planta sa fourchette dans la première portion avec une expression vorace. Puis il remarqua qu'elle n'avait choisi qu'une pomme.

« Et vous ? » demanda-t-il, fronçant les sourcils et reposant sa fourchette. « Vous faites un régime ?

-Eh bien » rougit-elle. Elle se détestait d'avoir une réaction si enfantine, mais elle ne pouvait éluder, elle poursuivit donc. « Je… Je pense qu'il est préférable que vous preniez tout. Les morceaux sont très petits, et dehors il fait si froid, alors je pensais… »

Les mots moururent sur ses lèvres, et elle rougit plus encore. Sans un mot, il releva le plateau et laissa glisser la seconde part dans l'assiette d'Hermione.

« Vous méritez une récompense » marmonna-t-il en commençant à manger.

Son cœur éclata d'une joie immense. Rougissant violemment, elle baissa la tête et bafouilla un merci.

Il agita une main, condescendant.

Mais quand elle osa à nouveau le regarder, elle put voir ses lèvres former son sourire si particulier.

.

.

oOoOoOo

.

.

Note de Lady Memory:

Messages (Aë: j'ai tronqué les messages ne nous intéressant pas ^^') aux lecteurs non enregistrés toutefois assez gentils pour me laisser une review (excusez mon anglais –Aë : hein ? Mais que se reproche-t-elle ? ^^')

A amr : Tu as parfaitement raison, c'est vraiment l'Apprivoisement de Snape. En revanche, pour ce qui est de ta question, la 'courbe d'apprentissage' (comme tu l'appelles) ne suit pas un rythme précis. Ces deux personnages sont des êtres vivants, et donc, ils sont imprévisibles, en tout cas c'est mon intention. Soit préparée à voir différents rythmes et émotions… Merci pour ton message.

.

Note de _Sockscranberries_ : Bieeeen, on va finir par y arriver. Par contre je me demande si il va vraiment utiliser les shampoing… Parce que bon, c'est quand même Snape quoi ^^

.

.

Tout d'abord, elle avait observé son profil droit : laid, il l'était définitivement. _(Bon, ça c'est fait)_

.

Indubitablement, il n'y avait aucune histoire d'amour connue ou ragot de ce genre à son sujet à l'école. _(C'est sûr, parce que s'il y en avait, tout le monde serait au courant avant qu'on ait pu dire Quidditch !)_

.

Qu'avait fait Snape pour être poussé assez violemment pour que le souvenir le blesse toujours autant ? _(Quand tu sauras tu n'en reviendras pas)_

.

Le souffle des dragons ! Non mais franchement! _(Hum, c'est vrai qu'on en rencontre souvent)_


	13. Chapter 13

**Aë: J'ai vu en voulant poster le jour suivant que j'étais passée directement du 10 au 12 ^^' c'est corrigé!**

 **.**

 **Jeudi - Jour 12 – Inattendu**

.

Au milieu de la matinée, Hermione cessa son nettoyage et alla regarder les montagnes par la fenêtre. Pour la toute première journée de sa longue réclusion, le soleil brillait dans le ciel. La neige brillait, et le paysage autour de la maison ressemblait à une illustration issue d'un livre de contes de fées.

Enchanté fut la première pensée qui lui vint à l'esprit. Enchanté, et si paisible ! La petite maison était positionnée près d'un bois, dans une grande plaine entièrement couverte de blanc. Très loin, les montagnes élevaient fièrement leurs sommets blancs, et, assez proches pour être vus –mais pas assez pour déranger le silence parfait- une route, qui était leur seule connexion avec le monde civilisé.

Un instant, Hermione espéra pouvoir aller skier et oublier tout ce qui concernait la guerre et sa situation. Puis elle s'assit sur une chaise et médita. Le soir précédent, elle avait oublié de parler au Professeur Snape du lavage des draps et du stock de bois. Pour être honnête, elle avait délibérément évité le sujet. Il était d'une humeur si délicieusement silencieuse ! Sans qu'elle le lui demande, il s'était assis à la table et avait commencé à noter des parchemins, exactement comme il l'avait fait la veille. Elle avait donc préféré se détendre au salon et lire un livre près du feu. Le moment avait été si paisible ! Pourquoi ruiner cela en engageant une conversation ?

Mais ce matin, il avait à nouveau été occupé et inquiet pour une raison inconnue, son visage s'était donc assombri de façon alarmante. Elle avait eu peur de parler, et maintenant elle regrettait profondément l'opportunité manquée, principalement parce que pendant les dernières heures il était devenu évident que son évaluation avait été excessivement optimiste : le bois, dans le placard, ne durerait que jusqu'au dîner, puis quelqu'un devrai sortir pour refaire le stock. Mais il était maintenant à Poudlard, et comment pourrait-elle oser lui demander plus de labeur encore dans le froid glacial de la soirée, après une journée et un trajet si exténuant dans la neige pour revenir ?

De plus, pour être sincère, il y avait une raison plus obscure qui l'avait induite à rester silencieuse, et cette raison était sa volonté de liberté. Elle voulait sortir, savourer la fraîcheur de la journée, la lumière du soleil, et la douceur invitante de la neige. Et aujourd'hui, le temps semblait avoir accepté bénévolement sa requête. Alors, que devait-elle faire à présent ?

Elle débattit avec sa conscience. _N'allez pas à l'extérieur sans bonne raison_ avait indiqué son premier message. Mais ce matin, elle avait une raison. Et bon sang ! De tous les jours que les Mangemorts pourraient choisir pour traquer la maison, prendraient-ils celui-ci? Après tout, si le Seigneur des Ténèbres avait de sérieuses intentions de la trouver, le fait qu'elle soit à l'intérieur ou à l'extérieur ne changerait pas grand-chose à sa situation. Pour un instant, elle pensa à Sirius et pâlit. Oui, son excuse était risible. Oui, elle tentait de se décourager. Mais le bois devait être rentré. Alors, attendre ou sortir ?

Elle ouvrit la porte et resta immobile.

.

oOo

.

Elle inspira tout d'abord l'air glacé, qui sembla brûler ses poumons. Quelle odeur délicieuse ! Elle regarda autour d'elle et examina soigneusement le monde l'entourant. Devant elle se trouvait le jardin, enfoui sous la neige et entouré d'une palissade. Sur la droite, la forêt. Sur la gauche, un petit appentis, probablement la remise à bois. Le silence et l'immobilisme régnaient. Elle pensa que, dans ce silence surnaturel, il serait aisé de percevoir l'approche de quiconque.

Par réflexe, elle avança d'un pas.

.

oOo

.

L'appentis était petit et agréable, emprunt d'une odeur aromatique. Il y avait une énorme quantité de bois empilée à l'intérieur. Elle imagina qu'en quelques trajets, elle pouvait rassembler assez de carburant pour deux jours. Puis, le samedi –elle gardait soigneusement le compte de son confinement- le Professeur Snape pourrait terminer la tâche avec son aide. Eh bien, décida-t-elle, ne perdons pas plus de temps. Elle était dehors, et elle avait du travail.

Elle rentra et ressortit au moins dix fois, le visage rougit d'excitation, l'esprit joyeusement occupé. Elle portait la dernière brassée de branches quand elle les vit.

.

oOo

.

Deux silhouettes se tenaient au bord du jardin. Hermione sentit une telle explosion de peur qu'elle laissa presque tomber le s'immobilisa immédiatement dans l'espoir désespéré qu'ils ne l'avaient pas remarquée, tandis que son cœur battait follement. Instinctivement, elle chercha sa baguette, puis se rappela qu'elle ne l'avait pas. Et la fameuse lettre pour demander de l'aide était soigneusement verrouillée dans la chambre du Professeur Snape! Maintenant la raison pour laquelle rester à l'intérieur était préférable était douloureusement claire.

Les deux silhouettes avançaient lentement. Une s'arrêta près du petit portail, l'autre entra dans le jardin et approcha. Hermione sentit ses genoux faiblir.

« Bonjour ! » la salua l'étranger. C'était un grand garçon blond aux yeux bleus, et il semblait avoir environ son âge, peut-être un peu plus vieux. Il sourit, un sourire très amical, puis il s'exclama « Je ne pensais pas qu'il y avait quelqu'un dans la maison ! Quelle surprise ! »

Le sentiment sur son visage devait avoir été très expressif, car il s'immobilisa et ajouta avec inquiétude « Désolé, je ne voulais pas te faire peur. »

Il sourit encore. « Je suis Robert, et c'est ma sœur, Rebecca. Nous venons d'arriver pour les vacances. On vit là-bas, au village. Et toi ? Tu es aussi en vacances? »

L'arrivée de sa sœur sauva Hermione d'une réponse directe.

« Salut » lança la fille avec un sourire timide elle était plus jeune et jolie, et Hermione retrouva donc enfin sa voix pour répondre.

« Heureuse de vous rencontrer » dit-elle. Robert était maintenant juste devant elle, et son souffle sortait en petits nuages blancs.

« Hey, ça a l'air lourd! » s'exclama-t-il, penchant la tête vers le bois qu'elle portait. « Besoin d'aide ?

-Non, non, merci » s'empressa-t-elle de répondre. « Je ramène juste ça à l'intérieur, ne t'inquiète pas, j'ai fini. »

Mais le garçon, galant, avait déjà pris sa charge, et Hermione ne put rien faire d'autre que de le guider vers l'appentis et le laisser placer le bois sur la pile d'où elle venait de le prendre, quelques secondes auparavant. A présent qu'elle pouvait l'observer plus clairement, Hermione comprit pourquoi elle avait été si terrifiée à sa vue. Il était si similaire à Draco ! Mais maintenant, face à face, elle pouvait voir que ce n'était qu'un charmant beau garçon, et que ses yeux la regardaient avec une admiration qu'elle trouvait tout à fait flatteuse.

« Alors, qu'est-ce que tu disais… Euh, désolé, c'est quoi ton prénom ? » demanda Robert, et elle réalisa qu'elle ne pouvait éviter de répondre à ça.

« Jane » dit-elle, utilisant son deuxième prénom et se sentant terriblement stupide; mais le garçon ne sembla pas remarquer sa confusion et acquiesça, satisfait, alors qu'ils ressortaient au soleil. Sa sœur regardait autour d'elle, curieuse, mais une fois encore, la question vint de lui.

« Tu es de la famille du vieux Ebenezer ? » demanda-t-il avec un sourire.

« E-Ebenezer ? » répéta-t-elle, hésitante.

« Ebenezer Snape » s'expliqua-t-il. « Le premier propriétaire de ce cottage. Il est mort il y a des années, mais mon grand-père le connaissait bien. Ca fait longtemps que nous n'avons pas vu quelqu'un de la famille par ici.

-Euh, non, je suis ici avec ma famille répondit-elle, évasive, et le garçon sembla plus satisfait encore.

« Il y a peu de touristes ici en hiver, mais si tu as envie de neige, c'est le bon endroit. Tu restes combien de temps, Jane ? »

 _Plus tenace qu'un bouledogue_ pensa Hermione avec un soupir, et sa sœur sembla comprendre ses pensées, car elle lui lança un clin d'œil complice. Heureusement, un téléphone sonna. Le son résonna, perçant, dans le silence, et Robert eut un geste déçu.

« Désolé » lança-t-il en extrayant un portable de sa poche.

« Dave ! » s'exclama-t-il immédiatement. « Non, non, je ne t'ai pas oublié. Je suis juste sorti faire un petit tour avec Becky, tu sais, pour profiter de la neige. Tu ne devineras jamais… Il y a quelqu'un au cottage des Snape ! »

Hermione pâlit à son annonce, mais le garçon, trop excité pour le remarquer, se pencha vers elle pour souffler tout bas « Désolé, c'est un copain, il part aujourd'hui. Je dois y retourner lui dire au revoir. »

Il beugla dans le téléphone « Ok, chuis en route ! » puis il ferma le clapet, qui claqua.

« Eh bien, on dirait qu'on doit y aller, Jane. » Il semblait déçu. « Mais s'il te plaît, viens nous rendre visite. La première maison sur la gauche, après le pont. Il y a un grand arbre dans le jardin, tu ne peux pas le manquer. »

Il jeta à sa sœur un regard lourd.

« Oui » obéit sa sœur, complaisante. « On sera contents de te revoir. »

.

oOo

.

Hermione rentra dans la maison et verrouilla la porte. Puis elle regarda par la fenêtre. Il n'y avait aucune trace de ses deux visiteurs en dehors de leurs traces de pas dans la neige. Elle couvrit son visage de ses mains et tomba à genou dans un sanglot rauque. Que pouvait-elle dire au Professeur Snape ? Comment justifierait-elle ses actions ? Et, Merlin! Comment réagirait-il? Un spasme soudain secoua son corps. Elle eut juste le temps d'atteindre la salle de bain avant de vomir son petit-déjeuner.

.

oOo

.

Ce fut une Hermione très misérable qui accueillit le Professeur Snape ce soir-là. Son cœur battait si fort qu'elle pouvait presque l'entendre, et ses yeux étaient rouges et dilatés de peur. Il suspendit sa cape avant de remarquer son visage. Ses sourcils s'arquèrent, alarmés, et d'un mouvement soudain, il saisit ses poignets et l'attira près de lui.

« Qu'est-il arrivé ? » demanda-t-il. « Vous êtes blessée ?

-Je… Je… Je peux m'expliquer » bafouilla-t-elle, paniquée. Il fronça des sourcils.

« _Expliquer_ ? » répéta-t-il, la voix dure. « Que voulez-vous dire par là ? »

Elle baissa la tête et déglutit.

« Regardez-moi, Miss Granger! » ordonna-t-il brusquement, resserrant sa prise. Ses yeux étaient plongés dans les siens, tentant de briser ses barrières mentales. Terrifiée, elle lutta pour se libérer.

« Je vous demande ce qui est arrivé ! » rugit-il, et elle émit un petit cri. Ses doigts étaient comme des pinces sur sa chair.

« S'il vous plaît, Professeur ! » supplia-t-elle. « Vous me faites mal ! »

Les larmes commencèrent à rouler sur ses joues, et il la relâcha immédiatement. Puis il expira longuement, croisa les bras et demanda, retenant sa colère avec difficulté « Vous disiez avoir une explication, Miss Granger. J'attends. »

Elle lui raconta tout, et les larmes ne cessèrent jamais de couler pendant tout son récit. Elle tenta uniquement de contrôler ses sanglots, car chaque fois que l'un d'entre eux interrompait son discours, il semblait être plus furieux encore. Enfin, elle termina et attendit, tête baissée pour cacher ses yeux rougis.

Il avait commencé à marcher en cercles autour d'elle, bras croisés dans le dos, lèvres serrées si fortement qu'elles étaient presque invisibles. Le silence devenait de plus en plus intolérable, et ses sanglots haletants et tremblants étaient le seul son audible. Finalement, il cessa ses va et vient.

« Je ne me serais jamais attendu à un tel comportement de votre part » déclara-t-il lentement. « Votre inconscience a mis toute la mission en grand danger. Peut-être l'a-t-elle ruinée malgré tous nos efforts. »

Il s'interrompit, et sa bouche se plissa en un sourire amer.

« Et je voudrais ajouter que vous avez mis en danger ma propre mission. Je sais que je ne suis rien qu'un misérable pion comparé à votre ami Potter, et, bien sûr, je n'ai jamais cru que vous prendriez au sérieux mes avertissements. En revanche, j'espérais que vous obéiriez au moins au Professeur Dumbledore, si ce n'était à moi. »

Elle sentit un couteau pénétrer son cœur. Elle s'était attendue à des cris et des menaces, pas à ce calme composé et résigné.

« La maison a été découverte par des Moldus » reprit-il d'un ton neutre. « Bien qu'il y ait des sorts puissants la protégeant, je devrais en informer le Professeur Dumbledore dès que possible. Dès à présent, nous sommes en danger.

-Mais… Je pensais que la maison était incartable! » cria-t-elle d'inquiétude. Il était si horrible de savoir qu'IL était en danger à cause d'elle! Que ferait-elle, que ressentirait-elle s'il était accusé, torturé et tué durant sa prochaine rencontre avec le Seigneur des Ténèbres ? Et pour ses amis, le Monde Magique, les pauvres Moldus ne se doutant de rien… Et elle-même ? Quel destin tragique les attendait tous à cause de sa stupidité? Le remord était intenable.

« Je suis navré de vous décevoir » continua-t-il aussi calmement que s'ils parlaient à l'école, « mais cette maison peut être vue par les Moldus. Le Professeur Dumbledore a décidé de ne mettre en place un enchantement que pour les sorciers, nous pouvons donc raisonnablement présumer que vos visiteurs sont Moldus. En revanche, nous ne savons pas s'ils ont une connexion avec nos ennemis, ou si leurs souvenirs peuvent être extraits par quelqu'un d'assez rusé pour découvrir ce qui est arrivé ce matin. Vous disiez qu'un de ses amis partait aujourd'hui ? Peut-être peut-il être en contact avec un de nos ennemis. Après tout, mes camarades Mangemorts savent que j'ai une maison, bien qu'ils en ignorent la localisation. Ou dois-je dire bien qu'ils l'ignoraient jusqu'à aujourd'hui ? »

Elle couina et couvrit son visage de ses mains.

« S'il vous plaît, pardonnez-moi. Mes… Mes intentions étaient bonnes » sanglota-t-elle, et à nouveau, les larmes s'écoulèrent à flot.

Il secoua la tête avec une infinie amertume.

« Malheureusement, l'enfer est pavé de bonnes intentions, Miss Granger. Et ce à quoi nous allons faire face est l'enfer sur terre. »

.

.

oOoOoOo

.

.

Note de Lady Memory :

Messages de l'auteur reconnaissante (et hautement sentimentale) :

1) Je voudrais remercier les vrais Robert et Rebecca pour m'avoir prêté leurs prénoms, et donc pour participer à l'histoire. Rebecca a aussi été une de mes bêtas, et je veux la remercier à nouveau pour toute son aide précieuse. Grazie, carissima

2) Je suis très heureuse de recevoir tous vos reviews, commentaires et messages. Comme je le dis toujours et mes plus anciens reviewers le savent, j'apprécie beaucoup de discuter avec mes lecteurs ! C'est un des meilleurs effets secondaires de ce site. Alors, je remercie à nouveau ceux qui restent en contact et m'aident par leurs mots.

Au fait, n'hésitez pas à écrire dans votre langue si vous parlez français ou espagnol (ou portugais, si ce n'est pas trop compliqué). En revanche, je répondrais en anglais, car même si je parle et lis ces langues, je ne suis pas très sûre de ma grammaire quand j'écris. Cela fait trop longtemps que je n'ai pas pratiqué, malheureusement. En italien, bien sûr, je n'ai pas de problème

3) Bianca, j'aurais aimé te répondre mais c'est impossible. Perciò, grazie per avermi mandato un messaggio, spero che la storia continui a piacerti! Aë: J'ai laissé celui-là juste pour laisser de l'italien ^^'

4) Et enfin : Alors, les choses commencent à être un peu problématiques pour Hermione et ce cher Professeur… Que va-t-il arriver maintenant ?

.

Note de _Sockscranberries_ : Je me disais bien que cette situation n'était pas faite pour durer. Ahlala, c'est vrai que moi aussi j'aurai préféré qu'il hurle et s'énerve.

Vivement le prochain chapitre :D

.

.

Pourquoi ruiner cela en engageant une conversation ? _(Elle n'a pas tort, j'aurai fait pareil)_

.

Elle voulait sortir, savourer la fraîcheur de la journée, la lumière du soleil, et la douceur invitante de la neige. Et aujourd'hui, le temps semblait avoir accepté bénévolement sa requête. Alors, que devait-elle faire à présent ? _(Oh non, je sens qu'elle va faire une connerie)_

.

Deux silhouettes se tenaient au bord du jardin. Hermione sentit une telle explosion de peur qu'elle laissa presque tomber le bois. _(Je savais qu'elle allait faire une connerie)_ Elle s'immobilisa immédiatement dans l'espoir désespéré qu'ils ne l'avaient pas remarquée, tandis que son cœur battait follement. Instinctivement, elle chercha sa baguette, puis se rappela qu'elle ne l'avait pas. Et la fameuse lettre pour demander de l'aide était soigneusement verrouillée dans la chambre du Professeur Snape! Maintenant la raison pour laquelle rester à l'intérieur était préférable était douloureusement claire. _(J'en connais un qui va hurler en rentrant… Tous ces efforts pour rien)_


	14. Chapter 14

**Vendredi - Jour 13 – Pardon**

.

Vendredi matin, Hermione se leva et s'habilla en silence. Son ventre lui faisait toujours mal, et ses yeux étaient cerclés de noir. Elle avait passé une nuit affreuse pleine de cauchemars récurrents et pratiquement sans sommeil.

Elle ouvrit la porte juste à temps pour découvrir le Professeur Snape entrer dans le salon les bras chargés de bois. La porte principale était restée à demi ouverte, elle put donc remarquer qu'à l'extérieur se déchaînait une tempête de neige. Elle frissonna et fit courir par réflexe ses mains sur ses bras comme pour se protéger de l'air glacial venant de dehors. Puis elle le regarda, et son cœur manqua un battement. Il était littéralement bleu. La neige scintillait sur ses cheveux sombres et sa cape était couverte de flocons. Il y avait déjà une énorme quantité de bois empilée près du placard, et une ligne humide de saleté mêlée de neige et de brindilles indiquait le chemin suivi lors de ses trajets. Il travaillait sûrement depuis bien avant qu'elle ne se lève.

Hermione serra ses mains ensemble et l'observa sans oser parler. Il ne dit rien, se contentant de pincer les lèvres avec dédain avant de lui rendre son regard. Elle baissa la tête.

« Vous auriez dû m'appeler » murmura-t-elle.

« Et pourquoi ? » répliqua-t-il avec ironie. « Peut-être pour m'aider comme vous l'avez fait hier ? »

Elle sentit une honte brûlante rougir ses joues.

« Je suis désolée. Je mérite une retenue… Mais je suppose que ce serait une punition trop clémente pour mon erreur. »

Sa gorge était sèche. Pourquoi ne criait-il pas ou ne la menaçait-il pas ? Cette attitude était tellement plus douloureuse !

Snape la regarda. « Je suis heureux que vous ayez toujours une conscience. Je pense que vous trouverez un juge plus intransigeant en elle qu'en n'importe quel être humain… Moi inclus. »

Il regarda la saleté sur le sol. « En revanche, si vous voulez m'assister, je serais heureux de vous laisser le nettoyage. Cela vous aidera à méditer sur les joies de l'expiation. »

Hermione soupira. Il avait raison. Rien ne pouvait lui être plus douloureux que de regarder, inutile, tandis que les autres faisaient le travail. Les mots filèrent avant qu'elle ne puisse les retenir, à sa plus grande désolée.

« Me pardonnerez-vous ? »

Snape déposa sa charge, puis redressa le dos avec une grimace.

« La question n'est pas que je vous pardonne ou non » lâcha-t-il froidement. « Elle repose sur le fait qu'un monde entier dépend de vos décisions. Vous devriez réfléchir avant d'agir. »

Hermione soupira à nouveau, puis expira « Je suppose que je ne peux rien faire. »

Elle regretta immédiatement ses paroles. Elles étaient si inutiles !

« Rien » confirma-t-il en fait avec un regard lourd de sens. « Vous en avez déjà trop fait. »

.

oOo

.

Le bois était rangé dans le placard, et Snape prêt à partir mais il lui restait toujours quelque chose à ajouter.

« Bien que je suis certain que le Professeur Dumbledore sera ravi de savoir à quel point vous avez été Gryffondor… » commença-t-il, et elle se figea, inquiète. Mais il ne termina pas sa phrase. Elle pouvait voir qu'il était préoccupé, et soudainement, elle sentit une vague glacée de peur.

Il passa dans sa chambre et revint avec une enveloppe carrée. Il la tendit à Hermione. Une calligraphie pleine de boucles formait les mots 'en ton nom' en lettres d'or. Elle comprit et pâlit, anxieuse.

Il croisa les bras. « Vous utiliserez ceci en cas de danger, Miss Granger. Rappelez-vous, seulement en cas de danger. J'espère que vous ne l'utiliserez pas délibérément pour prouver vos talents. » Regard lourd de sens. « Ou l'oublierez délibérément pour vous punir. »

Il prit ses sacs et rejoignit la porte. La tempête hurlait furieusement, et pour un moment, il hésita devant cette mer blanche et agitée. Impulsive, Hermione l'agrippa par le bras.

« S'il vous plaît, n'y allez pas » supplia-t-elle timidement.

Il s'écarta.

« Effrayée, Miss Granger ? » demanda-t-il, amer.

« Pas pour moi » répliqua-t-elle, et la sincérité donna un accent touchant à sa voix. « Mais le temps, dehors, est trop dangereux.

-Ce n'est pas le genre de danger que vous devez craindre » contra Snape, et à nouveau, il semblait amer, de façon particulièrement douloureuse. « Et puis, je ne me suis jamais écarté de mes responsabilités, et je ne commencerai pas maintenant. »

La fille le regarda disparaître dans la neige, et mordit sa lèvre pour retenir ses lèvres. Son cœur lui faisait si mal ! Mais il n'y avait pas de solution, et elle espérait que rien n'arriverait, et que la tempête violente pourrait au moins les protéger tous deux du regard malveillant de leur ennemi.

.

oOo

.

Le jour s'étira lentement. Hermione travailla avec énergie, l'enveloppe restant en sécurité dans sa poche, ses pensées revivant continuellement les derniers évènements dans un délire de remord : ce qu'elle avait pu être idiote !

Elle passa la matinée à nettoyer partout, comme si retirer les traces et saletés était un moyen de se purifier. Avec de plus en plus d'énergie, elle nettoya sa chambre, la cuisine et la salle de bain. Les produits de beauté qu'elle avait laissés sur la baignoire n'y étaient plus. Ils avaient été soigneusement rangés sur son étagère. Non, décidément, son idée n'avait pas fonctionné. Mais pourquoi se soucierait-il de ses cheveux maintenant qu'il pouvait être tué à cause de sa stupidité ?

Hermione se posa la question de cuisiner quelque chose de spécial… Non, le Professeur Snape comprendrait sûrement et répondrait avec son ironie acérée. L'après-midi passa en une myriade de petites tâches. Mais plus elle essayait d'écarter son humeur noire, plus elle sentit sa tension monter. Ah, il avait eu tellement raison ! Sa propre conscience était son juge le plus inflexible, son bourreau inflexible, et elle n'avait aucun moyen de la réduire au silence.

.

oOo

.

Il était de retour, sain et sauf, et Hermione se sentit exulter.

Le soulagement était immense, mais aussi son envie d'en savoir plus, d'être rassurée… Ou définitivement condamnée.

Le dîner fut consommé dans un silence rigoureux, et enfin, elle osa demander « Qu'est-ce que le Professeur Dumbledore a dit ? »

Snape releva son regard froid et sans compassion.

« Le Professeur Dumbledore a dit qu'il n'y avait rien à craindre. Que tout est sous contrôle. Et que tout ce qui arrive n'advient que pour le meilleur. »

Sa colère difficilement contrôlée laissait clairement comprendre à quel point il était déçu. Mais Hermione était trop excitée pour le remarquer.

« Le Professeur Dumbledore a dit qu'il n'y avait rien à craindre ? » s'exclama-t-elle, ouvrant son cœur à l'espoir. « Mais c'est fantastique ! »

Sa lèvre se plissa vers le bas d'incrédulité, puis il serra ses poings, un signal qu'elle avait appris à craindre.

« Je suis satisfait de voir que vous prenez la question si légèrement » gronda-t-il. Puis il se leva. « Puisque vous êtes si heureuse des nouvelles, je suis sûr que vous ne m'en voudrez pas si je vous laisse célébrer votre triomphe seule. »

Hermione le regarda, bouche ouverte, puis elle réalisa. Sa réaction à la réponse du Professeur Dumbledore l'avait blessé. Mais il l'avait mal comprise. Elle avait été contente pour lui, pas pour elle. Elle pâlit.

« S'il vous plait! » tenta-t-elle, mais son regard étouffa ses mots dans sa gorge.

« Rangez la cuisine » ordonna-t-il sévèrement. « Et en silence ! »

Hermione travailla en silence, de longs soupirs s'échappant de ses lèvres. Puis elle rejoignit le salon, mais il n'y était pas. Il était enfoui dans sa chambre comme un lion dans sa tanière, et sa porte close se tenait entre eux comme une barrière impénétrable. Elle se résolut d'attendre.

Une heure passa et son anxiété grimpa. Hermione n'osait pas frapper à sa porte. Elle n'osait pas l'interrompre, quoiqu'il puisse faire. Mais en même temps, elle sentait l'envie de lui parler monter, inexorable, dans sa poitrine.

Alors elle marcha de long en large dans le salon, le traversant d'un côté à l'autre de son rythme précis. Elle s'assit sur chacune des chaises. Elle ajouta du bois dans le feu et tenta de lire un livre, mais elle était trop nerveuse pour dépasser les quelques premières pages. Finalement, se sentant de plus en plus épuisée après sa nuit sans sommeil et sa journée stressante, elle se laissa aller contre le mur près de sa porte, espérant pouvoir trouver le courage de frapper.

.

oOo

.

Le silence emplissait la maison; alors, quand la porte principale s'ouvrit, Hermione était prête à saisir un craquement imperceptible. Dehors, c'était très sombre, mais les flocons de neige tourbillonnant en carrousels blancs révélaient une silhouette sombre entrant précautionneusement. Elle écarquilla les yeux. Une peur terrible glaça son cœur et ses entrailles. Alors, leurs ennemis les avaient trouvés. La panique était si immense qu'elle ne pouvait émettre un son. Le visiteur inconnu l'avait-il déjà vue ? Elle devait prévenir le Professeur Snape ! Elle devait ouvrir la lettre et appeler le Professeur Dumbledore ! Le désespoir l'étranglait. Sa faute ! Ca avait réellement été de sa faute!

L'ombre mystérieuse entra dans la pièce. Elle était entièrement habillée de noir, mais quand elle releva sa capuche, Hermione put voir le regard fou de Bellatrix Lestrange la fixant avec une expression triomphante.

La jeune fille cria d'horreur et tenta de se reculer, l'esprit paralysé par la panique… Mais il y avait un mur solide derrière elle. Alors, elle se recroquevilla, levant les bras pour se défendre, tandis que la femme, une éclatante étincelle d'exultation effrayante dans l'œil, se tendait vers elle comme un animal affamé et posait ses doigts griffus sur ses épaules. La fille cria.

Puis le visage de Bellatrix se transforma en celui de Lucius, et une voix masculine, distordue et effrayante l'appelait de loin.

« Miss Granger ? Miss Granger ! »

Hermione luttait désespérément pour se libérer de cette étreinte horrible.

« NON ! Ne me touchez pas! Professeur, à l'aide!

-Calmez-vous, Miss Granger! Je suis là » répondit la voix de Snape, de façon inattendue. « Qu'est-il arrivé ? Pourquoi êtes-vous allongée par terre ? Vous avez fait un malaise? »

Hermione abaissa ses bras. Elle était effectivement repliée dans l'espace entre les portes de leurs chambres respectives. Snape était agenouillé devant elle, et les mains agrippant ses épaules étaient les siennes. Hermione le fixa, confuse, choquée, et en même temps, immensément soulagée. Il se redressa, la dominant de sa taille. Puis, étonnamment, il sourit.

« Des cauchemars ? » demanda-t-il. Elle acquiesça, incapable de parler, et frissonna.

« L'endroit approprié au sommeil est le lit, je pense. Qu'essayez-vous de faire ? Acte de pénitence ? »

Hermione resta à terre à chercher quoi répondre.

« J'espérais vous parler » dit-elle enfin. « Je voulais vous dire que je suis… » Mais elle ne put poursuivre.

« Désolée ? » conclut-il pour elle. Etrangement, il n'y avait pas d'ironie dans son ton. « Je vous ai déjà dit que vous ne devriez pas me présenter vos excuses.

-Mais et si… Et si… » commença-t-elle, et l'émotion brisa enfin le barrage de sa retenue. « Mais et si vous étiez blessé ! » pleura-t-elle soudainement et avec passion, et elle baissa la tête pour cacher ses larmes, n'osant pas exprimer à voix haute les nombreuses images horribles qui lui avaient torturé l'esprit tout l'après-midi.

« J'ai commencé à vivre avec cette possibilité bien avant que vous ne naissiez » répliqua-t-il, et son ton était étonnamment doux. « Allez au lit, maintenant. Il est tard et il fait froid. »

Lentement, avec hésitation, Hermione se leva, mais ses jambes refusèrent de bouger et elle vacilla. Snape lui offrit une main pour stabiliser ses pas. Elle l'agrippa, et sentit une immense vague d'énergie parcourir son corps. Elle s'immobilisa et le regarda droit dans les yeux. Elle avait besoin de demander. C'était trop important.

« Me pardonnerez-vous un jour ? » expira-t-elle.

« C'est déjà fait » répliqua-t-il tout bas.

.

.

oOoOoOo

.

.

Note de Cricri : un chapitre intéressant vif en émotions… mais un Snape toujours aussi compliqué. Comment Mione réussira-t-elle à percer cette carapace et « tomber en amour » (spéciale dédicace à Aë qui adooooooooooore cette expression) avec notre sarcastique et froid Maître des Potions… To be continued! (Bon j'attends avec impatience la suite de cette histoire… plus que 17 jours… ^^)

.

Aë : C'est de l'ironie, car je déteste l'expression 'tomber en amour'. Ca fait traduction de très mauvaise qualité, je trouve…

Sans compter que le dernier jour est sur plusieurs chapitres ^^

.

Note de _Sockscranberries_ : Allez, cette fois-ci on a refait un pas en avant ! C'est encourageant.

.

Aë : Crois-tu ?

.

.

oOoOoOo

.

.

Cela vous aidera à méditer sur les joies de l'expiation. » _(Ca ne la change pas vraiment de son train-train habituel…)_


	15. Chapter 15

Note de Lady Memory: Mille mercis à mes lecteurs et reviewers. J'adore avoir votre avis. Un special thank aux commentateurs non enregistrés, à qui je ne peux pas répondre avec un PM.

.

 **Samedi - Jour 14 – Prévoir**

.

Ce samedi matin, Hermione se leva en émettant un petit cri inquiet. Quelque chose était-il arrivé pendant la nuit ? Etaient-ils toujours libres ? Elle s'empressa d'enfiler ses vêtements et ouvrit la porte.

Le Professeur Snape était assis près de la cheminée, et les flammes traçaient des dessins bizarres sur ses traits acérés. Ses yeux semblaient perdus dans une contemplation déplaisante : il soupira profondément et tourna la tête pour la regarder. Elle lui rendit son regard et pensa qu'ils étaient tous deux immensément épuisés. Cette guerre de patience les minait tout en consumant leurs esprits.

« Vous vous sentez mieux, ce matin ? » demanda-t-il. « Peut-être qu'un bon petit-déjeuner pourrait aider à bien commencer la journée. Nous avons plusieurs choses à préparer, au vu de ces derniers évènements malheureux. »

Hermione acquiesça, reconnaissante, s'attendant d'une certaine façon à ce qu'un étal de nourriture bien odorante se matérialise devant elle. Puis elle réalisa qu'il l'invitait à se rendre dans la cuisine pour la préparer. Pendant un moment, elle s'immobilisa, incrédule, puis elle baissa la tête. Pourquoi cela aurait-il changé ? Il avait clairement défini leurs rôles. Pour lui la guerre. Pour elle la cuisine. Eh bien, ce pouvait bien être le moment de poser sa question sur les draps.

Elle alla préparer de quoi manger, le laissant fixer les flammes. Rapidement, elle l'appela, et ils partagèrent le petit-déjeuner en silence. Quand ils eurent terminé, elle parla avec hésitation. « Puis-je vous demander ce que vous prévoyez, Monsieur?

-Vous le pourrez bien quand vous le ferez avec le ton et le respect appropriés » répondit Snape. « Voyez-vous, Miss Granger, ce n'est pas difficile de vivre avec moi en suivant les règles, manières et bon sens. »

Hermione déglutit en entendant sa déclaration condescendante, mais elle était celle qui avait fait le mal, et son erreur semblait avoir magiquement effacé tous les scrupules qu'il avait pu avoir au regard de ses indiscrétions passées.

Snape attendit une réaction qui ne vint pas, puis il poursuivit. « Aujourd'hui, nous allons devoir organiser la maison et ses défenses naturelles. Préparer des choses utiles. Faire le stock de bois. Vérifier les provisions. En un mot, tout ce qui peut être fait pour vous éviter de sortir. A partir de maintenant, cette maison est plus encore votre forteresse et votre gardienne, et vous devez rester à l'intérieur. »

Puis il tourna la tête, et elle l'entendit ajouter en un murmure « Que le vieil homme et ce qu'il a dit aillent se faire voir. »

Elle comprit immédiatement qu'il parlait de Dumbledore.

.

oOo

.

Dès que la cuisine fut en ordre, Hermione suivit Snape pour un tour de la maison. Le matin était toujours glacial, mais il annonça que c'était le meilleur moment pour sortir et rassembler autant de bois que possible sans être vus.

« Il est trop tôt pour les promenades, nous ne devrions donc pas recevoir de visites déplaisantes » déclara-t-il. Puis, jetant un regard sur les nuages gris se rassemblant dans le ciel, il ajouta, « Je pense qu'il neigera, plus tard, mes pas seront donc effacés. »

Il s'enveloppa dans une vieille veste fourrée rouge qu'il avait dû dénicher dans sa chambre. Ce qu'il pouvait avoir l'air bizarre avec ça ! Hermione retint un sourire, tout en étant reconnaissante du fait qu'il ait quelque chose de plus chaud que sa cape à enfiler. Elle prit son lourd manteau pour sortir avec lui. Sur le pas de porte, Snape hésita, puis lui tendit un long et fin morceau de bois.

« Mais c'est votre baguette ! » s'exclama Hermione, surprise.

« Je le sais, Miss Granger. Inutile d'enfoncer les portes ouvertes » répondit-il d'une voix tranchante.

Elle la saisit presque avec révérence, et le regarda, déconcertée.

« Mais pourquoi ?

-Parce que je vais porter le bois à l'intérieur. Mes mains seront occupées, j'ai donc besoin de quelqu'un d'autre pour protéger la maison. Et moi-même. »

Ce dernier aveu sortit à contrecœur, mais elle sentit une nouvelle vague d'énergie l'envahir. Il lui confiait sa vie. Il se reposait sur elle, malgré ses fautes. Pendant un instant, la gratitude et le soulagement firent étinceler ses yeux de larmes.

Snape la considéra, lèvres plissées.

« A présent, veuillez m'écouter. Ne cessez pas de surveiller la zone entourant la maison. Si vous remarquez un mouvement –n'importe lequel- trouvez un moyen rapide de m'alerter sans être détectée. Mais s'il vous plaît, ne dites pas mon nom, et ne m'appelez pas Professeur. Ceux que nous craignons ne sont probablement toujours pas conscients de notre présence, mais nous devons être très attentifs. L'instant où cette maison redeviendra cartable sera celui où la guerre commencera. »

Il croisa les bras et lui jeta un regard noir. « Ai-je été clair ? »

Hermione acquiesça fermement, et Snape alla ouvrir la porte.

.

oOo

.

Ils travaillèrent dur. Enfin, IL travailla dur, pendant longtemps. Le placard engloutit le bois pile après pile, mais il semblait qu'il restait toujours de la place pour plus. Hermione pensa qu'il avait probablement été enchanté pour s'étendre en fonction de leurs besoins.

Vers le milieu de la matinée, le Professeur Snape était totalement épuisé. Elle l'appela et déclara fermement qu'il était temps de se reposer avec un bon chocolat chaud. Etrangement, il n'objecta pas, et la suivit, obéissant, dans la cuisine, pour s'installer dans sa chaleur confortable, soupirant de soulagement. Puis il retourna finir le travail alors qu'elle surveillait à la recherche d'ennemis, se sentant particulièrement importante.

Dès qu'il décida que le stock était suffisant, Hermione l'invita à se reposer près du feu et fit de son mieux pour préparer un repas acceptable. Elle choisit les choses Moldues simples et goûteuses qu'elle savait que Snape aimait, comme des saucisses, du bacon et des œufs, et qui étaient faciles à cuisiner. Quand elle revint dans le salon, il somnolait près de la cheminée, mais ses yeux s'ouvrirent, vigilants, dès qu'elle l'approcha. Le repas fut littéralement dévoré, et il ne sembla pas avoir de complainte à émettre.

.

oOo

.

Dans l'après-midi, l'activité ralentit. Il était visiblement fatigué, et elle ne pouvait faire le travail elle-même, seulement être là et lui offrir un coup de main lorsque nécessaire. Snape contrôla toutes les fenêtres et murs, chaque entrée possible. Les ennemis qu'ils attendaient étant sorciers, mais aussi des êtres humains. Peut-être utiliseraient-ils la force plutôt que la magie pour pénétrer la maison, il renforça donc soigneusement les volets. Hermione fut surprise de le voir prendre si bien en mains les clous et le marteau. Décidément, ses talents étaient plus étendus que ce qu'elle avait imaginé.

De nombreuses autres petites mais importantes précautions furent aussi prises. Tandis qu'il examinait et arrangeait leurs défenses, elle alla vérifier la nourriture pour préparer une liste détaillée de denrées et autres choses nécessaires pour les jours suivants.

Il faisait à nouveau sombre et froid, il était tard et la neige tombait avec abondance, couvrant les traces de pas de Snape, exactement comme il l'avait espéré. Ils venaient de terminer leur dîner et de quitter la cuisine pour le salon quand il sentit soudainement son avant-bras gauche brûler et qu'il émit un bruit de douleur, refermant sa main sur lui.

.

oOo

.

Snape pâlit. Hermione plus encore. Ils se fixèrent l'un l'autre, angoissés.

« Il fait trop froid dehors ! » souffla-t-elle, sentant la panique monter, incontrôlable, et utilisant le premier prétexte lui venant à l'esprit pour le garder ici. Sa faute ! Et si le Seigneur des Ténèbres avait été informé? Elle ne pouvait pas le laisser partir!

« Je ne peux pas transplaner dans la maison » répliqua-t-il fermement, respirant lentement pour récupérer le contrôle sur lui-même et ses sentiments.

« Et si vous n'y alliez pas ? Y a-t-il un moyen d'éviter ça ? Si vous aviez eu une réunion à l'école, par exemple ? » le supplia-t-elle finalement, en une tentative désespérée pour le retenir, terrifiée qu'il puisse mourir le soir même, sans oser exprimer clairement sa peur.

Snape sourit avec amertume. « Le Seigneur des Ténèbres n'acceptera pas de telles excuses. Il sait que l'école est fermée pour les vacances, et je suis toujours parvenu à répondre à ses convocations au cours des années. Désobéir ne fera qu'éveiller sa suspicion. De plus, je dois savoir ce qui arrive. »

Hermione sentit un picotement dans ses yeux et cligna pour retenir ses larmes. Elle ne pouvait l'agacer en cet instant. Snape inspira une fois de plus, très lentement, puis il alla récupérer sa cape, ses mouvements à présent rapides et déterminés. Elle le suivit, sans savoir quoi faire, incapable de parler, sentant son cœur battre si fort dans sa gorge qu'il l'étouffait presque. Sans un mot, il enfila sa cape, puis fouilla dans ses poches, en sortit une poignée de clés et les lui tendit Hermione s'en saisit et leva un regard interrogatif.

Snape l'observa, l'air grave.

« Je suis navré, Miss Granger, mais vous allez devoir m'attendre. Je vous laisse mes clés afin que personne d'autre ne puisse les utiliser. Quand je reviendrais, vous me ferez entrer. Gardez l'enveloppe près de vous et soyez préparée à toutes les possibilités, y compris que je puisse être suivi par des ennemis. Soyez précautionneuse et n'ouvrez pas la porte à moins d'être certaine qu'il n'y ait aucun risque. Dans le cas contraire, laissez-moi dehors. Nous sommes en guerre, alors oubliez la pitié. »

Hermione pouvait sentir son anxiété. Le temps passait vite, il avait une longue marche dans la neige avant de transplaner, le Seigneur des Ténèbres attendait… Et elle n'était qu'une jeune fille. Elle acquiesça franchement, la main crispée sur les clés.

« Si je ne suis pas de retour au matin » poursuivit Snape, « vous transplanerez vers Poudlard. La maison a des sorts de protection puissants que seul le Professeur Dumbledore peut défaire. Mais le Seigneur des Ténèbres est un antagoniste également puissant. En revanche, les défenses devraient vous prévenir et vous donner le temps de vous échapper en cas d'attaque. N'attendez pas pour quitter la maison si vous vous sentez en danger.

-Mais et pour vous ? » pleura enfin Hermione.

« Miss Granger ! » gronda-t-il fermement. « Ne rendez pas ma tâche plus difficile encore. Je ne peux pas faire face au Seigneur des Ténèbres si vous vous exposez inutilement. Rappelez-vous, vous ne vivez plus pour vous-même, à présent. Votre vie est dédiée à la cause. »

Leurs regards se rencontrèrent. « Tout comme la mienne » conclut plus bas Snape.

Elle serra les poings et l'observa, tentant de placer tout son courage dans son regard. Son expression s'adoucit.

« Ne me mettez pas en défaut, Miss Granger » demanda-t-il. « S'il vous plaît. »

Malgré sa panique, Hermione sentit son cœur se serrer d'émotion. Jamais n'avait-il semblé si vulnérable, jamais ne lui avait-il parlé avec une sincérité su touchante.

« Je ne le ferai pas, Professeur » répondit-elle fermement.

Snape ouvrit la porte et les flocons de neige tourbillonnèrent immédiatement autour de lui, comme enragés. Hermione resta sur le pas et l'observa s'enfoncer dans la tempête jusqu'à ce qu'elle discerne sa silhouette s'effacer alors, quand elle ne put plus le voir, elle resta à fixer le ciel, l'expression vide, ignorant le vent cruel qui mordait son corps et sentant un froid bien plus glacial pénétrer lentement son cœur.

.

.

oOoOoOo

.

.

Note de Lady Memory : L'avez-vous remarqué ? Deux semaines ont déjà passé…

.

Note de _Sockscranberries_ : Enfin un peu d'action ! Il était temps parce que ce quotidien devenait un peu plan-plan. Et Hermione m'énerve un peu je dois l'avouer, elle qui normalement a un caractère bien plus trempé et bien plus de courage que ça.

J'ai hâte de lire la suite !

.

Aë : Dans ce cas le chapitre suivant devrait te plaire ^^

.

Note de Cricri : du suspense… du suspense… que va-t-il se passer? Reviendra-t-il entier? Seul ou accompagné? Bon je me demande vraiment le secret qu'elle détient…. Vivement la suite…

.

.

-Mais et pour vous ? » pleura enfin Hermione. _(Parfois je trouve cette version d'Hermione un tantinet chouineuse)_ Aë : Parfois ? ^^'


	16. Chapter 16

Note de Lady Memory: Mille mercis à mes lecteurs et reviewers.

Et, Guest, tu m'as mal comprise. Je soulignais le fait que 14 jours sont passés car ils ont filé si vite pour moi ! Rappelez-vous qu'il m'a fallu quatre ans pour écrire l'histoire que vous lisez à présent si vite.

.

Note d'Aë : La vo a été publiée au rythme des évènements, soit un chapitre par jour ^^

.

.

oOoOoOo

.

.

 **Dimanche - Jour 15 – Haine**

.

Il était deux heures du matin, et Hermione était désespérée. Tant de questions effrayantes tournaient dans son esprit! Qu'était-il arrivé ? Où était le Professeur Snape ? Pourquoi était-il tant en retard? Et, plus important, comment allait-il?

Tandis que le temps s'écoulait lentement, de nombreuses autres questions rejoignirent les premières. Et elle ? Etait-elle en danger ? Serait-il préférable qu'elle retourne à Poudlard? Devait-elle attendre plus longtemps?

Le seul moyen de quitter la maison était le transplanage. Mais elle n'avait pas de baguette et ne se sentait pas assez forte ou courageuse pour s'éloigner à pied de la maison avant d'utiliser la magie il lui faudrait donc transplaner dans le cottage, et les protections magiques seraient donc brisées, et leur position serait révélée à l'ennemi. Pouvait-elle exposer le Professeur Snape à un tel risque ?

Et chaque minute d'attente supplémentaire pouvait mener au désastre…

Hermione se laissa tomber dans le même fauteuil poussiéreux dans lequel elle s'était réveillée quatorze jours auparavant –la toute première fois qu'elle s'était trouvée dans cette maison maudite- et plongea son visage dans ses mains, tentant de prendre une décision. Mais son esprit n'avait à suggérer que des solutions que son cœur rejetait. Alors, finalement, elle renonça à combattre. Elle croisa les bras et se résolut à continuer à attendre, observant la porte avec des yeux commençant à se fermer d'épuisement malgré son inquiétude.

Il était presque trois heures trente quand elle entendit frapper, et son sang se glaça de panique. Qui était à la porte ? Etait-ce lui –si tôt, si tard !- ou était-ce un piège soigneusement préparé pour prendre avantage de son manque de sommeil ? Hermione se força à se lever et atteignit la porte d'un pas incertain.

« Oui ? » demanda-t-elle, tendue, tandis que son esprit tentait de trouver le meilleur moyen de déterminer si un ennemi se tenait à l'extérieur.

« Moi » déclara simplement sa voix inimitable. « Seul, glacé et épuisé. Veuillez décider rapidement si vous me laissez entrer ou non. Si vous êtes dans le second et très déplaisant cas, je préférerais atteindre Poudlard tant que je suis encore capable de marcher. »

La peur emplit son esprit, et elle entendit des mots émis par une voix qu'elle ne reconnut pas mais qui devait être la sienne cruelles, tranchantes, sans merci, ses phrases traversèrent l'air comme des dagues.

« Je ne vais pas ouvrir. Si vous étiez vraiment le Professeur Snape, vous devriez le savoir, puisque c'est exactement ce que vous m'avez demandé avant de partir.

-Ce n'est pas vrai » répondit calmement la voix. « Je vous ai dit de ne pas ouvrir la porte à moins d'être certaine qu'il n'y ait pas de risque. »

Au moins, il semblait être le vrai. Hermione ne pensait pas qu'un imposteur rapporterait si bien des mots qu'il n'aurait pas lui-même prononcés. Pendant ce temps, la voix, de l'autre côté de la porte, continuait à discourir.

« Je comprends vos suspicions, Miss Granger » annonça-t-il, « mais il fait horriblement froid ici. Testez-moi donc si vous le devez, mais s'il vous plaît, prenez rapidement votre décision. »

A nouveau, elle entendit sa voix nouvellement cruelle répliquer.

« Posez votre baguette à terre devant la porte et reculez jusqu'à l'escalier. N'essayez même pas de bouger ou j'ouvrirai l'enveloppe. »

Le silence suivit, puis elle l'entendit soupirer profondément.

« Utiliser ma baguette obtiendrait le même résultat que votre menace » contra-t-il avec un ton légèrement exaspéré, « mais j'apprécie votre essai. »

Hermione rougit. Bien sûr, il avait raison, et elle se sentit stupide. Puis elle entendit le son délicat d'un objet posé sur la surface de bois du sol. Immédiatement après, ses pas se dirigèrent vers les quelques marches menant au jardin. Ils bougeaient vite, sans hésitation.

« J'y suis, comme ordonné. Maintenant, quels sont vos ordres ? » Sa voix semblait éloignée, à demi irritée, à demi insolente, mais son ton était toujours insupportablement moqueur. Mais il avait obéi, et elle se sentit étrangement satisfaite. Malheureusement, la sensation ne dura pas. Les difficultés commençaient. Comment déterminer qu'il n'était pas sous l'emprise d'un sortilège.

Hermione tenta de se rappeler les conditions de leur confinement : premièrement, la maison n'était visible que pour les Moldus et pour une sélection de sorciers n'incluant que Dumbledore, Snape et Hermione elle-même. Il pouvait voir la maison, il ne pouvait donc pas être un autre sorcier déguisé.

Deuxièmement, l'utilisation de la magie révèlerait la maison et appellerait sans doute Dumbledore. Le Professeur Snape avait toujours été inquiet de ce risque, surtout de la possibilité qu'ELLE fasse une erreur. Elle se rappela les pages du livre de recettes qu'il avait arrachées avec tant de détermination. Oui, garder la maison camouflée semblait être très important. Mais pourquoi ? Seulement pour la cacher ? Ou y avait-il une autre raison ? Dans tous les cas, la question la plus importante était à présent de savoir s'il avait été mis sous Imperius, le sortilège le pousserait-il à gâcher leur couverture malgré toutes ces précautions ?

Alors, une autre pensée effrayante la frappa. Peut-être tentait-il de la pousser à le faire entrer 'volontairement'. Ainsi, il l'attraperait par surprise, et elle n'aurait pas le temps de réagir, la protection magique n'étant pas brisée, et le Professeur Dumbledore ne pourrait intervenir. Et peut-être y avait-il des Mangemorts planqués autour de la maison, attendant l'instant propice… Ah, c'était une possibilité si alarmante !

Que faire ? Que faire ? QUE FAIRE?!

Son cerveau soupesait franchement chacune de ces hypothèses terrifiantes, mais Hermione était trop fatiguée pour penser avec cohérence. A nouveau, cette étrange et sombre disposition d'esprit prit contrôle sur ses lèvres.

« Je ne peux pas ouvrir. Vous ne vous rappelez pas ? Vous avez dit 'pas de pitié'. »

Il y eut une pause. Puis sa voix suggéra, « Ma baguette est de l'autre côté de la porte. Pourquoi ne pas la prendre pour que nous puissions discuter de nos options d'une façon plus détendue ? »

Merlin, il avait raison ! Elle devait prendre sa baguette. Mais à l'instant où Hermione plaça une main sur la poignée de porte, elle s'immobilisa, paniquée. Et si cette suggestion était un piège ? Et s'il y avait quelque chose caché là dehors, prêt à l'attraper dès qu'elle aurait ouvert ?

Sentant le désespoir l'envahir à nouveau, la jeune fille chercha furieusement à trouver une solution. Comme si il percevait ses pensées, Snape rit un rire ironique et méprisant qui sembla faire éclater le silence en un millier de pièces crépitantes.

« Ah, je vois que vous avez enfin réalisé, n'est-ce pas ? Vous ne pensiez pas devoir ouvrir la porte et vous exposer pour prendre ma baguette ! Voilà le problème, Miss Granger. Vous pariez bien vite, mais prévoyez mal. Gryffondor ! Vous ne prenez jamais tous les risques en compte. Heureusement que je suis votre gardien. »

Hermione resta silencieuse, frustrée et incapable de se décider. A nouveau, Snape sembla lire ses pensées.

« Allons, Miss Granger, ouvrez cette porte. » La voix devenait détestablement hautaine. « Je sais que vous vous inquiétez, mais arrêtons cela. Il n'y a aucun danger dehors. Dans le cas contraire, les charmes puissants autour de la maison réagiraient immédiatement à une telle menace ! Ne vous rappelez-vous pas ce que j'ai dit avant de partir ? Ne vous ai-je pas dit que le Professeur Dumbledore lui-même a jeté les sorts protégeant l'endroit ? Vous devriez au moins accorder crédit à ses pouvoirs. »

Elle resta obstinément silencieuse. Il soupira.

« Vous ne me croyez toujours pas, je vois. Eh bien, et si nous revenions sur les nombreuses fois où je suis arrivé de Poudlard ces dernières semaines ? Vous ne suspectiez rien, mais j'aurais pu croiser mes amis en chemin et les avoir amenés ici n'importe quand. Pourquoi est-ce différent aujourd'hui ? Je suis quotidiennement exposé à ce risque, mais vous n'y avez jamais pensé. C'est pourquoi le Professeur Dumbledore a posé toutes ces défenses. Pour me bloquer, moi avant tout autre. »

Il avait raison, et une fois encore, elle se sentit immensément stupide. Alors, elle n'avait jamais eu la moindre chance de réellement empêcher une attaque ! Quelqu'un d'autre, de bien plus puissant qu'elle, avait prévu et préparé un système de défense adéquat, et tout ce qu'elle avait besoin de faire était de s'abandonner, confiante, à cette sagesse supérieure.

Lentement, savourant le goût amer envahissant sa bouche, Hermione ouvrit la porte. Entourée d'un halo irradiant de chaleur, sa silhouette noire contrastait avec la lumière s'échappant de l'intérieur, tandis que son regard cherchait le sien.

Snape s'était laissé aller contre un des piliers supportant le porche, et son visage pâle afficha une expression intolérablement satisfaite dès que leurs regards se croisèrent. Ses lèvres formèrent un rictus, et il hocha la tête avec une gravité moqueuse, comme pour souligner sa défaite.

Hermione sentit son sang bouillir de rage. Il la taquinait ? Elle avait attendu et s'était inquiétée pour CA ?!

Soudainement, son esprit s'emplit des souvenirs de ses innombrables phrases sarcastiques, de ses sourires condescendants, de ses réprimandes continuelles, même s'il ne l'insultait pas réellement. Instantanément, toutes les sensations étranges et contrastées qui avaient envahi son cœur semblèrent se fondre en une colère noire. C'était comme si l'inquiétude et l'anxiété qu'elle avait ressenties pour lui au cours de cette longue nuit avaient été brutalement effacées. Pire encore, comme si ces sentiments n'avaient jamais existé.

Quelque chose se brisa dans son esprit, et un voile rouge recouvrit ses pensées. Impulsivement, Hermione se pencha et ramassa la baguette, à terre, d'un mouvement souple. Puis elle claqua la porte, faisant disparaître son visage haineux de sa vue.

« Miss Granger ! » l'appela Snape, cette fois un peu alarmé. « J'espère que vous n'allez pas faire de bêtise !

-Je ne vais rien faire du tout » déclara Hermione, tranchante.

« Bien. Alors je suppose que vous pouvez me laisser entrer, à présent. » Il y avait une impatience immanquable dans sa voix, et elle comprenait parfaitement pourquoi. La température extérieure était intenable. Rester simplement debout dans l'encadrement de la porte pendant ces quelques instants avait suffi à la geler jusqu'aux os ! Elle pouvait aisément deviner comment il se sentait… Mais son cœur s'était changé en pierre.

« Je peux vous laisser aller à Poudlard » répliqua froidement la jeune fille.

« Vous préférez rester seule ? Je vous en prie. Rendez-moi ma baguette » demanda Snape, se forçant à garder son calme.

« Vous me prenez pour une idiote ? » lâcha Hermione, dédaigneuse.

« Comment croyez-vous que je pourrais atteindre Poudlard sans baguette ? » Il tentait toujours de sembler raisonnable et calme, mais elle pouvait aisément percevoir la tempête se lever. Oh, elle le connaissait à présent si bien !

« Je suis sûre que vous avez d'autres tours que vous ne m'avez pas révélés » le défia-t-elle ouvertement. La tempête éclata alors.

« Mais ce… C'est… Gamine insolente! Ouvrez la porte et laissez-moi entrer ! Immédiatement!

-Vous n'êtes pas en position de donner des ordres » lâcha-t-elle, résistante.

« Ce petit jeu a assez duré ! » rugit Snape, mais Hermione ne recula pas.

« Les seuls moyens que vous ayez pour survivre sont de demander à vos chers amis de vous aider… Ou de commencer à marcher.

-Avec ce temps ? Vous me condamnez à mort!

-Eh bien, vous avez-vous-même dit que votre vie était dévouée à la cause. C'est le moment de le prouver.

-Vous… Vous… » L'indignation l'étranglait. Hermione sourit sciemment. Elle savait très bien à présent comment les émotions puissantes pouvaient le faire bafouiller, elle profitait donc froidement de la réaction qu'elle avait provoquée. Une pause suivit. Puis, une fois encore, sa voix sortit, détachée.

« Ouvrez cette enveloppe, Miss Granger. Je veux cesser ce cinéma ici et maintenant. Appelez le Professeur Dumbledore.

-Pour que le Seigneur des Ténèbres puisse faire d'une pierre deux coups ?

-Miss Granger ! » Il tremblait de rage. « Êtes-vous folle ? Ces heures d'attente ont-elles grillé les quelques neurones restant dans votre cervelle ?

-Bonne nuit, Professeur Snape. Bon retour chez vous. »

Comme elle se sentait bien, forte et invincible! Et en même temps, incroyablement désespérée… La jeune fille savourait son pouvoir nouvellement découvert, et en même temps, elle tremblait aussi sous la tension. Pourquoi avait-elle agi ainsi ? Qu'est-ce qui l'y avait forcée ? Qu'arriverait-il maintenant? Ses doigts se resserrèrent convulsivement, puis elle commença à paniquer alors que, sans qu'elle s'y soit attendue, il abattit ses poings sur la porte.

« Ouvrez-cette-enveloppe-ici-et-MAINTENANT, Miss Granger ! » rugit Snape à l'extérieur. « Le Professeur Dumbledore trouvera un nouvel endroit où vous cacher. Mais cette fois, je ne serais pas votre gardien !

-Je préfèrerais ! » répliqua-t-elle amèrement. « Mais vous ne vous rappelez pas ce que vous m'avez dit le premier soir, dans cette maison? Personne d'autre ne peut me prendre, car nous sommes maintenant mariés !

-Qu'il brûle en enfer ! Ce n'était qu'une ruse !

-Eh bien, pour moi c'était sérieux! J'ai cuisiné pour vous et entretenu cette maison comme une vraie épouse. Et je n'ai pas même eu un merci pour mon travail ! » cria-t-elle, se retenant à grand peine de taper du pied de colère.

« Vous êtes folle ? » beugla-t-il. « Que vouliez-vous de moi, des roses rouges et des bijoux ? J'aurais dû rentrer directement à Poudlard, au lieu de venir ici !

-Alors pourquoi n'y êtes-vous pas allé, alors? » cria-t-elle en réponse.

« Parce que je ne pouvais pas vous laisser seule ici, effrayée et sans protection ! »

Un silence soudain et immense tomba immédiatement. Ils s'étaient tous deux figés, et pendant de longues secondes, le seul son audible fut le doux souffle du vent.

Puis la porte s'ouvrit lentement. Hermione sortit et le regarda, les yeux écarquillés par la stupéfaction.

« Pourquoi ne pas l'avoir dit plus tôt ? » expira-t-elle.

.

.

oOoOoOo

.

.

Note de **Cricri** : Ha… Ha… je pense que ça va chauffer… houlala… À moins que… Aë la suite please…

.

 _Note de Sockscranberries_ : Ok, on avance enfin dans cette histoire de sentiments contradictoires… Mais j'avoue ne pas vraiment comprendre toutes les subtilités de cette scène. Pourquoi le laisse-t-elle dehors si longtemps ? Ca n'a pas vraiment de sens.

.

Aë : Des doutes, des doutes, des doutes… Et finalement, savoir qu'il a pensé à elle compte plus que ses doutes.

.

.

oOoOoOo

.

.

Tandis que le temps s'écoulait lentement, de nombreuses autres questions rejoignirent les premières. Et elle ? Etait-elle en danger ? Serait-il préférable qu'elle retourne à Poudlard? Devait-elle attendre plus longtemps? **(Mione respire…)**

Le seul moyen de quitter la maison était le transplanage. Mais elle n'avait pas de baguette et ne se sentait pas assez forte ou courageuse pour s'éloigner à pied de la maison avant d'utiliser la magie il lui faudrait donc transplaner dans le cottage, et les protections magiques seraient donc brisées, et leur position serait révélée à l'ennemi. Pouvait-elle exposer le Professeur Snape à un tel risque ? **(RESPIRE)**


	17. Chapter 17

Note de Lady Memory: Merci comme toujours à mes lecteurs et reviewers. Recevoir vos commentaires est extrêmement intéressant.

.

.

oOoOoOo

.

.

 **Lundi - Jour 16 – échecs**

.

Le lundi, Hermione s'éveilla paniquée. Était-elle en retard ? Avait-elle manqué son réveil ? Puis elle vit qu'il faisait encore sombre à l'extérieur, et en fut soulagée. Elle payait toujours le prix des paroles imprudentes qu'elle avait proférées la veille au soir. Le Professeur Snape n'avait eu aucune difficulté à transformer son dimanche en enfer. Sa joie à découvrir qu'il allait bien et qu'il se souciait réellement d'elle avait été effacée par ses représailles féroces. Elle avait été méchamment rabrouée, puis avait été confinée à sa chambre pour le reste de la journée.

De plus, il ne lui avait bien sûr rien raconté de sa rencontre avec le Seigneur des Ténèbres, bien qu'elle eût essayé de comprendre d'après son humeur ce qui avait pu advenir. Evidemment, il avait eu raison, mais elle avait tout de même passé des heures, seule, à ressasser sa rage inutile… Et son regret malheureux.

Ses seuls moments de liberté avaient été –Quel ridicule !- ceux passés dans la cuisine : elle avait été appelée à intervalles réguliers –comme une prisonnière en cellule- pour lui faire la cuisine dans un silence respectueux. Parler lui était interdit… A elle, mais pas à lui !

Le torrent de mots, sarcastiques ou menaçants, qui avait jailli de ses lèvres, aurait brisé une personne moins résistante –ou moins entraînée. Mais elle avait survécu, et maintenant, elle espérait le voir disparaître pour son habituel trajet journalier. Le seul problème était qu'il voulait qu'elle soit présente pour son départ, probablement pour lui faire encore la leçon.

Hermione s'habilla rapidement et rejoignit le salon, se préparant à son procès. Il était étrange de voir comment son remord, ses regrets pouvaient être effacés en quelques heures ! A présent, son seul désir était d'être libérée de sa présence haineuse, et dès que possible. Et peut-être que la température, dehors, l'aiderait à apprécier sa revanche.

Le Professeur Snape sortit de sa chambre et ses sombres idées s'évaporèrent en un éclair. Il semblait terriblement épuisé, et pendant un instant, Hermione sentit une grande compassion envahir son cœur. Puis, une fois encore, il gâcha tout.

« Restez à l'intérieur de la maison et tentez de maîtriser vos hormones.Je vais parler au Professeur Dumbledore. La situation devient insupportable. J'espère qu'il va trouver une solution et me libérer de cette charge. »

Elle n'osa pas répondre, et garda le regard résolument plongé dans le sien.

« Retournez dans votre chambre ! » ordonna-t-il, et elle obéit, baissant la tête en une attitude d'hostilité muette.

.

oOo

.

Le feu, dans le salon, s'éteignait lentement Hermione entra mollement dans le placard. Et tandis qu'elle tâtonnait pour extraire une bûche de l'imposante pile de bois, elle vit le rebord de quelque chose ressemblant à une boîte apparaître sous les branches.

Elle observa la chose avec curiosité et son cœur eut un frisson de joie quand elle reconnut les carreaux noirs et blancs d'un échiquier.

Elle se pencha pour l'attraper et se figea soudainement, paniquée, puisqu'elle avait réalisé qu'il pouvait contenir des pièces magiques qui pourraient briser les défenses de la maison en un instant, uniquement en réagissant à son contact. Mais c'était une version Moldue, elle inspira donc profondément pour se détendre.

Hermione examina l'objet, le nettoyant de la couche de poussière qui s'y était déposée au cours d'années de négligence. Deux lettres étaient gravées d'un côté : E. S.

 _Ebenezer Snape !_ pensa soudainement la jeune fille, se demandant si le nom mystérieux était celui du père du Professeur Snape. Mais elle avait besoin d'attendre le soir, en espérant qu'il serait calme, avant d'oser s'aventurer sur des questions si personnelles.

.

oOo

.

Le Professeur Snape était de retour et sa colère semblait avoir été amoindrie par sa journée passée à Poudlard. Peut-être le Professeur Dumbledore avait-il utilisé toute son influence pour arrondir les angles. Ou peut-être n'y avait-il aucun autre moyen de résoudre la question que ce qu'ils vivaient actuellement. Quoi qu'il en fut, il ne parla pas d'abandonner sa tâche ni ne la menaça d'aucune façon. L'un dans l'autre, il était étrangement silencieux, Hermione décida donc de prendre le risque et de lui montrer l'échiquier tout de suite après le dîner.

« C'était celui de mon grand-père » répondit sèchement Snape en tenant l'objet entre deux doigts pour l'observer, l'air dégoûté. « Comme je vous l'ai déjà dit, ce cottage était la maison de mes grands-parents, et j'avais l'habitude de l'utiliser pour passer mes vacances avec eux… »

Son expression se durcit. « Heureusement, cela n'a pas duré longtemps. »

Il lui rendit le jeu. L'échiquier était d'un bois robuste et semblait vieux et usé, mais Hermione le voulait désespérément. C'était une nouveauté dans sa routine ennuyeuse, et peut-être cela pouvait-il être l'aide dont elle avait besoin pour que le Professeur Snape se détende… Et lui délier la langue.

« Je peux l'utiliser ? » demanda-t-elle, le regard suppliant.

Il haussa les épaules, clairement indifférent. Elle le remercia respectueusement.

.

oOo

.

Après avoir rangé la cuisine, Hermione s'assit à la table du salon et disposa les pièces, tentant de se rappeler ce que Ron lui avait appris. Cet instant joyeux et léger semblait si lointain !

Le Professeur Snape était assis de l'autre côté de la table il était occupé à annoter des copies, et une aura intimidante l'entourait toujours. Un semblant de calme semblait s'être restauré dans la maison après l'excitation des derniers évènements, elle tenta donc d'être aussi silencieuse que possible. Mais, bien sûr, elle ne pouvait espérer échapper à son regard.

« Que faites-vous ? » demanda-t-il abruptement. Hermione se figea et chercha ses mots.

« J'essaie juste de me rappeler comme on positionne les pièces » répondit-elle finalement du ton respectueux qu'elle savait qu'il aimait tant. « Mais je vais tout ranger immédiatement si ça vous dérange. »

Il fronça des sourcils. « Ne soyez pas idiote ! Comment cela pourrait-il me déranger? Ce n'est pas un jeu bruyant. »

Elle sourit, reconnaissante, et reprit son activité. Après un moment, elle était si concentrée qu'elle oublia sa présence. Alors, quand Snape parla encore, elle sursauta, surprise.

« Que faites-vous? » demanda-t-il à nouveau.

Est-ce qu'il jouait au jeu du chat et de la souris avec elle ? Hermione lui lança un regard suppliant. « J'expérimente juste…

-Vous ne savez pas y jouer, n'est-ce pas ? » Plus qu'une question, c'était une déclaration, et sarcastique, de plus.

« Euh, non » admit-elle immédiatement. « Je n'ai jamais appris. J'ai juste regardé Ron et Harry, la plupart du temps.

-Ah oui ! Nos deux excellents stratèges ! » Il affichait son sourire ironique.

Elle tenta de lui renvoyer son arrogance en expirant, moqueuse « Eh bien, après tout, Ron a gagné une importante partie à la fin de notre première année… »

Comme Snape semblait perdu, elle le lui rappela.

« L'échiquier du Professeur McGonagall… Qui protégeait la pierre philosophale…

-Oh, ça ! C'était une partie facile. Sans cela, comment un premier année –et pas particulièrement doué- aurait pu avoir ne serait-ce qu'une chance ?

-Vous avez probablement raison » soupira Hermione, semblant convaincue. Tout valait mieux que de subir une querelle, ce soir ! « Par contre, Ron m'a appris les quelques notions que j'ai, et comme je vais jouer contre moi-même, je suppose que ça ne pose pas de problème. »

Snape ne répliqua pas, et après quelques instants d'attente, elle retourna à son jeu. Elle déplaça un pion blanc, puis un noir, puis s'interrompit pour méditer sur la situation. Enfin, d'autres pièces suivirent, et enfin, elle envoya son fou. C'est alors qu'elle entendit à nouveau sa voix.

« Ainsi, vous exposez votre reine.

-Mais je vais la protéger avec la tour » tenta de se justifier Hermione.

« Non, non, non ! » contra Snape. « Le problème, quand on joue contre soi-même, c'est que vous connaissez d'avance vos intentions. Vous ne faites que favoriser les pièces noires.

-De toute façon, quelqu'un devra bien gagner tôt ou tard » plaisanta-t-elle, mais lui était sérieux.

« Laissez-moi vous montrer » déclara-t-il.

Alarmée, elle lança « Je ne voulais pas vous ennuyer. Vous corrigez des copies.

-Ce qui peut attendre » répliqua-t-il, et Hermione ne put retenir un sourire.

« Peut-être que nous pourrions faire une partie pour rien ? » proposa-t-elle.

Snape n'hésita qu'un instant. « Pourquoi pas ? »

.

oOo

.

Ils jouèrent tour à tour. Le Professeur Snape s'évertuait à expliquer et décrire les stratégies tout en la conseillant continuellement. Il semblait beaucoup aimer les échecs. Un talent de plus qu'il n'avait jamais révélé, et Hermione se demanda combien d'autres étaient recelés dans son esprit et son cœur.

Bientôt, la partie fut terminée. Il avait forcé son roi à faire retraite dans une position non protégée, et elle ne trouvait aucune échappatoire. Elle le regarda, impuissante. Il secoua la tête, condescendant.

« Vous auriez dû bouger votre cavalier ! » déclara-t-il avec un sourire en coin.

« Comment ? Je ne comprends pas. » Elle hésita, gardant la pièce suspendue au-dessus de l'échiquier. Snape enserra sa main de ses longs doigts et amena gentiment la pièce vers l'emplacement correct.

« Oh ! » dit Hermione. « C'est bien joué ! Merci. »

Puis elle rougit.

Il se racla la gorge.

« Comme je le disais, c'est un passe-temps intéressant. Peut-être voudriez-vous tenter une vraie partie, maintenant ? »

Hermione perdit honteusement. Mais en voyant son visage alors qu'il était tellement absorbé dans ses explications et totalement oublieux de sa rage précédente, elle sourit intérieurement. Peut-être, après tout, n'était-elle pas une si mauvaise stratège.

.

.

oOoOoOo

.

.

Note de **Cricri** : Échec mon bel oiseau… j'espère que la situation va s'améliorer entre les deux… Un peu plus de calme et de douceur et enfin percer le mystère…

.

Note de Sockscranberries : J'avoue être aussi ignorante qu'Hermione concernant les échecs. Je n'y ai jamais joué et n'ai jamais réussi à retenir les quelques règles qu'on a tenté de m'apprendre ^^ Alors je pense que Snape n'aurait pas eu beaucoup de patience avec moi ^^

.

.

Elle avait été méchamment rabrouée, puis avait été confinée à sa chambre pour le reste de la journée. **(hé ! mais ce n'est pas une gamine de 8 ans.)…**

De plus, il ne lui avait bien sûr rien raconté de sa rencontre avec le Seigneur des Ténèbres, bien qu'elle eût essayé de comprendre d'après son humeur ce qui avait pu advenir. **(une invite dans un resto chinois ou 2, 3 doloris. j'hésite)…**

.

« Restez à l'intérieur de la maison et tentez de maîtriser vos hormones. **(et ma main sur ton joli minois…** **aussi, je contrôle!)**

.

Vous corrigez des copies.

-Ce qui peut attendre » **(j'ai vécu ce genre de situation, prononcer ce genre de phrase et je vous assure s'annonce rien de bon pour le reste de la soirée voire de la nuit… misère)** Aë : ce qui signifie que Cricri se couche parfois à 4h du mat pour ses copies. Et après on dit que les profs ne bossent pas, mais quand on compte toutes les heures non payées… Bref, je connais un peu Cricri, j'ai vu mon frère aîné lorsqu'il était prof…

.

Un talent de plus qu'il n'avait jamais révélé, et Hermione se demanda combien d'autres étaient recelés dans son esprit et son cœur. **(houla! ma grande tu vas bientôt le découvrir… enfin, on l'espère!)**


	18. Chapter 18

Note de Lady Memory exprès pour vous (j'adore discuter avec elle, elle est super 3 ). J'ai souligné ce qui était en français lorsqu'elle me l'a envoyé, le reste était en anglais.

.

Je voudrais envoyer un salut à tous les amis français.

Nous regardons constamment la télé ces jours-ci, et nous lisons les informations sur internet en continu. Quel terrible moment pour la France ! Nous nous sentons très proches de vous.

Je voudrais remercier toutes les personnes qui lisent mon histoire 30 jours, un Mariage, et Aë pour la traduire si merveilleusement (Aë : Merveilleusement ? argh. ^^') Je n'écris plus en français, mais je le lis sans gêne, je peux donc apprécier le beau travail qu'elle a fait.

J'ai aussi remarqué que mes Hermione et Severus déplaisent à certains de ses lecteurs, car ils le trouvent trop rude et elle trop consentante. Une part de moi est heureuse de ces réactions passionnées, car cela signifie que vous vous impliquez beaucoup dans l'histoire.

Quoi qu'il en soit, voici juste deux considérations : premièrement, comme je l'expliquais dans mon prologue, les situations dépeintes ici sont issues de la vie réelle. D'un couple dont j'ai été personnellement témoin. Les souvenirs, expériences, troubles, devoirs et cicatrices intimes poussent les gens à agir différemment de ce qu'ils souhaiteraient.

Deuxièmement, c'est une fic, ce qui signifie bien sûr que nos deux personnages adorés ne sont pas ceux d'origine. Et cette déclaration deviendra encore plus claire à la fin de l'histoire (désolée, je ne peux pas en dire plus maintenant).

Je m'arrête ici, car je ne veux pas être plus longue que mon histoire. Il reste encore de nombreux chapitres à venir, et j'espère que vous serez agréablement surpris… Tôt ou tard. )

Merci beaucoup, à nouveau. Bonne lecture à tous.

 **.**

 **.**

 **Mardi - Jour 17 – Doutes**

.

L'après-midi, lorsqu'il arriva, le Professeur Snape portait plusieurs sacs en plastique mais il ne lui tendit que le plus petit. Les quatre autres contenaient des bouteilles d'eau minérale, et semblaient vraiment lourds. Epuisé par la longue marche dans la neige et frissonnant en réaction à la chaleur réconfortante de la maison, il les déposa à terre et inspira profondément, tentant de reprendre ses forces. Elle le considéra d'un regard inquiet tandis qu'il retirait sa cape –il était habillé de façon si ridiculement légère pour ce temps !

Elle l'observa avec appréhension, mais il fronça les sourcils et secoua la tête pour refuser sa timide tentative de l'aider. D'un geste dédaigneux, il lui indiqua la porte de la cuisine, et elle s'y dirigea, obéissante.

Comme toujours, elle ouvrit le sac pour collecter et dispatcher les différents articles. Mais cette fois, elle eut une surprise inattendue. Trois produits de beauté en emballage noir et strict avaient été soigneusement insérés dans un sac à part comme pour les cacher : un shampooing, un après-shampooing et une cire. Et tous pour cheveux gras.

Elle les aligna sur la table et les fixa, perplexe. Il semblait donc avoir abandonné les produits de beauté sorciers pour leur équivalent moldus, et elle se demanda pourquoi il avait pris une telle décision. Peut-être n'avait-il pas eu le temps d'aller à Pré-Au-Lard ? A moins que ce ne soit un achat d'obligation, puisqu'il allait tous les jours dans un supermarché moldu ? A moins que… A moins qu'il ait finalement accepté la suggestion informulée qu'elle lui avait présentée quand elle avait laissé ses propres produits exposés dans la salle de bain, plusieurs jours auparavant ?

Cette dernière pensée était flatteuse, mais elle ne pouvait s'appesantir sur cette question fascinante il entra immédiatement après, et son expression épuisée se transforma immédiatement pour afficher de l'irritation. Elle se tourna pour le regarder, un air de totale innocence dans le regard, tandis que la panique lui serrait le ventre.

« Vous êtes tellement gentil de l'avoir remarqué, Professeur ! » improvisa-t-elle, percevant la chaleur familière de sa colère se diffuser de façon alarmante dans la pièce. « Je viens de finir mon shampooing. »

Il hésita, rougit sous son teint maladif, puis se força à répondre. « Je suis désolé. Ceux-là sont pour moi. »

Son visage redevint grave. « J'aurais pu vous acheter un shampooing si vous me l'aviez demandé ce matin » souligna-t-il avec un regard noir, mais elle comprit qu'il était soulagé d'avoir trouvé un moyen de faire bifurquer la question de ses besoins à lui vers ceux d'Hermione. « Vous êtes devenue incroyablement distraite, ces jours-ci. En revanche, je pourrais aller faire des courses demain. »

Elle aurait dû être reconnaissante de l'opportunité et cesser cette dangereuse conversation. Au contraire, encouragée par ses réactions maîtrisées, elle osa user un peu plus de sa chance ainsi, elle prit une bouteille en main et lui sourit plus innocemment encore. « Je pensais que vous achetiez vos produits à Pré-Au-Lard. »

Il expira profondément et lâcha à contrecœur « C'est ce que je fais normalement, en effet. Mais cet après-midi… » Il s'interrompit et chercha ses mots maladroitement avant de conclure étrangement. « Cet après-midi, je n'ai pas eu le temps. Et quoi qu'il en soit, mieux vaut éviter les produits sorciers, en ce moment. Ils pourraient laisser une trace d'utilisation. »

Soudainement, il sembla se rappeler de son rôle.

« Que voudriez-vous savoir d'autre ? » la questionna-t-il avec son habituel ton sarcastique. « Je vous en prie, n'hésitez pas à parler. Il n'y a rien de plus appréciable pour un homme fatigué et à l'estomac vide que d'avoir une aimable conversation après une longue marche stressante dans la neige. »

Elle n'aurait pu se permettre de dire quoique ce soit d'autre après ces paroles, elle lui rendit donc ses affaires, puis elle le regarda faire demi-tour et partir avec son précieux chargement, et un sourire immense s'afficha sur son visage.

.

oOo

.

La soirée se déroula sans que rien de remarquable n'advienne. Il était de toute évidence fatigué, et elle se sentait de plus en plus compatissante. Quand il était aussi calme et contrôlé, il était facile de voir ce qu'il y avait d'agréable chez lui. Et même de s'inquiéter.

Elle fit donc de son mieux avec le repas, et quand ils s'installèrent à table, elle remarqua qu'il la regardait furtivement, exactement comme elle avec lui. En revanche, il resta étrangement silencieux pendant tout le dîner, et inhabituellement gentil. Il ramena même sa vaisselle à l'évier, alors que normalement, il ne bougeait pas le petit doigt, et l'aida à nettoyer la table.

Quand tout fut terminé, il lui demanda si elle souhaitait jouer aux échecs.

Elle refusa aussi gentiment qu'elle pouvait, déclarant qu'elle ne se sentait pas bien. Il put à peine camoufler sa déception. Finalement, il parvint à gérer ses sentiments, et lui souhaita une bonne nuit.

Elle l'observa faire retraite dans sa chambre et soupira. Elle aurait été heureuse de jouer.

Mais il semblait très fatigué. Il avait besoin de repos, et refuser de jouer était la seule solution qu'elle ait trouvée pour le pousser à aller se coucher tôt.

Elle tenta de se consoler en se répétant qu'elle avait agi pour le mieux.

Une dispute pouvait toujours commencer, même en jouant aux échecs, et gâcher une soirée étant jusqu'alors restée oasis de paix, après des jours de tempête, détruisant tout espoir qu'il –et qu'elle- puisse d'avoir un repos relaxant, régénérant.

En outre, pour être honnête, il n'était pas le plus sympathique des compagnons.

Alors pourquoi regrettait-elle autant sa décision, maintenant ?

.

.

oOoOoOo

.

.

Note de Lady Memory : Ce chapitre était très court, je le sais (et je peux sentir la déception de ceux d'entre vous qui en demandent toujours plus), mais il y a une raison. C'est comme inspirer profondément avant de plonger dans la mer. Nous avons atteint… Enfin, ILS ont atteint le milieu du mois, et à partir de maintenant, les choses vont commencer à être de plus en plus complexes. Alors, pour aujourd'hui, détendez-vous, et préparez-vous à la suite

.

Note de _Sockscranberries_ : Bon, j'ai toujours un peu de mal avec cette Hermione là, mais je tente de faire avec ^^

.

Note de **Cricri** : Ha oui pour être court c'était court… je reste sur ma faim… d'en savoir plus! Les choses vont être encore plus complexes mais déjà là on est dans le brouillard total… J'espère que seulement Sevy va être un peu plus aimable voire plus avec Mione…

.

.

D'un geste dédaigneux, il lui indiqua la porte de la cuisine, et elle s'y dirigea, obéissante. _(C'est quand même très vieux-jeux comme mode de vie. L'homme travaille, la femme cuisine…)_ Aë : L'auteur est italienne, ça joue peut-être ^^'

.

Finalement, il parvint à gérer ses sentiments, et lui souhaita une bonne nuit. _(Mais elle est conne, pourquoi elle dit non ?)_

Elle l'observa faire retraite dans sa chambre et soupira. Elle aurait été heureuse de jouer. _(Ben alors, pourquoi t'as pas dit oui ?)_

Mais il semblait très fatigué. Il avait besoin de repos, et refuser de jouer était la seule solution qu'elle ait trouvée pour le pousser à aller se coucher tôt. _(Bon ok, la raison est louable, mais si c'est lui qui propose…)_


	19. Chapter 19

Note de Lady Memory: Merci à tous mes lecteurs et reviewers, et voici une question : le rythme des publications est-il trop rapide pour vous ? Préféreriez-vous plus d'une journée entre un chapitre et le suivant ? J'ai tenté de suivre la vie réelle, mais après tout, c'est une fiction. Dans tous les cas, donnez-moi votre avis.

.

.

oOoOoOo

.

.

 **Mercredi - Jour 18 – Observation de la lune**

.

Mercredi matin, le soleil fut enfin de retour dans toute sa gloire, et la petite maison et les bois aux alentours ressemblaient à nouveau à une illustration de conte.

Prise d'un émerveillement respectueux, Hermione contemplait la vue par la fenêtre du salon, tandis que son cœur se serrait d'envie. Oh ! Ce qu'elle aurait aimé sortir pour profiter de la paix et de la beauté de cette immensité blanche! Mais ce plaisir lui était interdit, et elle secoua la tête, attristée : elle avait déjà fait une erreur et ne la répéterait pas.

Elle soupira de regret.

Elle soupira encore.

Puis elle quitta la fenêtre et alla nettoyer la salle de bain.

.

oOo

.

La soirée était aussi belle et sereine que la matinée ne l'avait été. Les étoiles étincelaient dans un ciel de velours, et le monde était nimbé de sensations paisibles, comme si les horreurs telles que le Seigneur des Ténèbres n'avait jamais existé.

Le Professeur Snape arriva un peu plus tôt qu'à la normale, et il portait deux gros sacs de courses. Hermione se demanda combien de nourriture il comptait encore acheter –la quantité stockée sur les étagères augmentait de façon alarmante ! Combien de temps supposait-il qu'ils resteraient dans cette foutue maison ?

Consciencieusement, elle traversa la pièce pour l'accueillir et prendre les sacs, mais Snape déclina son aide, lui demanda de son habituel ton ironique « Vous vous sentez mieux, aujourd'hui ? Je compte bien jouer aux échecs ce soir, et j'espère que vous ne me refuserez pas le plaisir de votre compagnie. »

Hermione sourit timidement et lui assura que ce serait également un plaisir pour elle. Mais c'était un mensonge; son cœur était encore une fois assis près de la fenêtre, se gonflant du désir de sortir et de filer au loin, enfin libre. Bien sûr, ces sentiments devaient être réduits au silence, et elle s'y résolut en rejoignant la cuisine. Après tout, elle avait une tâche à accomplir, et elle servit donc le repas, comme son devoir l'exigeait.

.

oOo

.

Le dîner fut acceptable; au moins, il ne s'en plaignit pas. Hermione avait même préparé un pudding au chocolat pour le dessert, et Snape démontra combien il avait apprécié son idée en dévorant sa part.

Ce qu'il était avide, pensa Hermione avec un sourire. Sa mère rabrouait toujours son père pour son addiction vorace au chocolat. Combien de fois avait-elle pu le taquiner, disant que la gourmandise était un péché capital pour un dentiste et menaçant de l'envoyer en cure diététique ! Eh bien, le Professeur Snape pourrait sans doute y rejoindre son père… Sauf que lui restait si mince, malgré tout ce chocolat avalé !

Après le repas, ils rejoignirent le salon. Le sorcier saisit immédiatement l'échiquier et s'installa à table, semblant impatient. En quelques instants, il avait disposé les pièces et attendait, avide, qu'elle fasse le premier mouvement. Ce qu'Hermione s'empressa à faire, s'efforçant d'être gentille, mais sa concentration s'était déjà évaporée.

La lune l'appelait depuis la fenêtre, ronde, immense et mélancolique dans le ciel étoilé. Inconsciemment, la jeune fille soupira, et sa main hésita. Snape fronça des sourcils et déclara d'un ton d'avertissement « J'espère que vous n'allez pas me décevoir, Miss Granger ! Avec un esprit comme le vôtre, vous êtes OBLIGÉE d'être une bonne joueuse! »

Rappelée si impérieusement à son devoir, Hermione soupira encore, tenta de se concentrer, puis déplaça sa tour en une tentative peu convaincue de menacer sa reine. En quelques minutes et avec quelques mouvements de plus, la partie fut terminée. Snape avait gagné, mais il n'affichait aucune satisfaction. A la place, il s'assombrit de plus en plus, déçu, tandis qu'elle réalisait son changement d'humeur et cherchait sans succès quelque chose à dire.

Finalement, Hermione proposa à voix basse « Une autre partie, peut-être ?

-Non ! » trancha Snape. « Je ne vois aucun plaisir à cette diversion. Vous pouvez cesser de vous forcer avec cet air de martyr, car je n'ai pas besoin de votre sacrifice ! » Son poing frappa la table en un coup bruyant. « Je vais dans ma chambre corriger quelques copies à présent, activité bien plus plaisante que celle de vous observer me fixer et soupirer en fixant la fenêtre. »

Ceci dit, il se leva dans un mouvement de colère, mais au lieu de rejoindre sa chambre, il s'immobilisa pour la regarder. Hermione gardait obstinément la tête baissée, et à cette vue, il sembla capituler.

Lentement, il contourna la table pour la rejoindre. Hermione semblait perdue, comme en transe, alors, quand il plaça une main au dos de sa chaise, elle s'éveilla avec un sursaut.

« Désolée » bafouilla-t-elle en le regardant, semblant un peu effrayée. « Je ne voulais pas… Que disiez-vous ? » demanda-t-elle enfin, un éclat suppliant dans le regard.

Snape se pencha pour l'examiner. « Le monde extérieur vous manque-t-il donc tant ? » demanda-t-il lentement.

Hermione baissa à nouveau la tête, sans un mot. Une larme glissa soudainement au bas de sa joue, et quand la goutte ronde tomba sur la surface de bois de la table, elle ne put plus cacher son malheur. Snape fronça les sourcils, et elle put sentir les vagues d'irritation brûlante s'étendre en cercles autour de son corps, si proche du sien.

Puis il soupira à son tour. « Voudriez-vous sortir et… Et profiter de la vue ? » demanda-t-il finalement d'un ton étonnamment tranquille. La jeune fille le regarda, incrédule, l'espoir et l'impatience illuminant son visage. Incapable de répondre, elle essuya sa joue, acquiesça d'un signe de tête et attendit, dans l'expectative.

Snape leva les yeux au ciel et tapota nerveusement des doigts sur la table, pesant toujours le pour et le contre. Finalement, il se racla la gorge et annonça « Très bien, dans ce cas. Comme vous voudrez. »

Hermione continua à le fixer, n'osant pas en croire ses oreilles. Ce ne fut que lorsqu'il demanda nerveusement « Eh bien ? M'avez-vous entendue ? » qu'elle s'empressa de sauter sur ses pieds et bafouilla « M-merci, Monsieur. »

Il l'observa, un peu mal à l'aise devant la joie évidente qu'affichait son regard intense. Puis il ordonna « Enfilez quelque chose de chaud, petite idiote. Il fait ignoblement froid, dehors. »

.

oOo

.

Snape retira la neige d'une partie de la rambarde, sous le porche, et ils s'y installèrent. Malgré ses dires, la température était étonnamment clémente, probablement grâce à l'absence totale de vent. Et la vue était si enchantée ! La lune scintillait placidement, la neige reflétait cette lueur tranquille et bleutée, et le bois semblait respirer délicatement, à l'unisson avec eux. Hermione se sentait immensément apaisée. Pendant combien de temps avait-elle été privée de ces joies si simples et inestimables à la fois ? Quand lui seraient-elles rendues ?

Ses mains se resserrèrent fermement autour de la rampe de bois comme pour se convaincre que tout était réel, que cette lune était aussi haute et étincelante qu'elle l'avait toujours été, et qu'elle était elle-même effectivement présente.

Snape se tenait à ses côtés, silencieux. Hermione percevait sa présence comme une protection réconfortante, et pendant un instant, elle désira pouvoir lui parler comme s'ils étaient amis, plutôt que simples professeur et élève. Certaines fois, au cours des jours précédents, elle avait déjà ressenti cette étrange sensation, mais jamais aussi puissamment qu'à présent.

Elle était toujours perdue dans ses pensées quand il lança « Vous semblez beaucoup aimer la lune.

-N'est-elle pas magnifique ? » sourit Hermione, émergeant de son brouillard.

« Tous vos amis ne partagent pas cet avis. En tout cas, pas l'un d'entre eux.

-Mes amis ? » répéta-t-elle, confuse. Puis la lumière se fit dans son esprit, et elle tourna pour le regarder, soudainement véhémente.

« Vous parlez du Professeur Lupin ! » lâcha-t-elle, en colère.

« Précisément » acquiesça froidement Snape. « Par chance, il n'est pas avec nous ce soir. Bien que j'aie déjà eu le plaisir –et dans ma vie, par deux fois – de le rencontrer quand il était dans cet appréciable… état lunatique. Et vous étiez avec moi la seconde, n'est-ce pas ? Amusante situation, ne trouvez-vous pas ? »

Hermione, oubliant toute prudence, serra les poings.

« Vous ne pouvez le pardonner, pas vrai, même si ce n'est pas de sa faute ? » demanda-t-elle avec passion. « Comment pouvez-vous être si cruel envers un homme qui subit un destin si terrible ? Quoi qu'il puisse vous avoir fait, il ne l'a pas fait volontairement.

-En êtes-vous sûre ? » répliqua-t-il, tandis que son front se plissait. « Eh bien, ne pensez-vous pas qu'il ait montré une lourde arrogance à sortir à l'approche de la nuit de la pleine lune sans prendre de précautions, risquant les vies des personnes l'entourant de façon si irréfléchie ? »

Il plissa les lèvres, dédaigneux, et ajouta « Bien qu'il ait toujours été ainsi, et ses amis plus encore. »

Snape lui avait jeté un regard de défi, et Hermione se tenait prête à le relever. Sa voix tremblait de l'effort fourni pour contrôler sa colère.

« Je sais ce que vous voulez dire. Mais si vous n'aviez pas essayé de les arrêter, lui et Sirius, cette nuit-là, peut-être le Seigneur des Ténèbres ne serait-il pas de retour maintenant ! Vous retournez-vous donc jamais sur vos propres erreurs, Professeur ? »

Il pâlit horriblement, et elle craignit que son indignation ne l'ait poussée trop loin. La jeune fille déglutit mais ne s'excusa pas elle se contenta de croiser les bras et de carrer les épaules, attendant que la tempête se déchaîne.

Mais Snape faisait également, de toute évidence, un effort énorme pour se contrôler, il ne reprit parole qu'après quelques instants.

« Contrairement à la plupart de vos révérés amis, Miss Granger, j'ai continuellement mes erreurs devant les yeux, car je ne veux pas les reproduire. N'avez-vous jamais pensé aux nombreuses possibilités existantes pour que votre ami Lupin ne blesse quelqu'un pendant son séjour, lors de votre troisième année ? »

Hermione l'observa, confuse et rancunière. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il racontait ? Le Professeur Lupin ! Cet homme si gentil ! Comment aurait-il pu blesser quiconque? Mais Snape ne lui laissa pas le temps de rétorquer.

« Considérons simplement cette fameuse nuit. Il a dit vouloir vous aider, mais il n'a pas même pensé à prendre sa Tue-Loup avant de venir à votre rescousse ! Et bien sûr, évidemment, il s'est transformé, mettant ceux qu'il voulait sauver en danger mortel. Ne vous êtes-vous jamais interrogée sur ce qu'un loup-garou en liberté aurait pu faire de toute une nuit ? Combien de personnes innocentes aurait-il pu croquer en toute impunité ? »

Il s'interrompit puis reprit avec méprit. « Et en parlant de votre sauvetage ! Si nous n'avions pas été, par chance, aidés du destin –et par le Professeur Dumbledore, bien que je n'aie toujours pas compris 'comment'- nous serions tous morts à présent. Idiot crétin, arrogant, impénitent et veule ! »

Elle perdit son calme et réagit, enragée.

« Vous reportez toujours le blâme sur lui ! Mais là encore, et vous ? Vous avez refusé de le laisser s'expliquer ! Vous saviez que c'était un loup-garou. Vous avez même admis que vous étiez en train de lui amener un gobelet de potion. Alors ! Pourquoi ne pas avoir amené la potion avec vous ? N'avez-vous pas également commis une énorme erreur? N'étiez-vous pas aussi coupable que lui, avec votre attitude irresponsable dans la Cabane ?

-Vous semblez penser que je suis extrêmement impulsif lorsque j'agis, Miss Granger. » Snape croisa également les bras en un mouvement défensif. « Très bien, je vais admettre mes erreurs. Mais je pense que les miennes sont bien plus excusables que celles de Lupin, car j'étais venu prêt à lui faire face. Il était trop tard pour administrer la potion, mais j'avais une baguette… Ou plutôt, j'en aurais eu une si vous et vos amis ne m'avaient pas si gentiment projeté contre un mur. »

Il s'interrompit, rendu haletant par l'émotion.

« Pouvez-vous imaginer mon horreur quand j'ai découvert Potter en joyeuse conversation avec l'homme qui avait trahi sa mère ? » Ses yeux papillonnèrent, et il s'empressa de se corriger. « Avec le traître qui avait vendu ses parents au Seigneur des Ténèbres ?

-Sirius ne les avait pas trahis ! » l'interrompit Hermione.

« Mais je ne pouvais pas le savoir ! » répliqua-t-il.

« Car vous ne vous êtes pas soucié d'écouter ! » cria-t-elle, en colère.

Snape prit une profonde inspiration et serra les poings, comme pour contenir ses émotions. Quand il ouvrit la bouche, sa voix était basse, chargée d'une rage contenue.

« J'ai déjà admis mon erreur. Mais à présent, veuillez considérer mes raisons. J'avais écouté l'explication de Lupin, caché sous la cape d'invisibilité de Potter, et ce que j'avais entendu m'avait empli de dégoût. Lupin pensait que Black était un meurtrier, mais il n'avait tout de même pas dit au Professeur Dumbledore que Black avait des capacités d'Animagus, même après que Black ait par deux fois envahi l'école et menacé un élève… En ce dernier cas, votre ami, Ronald Weasley. »

Hermione tenta de répondre, mais il l'arrêta en levant une main.

« Je sais ce que vous voulez dire! Black ne recherchait en effet pas ce garçon. Mais nous ne pouvions alors pas savoir ce qu'il avait à l'esprit. Nous étions tous convaincus qu'il voulait Potter, et même Lupin n'en doutait pas. Enfin, bien que persuadé de la dangerosité de Black, Lupin n'a jamais dit un mot des nombreuses entrées secrètes du château, qui n'étaient connues d'aucune autre créature vivante en dehors de lui et, par-dessus tous, de son ami, Black : une sacrée information, qui, vous le comprenez, aurait pu faire la différence.

« Pendant toute une année, Lupin a gardé sous silence le pouvoir de la carte que lui et ses camarades avaient tracée dans leur jeunesse. Non seulement a-t-il nié savoir sous mes questions explicites, mais en plus a-t-il confisqué la carte à Potter et l'a-t-il gardée pour son propre usage, dissimulant donc un moyen parfait de contrôler la situation au Professeur Dumbledore. »

Sa voix s'éleva avec plus de passion.

« Mais oublions ces fautes. Admettons que seul son bon cœur et une affection mal placée pour un ami malheureux aient empêché Lupin d'informer le Directeur et de soumettre ces faits à son jugement. Quoi qu'aient été ses excuses, il y a toujours quelque chose qui reste impardonnable pour moi : cette nuit-là, Lupin n'a pas seulement négligé de récupérer et de boire sa potion, pire encore, quand il s'est rappelé du danger, il n'a rien tenté pour s'empêcher d'attaquer les élèves qui avaient été confiés à sa charge. »

Snape se tourna vers elle, le regard sauvage, un éclat sombre dans l'œil.

« Pensez-vous que j'aurais pu agir comme il l'a fait ? Me pensez-vous si irresponsable ? »

Il prit ses poignets en mains, et l'attira contre lui. Sa voix était agitée et suppliante en même temps. « Croyez-vous vraiment que je pourrais jouer avec votre vie ? »

Hermione baissa la tête, le cœur prit dans un tumulte d'émotions.

« C'est étrange » murmura-t-elle. « Étrange et douloureux. Je n'avais jamais vu les choses ainsi. » Elle mordit sa lèvre, prise dans l'effort exigé par la recherche d'une réponse. « Mais le Professeur Lupin est un ami… Et on ne veut pas voir ses amis comme fautifs. »

Il plissa les lèvres en une expression amère.

« Bien sûr » lâcha froidement Snape. « J'avais oublié. Il est votre ami, tandis que je ne suis que votre geôlier. »

Il la relâcha, un peu brusquement.

« Pardonnez-moi, dans ce cas » ajouta-t-il sèchement, « d'avoir gâché votre amusement. Je vous en prie, continuez à observer la lune, et oubliez mes paroles. »

Il détourna ses épaules et s'avança, résolu, de l'autre côté du porche. Il s'y tint, croisant les bras en affichant une expression rancunière puis il s'appuya à la rambarde et fixa le ciel sans réellement le regarder.

Hermione le considéra un long moment, puis leva la tête vers la lune comme pour demander de l'aide, tandis que de nombreuses pensées confuses envahissaient son esprit. Les accusations que le Professeur Snape avait lancées contre Lupin avaient été cruelles, choquantes, mais pleines de révélations. Elle n'avait jamais pensé à ce qui était advenu à la fin de sa troisième année sous cette perspective inhabituelle. Son cœur était peiné, car elle sentait qu'elle était injuste envers son ami mais son esprit l'était plus encore, tandis qu'elle absorbait lentement la vérité de ces révélations.

La jeune fille se tourna pour le fixer, sombre silhouette enveloppée d'amertume, se tenant farouchement dans les ombres, et plus d'émotions se pressèrent dans son âme : le remord, pour avoir été si injustement biaisée contre lui le regret, pour lui avoir refusé sa confiance le chagrin, pour avoir sous-estimé son engagement.

Précautionneusement, Hermione le rejoignit. Elle aurait aimé poser la main sur son bras en un geste d'amitié, mais n'osa pas. Alors, elle parla à son dos figé.

« Je ne vous considère pas comme mon geôlier » commença la jeune fille, hésitante. « Peut-être l'ai-je fait au début, mais cela fait longtemps que j'ai changé d'avis. Je sais que vous me protégez. Je n'ai jamais trouvé le courage de le dire auparavant, mais je vous suis reconnaissante de ce que vous faites pour moi. Immensément reconnaissante. »

Elle prit une profonde inspiration. Exprimer ses sentiments en mots était difficile, mais elle essaya.

« Et il y a une autre chose que je n'ai jamais dite auparavant, et que je voudrais dire maintenant : j'ai été honorée d'être votre élève. Mais je serais plus honorée encore si un jour vous voyiez une amie en moi » déclara-t-elle avec courage.

Lentement, Snape fit demi-tour pour la regarder. Les crevasses, entre ses sourcils, s'étaient approfondies.

Hermione déglutit, effrayée, mais ne recula pas. « Le ferez-vous ? » expira-t-elle.

Le sorcier la considéra pendant un très long moment.

« Cela ne pourra arriver que le jour où vous saurez jouer correctement aux échecs » grommela-t-il enfin, et elle sentit son cœur s'alléger. Timidement, elle lui tendit une main, un éclat d'espoir dans le regard. Snape hésita, puis enserra ses doigts dans les siens, plus rudes.

« Eh bien » reprit Hermione, et un sourire éclatant illumina son visage. « Alors, je pense qu'il est temps de refaire une partie. »

.

.

oOoOoOo

.

.

Note de Lady Memory : Désolée, je laisse beaucoup de notes, mais je pense que, dans certains cas, certaines clarifications sont nécessaires, surtout quand ce qui a été écrit peut devenir source de controverse pour ceux qui le lisent.

Donc : j'ai toujours trouvé l'attitude de Lupin, durant cette année passée comme Professeur à Poudlard, un peu irresponsable, et je considère que ce qui est arrivé dans la Cabane Hurlante est totalement absurde. Pourquoi Lupin, alors qu'il s'était souvenu du danger, n'avait-il pris aucune précaution ? Je n'ai toujours aucune réponse, mais j'ai pris la liberté de laisser Severus exprimer mes doutes. Bien sûr, je ne l'ai pas fait dans le but de lancer une discussion sur le sujet. Celles données par le chapitre sont mes seules opinions, et je ne veux les imposer à personne d'autre.

.

Note de Cricri: que de révélations… un petit rapprochement mais le voile sur le mystère est loin d'être levé… Je me demande comment va se dérouler la suite de ces aventures…

.

Note de Sockscranberries : Bon, je pense qu'une étape vient d'être franchie, même si je pense que ces deux-là n'ont pas fini de s'affronter…


	20. Chapter 20

Note de Lady Memory: Mille mercis à mes lecteurs et reviewers. Merci aussi pour vos réponses à mon sondage. Je suis heureuse de voir que vous appréciez l'histoire.

.

.

oOoOoOo

.

.

 **Jeudi - Jour 19 – Des pères et filles**

.

« _Jeudi_ » pensa Hermione, ouvrant les yeux et souriant, heureuse de savoir que la semaine arrivait à sa fin. Bientôt, elle aurait de la compagnie pour deux journées entières, et bien que celle-ci soit représentée par la sombre silhouette de son professeur, elle commençait à se sentir à l'aise avec lui.

Puis, ses pensées progressant de façon incongrue, une autre réflexion très particulière la frappa Noël aussi approchait. C'était le dix-neuvième jour qu'elle passait dans cette foutue maison, et le Professeur Snape lui avait dit qu'ils étaient en décembre. Les vacances scolaires venaient de commencer, la grande journée était donc évidemment proche !

Un doux sentiment fait de souvenirs pleins de joie et de tendres émotions enveloppa son cœur, lui rappelant sourires, rubans, chorales et guirlandes. Et bien sûr, les cadeaux : choisis avec amour et découverts dans le bonheur au matin, sous un sapin, quand elle était à la maison, ou devant son lit quand elle était à Poudlard.

L'attente de ces sensations chaleureuses et confortables monta, irrésistiblement forte, dans sa poitrine, et Hermione espéra que malgré sa réclusion et sa situation dangereuse, la magie de la saison des fêtes pourrait une fois encore faire un miracle et rénover son éclat, au moins pour une journée.

Se perdant dans son fantasme serein, la jeune fille sentit une autre suggestion tirailler sa corde sensible. Pourquoi ne pas préparer quelque chose pour le Professeur Snape, un présent qui lui exprimerait sa gratitude, son appréciation, d'une manière sympathique et tangible ? L'idée était attirante, de par ses implications. Mais plus plaisant encore –et un sourire moqueur s'élargit sur son visage- serait l'air de profonde surprise qui apparaîtrait certainement sur son visage.

Les aiguilles à tricoter et la laine lui vinrent soudain en tête, et un plan commença à y prendre forme. Elle tricoterait un pull, quelque chose de chaud, de discret, de noir, qu'il pourrait porter pendant ses trajets vers et depuis Poudlard. L'idée l'emplissait de joie, et Hermione décida de commencer sa tâche le matin même, tandis qu'il n'était pas là pour regarder.

Le temps passa rapidement alors qu'elle vérifiait la laine, tentait de calculer ses mailles et se mélangeait les méninges à la recherche d'un design qui ne serait pas trop difficile à reproduire. Après tout, ses précédentes expériences n'avaient été basées que sur des tailles minuscules adaptées aux elfes de maison, et il n'y avait aucun magazine de mode dans la maison qui aurait pu l'aider, à la fois comme modèle, mais aussi comme instructions. Dès qu'elle eut terminé ses calculs, Hermione décida qu'elle avait besoin de plus de laine noire, elle se résolut donc à écrire un message au Professeur Dumbledore pour lui en demander, bien évidemment en le priant de garder le secret, sans quoi la surprise serait gâchée. Mais la lettre allait devoir être emmenée par le Professeur Snape, et cela soulevait un problème : son gardien suspicieux voudrait certainement s'enquérir de ses raisons d'envoyer un message au Directeur.

Hmmmm… Peut-être pourrait-elle lui dire que c'était une requête d'articles féminins. Avec de la chance, cela mettrait un terme à sa curiosité.

Emplie d'une excitation joyeuse, heureuse d'avoir trouvé quelque chose à faire, la jeune fille commença son tricot, triomphante. Ce soir, elle allait aussi devoir discrètement découvrir quand serait Noël… Espérant qu'il ne soit pas déjà derrière elle, passé sans qu'elle s'en soit rendue compte.

.

oOo

.

Mais l'après-midi ne se déroula pas comme prévu. Le Professeur Snape arriva plus tôt que d'habitude, et Hermione dut se presser de cacher le début informe du pull dans sa chambre. La confusion et un vague sens de culpabilité de n'avoir rien fait d'autre que tricoter de toute la journée lui rougirent les joues quand, gênée, elle le rejoignit dans le salon pour prendre les sacs en plastique qu'ils portaient.

Snape lui jeta un regard suspicieux, et la jeune fille bafouilla, en souriant timidement « Vous arrivez si tôt aujourd'hui… »

Elle se tut, alarmée, réalisant soudainement que sa surprise à le voir arriver tôt semblait grossière.

Les lignes, sur son front, s'approfondirent plus encore. Il croisa les bras et demanda de son ton soyeux et sarcastique que ses élèves avaient appris à craindre, « Pourquoi devrais-je repousser mon retour ici, alors que j'attends avec impatience votre chaleureuse hospitalité et votre excellente cuisine ? Mais il est évident que ces sentiments ne sont pas partagés. Malgré tous vos dénis, il semblerait en effet que vous préféreriez votre solitude au fardeau de ma présence. »

Alarmée par le tour que la conversation avait prise, Hermione s'empressa de le rassurer, mais ses excuses ne servirent qu'à aggraver son humeur. Ses lèvres se réduisirent en une fine ligne, et Snape la réduisit au silence d'un geste dédaigneux de la main. Il lui tendit ensuite les sacs plastiques et l'envoya à la cuisine d'un autre signe de tête rapide.

Depuis cet instant, la situation commença à glisser irrémédiablement hors de contrôle. Il était trop tôt pour manger, mais Hermione ne savait pas quoi faire d'autre pendant le temps libre avant leur dîner. Elle ne pouvait s'enfermer à nouveau dans sa chambre pour continuer son tricot tandis que cet homme silencieux s'agitait nerveusement dans la maison, mais elle voulait rester loin de lui, puisqu'il semblait ne chercher qu'un petit prétexte pour exploser. Son agitation était de plus en plus visible; finalement, se sentant extrêmement mal à l'aise, Hermione se retira enfin dans sa cuisine, où elle tenta de s'occuper sur de petites tâches.

Et alors, l'inimaginable arriva.

.

oOo

.

Un bruit familier mais inattendu vint de l'extérieur. Surpris –plus que cela, choquée- l'homme et la fille échangèrent un regard, puis tournèrent la tête vers le son immanquable d'un moteur approchant. Avec un froncement de sourcils inquiet, Snape rejoignit la fenêtre et jeta un œil à l'extérieur, se gardant soigneusement caché derrière les rideaux. Hésitante, elle se joignit à lui, et tous deux émirent un cri de surprise commun à la vue surprenante s'étalant devant leurs yeux.

Une moto traversait, audacieuse, les terres précédents leur jardin. L'homme conduisant l'engin semblait un peu téméraire, mais en même temps, il conduisait avec beaucoup d'habileté. Il évitait les bosses et creux du sol avec talent, et arrêta son véhicule juste avant la petite porte de bois de la barrière. Il sauta ensuite avec agilité au bas de la moto et retira son casque. Les rayons mourants du soleil couchant illuminèrent une tête blonde, et avec un étrange sentiment de soulagement suivi d'une soudaine panique, Hermione reconnut Robert, le garçon qui était entré dans son existence seulement quelques jours auparavant.

Le Professeur Snape semblait également avoir compris qui était leur visiteur, car son regard étincela et qu'il murmura, étouffant le tonnerre contenu dans sa voix « Le jeune idiot dont vous m'avez parlé ? »

Hermione lui jeta un regard suppliant et baissa la tête pour acquiescer.

« Tenace, n'est-ce pas ? » continua-t-il froidement. « Il a affronté un si long trajet dans la neige pour vous rendre visite… »

Une pause glaciale suivit.

« J'admets avoir sous-évalué le pouvoir de votre charme, Miss Granger. » Son ton était chargé de sarcasme. Mais, malheureusement, je n'ai jamais prêté attention à ce genre de magie. »

Hermione rougit. Sa voix dégoulinait de moquerie sur chaque mot, et elle se sentit confuse et blessée. Puis ils entendirent le jeune homme appeler à voix haute et joyeuse.

« Jane ! Jane ! Tu es là? C'est moi, Robert ! »

Elle pâlit en voyant la rage s'étaler sur le visage de Snape et murmura timidement « Qu… Qu'est-ce que je devrais faire, maintenant? »

Il sourit, sarcastique. « Il est trop tard pour prétendre que nous ne sommes pas là. La cheminée fume, et la lumière des chandelles est aisément visible depuis l'extérieur.

-Alors ? » demanda-t-elle, avec l'impression que sa bouche était emplie de cendres.

« Heureusement, ce jeune imbécile est Moldu, et visiblement inoffensif. En revanche, sa présence est ennuyeuse. Trouvez un moyen d'utiliser vos charmes en le renvoyant sans élever ses suspicions. Je vous regarderai depuis ici, mais ne comptez pas sur mon aide, à moins qu'elle ne soit indispensable. »

Sa voix retomba, tranchante. « Je suppose qu'il ne sera pas trop difficile de vous jouer d'un homme. »

La jeune fille sentit une vague d'indignation mais ne répliqua pas. Déterminée, elle prit sa veste et alla ouvrir la porte.

« Bonjour ! Comment ça va ? » Robert s'illumina dès qu'il la vit apparaître sous le porche. « Tu te rappelles de moi, j'espère ? » continua-t-il sans lui laisser le temps de répondre. Il irradiait visiblement de joie. « Tu n'es pas venue nous rendre visite, alors je me suis dit que j'allais te faire une surprise. Comment ça va ? Tu profites des vacances ? »

Il entra dans le jardin et la regarda avec un large sourire qui exaltait la beauté de ses traits. Soudainement, Hermione se dit que la rencontre de ce jeune homme n'était pas si horrible, finalement. Il semblait si sympathique, honnête et beau ! Et, par-dessus tout, il parlait exactement comme ce qu'il était : un garçon fortement intéressé par une fille. Et la fille en question se sentait décidément flattée, avant qu'elle ne se rappelle de la situation.

« 'Fait froid, hein ? » poursuivit joyeusement Robert. « En fait, j'avais peur que tu sois déjà partie. Mais tu es là ! Génial ! Tu es libre, ce soir ?

-Eh bien » commença Hermione, hésitante, dépassée par le torrent de mots dont elle ne se rappelait que trop bien. « Merci d'être venu, Robert, mais je crains que…

-Non, non, non, non, ne dis rien ! Laisse-moi t'expliquer d'abord ! » s'exclama-t-il, et son sourire s'élargit plus encore, si c'était possible. « Il y a une grande fête au village. Je suppose que tu ne le sais pas, mais tous les soirs de la semaine précédant Noël, il y a une célébration spéciale : danses, musique –et de la bonne, pas un truc campagnard !- et beaucoup de trucs à manger et d'amusement. Voudrais-tu y aller avec moi ? Je peux t'y emmener dans notre jeep. Ce sera sympa! Ma soeur vient aussi. Tu vois, je t'ai fait tout un programme, comme ça tu peux en parler à tes parents. Ok, je pense que c'est trop tard pour aujourd'hui, mais pourquoi pas demain ? »

Hermione pâlit. C'était pire que ce qu'elle avait supposé, et le garçon semblait très déterminé.

« Eh bien, comme je te le disais, je… Je ne pense pas pouvoir » bafouilla-t-elle. Il la fixait, semblant profondément consterné, et elle imagina ses pensées : qu'est-ce qui pouvait être assez important pour tenir une fille loin d'une fête, dans ce coin paumé recouvert de neige ?

« Oh, allez, Jane ! » supplia Robert. « Je suis sûr que tu vas aimer ! Tu ne me fais pas confiance ? »

Il jeta un coup d'œil plein d'espoir à la maison. « Laisse-moi parler à ta mère et à ton père ! » offrit-il, puis il afficha encore son sourire charmeur, avant de le transformer en un air comiquement fier. « Je suis un mec bien, tu sais ? Les parents m'adorent. Tu vas voir, aucun souci. »

L'instant était arrivé.

« S'il te plaît » tenta Hermione. "Tu ne comprends pas. Je ne suis pas ici pour… »

Mais il l'interrompit, impatient, d'un mouvement de la main.

« Laisse-moi parler à ton père » répéta-t-il, et il s'avança résolument vers la maison.

« Robert ! » cria-t-elle, et toutes ses inventions possibles se retrouvèrent aux orties. « Je n'ai pas de papa qu'il faudrait convaincre ! Je suis une femme mariée ! »

Il écarquilla les yeux et, pendant un instant, elle se vit exactement comme lui la voyait : une fille avec des cheveux ébouriffés et de grands yeux noisette écarquillés.

« Q-quoi ? » s'exclama-t-il en penchant la tête, la considérant avec un froncement interrogatif. « Tu plaisantes ! Ce n'est pas possible, tu es trop jeune ! »

Juste à cet instant, le Professeur Snape ouvrit la porte et fixa Robert avec son regard noir le plus professionnel. L'homme avait retiré ses robes de Poudlard et ne portait plus qu'un pantalon noir et une chemise blanche, tentant de sembler aussi Moldu que possible. Le voir habillé de façon si peu appropriée au froid fit inconsciemment frissonner Hermione, et elle réalisa soudain qu'il avait dû entendre chaque mot prononcé, d'après le ton enthousiaste du garçon.

« Oui ? En quoi pouvons-nous vous aider ? » demanda le Professeur Snape du ton glacial qui avait gelé des générations d'élèves.

« Oh, ehm, euh, bonsoir, Monsieur. Je m'appelle Robert McGovern et je voudrais inviter Jane à… A un… Bal. » Malgré tout son courage rassemblé, Robert bafouillait.

« C'est très sympathique de votre part, en effet » répondit Snape avec un ton de froide courtoisie et un sourire plus froid encore. « Mais je pense que mon épouse préférerait rester à la maison. Il se fait tard, et elle a le dîner à préparer. »

Son regard passa sur la jeune fille pâle dans la neige.

« Je pense que le plat au four est prêt, chérie » déclara-t-il légèrement, mais Hermione put percevoir l'immense effort qu'il faisait pour se maintenir sous contrôle. « Si tu veux bien dire au revoir à ce jeune homme pour rentrer avec moi… »

Il pencha la tête vers le garçon pour lui jeter un regard plein de fiel. « Merci encore pour votre gentillesse, Mr McGovern. Maintenant, si vous voulez bien m'excuser… »

Il retourna dans la maison, laissant deux silhouettes silencieuses derrière lui. Le garçon fut le premier à réagir. Il se tourna pour faire face à la jeune fille, le regard horrifié.

« Il dit la vérité ? Tu es vraiment mariée à lui ? » souffla-t-il lentement.

Hermione revint à la réalité et tenta de jouer son rôle de façon convaincante, mais son esprit revivait continuellement ces paroles surprenantes. Le Professeur Snape l'avait-il réellement appelée 'chérie' ? Bien sûr, il faisait semblant, savourant toujours son expression gentille. Mais ce regard qu'il avait jeté à Robert ! Pas étonnant qu'il semble si choqué. Le Professeur Snape avait un peu trop bien joué au mari irrité…

Robert la fixait, le regard teinté de regret et de doute.

« Tu restes avec lui volontairement ? » expira-t-il, se penchant pour approcher sa tête de la sienne. « Dis-moi la vérité. Je peux t'aider. »

A ce point, la jeune fille ne put s'empêcher de rire pour cacher son agitation.

« Robert, sérieusement ! » répliqua-t-elle, et le garçon rougit et haussa des épaules, semblant amer.

« Bon, désolé, alors » continua-t-il de façon plus calme, la regardant toujours avec un mélange d'émotions où la tristesse, la déception et même le ressentiment semblaient prévaloir. « J'aurais aimé avoir une chance avec toi. »

Il secoua la tête et son expression devint plus sombre. « Les femmes sont si bizarres. Qu'est-ce que tu trouves à ce… Ce… »

Maintenant qu'il n'y avait plus d'espoir, il était trop frustré pour soupeser ses paroles. Mais puisqu'il restait un jeune homme poli, Robert s'interrompit avant d'en dire trop.

« Je suppose que c'est la dernière fois que nous nous voyons » déclara-t-il avec un rictus amer, tendant une main pour un salut formel.

Ce n'était qu'un garçon, pensa Hermione, attristée devant sa douleur évidente. Le voir aurait été agréable, dans un autre monde. Mais elle… Elle n'était plus autorisée à être une jeune fille dans _ce_ monde.

Elle serra sa main, et en quelques secondes, Robert partit, la tête obstinément baissée pour voir où il roulait, dans les ténèbres. Elle l'observa jusqu'à ce qu'il disparaisse au loin, puis se tourna et se dirigea, pensive, vers la maison.

Le Professeur Snape l'attendait, bras croisés, affichant une expression furieuse.

« Il est temps de manger, ne pensez-vous pas ? Ou devons-nous nous attendre à ce qu'un autre amoureux arrive et veuille parler à votre père ? »

Il sembla réaliser ce qu'il venait de dire juste après que le dernier mot soit prononcé de façon si mordante. Ses poings se serrèrent, son regard parcourut la pièce comme à la recherche d'une cible puis il détourna enfin ses épaules pour aller s'effondrer dans un fauteuil, près de la cheminée.

« Appelez-moi quand ce sera prêt ! » ordonna-t-il d'une voix tranchante.

Le reste de la soirée se passa dans un silence mutuellement rancuneux.

.

.

oOoOoOo

.

.

Note de Cricri : Bon là je suis perdue… il souffle le froid le chaud…. fait une crise de jalousie enfin je suppose… il ne reste que 11 jours ou 12, si on a de la chance, c'est un mois à 31 jours… comment vont-ils résoudre leur problème relationnel et régler le cas Voldy… je ne capte plus…

.

Aë : Eh bien… Tu verras XD Disons que les fêtes approchent, et que ça peut changer les choses… Ou pas.

.

Note de Sockscranberries : Hé ben, comme d'hab, un pas en avant, deux en arrière… Mais là il faut bien avouer que la situation était un peu spéciale. Même si le caractère de Severus n'aide pas :p

.

Aë : Mais il a dit 'chérie', non ? XD

.

.

« Oui ? En quoi pouvons-nous vous aider ? » demanda le Professeur Snape du ton glacial qui avait gelé des générations d'élèves. _(Le pauvre garçon ne va jamais s'en remettre ^^)_

.

« Je pense que le plat au four est prêt, chérie » déclara-t-il légèrement, mais Hermione put percevoir l'immense effort qu'il faisait pour se maintenir sous contrôle. _(« Chérie »… ça a dû lui arracher la gorge de dire ça ^^)_


	21. Chapter 21

Note de Lady Memory: Mille mercis à mes lecteurs et reviewers.

.

.

oOoOoOo

.

.

 **Vendredi - Jour 20 – Orgueil et préjugés**

.

Pour la énième fois, Hermione considéra le morceau de parchemin qu'elle avait entre les mains. C'était le fameux message destiné au Professeur Dumbledore pour lui demander plus de laine noire, mais elle n'était plus certaine de vouloir poursuivre son projet.

Le Professeur Snape accepterait-il un cadeau –et un tel cadeau- de sa part ?

Plus que cela, le _méritait_ -il vraiment ?

Son front se plissa alors qu'elle revivait l'épisode avec Robert. Oui, la visite du garçon avait été une conséquence de son attitude précédente, imprudente, mais elle pensait avoir été pardonnée pour cela… Mais non, évidemment, cela ne suffisait pas, et Hermione se sentit désespérée. Alors qu'elle tentait de faire de son mieux, en suivant sa nouvelle vie, et par-dessus tout, ses exigences à _lui_ , le Professeur Snape rejetait continuellement ses efforts, exposant en même temps les pires aspects de sa personnalité. Plus exaspérant encore, il semblait incapable de changer d'avis à son sujet. Pour lui, elle n'était qu'une enfant, une gamine pourrie gâtée qu'il devait contrôler. Et pour certaines raisons étranges et frustrantes, la situation semblait toujours vouloir lui donner raison.

Hermione soupira profondément. Quand elle était à Poudlard, elle avait cru avoir quelques qualités, au moins une ou deux pouvant être utiles… Mais ici, quand il s'agissait de subir un test, elle semblait ne pouvoir qu'échouer ignoblement. Son estime personnelle s'effritait. Sa seule caractéristique semblait être ce célèbre secret abrité par son esprit. Que pouvait-il être ? Et pourquoi, quand et où l'avait-elle appris ?

La jeune fille entendit la porte de l'autre chambre s'ouvrir et se refermer pour la troisième fois : son gardien avait sûrement été prendre des livres avant de partir, et elle sourit amèrement, pensant à combien elle avait appris à connaître ses habitudes après ces longues semaines de frustration passées ensemble. Mais elle n'était pas préparée pour le flot de mémoires qui envahirent soudain son esprit, comme dans l'attente d'un instant de distraction. Et parmi eux, l'image inattendue et amusante d'un Professeur Snape pas encore rasé, portant une robe de chambre usée et luttant pour la garder fermée tandis qu'il entrait dans la cuisine.

Ce qu'il avait eu l'air vulnérable ! Et elle avait probablement été la seule qui avait pu avoir un aperçu d'une telle vulnérabilité. Pas même le Professeur Dumbledore n'avait eu la chance de voir son formidable subordonné en de tels instants…

Ces pensées avaient un effet calmant, et enfin, Hermione se décida. Résolue, elle entra dans le salon et attendit qu'il sorte de sa tanière.

.

oOo

.

Le Professeur Snape sembla un peu surpris quand il rouvrit la porte, des livres sous le bras. Mais son visage s'assombrit immédiatement.

« Oui ? » demanda-t-il froidement, son regard affichant un éclat sinistre. Mais Hermione avait d'une certaine façon été adoucie par ses souvenirs, et sa colère ne l'effraya pas.

Elle lui présenta le rouleau de parchemin ainsi que quatre mots. « Pour le Professeur Dumbledore. »

Il fronça dangereusement les sourcils, et elle se pressa d'ajouter « S'il vous plaît. »

Snape saisit le parchemin d'une main libre. « Une plainte ? » demanda-t-il sarcastique. « Vous vous plaignez après avoir enfin réalisé que vous et moi étions incapable de cohabiter ?

-En fait, c'est une demande de… Produits féminins » répondit la jeune fille, appliquant avec soin l'intonation hésitante adéquate censée montrer un peu de gêne.

L'homme jeta un regard sauvage au rouleau, comme pour l'écraser. Puis il le plongea dans sa poche, et la regarda avec colère.

« Une nuisance de plus ! Mais au moins, cette fois vous avez eu la sagesse de confier la corvée à un autre. »

Snape se rua à grands pas vers la porte et prit sa cape, tentant sans succès de l'enfiler, sans y parvenir avec une seule main. Silencieusement, Hermione avança et plaça la cape correctement sur ses épaules. Il sembla se figer et resta raide un moment, puis se tourna pour la regarder, lui jetant un effrayant regard noir –un effet tout de même ruiné par sa lutte maladroite avec l'attache de sa cape.

« N'essayez pas vos petits tours sur moi, Miss Granger.

-Dieu m'en garde ! » répliqua amèrement Hermione. Ses yeux se plissèrent mais elle ne sembla pas accorder d'attention à ce signe alarmant, puisqu'elle continua à lui jeter un regard de défi.

« Miss Granger, vous êtes décidément irritante ce matin » la prévint-il.

« Pourquoi ? Parce que je vous ai aidé ? » demanda-t-elle.

Snape tentait toujours sans succès de fermer l'attache. Sous sa colère, il avait déformé le métal, l'objet continuait donc à résister à la pression de ses doigts, tandis que son visage rougissait d'exaspération.

« Vous n'êtes d'aucune aide ! Vous êtes un ennui, un tracas, une difficulté, et la plus stressante de mes charges !

-Merci d'avoir éclaircit votre point de vue » répliqua-t-elle froidement.

« Soyez polie, Miss Granger ! » tempêta-t-il, mais Hermione ne s'excusa pas. Très bien, elle n'était qu'un tracas, une difficulté, et une fois de plus, il lui criait dessus. Ok, alors, qu'il crie. Que pouvait-il faire d'autre ? Quoi? La renvoyer dans sa chambre? La renvoyer à Poudlard? Par la barbe de Merlin, c'était exactement son souhait le plus cher! Elle aurait fait n'importe quoi pour mettre fin à cette situation intolérable, même l'encourager dans sa colère.

Hermione lâcha donc brusquement « Je n'ai rien dit d'impoli » et comme elle s'y attendait, Snape explosa. « Allez dans votre chambre ! »

Mais ce matin, elle ne voulait pas obéir.

« Vous comptez m'y enfermer ? » Elle croisa les bras. « Je vous en prie, sans quoi, dès que vous quitterez la maison, je serais libre d'en sortir. »

Hermione voulait bien sûr dire 'sortir de la chambre', elle n'était donc pas préparée à la réaction amenée par sa déclaration.

Snape se tourna vers elle, et son regard devint glacial. « Je suppose que vous prévoyez de voir de nouveau ce jeune idiot » gronda-t-il.

C'était inattendu, mais sa confusion ne dura qu'un moment.

« Robert n'est pas un idiot ! » rétorqua Hermione, agacée.

« Bien sûr! » renifla Snape. « Il est grand, blond, a les yeux bleus, et cela vous suffit. »

Merlin ! Comment et quand avait-il remarqué tous ces détails ? Elle le fixa, bouche bée, et il devint plus furieux encore. « Va-t-il encore vous rendre visite ? Vous a-t-il promis quoi que ce soit ? »

Ah, c'était trop!

« Je vois que vous ne me faites pas confiance » répliqua Hermione en colère.

« Qui serait assez fou pour croire une femme sur cette question ? » rétorqua Snape.

Elle lui jeta un regard noir. Ses réactions étaient déconcertantes. Pourquoi était-il aussi effrayé de la possible réapparition de Robert ? Le garçon était Moldu, il ne pouvait donc représenter aucun danger !

Mais maintenant qu'elle y réfléchissait plus clairement, peut-être que ses allées et venues continuelles dans un coin aussi désert pourraient attirer une attention indésirable sur leur maison… Et si le garçon avait déjà parlé d'elle et de son 'mari' à sa sœur et à ses amis ? Quelqu'un pourrait être curieux de voir un couple si mal assorti… Quelqu'un qui aurait des raisons complètement différentes de mener l'enquête sur cette relation en particulier.

Hermione se sentit soudain très mal à l'aise. Ce qu'elle avait été bête, à se comporter de façon si puérile avec un homme qui s'exposait à des risques inimaginables pour la protéger ! Mais elle ne voulait pas s'excuser, elle baissa donc la tête tandis qu'il poursuivait sa lutte acharnée.

« Vous voyez ce que vous avez fait ! » rugit finalement Snape dès qu'il eut vaincu la résistance de l'objet. « Comment pourrais-je vous laisser seule ? Les chances qu'il revienne sont trop élevées pour être ignorées ! »

Hermione pâlit. La perspective de passer toute une journée avec cet homme enragé était terrifiante.

« Je suis désolée, Professeur » murmura-t-elle. « S'il vous plaît, oubliez ce que j'ai dit. Je suis sûre que Robert ne reviendra plus. Et je vous promets de ne pas sortir de la maison. Je ne laisserai pas non plus quelqu'un entrer.

-Je ne vous crois pas, Miss Granger » trancha Snape. « Comme toutes les femmes, vous suivez vos émotions, on ne peut donc pas vous faire confiance.

Il hésita, mais la colère le poussa vers l'inévitable conclusion.

« Peu de choses comptent pour celles de votre sexe. Et la loyauté n'y tient certainement pas le premier rôle : les femmes sont si facilement convaincues par de belles paroles et de jolis visages ! »

Hermione rougit d'indignation. « Comment pouvez-vous dire de… De telles méchancetés ? »

Snape afficha son sourire sarcastique et haineux.

« Parce que j'ai subi de nombreuses preuves, et pas seulement de votre part » conclut-il.

« Les femmes ne sont PAS ainsi ! » cria la jeune fille, fulminante. Puis, tentant de le blesser autant que lui l'avait blessée, elle ajouta, venimeuse « Quoi que je pourrais faire une exception pour celles de Serpentard ! »

Snape inclina la tête et croisa les bras.

« En réalité » émit-il lentement, « la femme à laquelle je pense était une Gryffondor. »

Hermione écarquilla les yeux. « Ah ! » s'exclama-t-elle, et elle recula d'un pas, comme pour envelopper toute sa personne d'un regard dégoûté. « C'est pour ça que vous nous détestez tant ! Je comprends mieux, maintenant ! »

Son visage se transforma, affichant une émotion si intense qu'elle en fut effrayée.

« Non ! » s'exclama Snape, et sa voix trembla de façon déconcertante. « Vous ne comprenez rien ! »

Il cessa abruptement et serra les poings.

« Je pars, Miss Granger" dit-il d'un ton plus calme, et donc, plus alarmant encore. « Inutile de cuisiner pour moi ce soir. Je dînerai au château avant de rentrer. »

Sa voix devint plus amère. « Mieux vaut se voir aussi peu que possible. »

Hermione se sentit soudain épuisée. Quel était l'intérêt à se blesser l'un l'autre tandis qu'un monstre démoniaque attendait tranquillement l'occasion de les exterminer tous deux ? N'était-ce pas suffisant, en matière de torture psychologique ? Pourquoi avaient-ils besoin d'ajouter plus de douleur aux instants qui pouvaient être leurs derniers ?

Sa tête retomba.

« Je suis désolée » expira-t-elle. « Je ne pensais pas vraiment ce que j'ai dit. »

.

oOo

.

Hermione l'observa partir. Dès qu'il eut disparu au loin, elle rejoignit sa chambre, se jeta sur le lit et relâcha toutes les larmes qu'elle avait accumulées au cours des dernières heures, le visage plongé dans son oreiller, sanglotant comme l'adolescente désespérée qu'elle était. Il fallut un certain temps pour que le raz-de-marée s'assèche, mais finalement, elle releva la tête et concentra son regard bouffi sur les objets occupant sa chambre. Non, rien n'avait changé comme par magie pendant ce temps, et aucune fée n'apparut pour lui offrir sa consolation. Elle devait trouver une solution par elle-même. Mais que pouvait-elle faire ?

Eh bien, tout d'abord, elle avait besoin de recouvrer son calme. Et pour atteindre ce désirable état d'esprit, il lui fallait quelque chose de tranquille et ennuyeux à faire. Alors, à contrecœur, Hermione prit ses aiguilles et commença à tricoter, espérant que son esprit trouverait quelque chose d'utile pendant ce travail répétitif. Mais bientôt, elle fut forcée d'arrêter, puisqu'elle n'avait plus du tout de laine. Il n'était que le milieu de la matinée, et elle se sentait déprimée. Alors, une fois encore, la jeune fille se reporta sur son passe-temps favori et leva les yeux vers la bibliothèque, contre le mur la dernière des romances à l'eau de rose qu'elle avait commencées à lire les premiers jours de sa ségrégation attendait toujours d'être ouvert. Elle le récupéra et alla s'asseoir près de la cheminée, prête à s'anesthésier.

Dire que c'était une histoire puissante, pleine de personnages bien décrits et de sentiments peints avec force aurait été merveilleux… Malheureusement, ce n'était qu'une romance bas de gamme, sans prétention et basique, où haine et amour se mélangeaient en un tourbillon de passion néanmoins, son esprit s'y accrocha avec toute la force de son cœur attristé. Hermione lut, lut, lut, et tandis qu'elle lisait, son esprit se détendit pour se retrouver dans une sorte de stupeur hébétée jusqu'à ce qu'elle eut à nouveau discipliné ses sentiments. Et enfin, une idée illumina son esprit.

« A la cuisine » s'ordonna-t-elle.

.

oOo

.

Quand Snape arriva, Hermione était toujours dans la cuisine et se précipita pour lui ouvrir. Une odeur délicieuse la suivit, emplissant l'air de son arôme attirant. C'était son plat préféré elle ne l'avait pas fait depuis des jours, et son regard s'illumina un instant avant qu'il ne se glace à nouveau.

« Bonsoir » le salua-t-elle, tendant une main pour prendre les sacs du supermarché. Mais étrangement, il n'en avait ramené aucun. Hermione déglutit. Était-ce le signe annonçant que quelque chose de pire arrivait ? Quoi qu'il en fut, elle continua à jouer le rôle que son livre lui avait suggéré : la frêle et innocente jeune fille opposée à l'homme courageux mais sévère et… et… oh, eh bien, autant être sincère et dire despotique ! La méthode n'avait jamais échoué, d'après l'héroïne de l'histoire, dont Hermione avait absorbé la philosophie au cours de son après-midi de lecture.

« Je… J'espère que vous avez passé une bonne journée » émit-elle timidement, tentant de se rappeler des phrases formées mentalement avant son arrivée.

« C'est le cas, merci » répondit posément Snape.

« Il fait très froid, dehors, n'est-ce pas ? » continua la jeune fille, rougissant sous son regard. Il devait sûrement être surpris. Elle se comportait avec si peu de naturel, surtout en considérant ce qui était arrivé le matin même ! Mais il ne cligna même pas.

« Oui, très froid » confirma-t-il, l'observant comme si elle était un spécimen intéressant.

Hermione inhala, jeta un œil sur ses mains serrées et capitula, s'abandonnant à son cinéma auto-imposé. « Alors… Alors peut-être voudriez-vous manger quelque chose ?

-J'étais censé dîner à Poudlard » lui rappela calmement Snape. Trop calmement. Hermione sentit son sang se glacer dans ses veines, et se prépara à l'explosion.

A la place, étonnamment, il pencha la tête et ajouta tranquillement, « Mais je ne l'ai pas fait. Alors, je serais heureux d'accepter votre invitation.

-Oh ! » dit-elle, et sa voix trembla de soulagement. « Je suis si heureuse ! J'espérais tellement que vous… » Elle s'interrompit, soudainement mal à l'aise. "Que vous auriez changé d'avis » termina-t-elle, courageuse. Puis, stabilisant sa voix, elle expliqua « Vous voyez, j'ai préparé quelque chose de spécial.

-Oui, j'ai remarqué. De tous les jours possibles, vous avez choisi aujourd'hui. » Snape resta un moment immobile, puis ajouta pensivement « J'appellerai ça de la corruption. »

Hermione afficha une rougeur plus éclatante encore et mordit sa lèvre. « Cuisiner est le seul moyen que j'aie de vous montrer combien j'apprécie votre… aide » murmura-t-elle.

Le sorcier arqua un sourcil en une expression ironique. « Oh, mais vous en avez tant d'autres ! De bonnes manières et un silence respectueux seraient des remerciements adéquats, dans la plupart des cas. Mais je suis heureux que vous ayez choisi une façon aussi appétissante de me démontrer votre… appréciation. »

Ils se fixèrent l'un l'autre, puis, avec un petit sourire, Snape lui tendit un petit paquet enveloppé d'un papier décoré de sucettes aux couleurs joyeuses.

« Tant que j'y pense. De la part du Professeur Dumbledore, avec ses meilleurs compliments. »

Hermione prit le paquet contenant visiblement la laine demandée, et comprit qu'il n'était pas au courant de ce qu'il contenait. Soudainement, elle se sentit exulter. Le festin imminent était évidemment la dernière de ses pensées. Son cadeau serait donc une surprise inattendue, et pour une étrange raison, cette considération emplit son cœur d'une joie immense.

« Merci, Professeur » lança la fille, levant le visage et lui souriant si joyeusement que Snape fronça les sourcils, pris par surprise. Et, comme à chaque fois qu'elle le surprenait –ou le déconcertait- il rougit.

.

oOo

.

La querelle du matin semblait s'être cachée dans un recoin obscur, et il y n'avait rien d'autre à ajouter. Alors, ils se rendirent dans la cuisine, et l'homme s'assit à table, affichant une expression impatiente. Hermione emplit son assiette et s'interrompit pour le regarder manger, appréciant les premiers assauts de sa fourchette. Aussi étrange que cela puisse paraître, elle se sentit folle de joie et se perdit dans cette sensation plaisante…

Snape remarqua son silence, et arqua un sourcil, affichant son habituel air interrogatif.

« Eh bien ? » demanda-t-il, ironique. « Ai-je été pris dans un piège défensif ? Avez-vous empoisonné cette nourriture, comptant sur mon appétit et ma crédulité ? »

Hermione s'éveilla brusquement. « Vous devrez décider ça par vous-même » déclara-t-elle avec un sourire, et elle lui présenta un pudding au chocolat.

Il sembla impressionné. « Quelle habileté ! Je suppose que je vais devoir prendre le risque » répliqua-t-il. Il savoura la douceur avec un plaisir évident. « Je vous autorise à m'empoisonner chaque soir dès maintenant, Miss Granger. »

L'atmosphère se détendit. Quand tout fut terminé, Snape reposa sa cuillère sur son assiette scrupuleusement vidée et se laissa aller en arrière dans sa chaise tandis qu'elle s'occupait de remettre la cuisine en ordre.

« Vous vous êtes surpassée ce soir » dit-il, jouant avec sa serviette. « Mais si vous vous étiez trompée ? Si j'avais déjà mangé à Poudlard ?

-Non. » Hermione secoua la tête, arrangeant soigneusement les verres dans l'évier. « Je savais que vous ne le feriez pas.

-Mais comment pouviez-vous en être sûre ? » insista Snape.

« Oh! » reprit-elle vaguement, empilant les assiettes en une pile ordonnée. « Disons que c'est de l'intuition féminine. »

Son visage rougit de panique dès qu'elle réalisa ce qu'elle avait dit. Son regard se dirigea vers lui puis revint rapidement sur l'évier alors qu'elle attendait qu'il explose. Pourtant, les secondes s'écoulaient lentement, et rien n'arrivait. Hermione l'observa encore, ses lèvres se plissèrent un sourire timide et embarrassé.

Snape lui rendit son regard avec une expression indéfinissable.

« Je pensais que vous aviez perdu le pouvoir de me surprendre, Miss Granger. »

.

.

oOoOoOo

.

.

Note de Lady Memory :

Je suis heureuse de recevoir des messages me demandant de publier rapidement. Cela signifie que ceux qui les écrivent aiment l'histoire, alors merci beaucoup. En revanche, gentils lecteurs, je publie tous les jours. Je pense qu'il est impossible de faire plus rapide

.

Note de _Sockscranberries_ : Bon, j'espère que cette fois-ci on avance pour de bon.

.

Le Professeur Snape accepterait-il un cadeau –et un tel cadeau- de sa part ?

Plus que cela, le _méritait_ -il vraiment ? **(Oui! C'est lui qui se les gèle… même s'il a un caractère de…)**

.

« Vous n'êtes d'aucune aide ! Vous êtes un ennui, un tracas, une difficulté, et la plus stressante de mes charges ! **(Je l'adoooore! il sait parler aux femmes.. tout dans la délicatesse)**

.

Snape se tourna vers elle, et son regard devint glacial. « Je suppose que vous prévoyez de voir de nouveau ce jeune idiot » gronda-t-il. **(Jaloux?)**

.

« Il est grand, blond, a les yeux bleus, et cela vous suffit. » **(il est jaloux…)**

.

« Va-t-il encore vous rendre visite ? Vous a-t-il promis quoi que ce soit ? » **(Vraiment jaloux!)**

.

« Qui serait assez fou pour croire une femme sur cette question ? » rétorqua Snape. **(Retenez moi je vais le …)**

.

« Comment pourrais-je vous laisser seule ? Les chances qu'il revienne sont trop élevées pour être ignorées ! » **(Ouais, ouais … Jaloux va!)**

.

« Peu de choses comptent pour celles de votre sexe. Et la loyauté n'y tient certainement pas le premier rôle : les femmes sont si facilement convaincues par de belles paroles et de jolis visages ! » **(grrrrr… c'est parce qu'il s'est fait avoir une fois par la rousse que toutes les filles sont comme elle…)**

.

Et, comme à chaque fois qu'elle le surprenait –ou le déconcertait- il rougit. **(C'est-y pas mignon… un Sevichou rougissant)**

.

« Eh bien ? » demanda-t-il, ironique. « Ai-je été pris dans un piège défensif ? Avez-vous empoisonné cette nourriture, comptant sur mon appétit et ma crédulité ? » **(Le voilà reparti…)**


	22. Chapter 22

Note de Lady Memory: Merci à mes lecteurs et reviewers. Cette fois, je voudrais remercier en particulier les commentateurs non enregistrés, à qui je ne peux pas répondre par message privé.

.

Aë : J'en profite pour rappeler aux lecteurs français que vous pouvez envoyer un message à Lady Memory sur , même en français, car elle le parle bien ! La réponse sera plutôt en anglais en revanche !

.

.

oOoOoOo

.

.

 **Samedi - Jour 21 – Ténèbres**

.

Le jour avait commencé différemment de leur routine habituelle. Puisque c'était samedi, le Professeur Snape aurait dû rester à la maison… Mais il était parti dans la matinée, marmonnant quelque chose à propos d'un rendez-vous mystérieux au milieu de nulle part.

Bien sûr, il n'avait rien expliqué.

Bien sûr.

Hermione détestait quand il n'expliquait pas. Elle détestait être laissée dans le noir. Elle détestait être traitée comme une enfant n'ayant ni opinion ni choix. Elle décida alors que ce qui lui convenait à lui ne lui conviendrait pas à elle. Samedi était leur jour libre, et elle voulait se détendre… Bien que même le son du mot semblait ridicule dans leur situation.

Le meilleur moyen de passer la matinée aurait été de marcher : mais bien que le temps soit charmant et que le soleil fasse étinceler la neige et les stalactites de glace, elle ne pouvait évidemment pas sortir. Hermione amena donc un plateau pour grignoter près de la fenêtre dans la cuisine, et mangea tout en regardant le panorama, espérant voir un signe de vie dans cette solitude silencieuse. Mais il n'y avait que des oiseaux volant haut dans le ciel, et aucun animal n'osa approcher le petit cottage et ses occupants esseulés. Prévisible, mais si frustrant…

Elle soupira. Alors, que restait-il ?

Nettoyer ?

Cuisiner ?

Tricoter, évidemment !

La fille soupira encore : son cadeau tentait toujours de prendre forme. Elle le créait en improvisant, et ajustait donc continuellement sa taille, défaisant et refaisant ce qu'elle avait fait comme une Pénélope moderne. Et oui, aujourd'hui, elle ressemblait exactement à la fidèle reine de la Mythologie grecque, tissant et attendant patiemment son homme.

… Son homme ?

Ah, quelle étrange situation ! Hermione ne savait pas si elle aurait dû en pleurer ou rire. Mais elle opta pour la seconde situation. Avec un tel soleil, il ne restait aucune place pour les pensées noires.

.

oOo

.

Le Professeur Snape revint dans la soirée. A ce moment, elle était si frustrée que même l'idée d'une dispute était attirante mais il ne dit rien qui aurait pu mener à une querelle. Il entra dans la cuisine alors qu'elle mélangeait la soupe avec une louche il s'assit et considéra l'assiette vide devant lui avec une expression avide.

« J'espère que vous avez préparé quelque chose de mangeable ce soir. J'ai très faim.

-Je pense que vous aimerez ça »répliqua tranquillement Hermione en remplissant son assiette. La soupe était une préparation à faire soi-même qu'elle avait intelligemment arrangée. Tricoter l'avait occupée tard, elle avait donc opté pour cette solution pratique. Heureusement, il en avait ramené un plein stock ! L'arôme se diffusant dans les airs était délicieux, et elle remercia mentalement l'inventeur des soupes en conserves.

Snape commença à manger en silence, Hermione s'assit donc pour prendre sa cuillère, satisfaite de cet évident signe d'approbation et de son humeur tranquille.

« J'espère que nous jouerons aux échecs ensuite » lança-t-elle alors avec un sourire sincère.

Il leva les yeux vers elle avec un regard interrogatif.

« Je crois en ce que vous avez dit » dit-elle simplement.

Et devant son air encore plus abasourdi, elle expliqua.

« La promesse que vous m'avez faite… S-sur le fait d'être amis » déglutit la jeune fille, concluant, bizarrement inquiète qu'elle avait possiblement brisé cette harmonie parfaite.

Snape fronça les sourcils, mais ne répondit pas et continua à manger.

Ou bien la soupe était effectivement bonne ou bien il était incroyablement affamé, parce qu'Hermione emplit son assiette encore deux fois avant de lui servir des œufs brouillés, des tomates et du bacon.

.

oOo

.

Ils étaient occupés sur une partie d'échecs quand, de façon inattendue, son avant-bras commença à brûler. Snape flancha sous la douleur soudaine et violente, et posa par automatisme une main sur sa chair meurtrie, refermant ses doigts sur elle.

Puis son regard croisa le sien. C'était incongru, mais il sembla s'excuser pour la gêne qui venait encore déranger leur vie. Mais Hermione sentit une immense terreur glacer son cœur. Qu'arrivait-il ? Pourquoi le Seigneur des Ténèbres appelait-il ses partisans si peu de temps avant leur prochaine réunion ?

Elle le considéra à nouveau, et sa peur doubla. Snape semblait si épuisé, et la température extérieur était si basse ! Elle sentit la haine et la colère envahir son cœur contre le tyran sans merci qui jouait si cruellement avec les vies de ses serviteurs. Mais elle ne pouvait rien y faire : elle était aussi impuissante contre ce pouvoir mauvais qu'il l'était.

La scène de son précédent appel semblait répéter son horreur. Le sorcier alla récupérer sa cape et lui tendit ses clés. Une fois encore, leurs regards se fixèrent tentant de trouver quelque chose qui pourrait l'aider à se sentir moins seul, la jeune fille expira « Je vous attendrai. »

Snape ne put s'empêcher de sourire rapidement, avec ironie, à cette promesse, et Hermione rougit, se rappelant comment elle l'avait laissé attendre dans le froid. Mais il ne fit aucun commentaire, se détourna et ouvrit la porte. Elle le rejoignit, et ils fixèrent tous deux la scène tranquille, devant eux. La neige étincelait sous la lueur de la lune. La nuit était belle, silencieuse et calme, et il n'y avait pas un nuage dans le ciel. Pourtant, quelque part dehors, invisible pour tous, une monstrueuse menace se nichait dans les ténèbres. Et l'angoisse montée par le froid et cette pensée était insupportable.

Snape soupira puis reporta à nouveau son attention sur elle, sa mâchoire relevée avec détermination. Pendant un instant, Hermione pensa qu'il allait lui faire encore la leçon, mais il dit simplement « Faites attention. Pas d'héroïsme inutile. Gardez l'enveloppe sous la main. »

La gorge serrée, elle répéta « Je vous attendrai. »

.

oOo

.

Les heures de la nuit n'avaient jamais semblées si longues et effrayantes. Seule dans cette maison hantée, Hermione l'attendit, angoissée, imaginant tous les développements possibles et examinant toutes les actions possibles, le suivant par l'esprit et tentant de se figurer ce que le Seigneur des Ténèbres pouvait vouloir de ses partisans.

Snape revint au milieu de la nuit. Cette fois, Hermione ne perdit pas de temps à jouer aux énigmes. Elle avait sans cesse vérifié le jardin depuis sa fenêtre, elle était donc raisonnablement sûre qu'aucune surprise déplaisante ne l'attendait à l'extérieur. Après tout, même un homme invisible aurait laissé des traces de pas en marchant dans la neige… Au moins l'espérait-elle. Alors, quand elle détecta une petite silhouette noire s'avançant laborieusement dans la neige, un intense sentiment de joie et de soulagement emplit son cœur. Elle ouvrit la porte et se mit sous le porche, l'enveloppe fermement serrée dans sa main.

Snape la vit, et son expression s'assombrit immédiatement. Il se pressa pour faire les derniers pas le séparant de la maison, puis l'agrippa par le coude et la poussa rudement à l'intérieur, indifférent à son cri étouffé. Il ferma la porte avec un coup sourd, puis croisa les bras et lui jeta un regard noir. Son visage était un masque de lassitude.

« Que faisiez-vous dehors » siffla-t-il dangereusement.

« Je vous attendais » répliqua Hermione. La dernière fois qu'elle l'avait fait attendre dans le froid polaire, il avait –non sans raison- été en colère. Cette fois, elle l'accueillait avec le sourire, mais il semblait plus furieux encore. Franchement, était-il seulement possible de rendre cet homme heureux ?

Mais Snape avait déjà explosé, sa voix s'élevant de colère dans la lumière tremblante de la seule chandelle de la pièce.

« Assez de ces histoires insensées d'amitié et autres considérations idiotes ! » rugit-il. « Je suis votre gardien et vous êtes sous ma garde ! C'est ce qui compte, et il n'y a rien d'autre à ajouter. Vous avez été confiée à mes soins. Vous devez obéir si vous voulez survivre. Je vous ai dit de ne PAS sortir sans raison, surtout lorsque vous êtes seule ! Et si j'avais été suivi ou mis sous Impero ? Gamine idiote ! Je devrais demander au Professeur Dumbledore de vous ramener à Poudlard. Vous allez faire sauter votre couverture un de ces jours. Ne réalisez-vous pas combien vous êtes importante ? »

Il criait et tremblait de fureur, et Hermione recula tandis que la peur et la colère luttaient une fois de plus dans son esprit. Quel bâtard arrogant ! Oui, qu'il appelle donc le Professeur Dumbledore, et qu'il la ramène à Poudlard avec ses amis, deux êtres humains normaux qui faisaient continuellement des erreurs et ne lui demandaient pas d'être parfaite.

Mais alors elle saisit une lueur dans son regard, une angoisse cachée qui transformait tous ses cris et froncements de sourcils en façade pour camoufler quelque chose de bien plus terrifiant. Soudainement, la jeune fille remarqua une légère entaille sur sa joue, signe évident d'un Maléfice Cuisant. Et ces petits bleus sur sa tempe gauche, la marque sombre et alarmante sous sa lèvre inférieure… Lentement, la lumière tremblante de la chandelle révélait de plus en plus de détails, et Hermione sentit un frisson glacer pénétrer son cœur.

« Quelque chose de terrible est arrivé, n'est-ce pas ? » demanda-t-elle soudainement, tandis que son regard se vidait de toute expression, alors qu'elle tentait de cacher ses émotions.

Pris par surprise au milieu d'une phrase, Snape cessa abruptement, comme s'il avait été frappé puis il lutta pour retrouver sa voix et son humeur colérique, mais finalement, il soupira et sembla seulement triste, triste et immensément impuissant.

Le silence retomba les ténèbres, autour de la maison, n'avaient jamais semblées aussi menaçantes qu'en cet instant crucial.

« Nous avons été trahis » annonça enfin Snape, et Hermione pâlit, paniqué, sentant ses genoux faiblir.

Il eut un sourire amer.

« Le Seigneur des Ténèbres a été informé du fait qu'un secret potentiellement mortel pourrait mettre en danger le succès de son entreprise. Comme vous pouvez l'imaginer, il ne pouvait pas supporter cette idée. »

La jeune fille sentit ses oreilles bourdonner, et la pièce commença à vaciller autour d'elle. Snape l'observait de près, son sourire triste toujours aux lèvres.

« Heureusement, il ne connaît aucun autre détail » continua-t-il avec un calme forcé. « Personne, dans notre assemblée, n'a été capable de récupérer l'information que notre maître désirait entendre. Pas même notre humble gardien, malgré sa proximité avec Albus Dumbledore, une faute qui ne pouvait être pardonnée. »

Yeux écarquillés, Hermione examina une fois encore les marques que la furie du Seigneur des Ténèbres avait laissées sur le visage de son professeur. Soudainement, ses pires peurs étaient devenues réelles, et elle frissonna d'horreur.

Il parla lentement.

« La chasse vient de commencer, et maintenant, vous êtes définitivement en danger.

-Et vous ? Qu'en est-il de vous ? » expira-t-elle, une nouvelle terreur dans la voix.

Il haussa les épaules, amer. « Ne vous inquiétez pas pour moi. J'ai toujours été en danger. »

.

.

oOoOoOo

.

.

Note de Lady Memory : Je suis désolée de voir que mon histoire obtient des réactions différentes, plutôt opposées, chez mes lecteurs. Certains sont ravis tandis que d'autres sont irrités voire même en colère contre Snape et Hermione… Pauvres créatures innocentes entre les mains de cette auteure perverse.

Comme je l'écris à certains de mes reviewers, j'ai créé cette histoire en suivant une idée amenée par mon expérience personnelle des gens et de la vie. Étant une vieille dame (Aë : je ne suis pas d'accord, elle est plus jeune que ma mère d'une dizaine d'années, pour ce que j'en sais, et je ne trouve déjà pas que maman soit vieille ^^), je sais très bien que le genre d'interactions décrites dans mon conte ne sont pas communes dans la vie réelle. Plus encore dans une fic, quand un homme troublé, au caractère difficile et au passé douloureux qu'il n'a toujours pas dépassé, est assorti d'une jeune fille intelligente, respectueuse et gentille, qui a un certain talent pour comprendre les gens, de l'empathie et un penchant pour leur venir en aide.

Je préférerais laisser l'histoire parler d'elle-même, mais si vous pensez qu'à ce moment une explication de ma vision est nécessaire, s'il vous plaît, sentez-vous libre de me le demander et je vous donnerais mes raisons avec le chapitre suivant.

Je ne m'attends évidemment pas à ce que tout le monde aime mes histoires en revanche, je suis désolée si l'une d'entre elle a déçu vos attentes.

Merci beaucoup.

.

.

« J'espère que vous avez préparé quelque chose de mangeable ce soir. J'ai très faim. _(Décidément, que cet homme est agréable…)_

.

Elle ouvrit la porte et se mit sous le porche, l'enveloppe fermement serrée dans sa main. _(Je ne pense pas que ce soit une excellente idée…)_

.

Ne réalisez-vous pas combien vous êtes importante ? » _(Tiens, qu'est-ce que je disais… Je savais qu'il allait râler. Et à juste titre en plus !)_


	23. Chapter 23

Note de Lady Memory: Mille mercis à mes lecteurs et reviewers, surtout ceux qui ont répondut à mon sondage. On dirait que vous appréciez l'histoire, malgré ses défauts. C'est bon à savoir. Merci encore

Le morceau qui suit est un de mes chapitres préférés.

.

.

oOoOoOo

.

.

 **Dimanche - Jour 22 – Dégoûtant**

.

Hermione était inquiète.

Hermione était extrêmement inquiète.

Des considérations angoissées avaient dévoré son esprit au cours des quelques heures qui avaient séparé les ténèbres du lever, dans cette nuit horrible après la révélation. Elle s'était tournée et retournée dans son lit, incapable de trouver le repos, ses pensées emmêlées devenant de plus en plus effrayantes, faisant des plans qui se révélaient d'eux-mêmes totalement vains à la lueur du jour, et s'inquiétant du fait qu'un monde entier dépendait de ce foutu secret caché dans son esprit.

Mais en cet instant précis, Hermione était inquiète pour le Professeur Snape. Ce matin, il avait étouffé un éternuement pendant leur petit déjeuner, et elle l'avait regardé avec appréhension. Son regard étincelait fiévreusement, et quand il parlait, sa voix portait le son immanquablement râpeux typique des personnes enrhumées. Sauf qu'il y avait une différence insignifiante : la plupart des gens s'enrhumant n'étaient habituellement pas torturés par un monstre démoniaque.

Hermione était donc inquiète, et cela étant, elle aurait aimé dépasser la distance entre une élève et son professeur et lui dire d'aller se faire examiner par Madame Pomfresh. Mais après un regard sur ses traits acérés, elle avait renoncé à cette idée avec un soupir imperceptible.

Puis elle avait réalisé, et s'était à nouveau illuminée. C'était dimanche : il n'aurait sans doute pas à sortir après les évènements horribles de la nuit précédente, il aurait sans doute le temps de récupérer des forces en restant dans l'abri chaud représenté par le petit cottage.

Pour être honnête, elle avait aussi espéré une pause, car elle se sentait extrêmement agitée. Les nouvelles choquantes, la nuit sans repos, l'angoisse montante, tout avait conspiré pour lui froisser les méninges et épuises son corps.

Ce qu'elle comprenait bien le fardeau d'Harry, à présent ! Jusqu'alors, elle avait été la loyale amie et conseillère de l'Élu en revanche, bien qu'elle ait partagé les risques, elle avait seulement tenté d'aider Harry à survivre à la menace qui pesait principalement sur lui. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres était l'attribution d'Harry, et celle de personne d'autre. Mais maintenant que ce pouvoir mauvais se concentrait inexorablement sur elle, Hermione sentait une panique grandissante serrer son cœur.

Dans tous les cas, Harry avait reçu de l'espoir même si la prophétie ne révélerait ses implications internes qu'à la fin de son douloureux voyage vers l'horreur, au moins était-il autorisé de lutter pour sa vie. Tandis qu'elle… Que pouvait-elle faire, coincée dans ce cottage perdu dans la neige ? Qu'avait-elle fait jusqu'alors, en dehors de cuisiner, nettoyer, tricoter et lire ? Ah, c'était si frustrant ! Il devait bien y avoir un moyen de contrecarrer les projets du Seigneur des Ténèbres ! Pour l'instant, elle pouvait créer une diversion en disparaissant du monde magique… Et si elle avait camouflé sa présence en changeant de ville, de pays, ou même de continent ?

Hermione était si désespérément perdue dans ses pensées qu'elle ne remarqua pas ses mouvements jusqu'à ce que le Professeur Snape prenne sa cape. A cette vue, elle se figea.

« Où allez-vous ? » Les mots formèrent sa question irrespectueuse avant qu'elle puisse simplement penser à les arrêter. Il se tourna vers elle.

« Vos manières » siffla-t-il. « Je pensais vous avoir avertie. »

Il fronça des sourcils, s'efforçant de sembler aussi menaçant que d'habitude. Mais dans la lueur du matin, son visage ne révélait que le supplice qu'il avait enduré, et un immense épuisement.

« Je suis désolée » s'excusa Hermione. « Mais aujourd'hui, c'est dimanche. Je pensais que vous resteriez… »

Le reste de la phrase mourut sur ses lèvres, alors qu'elle allait ajouter 'chez nous'. Mais, bien sûr, ce n'était pas _chez eux_. Bien que le cottage soit leur forteresse et leur refuge, il pourrait facilement devenir leur piège, et peut-être leur tombeau. Il ne l'aurait certainement pas défini comme 'chez eux'.

« S'il vous plaît, vous n'étiez pas censé rester ici ? » demanda-t-elle finalement, alors que son esprit suppliait silencieusement « _Avec moi. Protégé. Et protecteur._ »

Snape s'adoucit devant son anxiété.

« Je dois voir le Professeur Dumbledore et lui parler des derniers évènements. Mais je serais de retour dès que possible. »

La jeune fille baissa la tête, reconnaissant la sensation inéluctable d'une peur pervertissant son cœur. Quelque chose de mauvais rôdait dehors, et elle pouvait percevoir une présence démoniaque ramper silencieusement dans la neige, atteindre leur porte, attendant patiemment qu'une victime l'ouvre, et alors…

Hermione frissonna violemment. Le manque de sommeil exacerbait sa perception, mais ce fut sa dernière pensée rationnelle, car sa vision se brouilla, ses genoux faiblirent, et elle vacilla, tentant de garder son équilibre.

Mais Snape fut plus rapide. Ses mains saisirent ses poignets en une prise puissante.

« Miss Granger ! » s'exclama-t-il.

« Dé-désolée » bafouilla-t-elle. Sa céphalée latente explosa comme un feu d'artifice, suivie d'une vague montante de nausée pendant un instant, le monde fut teinté de rouge, puis rayé des lignes vertes d'une pulsation martelant. Hermione secoua la tête, tentant de chasser ses sensations tremblantes.

Snape l'observait, affichant son habituel regard noir et un air exaspéré.

« Miss Granger, je dois y aller. Chaque seconde est cruciale, dès maintenant » la prévint-il sévèrement, tenant toujours ses poignets comme s'il s'attendait à ce qu'elle s'écroule. « Puis-je partir, ou allez-vous défaillir dès que j'aurais fermé la porte derrière moi ? »

Son regard croisa le sien, et la jeune fille perçut l'inquiétude cachée derrière son ton sarcastique. Sa fierté s'éveilla, et elle se redressa fièrement, libérant ses mains de sa prise.

« J'irais bien » dit Hermione, surprise par sa fermeté. « Ne vous inquiétez pas. »

.

oOo

.

Le matin s'étira en longueur.

Longuement.

Très longuement.

Incroyablement long.

Sans fin.

Et mortellement épuisant.

Son esprit s'agitait. Son corps était douloureux. Chaque fois qu'Hermione tournait la tête, les objets, dans la pièce, semblaient suivre son mouvement, comme pris par son élan, dans un curieux effet cinétique.

Elle avait passé les deux premières heures à attendre de voir la porte se rouvrir, sans oser baisser sa garde, vérifiant anxieusement la cour intérieure à la recherche de possibles intrus. Mais le Professeur Snape semblait prendre son temps, et Hermione se sentit agacée. Que faisait-il ? Pourquoi n'était-il pas revenu aussi vite qu'il l'avait promis ? Puis elle réfléchit. Il avait sans doute beaucoup de choses à discuter avec le Professeur Dumbledore. Des plans à prévoir, des stratégies à décider. S'inquiéter était inutile.

Pourtant, la même angoisse réprimée au cours de la nuit commençait à corroder son esprit. Et s'il avait été suivi ? Et s'il avait rencontré leurs ennemis sur le chemin du retour ? Qu'arrivait-il, dehors? Comment allait Harry? Et Ron? Et ses camarades de classe? Quand avait-elle pensé à ses amis pour la dernière fois? Ils semblaient avoir été oubliés dans un recoin de son cerveau, ces derniers temps. Hermione se sentait coupable, et son esprit commença à créer une myriade de possibilités… Mais chaque nouvelle était pire que la précédente.

Snape arriva pour le déjeuner, une pile de livres sous le bras. A ce moment, Hermione avait abandonné tout espoir de le voir avant le dîner sa céphalée avait augmenté, devenant intolérable, et elle pensait sérieusement se mettre au lit. Alors, sa joie initiale de le voir devint lentement un terne ressentiment d'être forcée à préparer un repas alors qu'elle aurait préféré dormir.

Puis quelque chose d'inattendu vint rafraîchir sa détermination. Hermione avait toujours voulu savoir, et Snape avait toujours fait de son mieux pour la garder dans le noir. Mais cette fois, il semblait impatient de parler. C'était inhabituel. Elle ne pouvait manquer cette occasion.

Alors, la fille décida de réchauffer une soupe en conserve suivit de sandwiches de fromage et de viande, les recettes les plus rapides qu'elle connaissait. Snape n'objecta pas ni ne lança un de ses habituels commentaires sarcastiques, se contentant de s'asseoir sur une chaise dans la cuisine et d'attendre, sa supervision indésirable la rendant plus anxieuse encore.

Ils commencèrent enfin à manger il était occupé avec ses couverts, et Hermione put donc le regarder de près sans provoquer de réaction agacée. Les marques infligées par le Seigneur des Ténèbres étaient plus visibles encore que le matin, et elle sentit un pincement douloureux. Ne réalisant pas ses pensées, Snape commença à s'expliquer. « Dès maintenant, je n'irais plus à Poudlard tous les jours comme auparavant. »

L'homme emplit son verre et sembla étudier le liquide à l'intérieur. « La maison ne doit pas… »

Il lui jeta un coup d'œil, se racla la gorge et se corrigea. « Vous ne devez pas rester seule ici. Nous avons assez de vivres pour résister à un siège. En conséquence, je ne partirais que si nécessaire. Et seulement quand mon départ n'impliquera aucun risque pour vous. »

Hermione savoura ses paroles. Oui. Elle voulait qu'il soit à la maison. Avec elle. Elle se sentait en sécurité avec lui. Il trouverait un moyen de l'aider en cas d'attaque. Il veillerait sur elle. Il la protégerait. Ses lèvres formèrent un sourire, et elle sentit son esprit se réjouir de ces considérations rassurantes.

Snape cessa son discours et la regarda, sourcils froncés.

« Miss Granger » demanda-t-il, tranchant. « M'écoutez-vous ? »

Surprise, la jeune fille sortit de sa transe.

« Oui, Professeur » répliqua-t-elle immédiatement, rougissante. Non, ce n'était pas vrai. Elle avait manqué le plus gros de ses dernières phrases, mais cela ne comptait pas. La seule chose importante était qu'il resterait là.

.

oOo

.

L'après-midi fut pire encore. Sa tête lui tournait littéralement. Finalement, tous ces jours de tension exigeaient leur dû. Et leur tarif était élevé.

Hermione tenta de se distraire. Alors, dès que Snape prit ses livres pour rejoindre sa chambre, elle se retira dans la sienne, fermant silencieusement la porte. Puis elle s'assit sur le lit et reprit son tricot. Son pull était presque terminé, mais avec lui à côté, elle avait besoin de se presser, et d'être attentive si elle voulait garder son cadeau secret jusqu'au dernier moment.

Bien que ce joyeux travail ne soulageât pas sa douleur physique, au moins la jeune fille atteignit son but. Avant le dîner, elle avait définitivement terminé les trois éléments séparés formant le tout de son tricot. Trop fatiguée pour assembler les morceaux, Hermione décida qu'elle finirait le travail le lendemain matin. Alors, tout étant prêt, elle n'aurait qu'à découvrir quand Noël se tiendrait. D'après ce que Robert avait déclaré quand il l'avait invitée à la fête, elle avait présumé que cette date heureuse était l'une des journées de la semaine à venir. Avec cet espoir au cœur, la jeune fille alla à la cuisine pour une autre séance déstressante de cuisine.

Son mal de crâne avait diminué, mais avait été remplacé par un épuisement terrible. Ce soir-là, préparer le dîner fut plus difficile encore que d'habitude, néanmoins Hermione parvint à surmonter la nausée qui l'envahissait à la vue de la nourriture. Le résultat fut insuffisant, même avec les faibles standards de la piètre cuisinière qu'elle était, mais Snape ne protesta pas. Pourtant, pendant le repas, elle le surprit à la regarder avec une étrange expression. Son visage s'était assombri, et elle pensa qu'il réprimait une irritation grandissante.

Hermione se sentit plus angoissée encore quand elle fut obligée de refuser leur habituelle partie d'échecs. Snape sembla évidemment déçu et, à nouveau, elle se sentit coupable. Elle avait passé la journée au chaud et bien installée dans le cottage tandis qu'il avait été forcé à sortir dehors pour affronter un temps atroce et des dangers potentiels, malgré sa santé atteinte. Son visage était plus pâle que d'habitude, son regard avait toujours cette étincelle fiévreuse qu'elle avait remarquée dans la matinée, et sa voix semblait plus rauque et basse encore. Il avait enduré bien plus de souffrances qu'elle, il était donc sûrement agacé par elle, maintenant…

Mais Snape ne réagit pas à son bafouillage de refus aussi sèchement qu'elle le craignait. Il acquiesça simplement puis, sans un mot, il s'assit à table, ouvrit un livre, et sembla se plonger dans ses pages. N'osant pas parler dans ce silence oppressif, Hermione se réfugia dans l'étreinte d'un vieux fauteuil. Se cachant de sa vue, elle s'y replia et posa la tête dans la douceur parfumée de poussière.

.

oOo

.

Hermione était perdue dans la neige. Tout était sombre autour d'elle, et elle ne pouvait voir le cottage.

« Courez ! » avait crié Snape quand la porte s'était brutalement ouverte, et que deux silhouettes masquées avaient pénétré la maison. Hermione n'avait pas même eu le temps d'attraper son manteau. Le froid était cuisant, et elle essayait de trouver son chemin dans cette immense obscurité.

Alors, finalement, les ennemis avaient trouvé le cottage, juste au moment où ses occupants étaient totalement exposés. L'enveloppe était dans le bureau de Snape –trop loin pour être attrapée- et Hermione n'avait pas de baguette. Le sorcier avait pris la sienne, défiant les intrus avec son sourire ironique. Malgré sa terreur, la jeune fille aurait tout de même tenté d'affronter le danger avec lui. Mais Snape répéta son ordre d'un ton plus rude et pressant. Il semblait effrayé, et cela l'avait paniquée plus encore. Alors, Hermione avait obéi et couru dehors, dans le noir, tandis qu'il levait sa baguette pour arrêter ses chasseurs.

Ses pas ralentirent à ce souvenir. Comment allait-il à présent ? Était-il en vie ? Était-il trahi pour sa trahison ? Allait-elle être torturée à son tour? La jeune fille titubait et sanglotait en rythme à présent, et chaque sanglot pulsait lourdement dans sa poitrine, faisant trembler tout son corps de douleur. Elle ne pouvait pas se défendre : elle était trop épuisée et effrayée pour faire quoi que ce soit de plus, et cette douceur blanche enveloppait cruellement mais gentiment ses membres d'une couverture gelée, offrant une solution finale, définitive. Plus d'Hermione, plus de secret…

Trop tard !

Elle sentit une présence menaçante, et elle tomba à genoux, incapable de faire un pas de plus vers son salut.

Puis deux bras l'enveloppèrent lentement. Hermione tenta de résister, mais leur prise était trop forte pour s'y opposer. Forte, mais étrangement réconfortante. C'était chaud, et, d'une certaine manière, invitant, et elle céda, abandonnant la lutte. Peut-être la mort ne serait-elle pas si terrible, offerte avec une telle douceur…

.

oOo

.

Hermione ouvrit les yeux et se découvrit flottante, comme sur un bateau ou un chariot. Une sensation de nausée monta encore, et elle agrippa le doux tissu sous ses doigts, se sentant désorientée.

Puis elle réalisa. Elle était portée par le Professeur Snape. Elle était dans ses bras. Et sous sa tête, c'était son épaule !

Tout d'abord, la jeune fille se sentit submergée par le soulagement. Un cauchemar, comprit-elle dans sa torpeur, cela n'avait été qu'un cauchemar. Pendant un instant, Hermione apprécia la chaleur de son corps et le battement délicat et empressé de son rythme cardiaque. Puis elle vit que Snape était déjà entré dans sa chambre, et atteignait son lit. A cette vue, colère, orgueil, honte, suspicion, un millier de sentiments indéfinis se mêlèrent dans sa tête, et elle réagit violemment.

« Posez-moi ! » ordonna Hermione lorsque la gêne et la confusion s'agitèrent en une rage plus irrationnelle encore. Alors, elle n'était pas autorisée à entrer dans sa chambre, tandis qu'il pouvait violer son intimité ? Comment osait-il ?! Et que prévoyait-il, à la ramener ici dans ses bras ?

« Posez-moi ! » répéta la jeune fille, tranchante, les mains crispées sur la laine de ses robes. Snape s'arrêta et l'observa avec une étrange expression, quelque chose qu'elle n'avait jusqu'alors jamais vu sur son visage. Il sembla surpris, puis offensé, puis blessé, mais de façon si résignée… Comme s'il s'était attendu exactement à cette réaction de sa part.

Toujours piégée dans sa prise, Hermione se figea, prête à exploser, mais l'homme ne répondit pas. Lentement, précautionneusement, il la posa sur son lit, et elle s'écarta immédiatement.

Snape eut un sourire amer, puis il se redressa et croisa les bras, reculant d'un pas comme pour la laisser libre.

« Je pensais que vous aviez confiance en moi » émit-il tout bas. La jeune fille ne répondit pas, mais ne cessa pas de le regarder, suspicieuse.

Snape soupira. « Vous étiez trop fatiguée, vous vous êtes donc endormie dans le fauteuil. Ce n'est pas un endroit très confortable pour passer la nuit. »

Il lui jeta un coup d'œil. « Je pensais que vous dormiriez mieux dans votre lit, j'ai donc essayé de ne pas vous réveiller. Mais il semble que d'une manière ou d'une autre, je vous ai effrayée. Je suis désolé. »

Le sorcier n'attendit pas de réponse. Son corps se tourna à demi vers la porte. Il partait, et Hermione se sentit désorientée. Et pleine de regrets.

« Je… Je… Merci, Professeur » parvint-elle enfin à émettre.

Snape haussa des épaules. « Bonne nuit » répondit-il, affichant toujours son expression amère.

Il avait déjà atteint la porte quand sa main s'immobilisa sur la poignée, et il se tourna pour la regarder.

« Miss Granger… » commença-t-il, hésitant.

Hermione leva la tête. Il lui rendit son regard avec une franchise désarmante.

« Est-ce que je vous dégoûte ? »

.

.

oOoOoOo

.

.

Note de Cricri : houla… chapitre intéressant mais arrêteront-ils un jour de se torturer?

.

Note de _Sockscranberries_ : Aaaah les choses sérieuses vont peut-être enfin commencer !


	24. Chapter 24

**Lundi - Jour 23 – Rêveries**

.

Ce matin-là, Hermione se réveilla plus tôt que d'habitude, bien que ce soit inutile. Le Professeur Snape n'irait plus à Poudlard, et il ne pouvait sûrement pas avoir prévu un rendez-vous avec qui que ce fut d'autre, y compris le Professeur Dumbledore ils pourraient donc se détendre et attendre une heure plus civilisée pour petit-déjeuner.

Mais son esprit hébergeait deux pensées persistantes, raison pour laquelle elle se réveillait à cette heure inappropriée. Premièrement, elle devait terminer son cadeau dès que possible. Dès maintenant, chaque jour pouvait être LE jour, en espérant qu'elle l'ait correctement déduit d'après les informations données par Robert.

Deuxièmement, elle ne pouvait plus dormir. Le souvenir des évènements de la veille au soir la rendait toujours nerveuse. Elle s'était trouvée dans une situation très étrange, et bien qu'elle eut la sensation qu'elle s'en était extirpée presque acceptablement, l'épisode continuait à tourner et retourner dans son esprit avec une réitération obsédante. Elle ne parvenait simplement pas à laisser ça dans un coin de son esprit. Et pourtant, elle n'avait plus de raison de s'inquiéter ! Ou, au moins, il n'y avait plus de raison 'raisonnable'…

Hermione soupira. Puis elle secoua la tête et capitula. Elle savait comment son esprit fonctionnait. Elle avait besoin de faire quelque chose pour se distraire de ces réflexions stressantes, sans quoi elles la pourchasseraient pendant toute la journée.

Heureusement, elle avait une solution facile. La jeune fille s'était réveillée tôt afin de terminer une tâche, elle s'y attela donc. Elle se leva, ouvrit sa garde-robe et en sortit son pull-over presque terminé de la cachette dans laquelle elle l'avait soigneusement planqué.

Hermione le considéra à la lumière incertaine des chandelles. Il serait joli, une fois qu'elle y aurait cousu les manches.

Elle l'installa sur le lit, et corrigea immédiatement sa définition. Peut-être que 'chaud' conviendrait mieux à sa création, pensa-t-elle tristement, avant de soupirer encore. Malheureusement, elle n'avait aucune autre alternative. C'était ça ou rien.

La jeune fille s'assit sur le lit, et utilisant un fil d'épaisse laine noire, elle commença à relier soigneusement les manches du pull avec le corps. Le travail ne lui prit que peu de temps, puis elle enveloppa son cadeau dans un sac de plastique coloré qu'elle avait gardé dans ce but. N'ayant pas de papier cadeau, c'était la meilleure décoration qu'elle pouvait utiliser. Mais une fois qu'elle eut terminé cette opération elle se sentit un peu découragée. Son paquet n'avait pas vraiment l'air d'un cadeau de Noël.

Puis Hermione récupéra son sens de l'humour et sourit. Le Professeur Snape ne risquait pas d'être impressionné par son cadeau, et encore moins par son emballage. Elle soupira pour la troisième fois. Oh, eh bien, elle avait fait de son mieux. Il ne restait plus qu'à compter sur sa surprise.

Hermione tenta d'imaginer sa réaction, et à nouveau, son esprit se concentra sur la scène de la veille au soir. Il y avait eu tant d'émotions étranges éclatant dans sa poitrine ! Elle tenta de les analyser calmement, bien que ses pensées continuent à lui venir, confuses et mêlées.

Tout d'abord, la réalisation choquante qu'il l'avait portée dans ses bras. Maintenant que l'instant était passé, la jeune fille commençait à revivre les sensations expérimentées. Cela n'avait pas été déplaisant, se rappela-t-elle, bien qu'elle se soit sentie extrêmement vulnérable…

Vulnérable et idiote, conclut-elle après un moment. Oui, idiote. Une rougeur inonda ses joues et elle se sentit extrêmement gênée. Avoir un cauchemar dans le fauteuil ! Ce que ça avait dû paraître ridicule à un homme exposé chaque jour à la furie du Seigneur des Ténèbres !

Et ensuite, être amenée au lit comme une enfant ! Hermione tenta de rassembler ses souvenirs… Peut-être que le Professeur Snape avait essayé de la réveiller, comme il l'avait fait quelques jours auparavant, quand elle était tombée endormie devant sa porte, et avait rêvé de Bellatrix…

Non, se rappela-t-elle. Ce n'était pas ça. Il avait bien dit qu'il n'avait pas essayé de l'éveiller.

Elle s'interrompit, perdue dans cette déclaration en particulier. C'était intéressant.

Il était inquiet.

 _Il se souciait d'elle._

Hermione rougit. Pour une étrange raison, la pensée avait levée une chaude vague de plaisir dans sa poitrine, et pour une autre étrange raison, elle changea la direction de sa méditation, déterminée.

Alors, qu'était-il arrivé après ? Eh bien, elle avait réagi. Violemment.

La jeune fille se sentit un peu mal à l'aise. Ce n'était pas sa faute. Il aurait dû s'y attendre. Elle avait fait un cauchemar, et alors elle s'était éveillée brusquement dans ses bras. Ses intentions étaient bonnes, sans aucun doute, mais finalement, il était… C'était un étranger. Bien qu'ils soient légalement mari et femme, ils n'étaient mariés que sur le papier. Et certainement pas par choix mutuel.

En revanche, cela avait été idiot de sa part de réagir violemment. Cela ne pouvait que signifier que, malgré tout ce qu'elle avait toujours déclaré, elle n'avait toujours pas confiance en lui. Visiblement, il s'était senti offensé.

Et alors… alors il avait eu ces paroles incroyables.

 _« Est-ce que je vous dégoûte ? »_

Maintenant, à posteriori, elles semblaient suggérer quelque chose de complètement différent du ressentiment qu'elle avait initialement interprété. Quelque chose semblant impliquer que le Professeur Snape pouvait vouloir son appréciation. Non, ce n'était pas le bon terme. Sa… considération, peut-être ? Ou sa sympathie ?

Quoi que ce soit, ces paroles avaient été terriblement tristes. Il devait s'être senti très seul et déséquilibré pour adresser une telle question à l'enfant qu'elle était.

Finalement, elle avait réussi à trouver une réponse réconfortante, bien qu'elle ne se rappelle plus exactement de ce qu'elle avait dit. Il avait sagement écouté puis il était parti, apparemment rassuré. Heureusement, l'épisode semblait s'être clos ainsi, dans un triomphe d'excuses. Par la suite, Hermione avait tenté de se persuader qu'elle avait fait la bonne chose, et que tout était clair.

Eh bien, évidemment pas. En tout cas pas pour elle.

.

oOo

.

C'était toujours tôt, et la maison était immergée dans une torpeur placide. Hermione se glissa avec attention hors de sa chambre, puisqu'elle ne voulait pas le déranger. Il avait besoin de repos. Il méritait du repos. Elle voulait qu'il dorme aussi longtemps et paisiblement que possible.

Pour être honnête, la jeune fille voulait aussi être un peu seule. Elle se sentait toujours un peu mal à l'aise, et elle était sûre que le Professeur Snape le remarquerait. Il réagirait donc comme à son habitude : en étant caustique. Extrêmement caustique.

Pendant un moment, Hermione se demanda s'il était préférable qu'elle s'excuse à nouveau. Puis elle réalisa que revivre ce qui était arrivé ne parviendrait qu'à renouveler leur gêne. Cette simple idée était intolérable, et elle se promit de ne jamais plus mentionner ce moment troublant.

Elle se mordit donc la lèvre et traversa le salon rapidement, espérant repousser leur rencontre autant que possible.

Mais, comme toujours, son souhait ne pouvait se réaliser.

.

oOo

.

La porte de la cuisine s'ouvrit sans un son et révéla un Professeur Snape posé, assis à table à lire un livre. Hermione se figea et retint son souffle, attendant sa réaction.

Mais rien n'advint. L'homme inclina simplement la tête pour le saluer, montrant qu'il l'avait vue entrer avec un calme déconcertant.

« Bonjour, Miss Granger » dit-il tout bas. « Vous vous levez très tôt aujourd'hui. »

 _Vous aussi_ , fut tentée de répondre Hermione. Mais elle ne le fit pas, car elle observait son visage, inquiète. Il n'avait décidément pas l'air bien. Le froid progressait évidemment très vite. Sa voix était basse et râpeuse, et il y avait des cercles noirs sous ses yeux. Et ce nez ! Proéminent comme il était, la rougeur produite par sa congestion grandissante était plus encore remarquable.

Comme pour confirmer ses suspicions, Snape commença à tousser. Une, deux, trois, quatre fois, avant qu'il ne puisse reprendre son souffle. La scène aurait pu être drôle, mais la jeune fille ne voyait aucune raison de sourire. Elle s'inquiétait pour lui, mais en même temps, elle était trop effrayée de recevoir une réaction courroucée si elle exprimait ses sentiments…

Un mouchoir apparut soudain dans sa main et disparut à nouveau dans sa poche. Puis Snape secoua la tête, tenta sans succès d'inhaler, et finalement ouvrit la bouche pour respirer.

A cette vue, Hermione ne put plus résister.

« Il vous faut quelque chose de chaud ! » s'exclama-t-elle, imitant inconsciemment sa mère. Puis elle réalisa ce qu'elle avait dit et fila ouvrir le placard, espérant camoufler sa gêne derrière ses portes.

« Que préféreriez-vous, du thé… ou peut-être du lait et du miel ? » offrit-elle courageusement leurs regards se rencontrèrent, et elle déglutit sous le sien, ironique.

« Je vois que vous appréciez la situation » dit Snape avec un froncement de sourcils, avant de se lever de son siège. Elle recula instinctivement, et il s'immobilisa immédiatement. Ils se fixèrent tous deux, silencieux.

« Toujours effrayée ? » soupira-t-il avec un sourire triste. « J'avais espéré… »

Il se tut, et une pause hésitante suivit puis il retira un petit paquet de sa manche, enveloppé de papier argenté et décoré d'un ruban rouge. Il le lui tendit maladroitement.

« Joyeux Noël, Miss Granger. »

.

oOo

.

Abasourdie, Hermione les fixa, lui et son paquet, alternativement. La surprise avait été si inattendue qu'elle ne pouvait pas même respirer. Tout ce qu'elle pouvait faire était le regarder, bouche bée, comme si elle ne l'avait jamais vu auparavant. Puis une joie immense emplit son cœur. C'était si… Si incroyable ! Pendant un instant, elle eut envie de l'enlacer, mais elle se contrôla visiblement, et trouva enfin assez de souffle pour répondre.

« Pour moi ? Merci beaucoup, Professeur ! »

Un sourire radieux éclaira son visage. Snape sembla embarrassé.

« Ouvrez-le, s'il vous plaît, avant de me remercier » commenta-t-il, puis il s'assit encore et l'observa lutter avec le ruban. Malgré ses mots détachés, Hermione put sentir qu'il était anxieux, et sa curiosité redoubla.

Le papier fut enfin ouvert, et elle découvrit un livre.

« Rimes sans Raison, collection des plus beaux poèmes de tous les temps… » murmura-t-elle pour elle-même.

« J'espère que vous aimez » dit Snape d'une voix rendue rauque à la fois par son rhume et son malaise. « Je sais que vous aimez lire, et le vendeur m'a dit que c'était la meilleure vente pour… »

Ce fut à lui de déglutir.

« Pour les jeunes filles » conclut-il rapidement.

Toujours abasourdie, Hermione tenta de clarifier ses pensées confuses en lui posant la première question qui lui vint à l'esprit.

« Le vendeur ?

-Je l'ai acheté hier matin, avant de revenir » s'expliqua-t-il.

Elle sentit une nouvelle vague de joie. C'était donc la raison pour laquelle il avait été en retard. Elle s'inquiétait pour lui, alors qu'il lui cherchait un cadeau.

« Merci » répéta Hermione en souriant chaleureusement, sans trouver un meilleur moyen d'exprimer sa joie.

« Vous… vous appréciez, alors ? » demanda Snape, d'un ton mêlant incrédulité et soulagement.

« Vous n'auriez pas pu faire de meilleur choix » répliqua la jeune fille, et bien qu'elle n'eut jamais lu de recueil de poèmes auparavant, elle était absolument sincère. Puis elle réalisa. C'était Noël, et elle avait terminé son cadeau juste à temps ! Se sentant extrêmement excitée, elle posa le livre sur la table et lança à la hâte « Si cela ne vous embête pas… je vous en prie, attendez une minute… »

Hermione courut hors de la cuisine. Son cœur battait follement, et une myriade de sentiments ricochait dans son esprit. En quelques instants, elle atteignit sa chambre, prit le paquet dans sa garde-robe et revint, triomphante. Surpris, l'homme tenta de dire quelque chose, mais Hermione le lui laissa pas le temps d'émettre un mot.

« C'est pour vous ! » annonça-t-elle fièrement.

« Pour… pour moi ? » Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent. Sa surprise était la chose la plus merveilleuse qu'elle eut jamais vue. La jeune fille était si emplie de joie qu'elle aurait pu chanter.

Snape considéra l'étrange paquet avec une moue perdue. Hermione regarda ses longs doigts défaire soigneusement le sac plastique, et son sourire commença lentement à disparaître. Soudainement, elle se sentait incroyablement tendue, et quand il prit sa création, la tension devint honte. Ce… ce que son cadeau semblait insuffisant, à présent !

La jeune fille baissa la tête. Idiote. Cela avait idiot de sa part. Quelle étrange réaction chimique, dans son esprit, avait pu lui faire croire qu'il apprécierait un tel cadeau ? Comme pour confirmer ses inquiétudes, son expression fut de plus en plus déroutée. Il semblait avoir perdu ses mots.

« Où… où avez-vous… » commença-t-il.

Hermione anticipa sa question. « Je l'ai fait, Professeur. » Une réponse qui sonna comme un aveu de sa culpabilité. Un silence suivit, et elle ferma un moment les yeux, respirant pour retrouver son contrôle. _Pas même un 'merci' hypocritement poli_ , pensa-t-elle. Il essayait sans doute de trouver un commentaire approprié et sarcastique.

« VOUS l'avez fait?! » demanda à la place Snape, toujours évidemment perdu. « Quand ? »

Tiens, ça c'était une question idiote, considéra la jeune fille. Elle avait passé tant d'heures seule dans cette maison !

Il sembla réalisa la bizarrerie de sa question et se corrigea immédiatement. « _Comment_ l'avez-vous fait ? »

 _Avec mes mains_ , pensa amèrement Hermione, mais bien sûr, ce n'était pas le sens réel de sa question.

« J'avais un peu de laine ici, j'ai donc pensé qu'il serait bien de préparer quelque chose. »

Elle évita expressément le 'pour vous'. C'était trop embarrassant, tout comme l'entière situation était embarrassante c'est pourquoi elle se sentait obligée d'ajouter plus de détails inutiles pour combler le silence.

« Mais la laine ne suffisait pas, j'ai donc demandé au Professeur Dumbledore…

-Le parchemin que vous m'avez demandé de lui remettre ! » l'interrompit Snape, les yeux écarquillés de compréhension. Puis il fronça des sourcils. « Mais vous aviez dit que c'était pour vos… »

Il s'interrompit et la considéra avec une étrange expression.

« Vous avez menti » reprit-il simplement, et sa voix semblait lointaine, comme venant d'un autre univers.

« Je voulais vous faire une surprise… » confessa Hermione en un souffle. Un long silence suivit. Il contemplait le pull sans un mot, et elle sentit son ventre se serrer plus encore.

Puis Snape releva la tête pour la regarder. Un demi-sourire amusé et inattendu s'installa sur son visage, et malgré son visage maladif, son nez rougi et ses yeux fiévreux, ce sourire lui donna l'air jeune et étrangement attirant.

« C'est la surprise la plus extraordinaire que j'aie jamais reçue. Merci, Miss Granger. »

.

.

oOoOoOo

.

.

Note de Cricri : Ha! Un petit peu de douceur dans un monde de brut mais cela va-t-il durer?

.

Note de Sockscranberries : Bon ben au moins ça fait deux humains surpris dans la même maison. Peut-être que ça va créer des liens cette histoire ^^

En tout cas c'est mon chapitre préféré de la fic jusqu'à maintenant :D

.

.

 _Il se souciait d'elle._ _(Ben oui idiote !)_

.

« Je sais que vous aimez lire, et le vendeur m'a dit que c'était la meilleure vente pour… »

Ce fut à lui de déglutir.

« Pour les jeunes filles » conclut-il rapidement. _(Ah ah trop fort ^^)_


	25. Chapter 25

**Mardi - Jour 24 – Pas maintenant!**

.

Le jour de la Saint Etienne s'annonça d'un superbe soleil faisant écho aux sentiments d'Hermione. Aussi étrange que cela puisse paraître, le Noël qu'elle venait de passer dans ce cottage dégommé –et avec le plus effrayant de ses professeurs- était devenu l'une des fêtes les plus uniques et plaisantes qu'elle ait célébrées.

La jeune fille avait passé toute la matinée en cuisine, tentant de préparer quelque chose de vraiment spécial. Le Professeur Snape avait été étonnamment silencieux. Il avait insisté pour porter son pull over, et malgré ses inquiétudes, l'effet avait été surprenamment bon. Elle avait deviné sa taille, mais de façon approximative. Seules les manches étaient peut-être un peu trop longues. Enfin, pour être honnête, le tout était un peu trop long. Inquiète comme elle l'avait été de faire une erreur, Hermione avait opté pour 'plus c'est grand mieux c'est', pensant qu'il n'aurait pas l'air ridicule avec un pull trop grand, contrairement à avec un pull trop court. Mais il était grand, et en conséquence, le résultat n'était pas si mauvais.

Le Professeur Snape avait été satisfait de voir qu'elle lisait le livre qu'il lui avait donné. Et bien qu'elle ne l'ait tout d'abord ouvert que pour lui montrer sa gratitude, après un certain temps, elle s'était retrouvée de plus en plus emportée par les poèmes présentés. Ils étaient effectivement beaux, et nombre d'entre eux étaient également émouvant car parlant d'amour, d'amitié et de paix, juste alors que ces sentiments magnifiques semblaient lui être refusés.

La seule chose qui ait gâché la journée avait été son rhume, et son insistance pour sortir –bien que ce fut lors des heures les plus chaudes- pour ramener plus de bois pour leur feu. L'hiver et la neige en faisaient subir au petit cottage et à ses occupants, et la cheminée dévorait le bois pile après pile.

Hermione était donc restée silencieusement près de lui, tentant d'être au moins utile par sa présence. Pour la première fois, elle avait le sentiment de lui rendre une partie de ce qu'il lui avait donné. Il semblait si épuisé que son attitude protectrice fut grandement utile. Deux ou trois fois, elle dut se retenir de l'inviter à aller se coucher.

Mais bien sûr, cette tranquillité ne pouvait durer trop longtemps.

.

oOo

.

Dans les premières heures de l'après-midi, sa nervosité grandissante avait commencé à annoncer avec de plus en plus de forcer un changement d'humeur.

Dans la soirée, le Professeur Snape était à nouveau un lion –un lion irritable- en cage. Une anxiété subtile semblait corroder son esprit. C'était comme s'il s'attendait à ce que quelque chose arrive à tout instant. Hermione avait heureusement pensé que toutes ces journées passées à se surmener avaient enfin exigé leur dû, et elle s'était imposée d'être silencieuse. Son attitude calme l'avait surprise elle-même. Elle n'avait pas réagi par l'une de ses explosions habituelles. Et alors, quand ils eurent terminé le dîner, elle avait préparé sans un mot l'échiquier.

Sa réaction n'aurait pu être plus décevante.

« Assez de ce jeu ! » s'était exclamé Snape. « Franchement, est-ce la seule chose à laquelle vous pouvez penser dans un moment comme celui-ci ? »

Mais alors, quelque chose d'inimaginable était arrivé. Il avait semblé choqué de ses propres paroles. Incroyablement, il s'était excusé, et Hermione avait encore une fois ressenti cette chaude vague de compassion envahir son cœur. Ils avaient joué deux parties, et elle avait remarqué avec une profonde satisfaction qu'il faisait de son mieux pour garder son tempérament sous contrôle. Elle avait savouré ce précieux sentiment.

Oui, quelque chose avait vraiment changé entre eux.

.

oOo

.

Donc, la Saint-Etienne. Le soleil brillait, le petit-déjeuner était prêt et la maison chaude et confortable.

Parfait ?

Euh, pas exactement… Maintenant, il n'avait plus besoin de sortir dans le froid, et bien que la pensée aurait dû être joyeuse, Hermione se sentait étrangement mal à l'aise. Une autre longue journée les attendait. Rester ici seule avec lui, tout seuls, avec rien à faire, n'était pas précisément… confortable. Le Professeur Snape avait un esprit agité incapable de s'interrompre. Il n'y avait rien dans le cottage pouvant lui offrir une diversion, en dehors de cinq vieux livres –l'un d'entre eux étant juste un livre de cuisine qui avait prouvé connaître par cœur- un échiquier et, plus alarmant, elle-même. Elle couina, soudainement paniquée : cela allait sans doute être le prélude d'une violente colère, tôt ou tard. Il ne pouvait supporter cette inactivité trop longtemps. Et, en conséquence, son tempérament exploserait.

Oui.

Il n'y avait aucune échappatoire.

Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent : elle était maudite.

.

oOo

.

Mais la jeune fille avait sous-évalué son rhume. Bien que le gardant en état de constante irritation, sa maladie agaçante affaiblissait aussi ses forces. Après des semaines de tâches harassantes, son corps exigeait évidemment du repos. Et enfin, sa fatigue prit le dessus. Dans l'après-midi, Snape choisit un de ses livres et s'enfonça dans le vieux canapé, prétendant lire. Mais bientôt, ses yeux se fermèrent, et sa tête s'enfonça en arrière, dans la douceur poussiéreuse. Ses muscles se détendirent lentement jusqu'à ce que ses mains relâchent leur prise. Hermione arriva juste à temps pour attraper le livre dans les airs, évitant l'impact bruyant avec le sol, qui aurait endommagé les pages et l'aurait brutalement réveillé.

Tenant le volume dans ses bras comme un bouclier, elle s'interrompit pour le regarder. Il était complètement et profondément endormi. C'était la première fois qu'il lui offrait une telle vue : l'instant était trop spécial pour ne pas en prendre avantage, elle se perdit donc dans la contemplation de ses traits acérés.

 _Laid_ pensa la jeune fille. _Il n'y a aucun doute sur sa laideur_ considéra-t-elle à nouveau. Mais il y avait tout de même quelque chose de plaisant dans cette laideur. Hermione tenta de concentrer ses pensées et finalement, trouva un adjectif plus approprié : intéressant. Oui, il avait un visage intéressant. Chaque courbe, chaque angle, chaque détail était marqué par quelque chose… d'intense. Elle acquiesça inconsciemment ce mot. Intense. Et d'une certaine façon, d'impérieux.

Plus de pensées s'accumulèrent dans son esprit, demandant à en sortir, comme anxieuses. Ses sourcils étaient de sombres arcs de terreur… mais ses paupières avaient de longs cils qu'elle n'avait jamais remarqués auparavant. Son nez était proéminent, comme une tour… mais c'était un signe de sa force intérieure. Et enfin, sa bouche, plissée en une ligne amère même dans son sommeil, lui rappelait les nombreux supplices qu'il lui avait infligés au cours de ce mois terrible.

Et si un seul mois lui avait réservé un traitement si cruel de la part de son professeur, combien d'autres horreurs pouvait-on lui avoir infligées au cours des années précédentes ? Son existence avait été une chaîne continuelle de souffrance, réalisa Hermione: maintenant, la raison pour laquelle il avait un caractère aussi négatif et sarcastique était affreusement claire. Que pouvait-il espérer d'autre que de la douleur de la vie ?

Elle jeta à son visage détendu un autre regard long, attentif et attentionné. Ce qu'il était vulnérable, après tout. Les élèves étaient effrayés par sa taille imposante, son ton sévère, ses remarques acerbes. Mais maintenant, en le regardant, elle comprenait combien l'armure qu'il s'était bâtie était trompeuse. Comme une huître dans sa coquille.

Non, pas exactement. Elle le regarda encore et se corrigea. Comme une perle dans une coquille. Une perle pâle et solitaire…

Soudainement, Snape ouvrit les yeux. Prise par surprise, Hermione recula, et étouffa un cri.

« Qu'y a-t-il, Miss Granger ? » dit-il, en une tentative héroïque pour sembler intimidant. « Pourquoi me regardez-vous ? Vous avez de mauvaises nouvelles ? Quelque chose à confesser ? »

Pendant un long moment tragique, elle bafouilla. Pourquoi était-elle là, exactement ? Elle avait oublié…

Puis elle se rappela.

« Ah, euh, désolée, je ne voulais pas vous déranger. Vous étiez… J'étais… Le livre est tombé » se corrigea la jeune fille au dernier instant. Elle sourit, tentant d'avoir l'air et de parler aussi naturellement que possible. « Le voilà. » Et elle le lui tendit, mais Snape ne le prit pas. Il semblait attendre quelque chose. En tout cas, c'était ce que son expression suggérait, son regard semblant la questionner silencieusement.

Puis il s'efforça à réagir. « Merci » répondit-il durement en agrippant le volume. Hermione sourit nerveusement et se hâta de quitter la pièce, marmonnant quelque chose d'inintelligible pour tenter de s'excuser. Elle courut dans la cuisine, ferma la porte et s'assit sur une des chaises, respirant par à-coups.

 _Stupide !_ pensa amèrement la fille, se frappant le front du poing. _Stupide !_ Maintenant, il ne se reposerait plus. Maintenant, il allait se lever de ce fauteuil confortable et errer dans la maison, irritant de plus en plus son humeur. Mais surtout, elle se reprochait de l'avoir réveillé alors même qu'elle tentait de protéger son sommeil.

 _Stupide !_ répéta furieusement Hermione. _Stupide, stupide, stupide, stupide, stupide…_

Après quelques minutes passées à s'insulter, la jeune fille prit une décision. Elle allait silencieusement y retourner pour vérifier. Qui sait, le Professeur Snape avait peut-être à nouveau cédé à son épuisement. Ou peut-être qu'il avait repris sa lecture. Dans tous les cas, elle ne pouvait rester cachée dans la cuisine pendant toute la soirée.

Déterminée, Hermione ouvrit la porte et jeta un coup d'œil, déglutissant d'appréhension. Le silence était immense. Puis elle le vit, debout près de la cheminée. Les flammes créaient un halo éclatant autour de lui, allongeant son ombre au sol avec un effet suggestif. Rassurée, elle s'approcha lentement de lui.

Puis elle s'immobilisa, paniquée.

Son visage était tendu de douleur. Sa main droite était crispée autour de son poignet gauche : son avant-bras était hideusement enflé, et la Marque des Ténèbres semblait pulser rythmiquement, comme une parodie grotesque d'un battement cardiaque.

Leurs regards se croisèrent, et pour la première fois, la jeune fille perçut l'entièreté de son désespoir. Immédiatement, elle se sentit aussi frénétique que lui, et cette sensation fut renforcée par la conscience du fait d'être pathétiquement impuissante.

L'homme ferma les yeux et expira « Non ! Pas maintenant ! _Pas maintenant !_ »

Hermione ouvrit les mains comme pour prier, puis les serra, soudainement folle de rage. Non, elle ne le laisserait pas partir. Ou, au moins, elle ne le laisserait pas partir _seul_. Elle s'était assez cachée. Assez plainte. Il était temps de se battre.

Elle releva brutalement la tête. « Allons-y ensemble ! » s'exclama-t-elle hardiment.

Snape rouvrit les yeux et ne sembla réaliser qu'à cet instant qu'elle était là, devant lui. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent lorsqu'il comprit, et ses sourcils formèrent son habituelle expression de colère.

« Vous resterez ici ! » siffla-t-il, menaçant. « Votre inutile orgueil Gryffondor va tous nous tuer. N'avez-vous pas encore appris votre leçon ? Voulez-vous donc gracieusement vous livrer à la Cause du Seigneur des Ténèbres sur un plateau d'argent ? »

Il vacilla sous la douleur, puis resserra sa prise en serrant les dents. « Je dois y aller » haleta-t-il. « L'appel est trop fort. Quelque chose a dû arriver. Je dois savoir.

Hermione leva une main comme pour le toucher, le réconforter. Mais il n'était plus qu'une boule de douleur, et elle n'osa pas. Elle s'avança avec lui vers la porte. Snape prit sa cape et s'y enveloppa. Puis il alla ouvrir la porte. Il neigeait, silencieusement et lourdement, et il pâlit à ce spectacle. Le froid était saisissant. Ils frissonnèrent à l'unisson, lui à la perspective d'une marche dans cette blancheur glacée, elle de terreur pour sa santé et sa sécurité.

Impulsivement, Hermione posa une main sur la sienne. Sa peau était sèche et brûlante, et elle fit-volte face sauvagement pour le regarder. « Vous êtes malade ! » s'exclama-t-elle. « Vous ne devriez pas y aller ! Ce rhume va vous tuer ! »

Snape eut un sourire amer. « Le Seigneur des Ténèbres fera pire si je ne réponds pas à son appel. »

Mais il la regarda alors, et son ton s'adoucit. « Dès que je serais loin d'ici, je me jetterai un sort médical » ajouta-t-il. « J'irai mieux, ne vous inquiétez pas. »

Elle arqua les sourcils, d'abord déconcertée, puis elle réalisa avec bonheur. Oui. OUI ! C'était malin. Et si prévenant de sa part d'utiliser ces mots si gentils… La jeune fille acquiesça et sourit courageusement, tentant de le réconforter. Snape descendit les marches et entama sa marche dans la neige.

Gardant son sourire à présent vide plaqué sur les lèvres, Hermione regarda sa haute silhouette avancer peu à peu. Il se déplaçait clairement avec difficulté, le doux manteau blanc ralentissant ses jambes. Et il continuait à frissonner. La cape ne le protégeait pas assez contre le froid, dans sa condition.

Son souffle sortait en bouffées brusques tandis qu'elle suivait chacun de ses pas comme si elle marchait avec lui et partageait sa souffrance.

Le froid était cuisant, mais Hermione le regarda jusqu'à ce qu'il disparaisse dans les ténèbres.

.

oOo

.

La jeune fille entra dans la maison et s'assit dans le fauteuil. Le feu languissait, et elle se leva par automatisme pour ajouter plus de bois. Le Professeur Snape aurait besoin de trouver de quoi se réchauffer quand il reviendrait.

Mais reviendrait-il ? Hermione fixa le mur sans le voir. Il avait semblé si bouleversé cette fois! Seule une pâle trace de son ancienne confiance en lui avait paru dans ses réponses…

Savait-il quelque chose ? Était-il effrayé ? Cette dernière pensée était réellement terrifiante. Il ne semblait jamais affolé. La jeune fille avait initialement pensé qu'il était arrogant. Puis elle avait admis qu'il était courageux. Mais maintenant, ce mot portait une autre nuance.

'Courageux' ne signifiait ni irréfléchi, ni imprudent. Dans ce cas, le courage était une audace folle d'enfant, la façon dont Harry, Ron et elle avaient agi tant de fois dans le passé : en sautant à pied joints dans le danger sans réellement savoir ce qui le composait, comme s'ils aimaient ça. Snape, lui, savait ce qu'il allait affronter. Il le savait et le craignait, mais il continuait à lutter obstinément.

Hermione sentit sa gorge se serrer. Ils l'avaient si mal jugé auparavant, guidés comme ils l'étaient par des sentiments puérils de ressentiment d'orgueil et de colère…

Et maintenant, il était parti, et peut-être ne reviendrait-il jamais, accompagné seulement du mépris, de la haine et du dédain que tout le monde avait contribué à faire peser sur ses épaules.

La jeune fille sentit des gouttes chaudes et inattendues couler au bas de ses joues, et à cet instant, elle céda. Elle se replia dans le fauteuil et pleura des larmes de désespoir impuissant, de regret, soupirant des excuses formées de mots brisés aux ténèbres autour d'elle.

Lentement, elle tomba dans une sorte de stupeur désolée et laissa ses sens se réfugier dans cette transe, comme refusant d'accepter cette réalité horrible.

Finalement, elle ouvrit les yeux. De nombreuses chandelles étaient éteintes, et la pièce avait pris un air sinistre. Hermione vérifia sa montre : minuit, trop tôt pour qu'il revienne d'une telle réunion.

'Si' il revenait un jour…

L'angoisse, dans son cœur, devenait trop forte pour être gardée sous contrôle, et chaque minute semblait augmenter cette sensation de mauvais augure. Hermione commença à agir frénétiquement, comme si elle s'attendait à ce que leurs ennemis surgissent à tout instant.

Elle se leva et mit de nouvelles bougies dans les bougeoirs avant de les allumer. Puis elle se ravisa et les éteignit toutes en dehors de deux. Mieux valait être prête, se dit-elle, et elle ferma tous les volets aux fenêtres. Je ne vais pas leur faciliter les choses, marmonna-t-elle. Puis elle réalisa qu'ainsi, elle ne pourrait pas surveiller les terres entourant le cottage; donc, maudissant ses ennemis d'une voix basse et enragée –une activité qui semblait lui donner un étrange soulagement- elle rouvrit encore les volets. Puis elle se rendit dans la cuisine et vérifia toutes les étagères. Immédiatement après, elle se souvint de l'enveloppe. Elle plongea une main dans sa poche, et elle était là, soigneusement placée. Elle respira profondément pendant un instant, puis sa course folle reprit.

Aucune de ses actions n'était effectivement utile, mais il n'y avait rien d'autre qu'Hermione pouvait faire, sauf attendre, attendre et attendre. Et corroder son esprit dans l'attente. La nuit semblait éternelle. Elle allait regarder par la fenêtre à chaque minute, et alla même ouvrir la porte une fois pour jeter un rapide coup d'œil. Le froid était intenable, et frissonnante d'angoisse, elle se hâta de retourner à l'intérieur.

Enfin, la jeune fille prit son livre de poèmes. Déterminée, presque féroce, elle s'assit et se força à lire et à savourer chaque ligne. Lentement, son esprit se perdit dans la beauté à couper le souffle de ces paroles immortelles d'amour et d'harmonie.

.

oOo

.

Hermione somnolait, paupières à demi closes, quand elle entendit un son de l'autre côté de la porte. Son cœur bondit dans sa poitrine. Était-ce le Professeur Snape de retour… ou était-ce leurs ennemis ?

Des centaines de questions flottaient dans son esprit, et la jeune fille lutta pour discipliner son anxiété. Une erreur pouvait mener à un désastre. Elle DEVAIT simplement faire attention.

Elle atteignit la porte, juste à temps pour entendre un coup sourd contre elle, juste comme… exactement comme un corps qui s'écroulait brusquement. Son cœur manqua une douzaine de battements.

« Professeur ? » demanda-t-elle, sans obtenir de réponse. « Professeur ? » tenta-t-elle encore, et la panique était aisément perceptible dans son intonation tremblante. Aucune réponse ne vint, et, trop effrayée pour penser correctement, Hermione déverrouilla la porte.

Son sang se glaça lorsqu'une lourde masse sembla s'écrouler brutalement sur elle elle tomba, membres inexorablement piégés, puis elle frappa le sol et s'agita pour se libérer de son agresseur inconnu.

Son ennemi, en revanche, n'avait pas la volonté ou la force d'attaquer. Dès qu'elle parvint à le repousser en arrière, Hermione reconnut le Professeur Snape dans ce tas de vêtements froids et inertes.

« Non ! » cria-t-elle, horrifiée. « Vous ne pouvez pas mourir ! S'il vous plaît, Professeur, parlez-moi ! S'il vous plaît ! S'il vous plaît ! S'IL VOUS PLAÎT! »

A sa dernière plainte désespérée, quelque chose sembla arriver. L'homme déplaça une main et tenta de repousser ses cheveux de ses yeux tout en murmurant comme somnolent mais avec un accent menaçant, « Vous n'avez… avant d'ouvrir… aller… »

La jeune fille laissa échapper un sanglot rieur. Il était en vie ! Elle se pressa d'ouvrir la porte, puis, en faisant attention, très attention, elle s'agenouilla près de lui.

« Professeur » l'appela-t-elle, et il remua sur le sol, ouvrant les yeux comme dans une torpeur alcoolisée. « Professeur, vous êtes en sécurité maintenant, vous êtes à la maison.

-Êtes… êtes vous aussi ici, Miss Granger ? » demanda Snape, de toute évidence confus.

Hermione frissonna avec appréhension. « Êtes-vous blessé ? » le questionna-t-elle, anxieuse, et elle fit courir ses mains sur ses vêtements, ouvrant sa cape. Le geste sembla le réveiller.

« Ne me touchez pas » lâcha-t-il avec un grondement. « Je vais parfaitement bien. »

Snape posa ses mains à terre et tenta de se redresser. Mais il était trop las, et après une vaine tentative, il laissa retomber sa tête avec un gémissement.

« Allons, laissez-moi vous aider ! » rétorqua la fille, irritée, tandis que le soulagement faisait chanter son cœur. Sale obstiné ! N'admettrait-il donc jamais être humain ?

Hermione prit son bras. « Vous êtes gelé ! » s'exclama-t-elle d'un ton sévère. « Vous devez vous réchauffer immédiatement. Allons près de la cheminée. Je vous préparerai une boisson chaude puis…

-Non, vous me laisserez seul » bafouilla rudement le sorcier, l'interrompant et la repoussant d'un mouvement saccadé. « Je n'ai besoin que d'un lit. »

Il se hissa avec difficulté sur ses pieds, refusant son aide, mais vacilla, visiblement épuisé, dès qu'il fut debout. A nouveau, il refusa sa main avec dédain.

« Je ne veux pas de votre aide » déclara-t-il sèchement. Puis, vacillant toujours dangereusement, il se tourna et plaça une main contre le mur pour se soutenir. Sans dire un mot, Hermione croisa les bras et le regarda s'avancer. Snape fit un pas, puis un autre, puis un autre, jusqu'à atteindre la porte de sa chambre.

Là, il se tourna et la regarda, triomphant.

« Vous voyez ? » croassa-t-il. « Je n'ai pas besoin de votre putain de compassion. »

Et avec une courbette élégante, il s'évanouit.

.

.

oOoOoOo

.

.

Note de Lady Memory: Message suivant les nombreux MPs que j'ai reçu ce matin (et mille mercis encore à tous ceux qui les ont écrits) :

L'auteur voudrait faire ses excuses à ceux qui lisent cette histoire en espérant trouver du fluff sous la forme d'expressions physiques d'amour. C'est un différent type de romance, plus comme un voyage psychologique –d'une certaine façon, si je m'autorise cette comparaison, dans le même genre que l'immortel Orgueil et Préjugés.

Malheureusement, comme je suis italienne, j'ai peut-être mal choisi mes mots pour décrire mon récit, et je suis profondément navrée si certains de mes lecteurs se sentent à présent trahis et déçus. Si vous décidez de cesser de lire, la faute est mienne merci beaucoup de m'avoir soutenue jusque là.

(Quoi qu'il en soit, j'ai changé la description dans le prologue…)

.

.

Note de **Cricri** : Hé oui, la trêve n'aura pas duré longtemps… Merci Voldy…. pfff maintenant tout est à recommencer… nulle! J'espère qu'elle va le mater… lol

.

.

surprenamment _(Est-ce que ce ne serait pas mieux d'écrire « de façon surprenante » ?)_ **(terme peu usité en France plutôt au Canada… seraient-ils au Canada?)** Aë : Non, mais j'aime les mots rares ^^

.

Hermione avait opté pour 'plus c'est grand mieux c'est', _(Je suis comme ça aussi ^^)_

.

Dans la soirée, le Professeur Snape était à nouveau un lion –un lion irritable- en cage. _(Un homme malade quoi… ^^)_

.

« Vous voyez ? » croassa-t-il. « Je n'ai pas besoin de votre putain de compassion. »

Et avec une courbette élégante, il s'évanouit. _(On peut dire qu'il a le chic pour les entrées ET sorties fracassantes ^^)_


	26. Chapter 26

Note de Lady Memory: L'(extrêmement émotionnelle) auteur est très heureuse et reconnaissante des nombreux messages sympathiques reçus au sujet de sa dernière note.

Merci beaucoup, vraiment.

.

.

oOoOoOo

.

.

 **Mercredi - Jour 25 – Pas de panique, pas de panique!**

.

Pendant un moment, Hermione continua à fixer, bouche bée, sa silhouette immobile. Puis ses yeux s'écarquillèrent de panique, et elle courut jusqu'à lui. Snape s'était replié dans sa chute comme pour tenter de se protéger de l'impact, il gisait donc de côté. Timidement, la jeune fille le fit rouler sur le dos pour l'examiner. Puis elle s'interrompit, l'anxiété la faisant respirer avec difficulté. Ce qu'il était lourd ! Comment pouvait-elle ne serait-ce que penser à le soulever ? Mais elle ne pouvait le laisser ici toute une nuit!

Hermione inspira profondément, réalisant combien elle était fatiguée et effrayée. Puis son esprit se concentra sur sa tâche.

Elle posa doucement une main sur sa poitrine et la retira immédiatement, s'attendant à une réaction violente. Mais l'homme resta immobile, et le rythme de son souffle était régulier. Il gardait pourtant sa bouche ouverte, son nez étant sans doute congestionné. Il n'y avait aucun signe de blessure ou de sang sur ses vêtements. Son visage était pâle et stressant au point d'en être poignant, mais maintenant, de retour dans la chaleur du cottage, il devenait effrayamment rouge. Hermione toucha sa joue du dos de ses doigts. Elle brûlait, et elle se sentit soudain affolée. C'était sans aucun doute le début d'une grosse grippe, voire pire. Elle le regarda avec anxiété; puis, abandonnant sa réserve, elle se pencha pour écouter les battements de son cœur, tête posée sur son torse. Pendant un instant, elle apprécia le contact, et cette incroyable proximité. Puis elle perçut quelque chose qui la ramena immédiatement à la réalité. Il y avait un son râpeux et inquiétant venant de ses poumons…

Le sort médical n'avait pas fonctionné, pensa amèrement la jeune fille. Mais peut-être le Professeur Snape ne l'avait-il pas jeté efficacement. Peut-être avait-il menti pour rassurer sa compagne effrayée et idiote. Ou peut-être n'avait-il pas utilisé le bon sort. Ou peut-être avait-il été obligé à neutraliser le sortilège sur le chemin du retour… Oh, tant de doutes inutiles ! Qui se souciait des 'quoi' et des 'pourquoi', maintenant ? Il était malade, et elle devait trouver un moyen de l'aider et le protéger alors qu'il était si vulnérable.

Inconsciemment, son expression se fit résolue, et sa mâchoire se durcit. Puis son regard revint sur la silhouette immobile et s'adoucit à nouveau. Elle n'était pas assez forte pour le porter à son lit, mais en même temps, elle pouvait au moins le mettre plus à l'aise. Hermione ouvrit l'attache de sa cape, la relâchant donc sur le sol. Puis elle retira sa propre veste et la roula pour en faire un coussin, comptant la placer sous sa tête.

Mais, pour cela, elle devait… _toucher_ son visage. Quelque chose de si intime, quelque chose qu'elle n'aurait jamais osé faire… s'il avait été éveillé. Et pourtant, c'était quelque chose de si incroyablement attirant, maintenant… La jeune fille plaça ses doigts sur ses joues et bougea délicatement sa tête, à la recherche de bleus ou de blessures, et en même temps, sentant une vague délicieuse brûler dans ses veines. Mais de nouveau, l'anxiété supprima la sensation, et elle s'empressa d'insérer sa veste sous sa nuque, ramenant la fine laine pour le protéger du sol froid. Hermione le regarda pour s'assurer qu'il était bien installé, et à nouveau, ses doigts touchèrent sa peau, alors qu'elle faisait semblant de l'examiner une dernière fois.

Maintenant, elle pouvait se permettre de le laisser un instant pour voir si la maison était bien fermée. Il n'avait pas eu le temps de lui dire quoi que ce soit à propos de la réunion. Il n'avait pas semblé inquiet à son arrivée, mais, pour être honnête, il n'avait pas non plus semblé lucide. Et si quelqu'un l'avait suivi ? La jeune fille sentit un frisson glacé de peur parcourir ses veines: des ennemis, à leur porte, alors même que le Professeur Snape était incapable de se protéger ? Cela serait la fin. Même si elle appelait le Professeur Dumbledore par l'enveloppe, le Professeur Snape serait de toute façon perdu.

Hermione s'interrompit pour réfléchir. Elle avait besoin de quelque chose de plus pratique pour les défendre, quelque chose comme une baguette mais sa baguette n'était pas disponible, elle chercha donc celle du sorcier. Elle la trouva dans sa manche, et elle la prit, frissonnante d'appréhension. Pas de magie, se répétait-elle mentalement, fait attention, pas de magie sans y être obligée… Elle inséra la baguette dans sa ceinture, puis elle se releva. La pièce sembla tournoyer autour d'elle, et elle ferma les yeux, serrant les yeux pour résister. Puis sa vue s'éclaircit, et elle s'empressa de verrouiller la porte, sentant un frisson glacé longer sa colonne vertébrale. Devait-elle sortir pour vérifier ce qui se passait autour du cottage?

Non, trop dangereux. A la place, elle devrait regarder depuis les fenêtres. Elle releva les rideaux en faisant attention. Tout semblait tranquille et paisible, mais une sensation de menace lui attaquait le cœur. Comme si quelqu'un se cachait dehors, parmi les arbres. Quelqu'un regardant le petit cottage avec un sourire railleur. Quelqu'un attendant l'occasion de frapper…

Elle ferma les volets, l'un après l'autre, avec une vélocité folle. En quelques secondes, la maison fut soigneusement close. Les artefacts magiques du Professeur Dumbledore et les barrières naturelles de la maison se combineraient pour arrêter leurs ennemis. Quoi qu'il puisse advenir à présent, ils leur accorderaient au moins le temps de s'échapper.

Hermione eut soudain une intuition. Oui, si une attaque avait lieu, pourquoi devrait-elle s'embêter d'ouvrir l'enveloppe et d'attendre que l'enfer se déchaîne ? Mieux valait transplaner avec lui loin de leurs ennemis, en sécurité, là où ils ne pourraient les suivre. Mais alors, elle se demanda pourquoi le Professeur Dumbledore n'avait pas pensé à une solution aussi simple et efficace. Un autre danger était-il caché dans l'utilisation d'un des sorts les plus communs ?

La jeune fille haussa les épaules. Le Professeur Dumbledore n'était pas ici pour être consulté. Elle déciderait de ce qui serait préférable, pour elle et pour le Professeur Snape, quand le moment arriverait. Pas ce soir, espérait-elle.

Elle s'agenouilla près de lui.

« Professeur ? » expira-t-elle. Elle avait besoin de sa coopération pour parvenir à atteindre le lit. Mais il resta immobile, et Hermione commençait à se sentir agitée. Il était trop lourd pour elle. Comment pourrait-elle réussir à le porter dans sa chambre, jusqu'à son lit ? Et serait-elle seulement capable de… de le _déshabiller_ ? Elle sentit une rougeur brûlante monter sur ses joues. Le Professeur Snape la tuerait, si elle essayait. Il serait déjà furieux qu'elle l'ait vu si vulnérable !

« Professeur ? » demanda-t-elle encore. « Vous m'entendez ? »

Sa main toucha son bras, timidement, puis s'avança vers son torse… Un instant plus tard, son poignet était pris dans une poigne d'acier, et une voix grommela, faible et rauque mais malgré tout assez distincte « J'ai dit non. »

Elle sursauta, la chaleur envahissant son visage.

« Vous devez me laisser vous aider ! » plaida-t-elle. « Vous ne pouvez pas rester par terre. »

Ses yeux s'ouvrirent, et il lui jeta un regard brouillé. Elle acquiesça, anxieuse, tentant de le rassurer, et en même temps, de le faire réagir. « Pouvez-vous vous lever ? Prenez ma main et je vous aiderai.

-Cessez de me parler comme si j'étais un bébé » gronda à nouveau Snape en tentant de se lever. Après quelques tentatives, il plaça ses deux mains sur le sol, et avec un effort immense, il réussit à s'asseoir. Mais presque immédiatement, il ramena les mains à ses tempes en gémissant.

« Ma tête… » murmura-t-il, et Hermione put sentir le choc dans son ton. Sa peur redoubla.

« Laissez-moi vous aider, Monsieur » insista-t-elle doucement, ajoutant cette fois précautionneusement son titre.

L'homme se retourna pour la regarder, et son visage se durcit, marquant son refus. S'étirant d'où il était, il agrippa l'encadrement de la porte de ses mains: puis, posant un genou à terre et utilisant l'autre jambe comme levier, il parvint à se soulever. Enfin, tremblant mais arrogant, il se leva devant elle, et elle remarqua. Dans la chaleur de la maison, la neige et la glace avaient fondu, et ses vêtements étaient humides.

« Vous devriez changer de vêtements » lança impulsivement la jeune fille.

« Une fois libéré de votre présence agaçante, ce sera certainement le cas » aboya-t-il, mais Hermione ne se souciait pas de son ton acéré. Elle continua à le fixer, inquiète. Snape avait à présent fermé les yeux et était calé contre le mur, tandis qu'un tremblement courait de temps à autre le long de son corps. Une faiblesse si évidente l'inquiétait, elle hasarda donc « Comme ça vous ne pouvez qu'aller plus mal. Vous devez boire quelque chose de chaud. Asseyez-vous et détendez-vous un instant et je vous préparerai ça. »

Il rougit, irrité, et répliqua, menaçant « Ne tombez pas dans le mélodrame, Miss Granger. J'ai survécu à des choses que vous ne pouvez pas même imaginer. Je survivrai aussi à cela. » Sa voix râpait à présent, fatiguée et amère. Puis ce fut à lui de remarquer quelque chose.

« Ma baguette ! » s'exclama-t-il, pointant un doigt à sa ceinture et se violaçant de rage. « Vous avez pris ma baguette ! Comment osez-vous!

-Vous étiez inconscient! » cria la jeune fille en s'empressant de la lui rendre, tenant le bois comme s'il lui brûlait les doigts. « Je l'ai pris juste au cas où elle serait nécessaire. »

Snape la saisit d'un mouvement violent. Son regard étincelait de fureur.

« Ne la touchez plus jamais! » cria-t-il. « Je continue à faire les mêmes erreurs avec vous, Miss Granger. J'aurais dû réaliser que vous faire confiance était impossible. Finalement, vous vous conduisez de façon aussi irresponsable que votre ami Potter !

-Mais je…

-N'essayez pas de vous excuser! Vous avez été avertie dès le début ! »

Son emportement l'avait évidemment revitalisé, pensa froidement Hermione. Mais, en même temps, il avait rapidement consumé ses dernières forces. De façon inattendue, il vacilla, et elle leva une main pour l'empêcher de tomber. Il se figea, et son regard lâcha une étincelle menaçante. Elle recula, alarmée. Ils se regardèrent l'un l'autre longtemps, lui vibrant de colère, elle le considérant d'un regard analytique malgré son angoisse.

Puis Snape prit une profonde inspiration et ouvrit la porte de sa chambre.

« Nous parlerons de cela plus tard. Bonne nuit, Miss Granger » dit-il sévèrement.

« Bonne nuit, Professeur » répondit-elle, incapable de trouver d'autres mots. Il lui jeta un regard destructeur, puis referma la porte en la claquant.

.

oOo

.

Hermione s'assit sur son lit et enserra ses genoux de ses bras.

Obstiné.

Obstiné et exaspérant.

Obstiné, exaspérant et fou.

Obstiné, exaspérant, fou et…

Bon sang! Elle aurait dû le savoir, depuis le temps. Et, en fait, elle ne s'était pas réellement souciée de l'affichage de ses sentiments. Une autre pensée plus inquiétante lui serrait le ventre. Il était de toute évidence malade, mais ils étaient isolés dans ce cottage désolé, perdu Merlin seul savait où, sans possibilité de demander de l'aide à moins de vouloir déclencher une guerre.

Hermione serra les poings, soudainement en colère. Le Professeur Dumbledore avait-il pensé à l'hypothèque qu'une semblable conjonction astrale, si peu propice, arriverait ? Qu'en était-il ? Ou ce vieil homme agaçant s'était-il complaît dans la joyeuse conviction que 'quoi qu'il advienne, ce sera pour le mieux', comme le Professeur Snape l'avait rapporté, si irrité, un soir, quelques semaines auparavant… un soir qui semblait maintenant perdu dans le passé, mais qui semblait avoir été une triste prémonition des évènements actuels.

Eh bien alors, peut-être, pour une fois, le Professeur Dumbledore avait étonnamment échoué à prédire le futur. Peut-être, pour une fois, de façon incroyable, le Professeur Snape avait eu raison d'être sceptique. Et peut-être que la prochaine fois, il serait préférable si elle avait…

Un son fort la fit sursauter, glaçant soudainement le sang dans ses veines, tandis qu'un éclair blanc de panique fila dans son esprit.

Que… Quel… Qui…

La jeune fille sauta de son lit et ouvrit sa porte, les mains tremblantes de terreur.

Ses yeux se dilatèrent de la peur de voir les visages méprisants et triomphants de leurs ennemis jubiler en approchant leur proie.

Sentant une douleur sourde dans sa poitrine, elle se concentra toute entière à la recherche frénétique du moindre détail pouvant indiquer un danger.

Les secondes s'écoulèrent en un suspense effrayant… Et enfin, Hermione réalisa que sa poitrine lui faisait mal car elle retenait sa respiration.

Mais il n'y avait pourtant rien d'affreux à voir. Pas d'ennemi, pas d'envahisseur, pas de sorcier, pas de Moldu… Pas même une souris. Alors, il semblait donc que toute son angoisse se soit éveillée pour rien.

Mais alors, quelle pouvait être la raison d'un tel bruit ?

Son regard se concentra soudain sur une silhouette pâle et confuse, de l'autre côté du salon, à demi cachée par la table, et son esprit sembla prendre feu. Elle traversa l'espace en une seconde et s'agenouilla près de l'homme obstiné, exaspérant et fou qui était censé se reposer en sécurité dans son lit, mais qui avait visiblement décidé du contraire.

Malgré ses protestations, le Professeur Snape avait tenté d'atteindre la cuisine pour boire. Une tasse brisée et une flaque de liquide étaient les témoins muets de sa courageuse tentative. Mais, au retour, sa faiblesse l'avait trahi, le faisant tomber.

Maintenant, il était allongé à terre, respirait avec difficulté, et sa chemise de nuit usée jusqu'à la corde brillait de pâleur contre le bois sombre du sol. A cette vue inattendue et si incroyablement touchante, son cœur fondit immédiatement.

« Chuuut, ne parlez pas maintenant » dit doucement la jeune fille, terrifiée de voir à quel point il semblait malade. « Détendez-vous, restez tranquille. Inspirez profondément et relaxez-vous. Dès que vous vous sentirez mieux, je vous aiderai à rejoindre votre lit.

-Je ne… je ne peux pas me lever » admit-il, et la frustration, face à sa faiblesse, emplit ses yeux. Hermione se sentit plus paniquée encore.

« Détendez-vous, c'est tout » répéta-t-elle, tentant d'amener sa voix à un ton rassurant. « Vous êtes trop fatigué. Accordez-vous donc le temps qu'il faudra. »

Hermione attendit un long moment, puis osa demander.

« Est-ce que quelque chose… Est-ce que quelque chose de particulier est arrivé cette nuit?

-Pas d'inquiétude, ils ne se doutent toujours de rien à votre sujet » expira-t-il avec agressivité, s'attendant clairement à ce qu'elle se soucie de sa propre sécurité.

Mais c'était réellement le dernier de ses soucis, pour l'instant. La jeune fille l'observait en se mordillant la lèvre, se rappelant la fureur avec laquelle le Seigneur des Ténèbres avait réagi à ce manque d'informations, quelques nuits auparavant. Elle était atrocement effrayée que quelque chose de semblable ait pu arriver cette nuit, et que ce soit CA la raison de sa crise. Le demander au Professeur Snape pouvait élever une réaction courroucée. Toutefois, elle avait besoin de savoir, elle poursuivit donc, très doucement.

« Est-ce qu'ils vous… ont blessé ? »

Il laissa échapper un souffle tremblant. « Vous jouez à l'infirmière, maintenant, Miss Granger ? » répliqua-t-il en une tentative chevrotante de sembler amusé. Puis ses yeux se fermèrent, et, une fois de plus, sa tête retomba d'épuisement. A cette vue, une colère obscure embrasa son cœur.

« L'ont-ils fait ! » s'exclama-t-elle d'un ton outragé et menaçant.

Il toussa et lui jeta un regard avec un effort immense. « Détendez-vous » expira-t-il, imitant ses paroles précédentes. « Je n'ai pas été… _physiquement_ blessé. »

Puis, avec un gémissement, il laissa retomber sa tête et resta immobile, respirant lentement pour retrouver ses forces. Elle attendit près de lui, agenouillée en silence sur le sol.

.

oOo

.

Il leur fallut un long moment pour revenir à sa chambre. Hermione l'aida et le soutint, le guidant pratiquement pas à pas, le traînant, déterminée à son lit. Et quand le Professeur Snape s'enroula enfin dans ses couvertures, ils poussèrent un soupir de soulagement simultané.

Il semblait mortellement pâle, et ce son bas, peu discret et râpeux était maintenant clairement perceptible dans son souffle. La jeune fille s'assit sur une chaise et posa sur lui un regard épuisé et inquiet. Non, ainsi, la situation ne pouvait qu'empirer. Et elle aussi avait besoin de se reposer dès que possible, si elle voulait aider à ce qu'ils survivent tous deux à leur danger actuel.

Mais maintenant, il était sa seule priorité. Hermione se pencha vers lui et déclara fermement, imitant étrangement ses manières, « A partir de maintenant, je veux que vous évitiez vos fanfaronnades idiotes : alors, s'il vous plaît, soyez sincère et répondez à ma question. Voudriez-vous boire quelque chose avant que je ne vous laisse ? »

Snape releva une paupière pesant une tonne, d'après l'effort fourni, et expira d'une voix rauque, « Du thé. Du thé, si ça en vous embête pas. »

Et, avec un dernier effort, il ajouta presque imperceptiblement « Avec du sucre. »

Hermione acquiesça, bien qu'il ne put le voir, ayant refermé les yeux. Elle rejoignit la cuisine, vacillant à chaque pas, et l'entendit alors tousser. Le silence retomba longuement, et elle s'empressa de préparer la boisson. Puis elle ajouta cinq cuillerées à la tasse, la plaça sur un plateau et ramena le tout à sa chambre.

Ses yeux étaient maintenant ouverts, et il pressait une main contre son torse. « Je sens comme… du feu dedans… » murmura-t-il.

« Ca va vous aider » répondit-elle, lui offrant le thé en imitant de son mieux une infirmière, tandis que son esprit continuait à lui répéter que la situation devenait plus inquiétante à chaque instant.

Avec un regard reconnaissant, Snape prit la tasse et but le liquide à petites gorgées lentes et hésitantes. Puis il la lui rendit, mais ses doigts se détendirent trop tôt, et elle dut la rattraper au vol. Sa tête se renfonça dans son oreiller moelleux, et les cercles sombres autour de ses yeux s'approfondirent tandis qu'il sombrait.

.

oOo

.

Hermione se réveilla après quelques heures d'un sommeil agité et continuellement interrompu. Le Professeur Snape avait commencé à tousser à répétition alors même qu'elle commençait à se détendre dans son lit. Bien sûr, ce son inquiétant l'avait éveillée immédiatement. La toux ne cessait de se répéter à intervalles irréguliers. Finalement, la jeune fille se leva et aller frapper légèrement à sa porte.

« Oui ? » répondit hardiment une faible voix.

« Euh, désolée… Tout va bien, Professeur ? » demanda-t-elle. « Avez-vous besoin de quelque chose ?

-J'ai besoin de dormir ! » répliqua-t-il, mordant, et comme toujours, son ton rude la rassura. Mais il continua à tousser fréquemment, jusqu'à ce que l'épuisement, probablement, ne l'use tout à fait.

.

oOo

.

Hermione le laissa dormir pendant toute la matinée tandis qu'elle se détendait dans un fauteuil près de sa porte, prête à intervenir ou à ajouter plus de bois dans le feu. Elle était toujours très fatiguée, elle retomba donc rapidement dans le sommeil. Faire une sieste sur ce vieux meuble était devenu une habitude pour tous deux, pensa-t-elle vaguement en se réveillant.

A neuf heures, la jeune fille rejoignit la cuisine pour se préparer quelques sandwiches. Le repos du matin l'avait un peu requinquée, et les heures les plus lumineuses aidaient toujours à arranger son humeur. Sous la lumière du soleil, elle se sentait plus en sécurité. Sous la lumière du soleil, elle se sentait plus forte. Et aussi, elle était très heureuse qu'il ait pu dormir sans être dérangé pendant si longtemps.

Mais quand elle frappa à la porte de sa chambre pour voir si tout allait bien, elle eut une surprise déplaisante. Snape était assis sur son lit, calé contre l'oreiller son visage était rouge de fièvre et ses lèvres tentaient d'articuler des mots qui ne sortaient qu'en souffles, et étaient donc pratiquement inaudibles. Elle le rejoignit immédiatement.

« Miss G-Granger » émit-il, et sa langue buta sur le 'G'. Ses dents tremblantes ne rendaient pas ses paroles plus aisées, ni plus compréhensibles.

« Oui ? » demanda Hermione, inquiète.

« F-froid. Il fait si froid ici » murmura-t-il.

Elle le regarda, yeux écarquillés. Il devait avoir cinq couvertures sur son lit !

« Je vais ajouter des couvertures » répondit-elle tout de même d'un ton professionnel. « Il serait aussi préférable que vous mangiez quelque chose… Voulez-vous quoi que ce soit ?

-Boire » répondit Snape à la place, réduisant ses phrases autant que possible. « S-soif.

-Laissez-moi vérifier votre pouls » reprit la jeune fille. Il fronça des sourcils, mais il n'était pas suffisamment fort pour s'opposer à sa requête, elle prit donc son poignet entre ses doigts. Le rythme des battements de son cœur était incroyablement rapide. Sa peau était sèche et brûlante. Ses yeux brûlaient également. Puis une courte toux secoua violemment son corps.

« Je vous appelle depuis un moment ! Pourquoi n'êtes-vous pas v-venue plus tôt ? » s'emporta-t-il quand il put parler à nouveau. Comme toujours, la colère le revitalisait.

Elle sourit timidement. « Je ne vous ai pas entendu. Désolé. Je vais laisser votre porte ouverte dès maintenant, si vous permettez. »

L'homme ferma simplement ses yeux en réponse. Elle se rendit dans la cuisine et prépara du thé et des biscuits. Il but avidement, puis tenta de mâcher quelques biscuits. « Plus de thé » la pressa-t-il, et elle se hâta de remplir sa tasse. Avec de lourds efforts, il parvint à manger cinq ou six biscuits. Mais alors la toux reprit, le laissant épuisé et tremblant.

« Votre température est très haute » dit Hermione. « Vous avez une fièvre puissante. Si ça continue à empirer, je serais forcée de jeter un…

-NON ! Nous ne pouvons pas utiliser de magie ici ! » Instantanément alarmé, Snape agrippa sa main. « Votre parole, Miss Granger. Il faut vous me promettiez que vous n'allez utiliser aucun type de magie dans cette maison ! Cela détruirait tout ce que j'ai fait. » Il était si fatigué et agité que, pendant un moment, des larmes apparurent à ses yeux.

« Je promets que les nombreux sacrifices que vous avez fait ne seront pas perdus » répondit fermement la jeune fille. A ces paroles rassurantes, son regard se perdit, et il sembla retomber dans sa torpeur.

.

oOo

.

Une idée soudaine la frappa, et Hermione alla fouiller dans son sac. Et en fait, ils étaient bien là. Du paracétamol en comprimés. A l'initiative de sa mère. Bien qu'à ce moment-là, la jeune fille en ait été irritée, maintenant, elle remerciait le scepticisme qui avait poussé sa mère à croire en la solidité de la science plutôt qu'en la magie. Elle ouvrit le paquet. Plus que cinq pilules… Elle soupira, découragée, puis décida qu'elle lui en donnerait deux. C'était la dose maximale, d'après la notice.

.

oOo

.

Snape ouvrit les yeux. « Des médicaments Moldus ? Ils prennent très longtemps à fonctionner, mais merci. »

Il toussa et resta inerte. Hermione prit un verre d'eau et lui offrit deux pilules. Il les ingéra sans protester, puis se laissa aller avec un soupir.

Les médicaments semblèrent réellement marcher. Une heure plus tard, l'homme put l'appeler, impérieux, s'asseoir plus confortablement et manger quelque chose –de la soupe et un œuf à la coque. Mais très vite, la situation se précipita encore.

En début de soirée, Snape respirait avec une difficulté évidente, et sa température était si haute qu'il semblait irradier de chaleur autour de lui comme un four. Mais il continuait à dire qu'il avait froid. Il semblait aussi la regarder sans vraiment la voir, et parfois, il commençait à énoncer des phrases qui se terminaient en un bafouillage confus. C'était plus effrayant encore, venant de l'esprit tranchant qu'il avait toujours possédé.

Et la toux ! Parfois, il était si fort et violent qu'il semblait pouvoir en suffoquer. Sa force déclinait rapidement, et Hermione lui donna deux autres pilules, se sentant désespérée.

Une peur immense emplit ses veines quand les ténèbres étalèrent une fois de plus leur cape noire sur le monde.

Seuls. Ils étaient seuls, et une vie humaine était ici en jeu. Elle avait tant besoin d'aide ! Mais elle n'était qu'une fille, et impuissante, sans magie ni ami sur lequel compter.

Soudainement, Hermione se rappela ce jour, bien des semaines auparavant, l'après-midi pendant lequel elle avait demandé au Professeur Snape de lui donner quelque chose à faire, protestant qu'elle ne pouvait supporter son inactivité.

Eh bien, son souhait était accompli.

Pour la toute première fois, tout reposait sur ses épaules.

.

.

oOoOoOo

.

.

Note de Lady Memory :

Trop mélodramatique? Croyez-le ou pas, la maladie de Snape est le rapport (presque) exact de ce qui est arrivé à mon mari il y a des années… En dehors du fait que, par chance, il ne développait pas de pneumonie.

.

.

Note de Cricri : notre petit Snape est gravement malade et ne perd pas pour autant sa verve légendaire… pauvre Mione avoir un mec malade à la maison… c'est l'Enfer… Allez je retourne au boulot…

.

Note de Sockscranberries : Aaaah les hommes et leur satanée fierté. Cela dit 'l'avantage c'est que Snape n'est pas du genre à se plaindre, comme la plupart des hommes, qui quand ils ont un rhume sont presque à l'article de la mort… ^^

.

l'hypothèque **(dans le sens de gène?)** Aë : oui ^^ J'aime les mots rares ^^'


	27. Chapter 27

**Jeudi - Jour 26 – Cours, Cours, Cours**

.

La nuit avait été infernale. Hermione était trop inquiète pour dormir correctement, elle passa donc la première partie de ces heures sombres –sombre dans tous les sens du terme- à penser au meilleur moyen de démêler la situation sans rompre sa promesse.

Mais il n'y avait aucune solution. Chaque action envisagée menait inévitablement à cette conséquence non désirée : éveiller les charmes de protection autour de la maison. La nuit fut longue, et elle était trop fatiguée et énervée pour penser correctement alors, tandis que l'étendue de ses choix s'amenuisait progressivement, elle finit par tomber endormie, trop épuisée.

Quand les premiers rayons de lumière percèrent, au matin, la jeune fille s'éveilla avec une atroce sensation de peur et de culpabilité au creux de l'estomac. Et le Professeur Snape ? Avait-il eu besoin d'elle, appelé, peut-être tenté autre chose, sans résultat, alors qu'elle ne répondait pas ?

Parvenant à peine à contenir son anxiété dans son cœur, Hermione alla frapper légèrement à sa porte.

Il ne répondit pas.

Sentant son cœur se geler face au silence, la jeune fille oublia toute discrétion et entra dans sa chambre. Le Professeur Snape était endormi, allongé sur le dos, sa bouche à demi ouverte s'efforçant d'aspirer de l'air. A demi soulagée, à demi effrayée, Hermione s'avança silencieusement et effleura le dos de sa main du bout des doigts, ne souhaitant pas le réveiller. Il irradiait de chaleur, au point que c'en était effrayant. Son corps frissonnait lentement, son visage était rougi, ses lèvres sèches et craquelées, et cet horrible son râpeux était clairement audible à chaque mouvement de sa poitrine.

Elle recula de désespoir et alla s'asseoir dans le fauteuil. La situation devenait trop dangereuse. Quels bénéfices pouvaient-ils avoir à ne pas utiliser de magie, s'il en mourrait ? Son plan méritait-il un tel sacrifice ? Non, certainement pas ! Hermione se rebella violemment contre une telle possibilité. Puis elle prit la tête entre ses mains, se replia dans le fauteuil et pria désespérément de trouver l'inspiration. Il ne restait qu'un comprimé. Si seulement elle avait eu plus de médicaments Moldus à lui donner…

Une lumière éclata soudainement dans les ténèbres de son esprit épuisé, et elle vit une solution. Une solution impliquant de nombreux risques pour tous deux, mais une solution qui ne pouvait pas être différée plus longtemps.

.

oOo

.

Le temps était la clé. Tout d'abord, Hermione passa dans sa chambre récupérer toutes ses affaires. Ce n'était pas grand-chose se dit-elle en regardant la petite pile de vêtements sur son lit pourtant cela aurait suffi pour trahir sa présence dans le cottage. Ensuite, elle vérifia chaque petit recoin de sa chambre au moins deux fois pour s'assurer de ne rien avoir oublié derrière elle, puis elle rangea tout dans son sac de voyage.

Sa seconde étape fut de retirer ses draps du lit, de plier ses draps et couvertures avec soin avant de les placer dans l'armoire. Maintenant, la pièce semblait ne jamais avoir été utilisée.

Ensuite, la jeune fille passa dans la salle de bain et vida son étagère personnelle elle emplit un sac plastique de ses produits de beauté et les plaça dans le sac avec ses vêtements.

Puis elle examina la cuisine pour retirer chaque détail pouvant révéler qu'une autre personne avait habité la maison.

Finalement, Hermione amena son sac de voyage dans la salle de stockage de bois et le cacha aussi bien que possible sous une pile de branches et de bûches. Elle s'interrompit pour examiner son travail et acquiesça silencieusement, approbatrice. Oui, elle avait effacé toute trace de son occupation du lieu… Bien que pour une maison habitée par un homme seul, elle était sans doute un peu trop propre. Mais le Professeur Snape avait pour réputation d'être minutieux.

Et maintenant, la partie la plus difficile: trouver le courage de quitter la maison… et lui, sans défense, à l'intérieur. C'était vraiment dur. Mais que pouvait-elle faire d'autre ? Si leurs ennemis arrivaient durant son absence et découvraient qu'elle avait habité ici, il serait perdu. Maintenant que le Seigneur des Ténèbres avait été informé de son secret, le Professeur Snape serait sûrement torturé et tué. Elle frissonna.

Ainsi, il n'y aurait aucune Hermione et aucune preuve. Ils ne trouveraient qu'un homme malade, seul chez lui…

Non, attendez une minute ! Elle avait oublié les sorts de protection ! Ils réagiraient immédiatement à un tel traitement. En tout cas, c'était ce qu'on lui avait dit. Mais peut-être leurs ennemis croiraient-ils les sorts posés par le Professeur Snape lui-même…

Eh bien, pourquoi pas ? Elle se rappelait qu'au début de leur cohabitation, il lui avait dit que même le Seigneur des Ténèbres comprendrait sa décision de rendre le cottage incartable.

Et alors, en brisant les sorts, de l'aide arriverait…

 _Mais l'aide arriverait-elle réellement ?_ pensa amèrement Hermione. A ce moment, son esprit, si stressé par les derniers évènements, avait commencé à douter de la rationalité d'un plan auquel la mise en œuvre faisait apparaître de plus en plus de défauts.

En revanche, si les sorts protecteurs étaient brisés, le plan serait gâché, avec ou sans Hermione dans la maison. Sa main effleura sans qu'elle le réalise l'enveloppe magique enfoncée dans sa poche, un geste qu'elle avait répété de nombreuses fois au cours de ces dernières heures frénétique, dans l'espoir d'y trouver du réconfort. Elle fronça des sourcils. L'enveloppe était une protection plus forte encore. Peut-être devrait-elle la lui laisser? Non, cela aurait été une preuve trop évidente de la réelle allégeance du Professeur Snape mieux valait la garder avec elle.

La jeune fille considéra en dernier, le regard pensif, la baguette qu'il avait laissée sur sa table de chevet : cela aurait été un accessoire plus utile, mais elle ne voulait pas la prendre. Il devait bien conserver au moins une arme !

Elle soupira encore, abattue… Le problème était qu'elle aurait également besoin d'une aide similaire, sans quoi son plan ne fonctionnerait jamais.

Ainsi présenté, la question n'avait aucune solution. Mais il y avait tout de même une chance pour que sa baguette ait été amenée dans le cottage et cachée quelque part. Mais où ?

Hermione se résolut à fouiller son bureau. Et –étrangement- elle y était.

.

oOo

.

Prévisible.

Trop prévisible.

Le Professeur Snape avait-il vraiment pensé que les tiroirs de son bureau étaient le meilleur endroit où cacher un tel objet ? Ou peut-être avait-il toujours su que le moment viendrait où une baguette serait nécessaire ?

Hermione n'osa pas demander à cet instant, puisqu'elle ne pouvait risquer de le réveiller. Mais si elle parvenait à revenir, et s'ils survivaient tous deux à son plan dangereux, alors elle pourrait s'en enquérir.

.

oOo

.

Maintenant que tout avait été préparé, la question angoissante se posait encore : pouvait-elle se permettre de le quitter ? Et si son état empirait pendant qu'elle était dehors? Eh bien, se dit-elle, c'était précisément la raison pour laquelle elle partait : pour l'aider, car rester dans la maison ne changerait pas la situation. Il ne restait qu'un cachet dans le paquet, et elle se demanda si elle devait le lui donner avant de partir. Mais à nouveau, cela signifiait le réveiller, ce qui pouvait détruire toute possibilité de partir sans qu'il le remarque. Hermione se résolut à laisser le cachet sur sa table de nuit, près d'un verre plein d'eau. Avec de la chance, il comprendrait. Avec de la chance, il resterait endormi et paisible un moment. Avec de la chance, elle serait de retour avant qu'il ne se réveille…

Elle le regarda, et une sensation étrange de creux emplit son cœur. Elle ne voulait pas partir. Elle voulait rester avec lui. Et, regardant sa silhouette immobile, ses lèvres se plissèrent en un pâle sourire tandis qu'elle se remémorait sa dernière accusation : oui, finalement, elle se comportait avec autant d'imprudence que son ami Harry. Pendant un instant, le monde cessa de tourner alors qu'elle considérait les nombreuses aventures, les nombreux risques auxquels elle avait survécu, de façon incroyable. Jusqu'à ce jour, la chance l'avait aidée. La chance et deux compagnons dévoués. Son cœur se serra. Faire face au danger avait été bien plus facile avec ses amis à ses côtés.

Et puis une autre pensée la frappa. Comment allait-elle le rassurer s'il se réveillait et la trouvait partie ? Comment pouvait-elle lui faire savoir que rien ne lui était arrivé sans laisser également une preuve de sa présence dans le cottage pour un possible intrus ? Penserait-il qu'elle l'avait trahi ? La simple pensée de ses possibles interprétations aurait pu la rendre folle. Mais il lui interdirait de partir s'il avait su ses intentions. Et cela signifierait également qu'il serait condamné. Alors, que faire ?

Hermione leva les yeux comme en prière, et la solution lui rendit son regard depuis la table du salon.

.

oOo

.

La jeune fille marchait résolument dans la neige tandis que ses expirations blanches et régulières s'échappaient de ses lèvres. Les premiers rayons du soleil pointaient timidement parmi les nuages, et l'air était froid et piquant. Vite, vite, vite, son esprit la pressait. Cours, cours, cours, chantait son sang à ses oreilles.

Mais Hermione savait qu'elle avait besoin de faire attention. Elle garda donc un pas rapide mais régulier, jetant de fréquents coups d'œil anxieux autour d'elle. Elle espérait qu'aucune menace ne rôdait autour d'elle sur cette terre désolée de neige et d'arbres. Mais elle ne savait pas dans quelle partie du pays elle se trouvait, alors elle n'avait aucune idée de qui ou de ce qu'elle pourrait rencontrer. Et si elle rencontrait une personne mal intentionnée ? Elle aurait à utiliser sa baguette, trahissant ainsi sa véritable nature… Et si les Mangemorts avaient trouvé un moyen de détecter sa présence, maintenant qu'elle était sortie de sa bergerie ? Elle sentit sa tension redoubler.

Une chose aggravait la situation : la jeune fille n'était pas habillée pour affronter le temps. Le froid était glaçant, et elle frissonnait. Si elle rencontrait quelqu'un, il le remarquerait sans doute. Il penserait qu'il y avait quelque chose d'étrange à cette fille si ostensiblement pas de sa place. Et si un policier la questionnait ?

Hermione serra les dents et continua à marcher obstinément. C'était un risque auquel elle devait faire face. A la place, elle se concentra sur ce qu'elle devait faire ensuite. Sa première idée avait été d'aller à la pharmacie du village. Mais alors, elle s'était dit que a) elle serait remarquée, b) elle pourrait croiser Robert, c) plus important, le pharmacien ne lui donnerait pas de médicaments sans prescription, elle devrait donc utiliser un sort de Confusion. Mais et s'il y avait plus d'un pharmacien ? Et si un client impromptu entrait juste à cet instant ou simplement regardait par les fenêtres en passant ? Elle serait vue. Et la ville était trop petite et trop proche pour être un endroit sûr.

Pendant un instant, Hermione avait considéré la possibilité d'aller directement à Poudlard. Elle avait pourtant repoussé l'idée immédiatement. Elle ne savait pas pourquoi, mais elle percevait un piège dans cette option.

Son plan avait donc, en conséquence, changé. Maintenant, elle ne pouvait placer ses espoirs que dans la chance. Comme toujours.

La jeune fille se retourna pour regarder derrière elle. Elle avait couvert une longue distance. Le cottage n'était plus visible. L'endroit était désert, mais pour en être plus sûre encore, elle se cacha dans un taillis. Puis elle prit sa baguette et senti le pouvoir familier brûler dans ses veines. Avec un frisson, elle ferma les yeux.

Un renard s'était immobilisé pour la regarder, curieux, et sursauta avant de s'enfuir lorsqu'elle transplana avec un léger pop.

.

oOo

.

Le soleil brillait quand Hermione réapparut au même endroit. Mais cette fois, elle avait un sac plastique à la main et un sourire triomphant au visage.

Elle avança laborieusement au travers de la neige, incapable de contenir son excitation… et son anxiété. Elle laissait une marque nette de traces de pas en marchant. Elle avait besoin d'effacer les traces qu'elle laissait derrière elle, mais elles étaient trop profondes. Tenter de les faire disparaître avec l'aide d'une branche ne rendrait sa piste que plus visible. La jeune fille tenta au moins de la limiter, espérant une nouvelle chute de neige. Maintenant que la douceur blanche était à nouveau autour d'elle, le sentiment de triomphe retombait lentement pour redevenir de l'incertitude et de la peur.

Qu'était-il arrivé durant ce laps de temps ? Comment allait le Professeur Snape ? Elle marcha en pressant le pas jusqu'à ce que le cottage entre dans son champ de vision. Il n'y avait aucune fumée s'échappant de la cheminée, et elle commença à s'interroger, tremblante. Était-ce un mauvais signe… ou simplement la conséquence normale de l'incapacité du Professeur Snape à aller nourrir le feu ? A nouveau, comment allait-il ?

Les nombreux doutes et peurs qu'elle gardait enfermés dans son cœur se matérialisaient soudainement, devenant immenses.

Quand Hermione atteignit enfin les marches sous le porche, elle était proche de la panique. Elle ouvrit la porte avec ses clés et entra précautionneusement. Tout semblait être à sa place, mais la maison était désagréablement silencieuse. Elle s'avança, craintive. Rien ne semblait avoir été touché dans le salon. La jeune fille posa le sac plastique sur la table afin de se libérer les mains, en cas de surprise déplaisante. Son cœur battit plus fort à ses oreilles.

Le silence… Trop de silence…

Refoulant son anxiété galopante et conservant une main sur sa baguette, Hermione s'avança peu à peu vers sa chambre, inspectant la cuisine et la salle de bain de rapides coups d'œil, prête à réagir à une possible menace. La porte de sa propre chambre était ouverte et elle put voir qu'il n'y avait personne à l'intérieur…

Mais celle du professeur était fermée.

Et elle l'avait laissée ouverte, ce matin.

Sa mâchoire se durcit.

Elle posa une main sur la poignée et la fit tourner abruptement.

.

oOo

.

Hermione plongea juste à temps pour éviter son coup de poing.

Le Professeur Snape se tenait jusqu'alors silencieusement derrière la porte, elle s'imagina donc qu'il avait détecté son arrivée, mais, confus comme il devait l'être, il avait agi comme si elle était une ennemie. Son esprit enregistra par automatisme qu'heureusement, il n'avait pas utilisé sa baguette, sans quoi elle aurait probablement été attaquée sans pitié.

Quoi qu'il en soit, elle n'eut pas le temps de protester ou d'émettre une objection contre son rude accueil. La violence de son geste lui avait perdre l'équilibre. Il tenta de se retenir en se rattrapant à l'encadrement de la porte, mais sa main perdit sa prise presque immédiatement. Inexorablement poussé en avant par sa propre action, l'homme tomba à genoux devant elle.

Instinctivement, Hermione tenta de retenir sa chute et finit par pratiquement l'enlacer. Quelque chose d'immensément doux pénétra son cœur à leur contact, et son esprit devint aussi léger qu'une plume.

« Je suis de retour » dit-elle avec un sourire voilé.

.

oOo

.

« Vous êtes de retour ? » répéta Snape comme s'il ne réalisait qu'alors qui elle était. Quelque chose de très similaire à de la joie sembla illuminer ses traits, puis ses sourcils se froncèrent d'inquiétude.

« J'aurais pu vous frapper ! » considéra-t-il avec une sorte d'étonnement soulagé. Ils se regardèrent un moment l'un l'autre. De façon inattendue, une bûche enflammée tomba avec fracas dans le feu, explosant en une myriade d'étincelles vertes. Ils sursautèrent tous deux, puis Snape rougit de colère et de gêne.

« Bon sang, où êtes-vous allée ? Qu'avez-vous fait ? Comment avez-vous pu être si bête ? Réalisez-vous les dangers auxquels vous vous êtes risquée ? » aboya-t-il avec ses dernières forces, tout en la repoussant, avant de tenter de se relever. Mais il était trop faible, il dut donc poser ses mains au sol lorsqu'une nouvelle quinte de toux secoua violemment son corps.

Hermione s'agenouilla devant lui afin que leurs têtes soient au même niveau.

« Je suis désolée. Vous ne pouvez pas savoir à quel point. Mais maintenant, laissez-moi vous raccompagner à votre lit » dit-elle doucement. Sa voix était calme et déterminée, et sa confiance posée et inattendue l'apaisa. Snape obéit avec une humilité surprenante. Ce ne fut que lorsqu'il fut à nouveau assis sur son lit qu'il sembla trouver de nouvelles forces pour se disputer.

« Vous êtes partie sans un mot ! » l'accusa-t-il avec lassitude.

« M'auriez-vous laissé y aller si je vous l'avais dit ? » protesta la jeune fille. « Et ce n'est pas vrai. Je vous ai laissé un message…

-De quel message parlez-vous? » grommela-t-il faiblement.

« Celui-ci » répondit Hermione en saisissant le livre de poèmes qu'il lui avait donné. Elle l'avait laissé sur sa table de nuit avant de quitter la maison, plaçant un morceau de parchemin à l'intérieur en guise de marque-page. Mais de toute évidence, il ne l'avait pas remarqué, pensa-t-elle tristement.

Snape regarda le livre en plissant des yeux sous l'effort. Lentement, il l'ouvrit à la page sélectionnée.

« Poètes et patriotes… » murmura-t-il, avant de poursuivre de sa voix rauque.

 _Comme un galet de Ady Endre *_

 _Comme un galet jeté dans le ciel,_

 _Mon petit pays,_

 _Pour toi ton fils toujours reviendra._

 _Comme un galet jeté dans le ciel,_

 _Mon petit pays, à toi je ressemble,_

 _Volontairement ou non._

 _Malgré mes désirs,_

 _Si je me jette un millier de fois,_

 _Un millier de fois je reviendrai à toi._

Les derniers mots avaient été encerclés d'une fine ligne rouge. L'homme releva un visage déconcerté vers elle.

« C'est ridicule ! » souffla-t-il, et son expression s'altéra. « Comment avez-vous pu penser que j'imaginerais… »

Une fois de plus, une toux violente interrompit son discours. Il se laissa aller sous le poids de l'épuisement et Hermione sentit son cœur se serrer en voyant à quel point il semblait à bout.

« Je suis désolée » dit-elle, peinée du trouble qu'elle avait été forcée de lui infliger avec son départ et qu'elle avait vainement espéré amoindrir avec sa mise en scène. « J'ai été trop subtile.

-Mais… Pourquoi ? » Snape trouva enfin la force de l'interroger. « Où… êtes-vous… allée ?

-Prêt pour une surprise ? » demanda-t-elle.

Il se figea et rouvrit les yeux, qu'il avait fermés d'épuisement.

La jeune fille alla récupérer son sac plastique dans le salon et le lui montra.

« Des médicaments » annonça-t-elle simplement en voyant son visage abasourdi.

« Comment… Où… » bafouilla-t-il, luttant toujours contre les effets dévastateurs du surplus d'adrénaline qui consumait ses forces.

« Chuuut » émit gentiment Hermione. « C'est une longue histoire, et je vous dirais tout, mais uniquement quand vous vous sentirez mieux. L'important, maintenant que je suis là, c'est que nous soyons tous deux saufs et que j'ai des antibiotiques pour vous.

-Des an-antibiotiques ? » répéta Snape d'une voix pâteuse.

« Des antibiotiques » confirma-t-elle d'un sourire. « Je pensais que vous connaissiez. »

Il acquiesça faiblement. Toute forme d'animosité avait disparu de son visage. Il s'était clairement détendu, et la jeune fille sentit une chaude vague glisser au bas de sa colonne vertébrale. Il se reposait sur elle.

Hermione prépara une dose en suivant les instructions et lui présenta une cuillère. Avec effort, Snape ouvrit la bouche et avala le liquide. Après quelques instants, il replongea dans le sommeil.

.

oOo

.

La jeune fille posa les médicaments sur son bureau puis elle s'assit sur une chaise et le contempla. Ce qu'il semblait vulnérable, à présent ! Et si… si…

Hermione ne put trouver un mot pour exprimer les chaudes sensations qui flottaient dans son cœur, mais elle les laissa emplir ses veines et passa de longues minutes à profiter de ses émotions, les appréciant et les savourant une à une. Finalement, elle se laissa aller dans son fauteuil et respira lentement, ferma les yeux comme si elle désirait enfermer ces sentiments en elle. Une vague brûlante de fierté l'étouffa presque sous son pouvoir délicieux.

 _Je l'ai fait_ , pensa-t-elle, et cette réflexion la surprit par son intensité.

 _Je l'ai fait._

.

.

oOoOoOo

.

.

Note de Lady Memory : Je suppose que la majorité de mes lecteurs ne connaissent pas Endre Ady. Je cherchais un poème célèbre qu'Hermione pourrait utiliser comme message secret pour Severus, mais à ma plus grande consternation, je n'ai rien pu trouver d'acceptable. J'ai alors vu 'Comme un galet' dans une collection de poèmes courts et je l'ai immédiatement aimé. La version que j'ai trouvée était bien sûr en italien, je l'ai donc traduite en anglais. (Aë : et moi en français ^^' on doit être éloignés de la VO, mais bon ^^')

Ci-dessous, voici quelques infos sur le poète, au cas où vous êtes intéressés.

*Endre Ady (22 novembre 1877 – 27 janvier 1919) était un poète hongrois, journaliste, écrivain d'histoires courtes, qui a pris le rôle de la 'conscience de la nation hongroise', prophétisant la renaissance spirituelle ou, de façon plus pessimiste, la destruction de 'Tout'. Ady est mieux connu pour ses travaux osés célébrant l'amour sensuel, mais il a aussi écrit des poèmes religieux et révolutionnaires. Son expression était radicale par sa forme, son langage et son contenu, mélangeant érotisme, politique, style biblique et images avec visions apocalyptiques.

.

Note de Cricri : notre petite Mione se réveille enfin moins dominée par Sevy… plus que 4 jours pour que nos deux héros résolvent le mystère et que naisse une vraie complicité entre les deux… Vivement la suite…

.

Note de Sockscranberries : Etrangement, un Snape malade est plus conciliant qu'un Snape en pleine forme :p

.

Aë : Ou alors… Vous verrez ^^

.

.

Hermione plongea juste à temps pour éviter son coup de poing. _(Bons réflexes !)_


	28. Chapter 28

**Vendredi - Jour 27 – Toujours les même mots**

.

Douze heures plus tard, dans la soirée, Hermione donna à nouveau des antibiotiques à Snape, suivant les instructions prescrites. Pendant la journée, elle lui administra également un antipyrétique et un sirop pour sa toux. L'effet fut prodigieux.

Après une nuit au cours de laquelle il avait enfin dormi, lorsque le matin arriva, le trouvant prêt pour sa troisième prise de médicaments, il avait l'air incroyablement mieux. Il avait toujours une forte toux, mais l'horrible son râpeux avait disparu. Il semblait aussi bien plus détendu. Son visage était moins défait… et son appétit augmentait.

Le cœur d'Hermione était empli des sensations les plus disparates face à ses progrès. Elle était ravie de le voir se remettre si vite et bien mais en même temps, elle le regrettait, d'une certaine façon, car leurs rôles respectifs reprendraient bientôt leur place. Suite à son entraînement du temps passé ensemble au cours des turbulentes semaines précédentes, la jeune fille s'attendait à être rudement rabrouée dès qu'il aurait récupéré suffisamment de force pour s'atteler à la tâche.

Mais pour le moment, tout était tranquille. Le Professeur Snape était toujours trop faible pour se lever, elle lui servit donc le petit-déjeuner au lit, bien qu'il insistât d'une voix peu convaincue sur le fait qu'il aurait dû le prendre dans la cuisine, comme auparavant. Mais finalement, il ne protesta pas quand elle arriva avec un plateau.

Après le petit-déjeuner, il somnola jusqu'au milieu de la matinée tandis qu'Hermione s'occupait des nombreuses petites tâches et surveillait avec attention les environs. Le temps changeait encore, pensa-t-elle. Des nuages gris passaient comme une armée en rang au-dessus du cottage. L'effet était un peu lugubre, mais un regard sur l'intérieur confortable de la maison, illuminé par la danse éclatante des flammes dans la cheminée, suffisait à l'égayer.

Et enfin, le Professeur Snape se réveilla et l'appela. Hermione lisait dans sa chambre et, bien que filtrée par l'épaisseur de bois d'une porte, elle remarqua que sa voix revenait. Maintenant elle semblait moins… moins…

Puis elle comprit que ce n'était pas sa voix, mais son ton, qui avait changé. Il s'adressait avec elle de façon plus posée. Mais comme elle l'avait craint, ses manières autoritaires étaient immanquablement de retour.

Pensant qu'il pouvait avoir besoin de quelque chose, la jeune fille s'empressa de répondre mais dès qu'elle ouvrit la porte, elle fut surprise de le trouver assis dans le salon. Il avait de toute évidence trouvé la force de se lever, de remettre ses vêtements noirs, bien qu'ils lui donnent l'air très pâle et usé. Hermione avança précautionneusement, remarquant qu'il tenait son livre de poésie entre ses mains et affichait l'expression inquisitrice d'un juge au procès.

« Alors » émit Snape, « il semblerait que vous l'ayez lu… au moins pour trouver ce poème. »

Ne sachant que faire, la jeune fille répondit avec un sourire incertain. Il fronça les sourcils, lui remémorant rapidement d'autres moments déplaisants de leur cohabitation. Mais aucun éclat de voix ne suivit. Pas encore, tout du moins.

« Je suis heureux que vous ayez trouvé mon cadeau si utile » commenta simplement et sobrement Snape, plaçant le livre sur la table. Puis il tendit une main devant son regard perplexe.

« Votre baguette, je vous prie, Miss Granger » ordonna-t-il d'un ton tranquille. Hermione afficha un air indigné et lui jeta un regard offensé mais elle s'était dit qu'elle ne serait pas autorisée à la garder trop longtemps, elle la prit lentement et la plaça dans sa paume. Snape considéra le bâton de bois brun et poli un instant avant d'hocher la tête, l'air grave, et la plaça dans sa manche.

« Merci. J'apprécie votre compréhension. » L'ombre d'un sourire plissa ses lèvres en son habituelle expression ironique, mais elle fut immédiatement brisée par une toux.

De toute évidence agacé par sa faiblesse, Snape lutta pour reprendre ses forces.

« A présent, une dernière requête mineure, je vous prie » haleta-t-il, et ses yeux se plissèrent. « Je pense qu'il est temps que vous me racontiez au moins rapidement ce que vous avez fait hier. De façon complète… si possible. »

Son ton souligna significativement ses derniers mots, et Hermione se figea. Les choses se déroulaient exactement comme elle l'avait craint, pensa-t-elle, amère, et elle ne soupira que de déception, sans répondre. Il se renfrogna.

« Eh bien ? » dit-il, son ancienne impatience teintant sa voix.

« Êtes-vous en colère contre moi ? » demanda Hermione, impulsive. Snape la regarda, semblant désarmé, bien qu'une étincelle ironique se rallumât dans ses yeux.

« Est-ce que cela compte vraiment ? Après votre dernier exploit, je ne vous pensais plus affectée par des considérations si négligeables. Quoi qu'il en soit, je pourrais répondre à votre question dès que j'aurais entendu votre rapport. Mettez-vous à l'aise » l'invita-t-il en désignant une chaise. « Je suis sûr que cela va être un conte long et intéressant. »

Toujours incertaine et très craintive, la jeune fille mordit sa lèvre et accepta enfin le siège qui lui était offert. Après tout, il était inutile de le faire attendre, épuisé comme il était. Et puis elle était habitué à l'entendre crier et rabrouer… bien que cette fois sa voix ne le servait pas aussi bien qu'auparavant, pensa-t-elle, sinistre. Comme pour lui donner raison, une nouvelle toux le secoua, et il lui fallut plusieurs minutes pour s'en remettre. Sachant combien il détestait sa condition, Hermione était totalement prête à une réaction de colère.

Mais il la surprit encore.

« Miss Granger » commença Snape, respirant lentement pour calmer sa gorge enflammée, « pour citer vos propres paroles, hier 'vous êtes partie, vous êtes revenue, nous sommes tous deux saufs et vous avez pris des médicaments', comme vous l'avez succinctement résumé à votre arrivée. »

La jeune fille fronça des sourcils, percevant une étrange connotation dans son discours. Mais il continua tranquillement, sa voix se stabilisant plus à chaque mot.

« Je voudrais ajouter une petite note néanmoins importante à votre bref résumé : jusqu'ici, personne ne semble avoir découvert la maison, et c'est en effet un point extrêmement réconfortant, puisque le Seigneur des Ténèbres n'ait pas et n'a jamais été connu pour sa patience lorsque sa sécurité est en jeu.

-Maintenant. » Snape inclina la tête et Hermione tressaillit, sûre que la tempête allait enfin exploser. Mais il posa simplement ses mains sur la table avant de demander « Afin d'évaluer notre situation, ne pensez-vous pas qu'il m'est nécessaire de savoir ce que vous avez fait ? »

Leurs regards se croisèrent, et il l'invita d'un signe de tête rapide. « Je me répète, mais si vous voulez bien me le raconter… »

.

oOo

.

« Je vous ai promis de ne pas utiliser de magie dans cette maison, et je ne voulais pas rompre ma promesse. Mais vous étiez malade, très malade. » Elle lui jeta un regard semblant le défier de la contredire sur ce point. Il le lui renvoya en silence.

« Et je craignais que cela n'empire » conclut Hermione, rougissante malgré son ton neutre. Snape ne réagit pas, se contentant d'entrelacer ses doigts, tandis que son regard la poussait à poursuivre.

Elle obéit, tentant d'être aussi brève que possible. « Je savais que ces médicaments Moldus pouvaient aider sans interaction. J'avais juste besoin d'un endroit où les trouver. »

L'homme devint très attentif. « J'espère que vous n'avez rien tenté d'aussi idiot que d'aller au village » lâcha-t-il d'une voix tranchante, et son effort le fit à nouveau tousser.

« Non » déclara Hermione dès qu'il récupéra, sentant une sorte de terne irritation monter dans sa poitrine. Pensait-il vraiment qu'elle pouvait être aussi stupide ? « C'était trop dangereux, et j'ai eu une autre idée… Un de mes cousins est docteur. »

Snape renifla, toujours pas prêt à parler, et la jeune fille leva une main.

« S'il vous plaît, laissez-moi m'expliquer » dit-elle calmement. « Je sais à quoi vous pensez. Mais j'ai été très prudente. J'ai transplané dans cinq endroits différents avant d'arriver enfin à ma destination finale.

-Qui était ?

-Galway. » Elle fronça des sourcils en voyant sa grimace. Le côté irlandais de la famille.

-Et ? » la pressa-t-il.

« Mon cousin a été surpris de me voir, mais je lui ai dit que j'étais en voyage avec un… _ami_. »

Dès qu'Hermione vit ses lèvres former une expression moqueuse, elle regretta son choix de mots: son plan devenait risible malgré les risques qu'elle avait affrontés. L'irritation monta en elle.

« Je lui ai dit que mon ami… enfin, que _vous_ vous sentiez mal et je lui ai décrit vos symptômes. Il était très inquiet et a dit que vous deviez être immédiatement amené à lui ou à l'hôpital, pour une visite. »

Ses yeux le scrutaient silencieusement. Les siens étaient totalement impassibles. La jeune fille carra des épaules. La tempête éclaterait, de toute façon. Mieux valait conclure.

« Pour faire court, je l'ai convaincu d'écrire une prescription… puis je l'ai oublietté et je suis allée dans une pharmacie. A Dublin. »

Ses lèvres se plissèrent et elle conclut « Enfin, je suis revenue en transplanant à nouveau dans quatre ou cinq endroits différents comme pour partir. »

Il y eut un long silence après ses derniers mots. Hermione resta immobile, contemplant ses chaussures et se préparant pour ses réactions.

« Pourquoi ne pas être allée à Poudlard ? » demanda à la place Snape. « J'aurais cru que vous auriez vu cela comme l'option la plus raisonnable.

-Parce que j'ai senti que cela serait dangereux » répondit-elle simplement. _Des questions, des questions, toujours des questions ! N'aurait-il pas dû plutôt la remercier ?_

Il la fixa longuement. « Vous aviez raison » expira-t-il. « Ils patrouillent sur les zones entourant le château. Sur chaque endroit où une personne pourrait transplaner. »

Il était inutile d'expliquer qui 'ils' étaient. Hermione pâlit, réalisant le danger auquel elle avait échappé, et son émotion ne resta pas ignorée.

Snape croisa les bras avec une expression pensive.

« Comprenez-vous maintenant pourquoi j'étais inquiet ? » demanda-t-il doucement.

La jeune fille baissa la tête, rendue nerveuse par sa récente proximité avec une fin malheureuse.

« Je suis désolée, Professeur » offrit-elle, hésitante, luttant toujours avec sa fierté, et une sensation étrange la frappa alors qu'elle l'appelait ainsi. Pour la première fois, elle sentait qu'utiliser son titre était, d'une certaine façon, inutile. Soudainement, elle réalisa combien leur relation avait changé. Elle s'adressait à lui comme… comme à un égal, comme à un ami. Mais la pensée n'était pas encourageante. Il n'y avait pas de place pour l'amitié alors qu'il l'avait en charge. Et comme toujours, il avait eu raison de s'inquiéter, elle devait l'admettre.

Pourtant, elle avait réussi, et cet homme ingrat devant elle était la preuve de son succès. Alors, Hermione leva la tête et le regarda froidement. « La chance se place du côté des courageux.

-La _chance_ est un facteur sur lequel vous et vos amis vous êtes lourdement fiés jusqu'ici » la corrigea Snape, gravement, de sa voix rauque. « Mais elle ne peut durer éternellement. Et, bien qu'un penchant pour le danger semble engourdir votre esprit fonctionnant normalement bien dans de telles occasions, vous devriez vous rappeler que tout un monde dépend de vos choix.

-Je suis désolée » répéta obstinément Hermione, le fixant en espérant qu'il puisse lire dans son regard.

« Toujours ces mêmes paroles » reprit Snape avec un sourire qui devint immédiatement ironique. « Ne voyez-vous pas combien elles sont inutiles ? Je ne peux pas… nous ne pouvons pas risquer de vous perdre.

-C'est exactement ce que je pensais de _vous_ » répondit-elle, et son ton s'adoucit malgré sa frustration. « Sans quoi je n'aurais pas pris le risque.

-Une pensée gentille mais insensée. Je ne suis pas aussi important que vous » rétorqua-t-il.

« Peut-être pas pour les autres. Mais pour moi vous l'êtes. »

La toux qu'il réprimait depuis bien longtemps sous l'effort de leur conversation l'étrangla soudain et lui épargna une réponse directe. La jeune fille attendit en silence. Snape prit enfin une profonde inspiration.

« Vous êtes si puérile » commenta-t-il, amer. « Vous ne savez rien de moi, sans quoi vous ne parleriez pas ainsi.

-Je m'en fiche » protesta Hermione. « J'ai vu ce que vous faisiez depuis que nous sommes là, et c'est suffisant pour juger.

-Pour condamner, vous voulez dire » murmura Snape, se laissant aller dans son fauteuil et fermant les yeux.

« Pour apprécier » le corrigea-t-elle, obstinée. « Et être reconnaissante. »

Le silence dura le temps d'un souffle, puis ses yeux s'ouvrirent, et il fut à nouveau le professeur sévère dont elle se rappelait.

« Eh bien, ça a été une conversation intéressante » déclara fermement l'homme. « A présent, si nous mangions ? Je suis sûr que vous apprécieriez aussi une pause. »

Hermione vibrait toujours de sentiments inexprimés, et le regarda donc, surprise de cette fin abrupte, avant de répondre tranquillement, « Je vais préparer le déjeuner immédiatement. »

Elle se leva de son siège et se dirigea vers la cuisine. Elle venait de placer sa main sur la poignée quand Snape l'appela doucement.

« Miss Granger ?

-Oui ? » répondit-elle.

« Je… eh bien, je… » hésita-t-il, avant de conclure brusquement, « Merci. »

Hermione acquiesça sans un mot et tourna la poignée tandis qu'une douce sensation envahissait son cœur. Après un repas pris dans le calme, Snape se retira dans sa chambre, et elle se dédia au nettoyage de la vaisselle, dans un silence méditatif.

La jeune fille analysait toujours leur conversation quand elle revint du salon et s'assit dans le vieux fauteuil.

Perdue comme elle l'était dans ses pensées, il lui fallut quelques minutes pour le remarquer : le livre, 'son' livre, n'était plus sur la table.

.

.

oOoOoOo

.

.

Note de Sockscranberries : Plus que trois chapitres, si on en croit le titre… Que va-t-il se passer en seulement trois chapitres ? J'ai hâte de le découvrir !

.

Note de Cricri : elle a fini de jouer les garde-malades... Sevy est de retour pour nous jouer un mauvais tour ou pour subir de mauvais tours... La suite nous le dira!


	29. Chapter 29

**Samedi - Jour 28 – Qui êtes-vous vraiment ?**

.

Hermione se leva d'humeur étrange, ce matin-là. Elle se sentait incertaine et, en même temps, très confiante. Elle se sentait délicieusement vivante et légèrement enivrée par cette sensation. Et elle sentait qu'elle était prête à commencer un autre voyage dans ce qu'il aurait nommé 'son comportement imprudent'.

Peut-être était-ce le soleil, pensa la jeune fille. Les nuages étaient partis, et une lumière vive faisait tout briller un autre jour était passé, et ils étaient toujours en sécurité dans le cottage.

A nouveau, cette étrange sensation faite d'anxiété et de joie titillait sa poitrine. Et, soudainement, Hermione réalisa qu'une telle sensation était née de sa dernière conversation avec l'homme sombre se reposant de l'autre côté du mur. Ils avaient passé tant de jours ensemble, et pourtant il restait un livre clos pour elle !

La pensée était simplement insupportable, surtout après les paroles mystérieuses qu'il avait prononcées sur le fait qu'elle ignorait qui il était réellement. Sa curiosité avait été piquée, et une sensation indéfinissable mais puissante s'était nichée dans son cœur.

La jeune fille passa encore quelques instants au lit, plongée dans ses interrogations, jusqu'à ce que son sens du devoir la ramène sur terre. Son ventre était vide et lançait des appels désespérés. Le petit-déjeuner, pensa-t-elle joyeusement, et elle décida, impulsive, qu'elle allait préparer quelque chose de spécial pour célébrer son retour à la vie.

Puis Hermione s'interrompit à nouveau, considérant la situation de son patient. Le Professeur Snape avait pris régulièrement son médicament et passé une autre nuit tranquille, elle espérait donc que son humeur soit encore calme et que sa récupération physique se soit bien avancée. Evidemment, maintenant qu'il allait mieux, elle n'osait plus entrer dans sa chambre. La veille, elle ne l'avait vu que pour le dîner, car il était resté silencieux tout l'après-midi, et peut-être avait-il même travaillé, jugea-t-elle d'après le son du grattement sur parchemin s'échappant de sa chambre.

Hermione se leva donc et s'habilla rapidement, la tête pleine d'idées pour une riche préparation culinaire. Puis elle ouvrit sa porte. Et, comme un déjà-vu, elle découvrit le Professeur Snape l'attendant dans le salon, entièrement habillé et assis dans le fauteuil. Le livre – _son_ livre- était entre ses mains, et il semblait absorbé par ses pages.

Son front se plissa à cette vue. L'homme interrompit sa lecture et leva la tête pour la saluer.

« Bonjour » dit-il tranquillement; puis, remarquant son expression, il jeta un coup d'œil au petit volume puis reporta son attention sur elle, d'un air d'excuse. « Je suis désolé, j'ai emprunté votre livre sans vous en demander la permission.

-Ne vous inquiétez pas » répondit Hermione avec un sourire, ravie de le voir si plongé dans sa lecture. « C'était un merveilleux cadeau. Je suis heureuse de le partager avec vous. »

 _Et je suis heureuse que vous puissiez toujours apprécier des choses aussi magnifiques que ces paroles immortelles d'amitié, d'espoir et d'amour_ , ajouta-t-elle mentalement tandis qu'elle allait dans la cuisine.

Après le petit-déjeuner, Snape était toujours d'humeur tranquille, et la jeune fille sentit que le moment était venu d'enquêter avec tact, afin de trouver une réponse aux nombreuses questions qui s'agitaient dans son esprit.Elle s'installa donc de l'autre côté de la table, déposa son menton dans sa main et le regarda lire. Après un moment, il sembla enfin prendre conscience de son attention et leva les yeux avec une expression interrogative.

Hermione se mordit la lèvre sous son regard, sans vraiment savoir comment formuler les nombreuses choses qui s'entrechoquaient en elle.

« Je me demandais ce que nous allions faire au cours des prochains jours, maintenant que nous savons qu' _il_ sait » tenta-t-elle pour commencer la conversation, souriant timidement.

Snape fronça des sourcils, et elle grimaça à ce signal. Mais il ferma le livre, insérant un morceau de parchemin entre ses pages pour les marquer, et répondit calmement, « Je suppose que nous ne pouvons qu'attendre. Je n'ai aucun ordre du Professeur Dumbledore en dehors de celui de vous surveiller. Ce que j'ai admirablement échoué à faire dernièrement, il semblerait.

-Oh, voyons ! » s'exclama instinctivement Hermione. « Je suis sûre qu'il vous préfère en vie. »

Il s'assombrit. « Oui. En vie. Et à sa disposition. »

La jeune fille s'attrista de sa réponse, qui semblait souligner sa frustration, et continua donc doucement « Pourquoi dire cela ? Le Professeur Dumbledore vous estime !

-Vous parlez trop, Miss Granger, et vous en savez trop peu pour juger. Mais j'ai une dette envers vous, je vous pardonne donc votre impertinence.

-Une dette envers moi ?! Et pourquoi ? » s'exclama Hermione avec une expression de fausse innocence. Puis elle reprit, sérieuse, imitant son ton « Si vous prenez le temps d'y réfléchir, vous verrez que je n'ai été qu'égoïste, parce que votre tâche n'est pas terminée, et que j'ai toujours besoin de vous ici.

-C'est pourquoi votre crédit est plus grand encore. Vous avez achevé votre tâche. J'ai toujours à accomplir la mienne. Mais je ferais de mon mieux. » Ses lèvres se plissèrent en l'un de ses rares sourires.

« Alors, vous avez une dette envers moi ? » répéta la jeune fille, savourant la chance qu'il lui offrait et appréciant sa bonne humeur. « Alors peut-être répondrez-vous à une autre question » tenta-t-elle, plaisantant presque.

« Je suis votre humble serviteur » répondit l'homme avec une courbette.

« Merci, Monsieur. » Hermione sourit et effectua à son tour un signe de tête tandis que les battements de son cœur accéléraient. Sa curiosité, gardée sous contrôle jusque là, avait définitivement rompu ses barrières. La jeune fille était effrayée de trop oser, mais la pierre était lancée, et elle était plus obstinée qu'un chien enragé lorsqu'elle se fixait un but.

« Je me posais des questions sur ce que vous avez dit hier. » Elle hésita. « Sur le fait de ne pas savoir qui vous êtes. Qui vous êtes vraiment, je veux dire. »

L'atmosphère changea perceptiblement, la faisant immédiatement regretter sa décision.

« Je suppose que vous avez le droit de savoir, à présent » émit Snape, amer. « Mais c'est un secret qui n'est plus le mien, et qui, de plus, est dangereux. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres pourrait aisément l'extraire de votre cerveau.

-Et alors vous serez condamné ? » ne put s'empêcher de demander Hermione.

« Je ne suis pas inquiet pour moi » demanda-t-il, tranchant.

« Alors, c'est le secret dans ma tête ? Mais le Seigneur des Ténèbres le sait maintenant !

-Ce n'est pas non plus vous ! » aboya l'homme.

« Alors… alors qui d'autre ? » souffla-t-elle, trop fascinée par ce jeu pour penser au risque. « Peut-être Harry ? »

Snape serra les poings et grommela « Je ne vais pas répondre.

-Ah ! Ce pourrait donc être lui ! » lança Hermione, triomphante.

« Je vous interdis de poursuivre là-dessus ! »

Une toux interrompit son discours, et elle le vit lutter pour reprendre son souffle. Enfin, Snape y parvint tandis que son visage rougissait sous l'effort. Ils se fixèrent l'un l'autre en un silence sinistre pendant un moment puis, étirant une main comme si elle voulait le toucher, Hermione dit d'un ton contrit, « Je suis désolée. Je fais toujours les mêmes erreurs.

-Et vous répétez toujours les mêmes mots pour vous justifier ! » répliqua-t-il, tentant de récupérer sa voix toujours éraillée.

La jeune fille sourit, embarrassée. « Peut-être serait-il préférable que je vous laisse à présent » murmura-t-elle, baissant la tête en un mouvement de tristesse.

« Inutile de vous confiner dans votre chambre » s'empressa de dire Snape, et à nouveau, la toux l'arrêta.

« Sur… surveillez donc… votre… langue » conclut-il à la hâte.

Hermione acquiesça, reconnaissante, et se détendit sur sa chaise, observant les flammes dans la cheminée sans réellement les voir, et suivant le cheminement de ses pensées tout en souriant intérieurement.

Mais cette humeur en particulier la pressait de poursuivre. Alors, après quelques minutes, elle se sentit obligée d'interrompre encore sa lecture, malgré ce qui venait d'advenir.

« Peut-être voudriez-vous jouer aux échecs après ? »

Snape sembla surpris.

« Ce serait un plaisir. Mais vous n'avez pas besoin de vous inquiéter pour moi.

-Pourquoi pas ? » dit-elle avec sérieux. « Je serais heureuse de vous aider.

-Vous le faites déjà » répondit-il du même ton grave.

« Mais je pensais à quelque chose de différent de juste… enfin, vous voyez, donner… faire… » soudainement, Hermione se sentit mal à l'aise. « Trouver ces médicaments » termina-t-elle enfin, sentant ses joues chauffer.

« Je ne pensais pas _seulement_ à ça. Vous m'avez aidé par des biais que vous ne pouvez pas même imaginer… Miss Granger » répondit Snape avec un sourire tranquille, avant de soudainement rougir à son tour.

Le silence retomba longuement, puis ils commencèrent à parler simultanément : surpris, ils cessèrent de parler pour reprendre immédiatement ensuite, superposant leurs voix en un mélange confus, puis se regardant, déconcertés, avant de finir par sourire ouvertement.

Hermione sentit une chaude vague de sympathie parcourir son corps.

« Vous avez l'air plus jeune quand vous souriez. Vous devriez le faire plus souvent » conseilla-t-elle, l'esprit allégé par la joie qu'il montrait.

Étrangement, ce fut une fois de plus la mauvaise chose à dire. Son expression devint indéchiffrable, et Snape s'empressa de marmonner quelque chose sur la nécessité d'ajouter plus de bois dans le feu.

La jeune fille pencha la tête pour l'observer se lever de son siège, s'agenouiller devant la cheminée et choisir une bûche dans le tas ordonné près d'elle, luttant avec les branches pour la positionner correctement puis ajouter avec soin de petites branches pour raviver les flammes. Une myriade d'étincelles vertes s'élevait et retombait en une danse joyeuse chaque fois qu'il bougeait le bois, et Hermione regarda en silence les reflets qu'elles créaient dans ses cheveux et sur les murs.

De façon déplorable, il lui fallut longtemps pour réussir le tout quand Snape se rassit sur son siège, son visage était rougi par la chaleur, la fumée et l'effort, mais il semblait de nouveau calme.

Hermione se sentit déçue. Évasif, pensa-t-elle, irritée. Et elle se décida avec obstination à mener une nouvelle attaque dès que possible.

.

oOo

.

L'opportunité d'une nouvelle tentative vint dans la soirée. Snape avait passé une grande partie de la journée à écrire et lire, si visiblement absorbé par ses tâches qu'Hermione n'avait pas osé l'interrompre à nouveau.

Mais la jeune fille était patiente dans son impatience, et chassa sa proie avec ténacité. Elle lui proposa une partie d'échecs immédiatement après le dîner, et l'homme l'accepta docilement, mais il était trop distrait pour être un opposant valable.

Plus encore, malgré ses attentions, Snape semblait étrangement distant. Ses réponses étaient polies mais brèves, et il semblait éviter toute tentative de faire la conversation, bien que son regard la suive constamment lorsqu'elle bougeait dans la pièce –il ne réalisait pas qu'elle le voyait faire, pensa Hermione avec une sombre satisfaction, mais elle avait surpris son regard plusieurs fois en tournant brusquement la tête.

La jeune fille se sentait gênée par son attitude inhabituellement passive, mais elle l'attribua généreusement à son épuisement et à sa toux persistante. Alors, quand elle le vit s'asseoir et ouvrir encore _son_ livre, elle était peut-être trop prête à intervenir.

« Vous semblez très fatigué » dit Hermione, se tenant derrière lui en une attitude protectrice. « Êtes-vous sûr de ne pas préférer aller au lit? »

Snape réagit avec une légère irritation.

« Il est inutile que vous soyez si inquiète à mon sujet » dit-il, gardant son attention concentrée sur les pages.

« Pourquoi pas ? » opposa-t-elle placidement, et le petit démon malin agissant en elle la poussa d'une certaine façon à ajouter « Après tout, je suis votre épouse. »

Son visage s'altéra, et il prit une profonde inspiration avant de lever la tête pour la regarder. La jeune fille remarqua qu'une nuance plus vive de rose avait marqué ses joues.

« Amusante remarque » lâcha froidement Snape. « Mais j'ai besoin de vous rappeler que, par chance, notre mariage n'est qu'une ruse. »

Hermione se sentit irritée. « Je le sais parfaitement. Quoi qu'il en soit, je pensais que vous feriez confiance à mon amitié, sinon qu'à mes souvenirs. »

Évidemment déconcertée par sa déclaration, l'homme la fixa sans un mot. Mais avant qu'il ne puisse avoir une chance de répondre, Hermione continua à oser.

« Et pourquoi 'par chance' ? » demanda-t-elle, croisant les bras avec un calme dangereux. Snape inclina sa tête, luttant apparemment contre sa toux en cachant son visage sous le voile noir de ses cheveux.

« Je n'imaginais pas que vous vous souciez tant de ce prétendu mariage » considéra-t-il dès qu'il put parler, l'ombre de son ancienne ironie teintant sa voix.

La jeune fille renifla, et il haussa les épaules, coincé par sa détermination. « Je dis 'par chance' car, puisque c'est une ruse, vous êtes libre. Vous n'avez aucune obligation. Ou pensez-vous vraiment que j'exploiterai la situation ? »

Hermione lui faisait face. « Vous savez très bien ce que je pense de vous à présent.

-Ce que vous pensez pourrait ne pas correspondre à la vérité.

-Ce n'est pas juste parce que vous avez un secret, que cela signifie que je n'ai pas d'yeux ou de cerveau pour faire la différence. »

Les joues de Snape prirent plus de couleur encore tandis que la jeune fille poursuivait avec animation, son visage prenant une expression puérile de ressentiment. « Je pensais que nous étions amis. Vous aviez promis que nous serions amis. J'ai même appris à jouer aux échecs pour ça !

-Je me rappelle de ma promesse » émit gravement l'homme. « Mais c'était pour d'autres occasions, pour un temps plus heureux qui reste à venir. Pour le moment, vous n'êtes qu'une élève confiée à mes soins.

-Bien sûr » répondit Hermione d'un ton trompeusement calme. « Je ne suis qu'une élève. Et une enfant idiote. Et la plus stressante de vos charges » conclut-elle amèrement, citant l'avis qu'il avait si brutalement exprimé durant l'une de leurs querelles passées.

Snape ferma les yeux et respira lentement, tentant de contrôler la toux qui agressait sa gorge.

« J'admets que vivre avec moi peut être très dur. Peut-être accepterez-vous mes excuses pour ces paroles si offensives ? Je ne voulais pas réellement dire cela. »

La jeune fille était trop aigrie pour apprécier son offre et ce manque incroyable de réaction.

« Si vous voulez bien, _Professeur_ » lâcha-t-elle sans répondre à sa question et soulignant intentionnellement son titre. « Je voudrais aller dormir. Contrairement à vous, je ne suis pas effrayée de dire que je suis très fatiguée alors, si vous n'avez rien d'autre à ajouter à votre discours assez éloquent… »

Snape sembla perdu. Attristé. Et avoir perdu ses mots. Avec un mouvement soudain, il ferma le livre qu'il tenait toujours entre ses mains, se leva de son siège et le lui tendit.

« Bonne nuit, Miss Granger » répondit-il tranquillement. Hermione hésita, puis prit le livre et lui tourna résolument le dos.

.

oOo

.

La jeune fille se dirigea droit sur sa chambre et ferma la porte, se jetant sur son lit. Pourquoi s'était-elle énervée, après tout ? Pensait-elle vraiment que le Professeur Snape pouvait se soucier d'elle ? Être son ami? Oh, c'était ridicule! Il avait juste confirmé qu'elle était une de ses charges. Et probablement la plus agaçante. La déception laissa un goût acide sur son palais.

Hermione jeta un œil au livre. Il y avait un morceau de parchemin parmi ses pages, et sa vue l'irrita. Le livre allait être abîmé. Les pages seraient en permanence ouvertes à cet endroit, déformées par ce morceau ajouté sans aucun soin. Sa rage avait enfin trouvé un prétexte pour exploser, et elle devint irrationnellement furieuse.

L'idiot ! L'idiot insensible ! Il n'avait pas même pensé à retirer son marque-page. La jeune fille l'extirpa avec un mouvement enragé, puis posa le livre sur sa table de nuit et s'assit à nouveau sur le lit, ruminant sa rancune.

Quelques longues minutes passèrent dans cette activité lugubre. Et enfin, le regret et le malheur serrèrent son cœur. Ce n'était pas ainsi que la conversation était censée se dérouler.

Pendant un moment, Hermione pensa à sortir de sa chambre pour aller le trouver, parler et s'expliquer. Puis elle entendit sa porte se fermer doucement. Il était trop tard. Ils étaient séparés par deux panneaux de bois et un mur de briques.

Les sentiments qui se pressaient en elle allaient devoir attendre le lendemain matin pour être exprimés.

.

.

oOoOoOo

.

.

Note de Lady Memory : De la part de l'auteur (qui ne peut de toute évidence cesser de laisser des notes car elle aime parler à ses lecteurs)

Bonjour à tous ! Je reçois de nombreux messages malheureux se plaignant que l'histoire atteint sa fin et me demandant d'ajouter de nouveaux chapitres. Malheureusement, ce n'est pas possible, mais merci d'avoir demandé. Cela signifie que vous appréciez mon invention. En revanche, veuillez vous rassurer sur une chose: il y a toujours des surprises en stock avant le 30e jour. Comment cela est-ce possible ? Continuez à lire et vous le saurez.

Pour le lecteur non enregistré qui m'a traitée de menteuse car il n'y a que 27 chapitres malgré le titre en mentionnant 30… Mon cher, qui que tu sois, l'histoire est complète, mais je poste un chapitre par jour. Je l'ai expliqué plusieurs fois. Pourquoi ne pas prendre le temps de vérifier les informations qui sont donnée ?

.

Aë : Les lecteurs francophones sont plus attentifs et gentils non ? hihi *l'instant chauvin*

.

Note de Cricri : allez on fait à nouveau un saut en arrière... Vont-ils arrivés à s'entendre ces deux là... J'espère qu'on aura une belle fin après nous avoir autant torturés...

.

Note de _Sockscranberries_ : Allez, je sens que ça va bouger dans les prochains chapitres :D :D

.

.

Après le petit-déjeuner, Snape était toujours d'humeur tranquille, et la jeune fille sentit que le moment était venu d'enquêter avec tact, afin de trouver une réponse aux nombreuses questions qui s'agitaient dans son esprit. _(« Enquêter avec tact »… On parle quand même d'interroger Snape, tout le tact du monde n'y suffierait pas ^^)_

.

« Je vous interdis de poursuivre là-dessus ! » _(Elle s'aventure en terrain dangereux là)_

.

Vous m'avez aidé par des biais que vous ne pouvez pas même imaginer… Miss Granger » répondit Snape avec un sourire tranquille, avant de soudainement rougir à son tour. _(Oh oooooh !)_

 _._

-Ce n'est pas juste parce que vous avez un secret, que cela signifie que je n'ai pas d'yeux ou de cerveau pour faire la différence. » _(Et toc !)_

.

La jeune fille était trop aigrie pour apprécier son offre et ce manque incroyable de réaction. _(Ca c'est stupide)_

.

Sa rage avait enfin trouvé un prétexte pour exploser, et elle devint irrationnellement furieuse. _(Houla, même moi je ne suis pas si psychorigide à propos de mes livres !)_


	30. Chapter 30

**Dimanche - Jour 29 – Et maintenant quoi ?**

.

Hermione se réveilla tremblante d'excitation. Quelque chose brûlait en elle, quelque chose de puissant et d'irrésistible qui la pressait à se lever. Elle voulait _le_ voir. Elle voulait parler avec _lui_ , s'expliquer et peut-être s'excuser. Mais par-dessus tout, elle voulait que _lui_ lui parle. Elle voulait regarder son visage et entendre le son de sa voix. Ce désir ardent et inexplicable devenait si fort qu'il en était intolérable, et la jeune fille dut s'asseoir sur son lit et respirer lentement pour calmer son rythme cardiaque.

Hermione enfila sa robe de chambre en luttant contre les vagues d'anticipation montant dans sa poitrine, puis elle ouvrit précautionneusement sa porte. Malgré son étrange pulsion, elle ne voulait pas le réveiller et interrompre son repos. Il était encore faible et avait toujours besoin de médicaments… Une fois de plus, elle remercia intérieurement son cousin pour les antibiotiques qu'il avait prescrits et qui marchaient si bien.

La jeune fille passa un long moment dans la salle de bain, attentive à être aussi discrète que possible. Pour une étrange raison, ce matin, elle voulait être parfaite,… _avoir l'air_ parfaite. Elle ne quitta donc son refuge bien chauffé uniquement quand elle pensa que ses cheveux étaient maîtrisés en une forme acceptable et fila droit dans la cuisine, prête à préparer un petit-déjeuner mémorable.

Snape s'était alors également réveillé. Hermione pouvait percevoir de légers mouvements dans sa chambre alors qu'il ouvrait son armoire ou contournait le lit à la recherche de ses bottes. Elle avait appris à très bien le connaître à présent, assez pour imaginer facilement chaque étape de sa routine matinale.

Jetant un coup d'œil à l'horloge, la jeune fille remarqua qu'il était plus tard qu'à leur habitude, et elle fut heureuse qu'il eut réussi à dormir si longtemps… lui donnant donc la chance de préparer à manger et de décider d'une stratégie.

Mais quand Snape atteignit enfin la cuisine, il ne sembla pas avoir franchement apprécié son repos. Son expression était vigilante, tendue même, et son regard fatigué et anxieux en même temps.

Hermione était inquiète, mais elle tenta de le déguiser par un sourire. Il sembla soulagé par ce signal, et elle pensa que peut-être il était toujours mal à l'aise à cause de leur discussion de la veille au soir.

Cette idée la fit fondre. Son sourire s'élargit et elle le salua avec chaleur, espérant transmettre un message par le ton joyeux de sa voix.

« Bonjour ! Voulez-vous de l'abricot ou de la fraise ce matin ? Je dois ouvrir un nouveau pot de confiture, vous pouvez donc choisir ce que vous préférez. »

Snape sembla un instant perdu; puis, tentant de parler, il racla sa gorge peu coopérative et répondit tout bas « Abricot, merci, Miss Granger. Je suppose que je suis assez conservateur dans mes goûts. »

Hermione acquiesça et sourit à nouveau tandis que son regard et son esprit continuait à le scruter et l'analyser. Il s'assit et entrelaça ses doigts, regardant silencieusement autour de lui, semblant mal à l'aise, et finalement, son regard se fixa sur ses mains avec la même expression qu'un enfant se préparant à avouer une bêtise.

La jeune fille termina en silence sa préparation, assez perplexe face à son attitude. Durant ces deux derniers jours, il avait été trop tranquille, trop accommodant. Il devait y avoir quelque chose : de mauvaises nouvelles ? De nouvelles hypothèses sur leurs ennemis ou leurs activités ? Ou peut-être se sentait-il mal ? Hermione sentit son cœur se serrer à cette idée.

Elle s'assit de l'autre côté de la table pour avoir un meilleur point de vue sur lui. « Vous avez bien dormi ? » demanda-t-elle soudainement, observant ses traits tirés.

« Mon lit est confortable, oui » répondit Snape un peu rudement, avant de sembler surpris par sa propre réaction et de marmonner quelque chose. La jeune fille le fixa en silence. Il sembla céder à sa question informulée.

« Miss Granger » commença-t-il, hésitant, « à propos d'hier soir…

-Oh ! » s'exclama Hermione, soulagée, heureuse qu'il lui offre une chance d'introduire le sujet. « Je voudrais m'excuser, Professeur… » - _il était étrange de sentir comment ce titre semblait bizarre sur ses lèvres à présent_ \- « J'ai été très grossière. Je n'ai le droit ni de poser des questions, ni de juger. Vous en faites tant pour moi… Vraiment, je devrais être reconnaissante, je SUIS reconnaissante… »

Mais Snape l'interrompit comme s'il n'avait pas entendu un mot.

« C'est à propos de votre livre. »

Hermione fut un peu prise au dépourvu, mais elle ne cessa pourtant pas de sourire. « Oui, merci, je l'ai mis dans ma bibliothèque. »

Il sembla à nouveau perdu.

« Je ne…Je veux dire, je voulais juste… » L'homme secoua la tête, toussa un peu et poursuivit enfin. « Vous semblez beaucoup aimer ce livre.

-Oh, oui, je l'adore ! » Hermione sourit largement en se rappelant l'instant si joyeux où il l'avait surprise avec ce présent. « C'était un merveilleux cadeau.

-Ah… eh bien… J'en suis heureux… » répondit-il vaguement en mettant du sucre dans son thé. A la sixième cuillère, il sembla réaliser ce qu'il faisait et s'interrompit pour la regarder.

« Et en avez-vous lu… hier ? » demanda-t-il, précautionneux, mélangeant le liquide chaud avec énergie. Sa respiration s'arrêta un instant. Hermione avait suivi chacun de ses mouvements et lui rendait maintenant son regard, fronçant les sourcils, déconcertée.

« Non, j'étais trop fatiguée » répondit-elle, se sentant coupable en se remémorant son rude salut. Mais Snape sembla étonnamment satisfait.

« Prévoyez-vous d'en lire aujourd'hui ? » s'enquit-il d'un ton nonchalant tout en levant sa tasse pour en prendre une gorgée et reposant immédiatement son thé bien trop sucré avec une grimace dégoûtée.

Hermione en fut plus encore surprise.

« Je ne sais pas » dit-elle prudemment, tentant de deviner ce qu'il avait en tête. Et, une fois encore, il la déconcerta.

« Alors… alors peut-être voudriez-vous bien avoir la gentillesse de me le prêter à nouveau ?

-Bien sûr. » Elle était définitivement perdue. « Voulez-vous que j'aille le chercher maintenant ?

-Euh, non, non, merci. Profitez donc de votre petit-déjeuner, s'il vous plaît. Ce n'est pas urgent. »

Et Snape baissa la tête sur son assiette, jouant distraitement avec ses œufs et son bacon. Hermione remarqua qu'il n'avait pas même vu le toast qu'elle avait préparé avec du beurre et de la confiture d'abricots. Il y avait quelque chose de vraiment étrange dans son attitude. Qu'est-ce qui l'inquiétait ? Savait-il quelque chose qu'il ne voulait pas qu'elle sache ? Un danger était-il en approche ? Que se passait-il _vraiment_ ?

Cette dernière considération éclata, puissante, dans son esprit, tandis qu'une fois encore, la précarité de leur situation la frappait. Elle avait besoin d'arranger les choses avec lui avant que quelque chose d'inattendu puisse l'empêcher de parler et de s'expliquer.

Hermione oublia le livre et serra ses bras autour d'elle. « Je voudrais m'excuser pour hier, Professeur. »

Cette fois, son titre sonna juste. Son visage s'assombrit.

« Aucune excuse n'est nécessaire, Miss Granger. Surtout après… » Soudain, Snape sembla manquer de mots, et son silence confirma ses peurs. Parler devenait maintenant de plus en plus urgent.

« S'il vous plaît » émit la jeune fille, gravement et doucement en même temps. « Je dois vous dire quelque chose. »

Il sembla instantanément hypnotisé par son ton, et son regard s'illumina d'impatience. Hermione sentit les mots qu'elle avait préparés se rassembler, obéissants, dans son esprit. Mais il y avait aussi quelque chose d'autre ce mélangeant à ses paroles, quelque chose de plus profond et doux qui se pressait à sortir. Elle fut soudainement effrayée par la force de ce sentiment, et y coupa donc court. Non. Pas maintenant. Peut-être après, dans 'un temps plus heureux qui restait à venir', comme il l'avait défini.

La jeune fille respira lentement.

« Je ne sais pas ce qui va arriver dans les prochains jours » commença-t-elle en mettant toute l'intensité de son émotion dans cette déclaration. « Alors, je voulais que vous sachiez que, malgré mes… mes réactions puériles, je suis reconnaissante, immensément reconnaissante pour ce que vous avez fait pour moi. J'espère que vous comprendrez et me pardonnerez si je choisis le mauvais moment, mais je voulais vous le dire avant… avant que quelque chose d'irréparable ne puisse arriver. »

Snape eut l'air d'avoir avalé une pelleté de cendres. Son regard perdit de son éclat.

« Vous n'avez pas non plus besoin de me remercier » répondit-il, et son ton sec trahit son habituelle étincelle d'irritation.

Impulsivement, Hermione posa une main sur la sienne.

« Mais j'avais besoin que vous sachiez… » dit-elle.

A ce geste, Snape se figea et inspira profondément, fermant un instant les yeux. Hermione retira immédiatement sa main.

« Désolée » s'excusa-t-elle, se rappelant combien il détestait être touché.

L'homme ouvrit les yeux et sembla perdu.

« Vous ne… Vous ne pouvez pas… Vos excuses sont acceptées » émit-il avec effort. « Maintenant, si vous voulez bien m'excuser… »

Avec un mouvement abrupt, il se leva et alla droit dans sa chambre, la laissant confuse et muette.

.

oOo

.

Le reste de la matinée passa dans un calme artificiel et aérien. Hermione était désormais sûre que quelque chose était arrivé ou allait arriver, et que le Professeur Snape était terriblement inquiet à ce sujet. Le degré d'adrénaline dans son sang augmenta tant que sa tête commença à tourner. Il n'y avait rien de pire que d'attendre, impuissante, que quelque chose d'inconnu arrive. L'angoisse lui sciait les nerfs, mais elle n'osa pas demander quoi que ce soit.

A midi, la jeune fille se força à préparer de quoi manger. Snape émergea de sa tanière, s'assit avec mesure à table et mangea ce qu'elle avait préparé sans faire de commentaire. En fait, il semblait plus taciturne encore que d'habitude. Ses tentatives de conversation furent gentiment mais obstinément déclinées. Il était poli mais rapide, et après quelques instants, la jeune fille décida qu'il était préférable de suivre son humeur. S'il était résolu à garder le silence, rien ne pourrait l'en détourner.

Mais au moins sa toux semblait allait mieux. Et il semblait moins inquiet. Il semblait s'être renforcé par une résolution intérieure, et cette idée la réconfortait. Il devait avoir trouvé une solution, pensa-t-elle, et cet espoir illumina une faible étincelle dans son cœur.

La journée s'étira en une routine ennuyeuse faite d'actions répétitives et de regards silencieux, mais aucun d'eux ne tenta de briser cette tranquillité irréelle et fragile. Ils semblaient tous deux agir tacitement comme s'il s'était agi des derniers instants de paix et d'espoir qu'ils pourraient jamais expérimenter.

.

oOo

.

Le soleil descendait sur l'horizon quand ils entendirent un son venant de l'extérieur, un son qu'ils reconnurent tous deux immédiatement alors qu'il s'approchait graduellement: un moteur fracassait le silence intact des terres neigeuses autour du cottage.

Ils se regardèrent l'un l'autre.

« Robert… » murmura Hermione, et elle abattit une main sur sa bouche, rougissante d'anxiété. Snape acquiesça, en colère, et son regard étincela. Pendant un moment, il sembla prêt à commettre un meurtre. Puis il sembla abandonner. Il secoua la tête, lui jeta un coup d'œil et haussa des épaules.

« Cette fois, tout dépend de vous » dit-il d'une voix sourde, se détournant pour rejoindre sa chambre comme s'il ne s'en souciait plus.

Hermione ouvrit la bouche et tenta de trouver une réponse, puis serra les dents et renonça à la tâche. Résolument, elle marcha vers la porte, sentant une colère brûlante grandir dans sa poitrine. Robert ? Encore ? Bon sang, qu'est-ce que ce garçon insupportable pouvait encore lui vouloir ? Pourquoi ne la laissait-il pas seule ?

La jeune fille ouvrit la porte et sortit sous le porche. Le froid était glaçant, et elle n'était pas habillée pour l'affronter, mais sa colère montait si intensément qu'elle ne remarqua presque pas le temps. Le garçon arriva juste à cet instant, conduisant à une vitesse folle comme il le faisait à sa précédente visite. Hermione soupira. En voiture, moto ou balai, les hommes semblaient toujours aimer s'amuser à frimer quand une femme était là pour le voir.

La jeune fille croisa les bras et fronça des sourcils. Cette fois, les choses allaient être complètement différentes. Cette fois, elle ne serait pas amicale, ne l'encouragerait pas. Elle serait polie mais ferme, rapide, et peut-être sarcastique. Après tout, elle avait vécu tout un mois avec le maître du sarcasme : elle devait bien en avoir appris quelque chose !

Mais toutes ces sombres propositions s'évaporèrent dès que Robert descendit de sa moto.

« Jane ! » cria-t-il en la voyant, et il retira son casque, révélant un visage inquiet sous ses éblouissants cheveux blonds. « Dieu merci tu es là ! » continua-t-il, agité, s'empressant de monter les marches. « J'ai un sale truc à te dire ! »

Hermione sentit un frisson de peur la parcourir.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? » demanda-t-elle, tentant de sembler calme.

« Écoute » commença le garçon en se plantant devant elle. « Je ne sais pas qui tu es vraiment et je ne vais pas te demander de me dire quoi que ce soit. Mais… mais je t'aime bien, alors… »

Il déglutit. « Ce matin, deux hommes ont frappé à notre porte en demandant des informations. Ils ont dit qu'ils étaient des détectives cherchant une fille qui a échappé à sa famille. Ils t'ont parfaitement décrite je t'ai immédiatement reconnue à ce qu'ils disaient, et ma sœur aussi. »

Hermione pâlit, et son angoisse ne resta pas invisible.

« Ah, alors j'avais raison… » murmura Robert en un mélange de douleur et de sombre satisfaction. « Je savais que tu ne pouvais pas être mariée à ce… »

Il cessa brusquement et se mordit la lèvre.

« En revanche, je pensais que tu devais le savoir… » marmonna-t-il avec gêne. La jeune fille le regardait en silence, atterrée par les nombreuses implications de ce développement alarmant.

« Où est… il ? » demanda finalement Robert, nerveux, regardant autour comme s'il s'attendait à ce que son effrayant compagnon jaillisse de nulle part. Hermione secoua la tête négativement.

« Il est parti pour deux jours de voyage » mentit-elle impulsivement, espérant que son 'époux absent' ne choisirait pas précisément cet instant pour apparaître. _Brouillons les pistes, si c'est seulement possible…_

Le garçon sembla rassuré et continua en un souffle « Alors peut-être voudrais-tu faire un tour avec moi ? Je pourrais t'aider… Je connais très bien le coin et j'ai plein de bons copains… »

A nouveau, il s'interrompit et rougit profondément. Hermione sentit une force nouvelle et puissante grandir en elle, une nouvelle détermination inflexible. Alors, finalement, ils avaient été trouvés… eh bien, elle combattrait de toutes ses forces. Son regard se durcit ainsi que sa voix.

« Qu'est-ce que tu leur as dit ? » s'enquit-elle calmement. Robert écarquilla les yeux, confus, puis il comprit sa question. Ses paroles étaient pressées par le désir de la rassurer. « Heureusement, mes parents n'étaient pas à la maison, j'ai donc menti et dit aux étrangers que je ne savais rien. Ma sœur n'a rien dit non plus. »

Il souffla lentement en secouant la tête. « Pas qu'ils inspirent confiance. Avec leurs sales têtes… habillés tout en noir… »

La jeune fille eut un tic nerveux à cette description.

« Tu es sûre que ça va ? » demanda immédiatement Robert, inquiet.

« Ne t'inquiète pas, je vais bien. » Hermione croisa les bras, parlant lentement et le regardant bien en face. « Écoute, je ne t'ai pas dit de mensonge. Je suis vraiment mariée, et je n'ai pas fui de chez moi. Vraiment.

-Alors pourquoi ces types te cherchent ? Et qui sont-ils vraiment? Ou est-ce que je dois plutôt demander qui _tu_ es vraiment ? » demanda le garçon, l'irritation et la déception se montrant clairement sur son visage.

« Je ne peux pas l'expliquer maintenant » dit-elle tranquillement. Puis, passionnément, elle saisit ses mains. « Robert, tu m'aiderais en cet instant crucial de ma vie? Tu as dit que tu m'appréciais… Je peux compter sur toi ? »

Son esprit analysa l'effet de sa supplique tandis que son regard s'humidifiait de larmes. Elle pensa que ses talents d'actrice s'étaient améliorés. En fait, le garçon semblait inquiet, mais aussi satisfait.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux que je fasse ? » demanda Robert d'un ton plein d'espoir.

« Je vais quitter le pays expira Hermione. « Mais tu dois repartir immédiatement. Et seul. Et s'ils t'avaient suivi en se cachant?

-Hey! Je ne suis pas stupide ! J'ai vérifié avant de partir de chez moi ! » s'exclama-t-il, sans pouvoir s'empêcher de jeter un regard nerveux vers le ciel s'assombrissant tandis que la jeune fille poursuivait fiévreusement « Si ces hommes devaient encore poser des questions sur moi, pourrais-tu mentir comme tu l'as fait aujourd'hui ? »

Le garçon était déçu. Son côté romantique avait de toute évidence espéré quelque chose de plus osé. Pourtant, il baissa la tête pour acquiescer.

« Mais tu me diras ton secret, un jour? » la pressa-t-il.

« C'est promis ! » dit Hermione en affichant son expression la plus solennelle –et sincère. Robert l'observa gravement, puis secoua la tête et soupira.

« Je suppose que je vais devoir te croire sur parole pour ça » marmonna-t-il. Il se tourna comme s'il était prêt à partir, puis s'interrompit encore, et plongea une main dans sa poche. Avec un sourire hésitant, il en sortit une petite boîte enveloppée d'un papier rouge et brillant.

« Je t'avais acheté ça avant Noël… » expliqua-t-il devant son expression abasourdie. « Tu te rappelles, quand je suis venu t'inviter à la fête ? »

Hermione acquiesça, muette face au cadeau, et Robert continua tristement « Peut-être que tu voudras bien l'accepter maintenant, hein ? En souvenir de moi. »

Le garçon était toujours clairement et désespérément amoureux, et Hermione fut touchée par son affection, malgré l'agitation qui grimpait en elle. Elle se sentit reconnaissante face à sa loyauté, et une pointe de remords mordit son cœur tandis qu'elle pensait au fait qu'elle ne le reverrait sans doute plus et encore moins qu'elle lui expliquerait qui elle était, même si elle survivait. Elle laissa échapper un petit soupir désolé de regret. Robert penserait sûrement qu'il avait été trahi…

Il la fixait toujours et Hermione réagit enfin. Le temps était la clé, et maintenant, il était essentiel que Robert parte immédiatement et, par-dessus tout, si possible sans être blessé par leurs persécuteurs. La simple idée qu'il puisse être impliqué dans une échauffourée avec les Mangemorts était insupportable.

Alors, elle prit la boîte avec un pâle sourire, murmurant quelque chose de similaire à un merci et espérant qu'il accepterait cela et s'en irait sans délai.

Robert resta immobile, la contemplant, puis lui tourna le dos et rejoignit sa moto.

« Fais attention » dit-il avant de mettre son casque. « Et rappelle-toi de ta promesse. »

La jeune fille sourit à nouveau et agita la main pour le saluer. En quelques secondes, il disparut dans les ténèbres.

Alors, et seulement alors, Hermione ferma les yeux et laissa les spasmes la secouer violemment.

.

.

oOoOoOo

.

.

Note de Lady Memory : Je ne pense pas qu'il était difficile de trouver quel secret Snape voulait garder caché. C'est la Prophétie et, par-dessus tout, le passé de Snape en lien avec elle. La vérité qu'Harry révèle à Voldemort à la fin du livre 7.

La question sur 'qui vous êtes vraiment' ne pouvait trouver de réponse sans trahir le Côté Lumineux de la Force… oups, je veux dire de la magie

.

Aë : et SW 7 sort bientôt ! (on est le 11/12/15 à l'instant où je finis ce chapitre ^^)

.

Note de **Cricri** : mais que va-t-il se passer? Ce Robert quel pot de colle... Qui y a-t-il dans ce paquet?

.

Note de _Sockscranberries_ : Bon, les choses sérieuses vont commencer apparemment !

.

.

Il sembla soulagé par ce signal, et elle pensa que peut-être il était toujours mal à l'aise à cause de leur discussion de la veille au soir. _(Nooon, tu crois ?)_


	31. Chapter 31

Note de Lady Memory: Merci à mes lecteurs et reviewers.

.

.

oOoOoOo

.

.

 **30 – Le fil du temps se rompt**

.

Hermione entra dans le cottage, le visage vide, les oreilles bourdonnantes et l'esprit emplit de visions d'horreur. Mécaniquement, elle jeta la petite boîte sur la table et enfouit son visage entre ses mains.

Des Mangemorts ! Des Mangemorts étaient dans le village et la cherchaient ! Que pouvait-elle faire maintenant ? Comment pouvaient-ils échapper à une telle menace ? Son regard se posa sur les murs et sur les meubles usés autour d'elle, témoins silencieux de ses jours passés dans cet endroit qu'elle avait appris à aimer et dans lequel elle espérait trouver un abri sûr. Mais cette fois, il n'y avait aucune autre solution : ils devaient quitter le cottage immédiatement et transplaner à Poudlard…

Non, attendez ! Les lieux autour du château étaient sous surveillance, se souvint-elle soudain.

Alors… alors ils devraient trouver un endroit duquel ils pourraient contacter en toute sécurité le Professeur Dumbledore et lui demander d'ouvrir la cheminette. Ou peut-être pourrait-il suggérer un autre abri pour eux, loin d'un tel danger…

Mais la question la plus importante restait toujours sans réponse : où aller _maintenant_ ? Peut-être au Terrier ? Non, cela mettrait en danger ses habitants innocents et inconscients… Hermione vit les expressions souriantes de Molly et d'Arthur se changer en expressions d'horreur, et un sanglot s'échappa de ses lèvres.

Leurs ennemis les avaient trouvés… Et Severus était toujours si faible, commençant juste à récupérer !

La jeune fille rougit intérieurement, réalisant comment elle l'avait appelé, mais elle répéta son nom intérieurement, savourant la façon dont il sonnait. Severus. Un nom rude, autant que son extérieur, mais, en le prononçant, elle put sentir une vague de tendresse pénétrer son cœur.

Étrangement, cette douce pensée la ramena sur terre. Hermione avait besoin de lui donner immédiatement les nouvelles pour qu'il puisse décider. Elle se leva et reprit la petite boîte entre ses mains, avec une pensée reconnaissante pour le garçon qui avait probablement sauvé leurs vies.

Pourtant, il y avait quelque chose d'étrange avec ce cadeau. Il était étrangement lourd… et chaud… et il pulsait lentement… comme si… comme si…

Avec un cri soudain, la jeune fille lâcha la boîte à terre. Devant son regard terrifié, l'objet de contracta et vibra puis, à une vitesse hallucinante, il changea de forme et de couleur.

Quelque chose de noir et de grand s'élevait du sol, et Hermione se retrouva le regard plongé dans les yeux de Lucius Malfoy. Le sorcier blond rajusta ses vêtements et s'appuya sur sa cane, la regardant en affichant la même attitude arrogante qu'il avait montrée chaque fois qu'ils s'étaient croisés auparavant.

Sa bouche s'ouvrit sur un cri silencieux et elle resta immobile, la voix et le corps paralysés d'horreur. Mais Malfoy ne fit rien pour l'effrayer. Il leva juste sa cane en un salut, se pencha légèrement, et une étincelle de plaisir illumina son regard lorsqu'il dit, avec son habituelle politesse glaciale « Nous nous rencontrons enfin de nouveau, Miss Granger ! Merci de m'inviter dans votre havre… bien que je dois admettre que vous ne l'auriez probablement pas fait, si vous aviez su ce que cette boîte contenait en réalité. Mais comment une femme pourrait-elle résister à un cadeau venant d'un admirateur galant ? »

Il se pencha pour la regarder avec un sourire. La jeune fille recula d'un pas, toujours confuse et tentant désespérément de trouver une échappatoire, tandis que son esprit explosait presque sous la myriade d'émotions et de pensées qui l'emplissait.

Robert ! Robert les avait trahis ! Robert les avait vendus à leurs ennemis tout en jouant l'ami affectueux… Des larmes pointèrent au coin de ses yeux tandis qu'une froide désillusion mordait son cœur. Ce qu'elle avait été stupide, idiote !

Puis les pièces du puzzle s'assemblèrent dans son esprit, et soudain, elle comprit. Ce matin, les Mangemorts avaient trouvé un moyen de découvrir la vérité. Peut-être avaient-ils utilisés la Légilimencie, mais ils avaient sûrement mis Robert sous Imperius et l'avaient forcé à les guider vers le cottage. Aucun sorcier n'était autorisé à le voir, mais évidemment, il y avait un défaut dans le plan, et les Mangemorts l'avaient trouvé. Un Moldu avait repéré le lieu qui leur était interdit, et en acceptant son cadeau, Hermione avait contourné les charmes de protection.

Elle sentit une vague de peur glacée la parcourir. Qu'était-il arrivé à Robert ? Elle ne pouvait qu'espérer que le garçon avait été autorisé à atteindre sa maison après avoir accompli la mission dont il n'était pas conscient… Mais maintenant, combien d'autres ennemis se cachaient-ils à l'extérieur, attendant d'entrer en force ? Lucius Malfoy la regardait toujours avec son sourire en coin, la défiant en silence. Hermione tenta de parler, de prévenir Severus, mais sa bouche était sèche.

Et alors, l'inévitable arriva, bien que pas exactement comme elle l'avait imaginé. Revêtu d'un pantalon noir et d'une chemise noire lâchement ouverte sur son torse, Severus sortit de sa chambre.

La porte, qu'il avait laissée ouverte, montrait un lit défait. Calmement, presque langoureusement, il les rejoignit, sa caractéristique expression sarcastique uniquement veinée d'une marque d'irritation. La jeune fille le regarda et vit la pâleur maladive de son visage luire dans les flammes mourantes de la cheminée.

Lucius Malfoy sourit pensivement.

« Ah, Severus » émit-il de sa voix traînante. « Heureux de te voir.

-Le sentiment n'est pas mutuel, Lucius » répondit froidement Severus. « Tu viens d'interférer dans mes plans.

-J'en suis profondément navré. » Malfoy plissa ses lèvres en une moue maniérée d'incrédulité. « Je pensais que nous obéissions tous aux ordres de notre Maître, pas que nous les utilisions pour céder à nos passions. »

Il effectua une légère révérence. « Quoi qu'il en soit, tu l'as fait. Félicitations pour ton succès si inouï » ajouta-t-il.

« Cela aurait été un succès si tu ne l'avais pas gâché » aboya Severus, en colère, croisant les bras.

« A nouveau, je m'excuse. Je n'aurais pu deviner que tu avais une raison aussi délicate de t'enfermer dans cette maison… » répliqua Lucius avec un sourire agaçant. Severus renifla, et les deux hommes s'entre-regardèrent avec défi.

Gardant le regard fixé sur son protecteur, Hermione suivit en partie la joute verbale tandis que le reste de son attention s'activait sur la planification d'une fuite. Elle pouvait voir que Severus avait sa baguette à sa ceinture. Pourquoi, pourquoi ne l'avait-il pas utilisée pour écraser le sale type devant eux ? Tentait-il de duper Lucius? Son cœur était tiraillé par l'espoir d'un miracle. Puis la jeune fille réalisa ce qu'ils venaient juste de dire, et cette fois, son cœur trembla de peur et d'horreur. Était-ce ELLE qui avait été dupée depuis le début ? Sa vie avait-elle été confiée à un traître ?

Malfoy continua avec une admiration exagérée. « Alors, ta maison faisait partie d'un plan pour l'attraper ? Quelle idée fabuleuse, Severus ! Bien que je me demande comment tu l'as cloîtrée ici. » Son regard se posa sur le mobilier avec une dérision évidente. « Mon manoir aurait offert un cadre bien meilleur. Mais les femmes sont si imprévisibles… »

Les lèvres de Snape se plissèrent de mépris. « Tu n'as jamais eu la moindre imagination, Lucius » répondit-il tranquillement. « Ce n'est pas le luxe qui attire une fille comme celle-ci.

-Oui, oui, je vois ce que tu veux dire… » Malfoy étouffa un bâillement. « Après tout, tu as été son professeur tant d'années ! Tu connais sûrement ses… goûts. »

Snape lui jeta un regard noir. « Ne perdons donc pas de tant en parlottes inutiles. Viens-tu avec moi ?

-Avec grand plaisir » acquiesça Lucius, et Hermione frissonna et recula d'un pas. Non ! Ce ne pouvait être possible !

Snape lui jeta un coup d'œil et saisit sa baguette.

« Mieux vaut être préparé, Lucius » prévint-il, et l'autre sorcier sourit, condescendant.

« Une baguette ? Oh, non, cette fois, une cane suffira. »

Et en un mouvement soudain, puissant et imprévisible, il leva sa cane.

Toujours figée dans une brume de terreur, Hermione vit le globe d'or au sommet de la cane de Lucius tracer avec grâce un arc scintillant dans les airs… et entrer brutalement en collision avec le nez de Snape, avec une vitesse et une violence surprenantes.

Le son désagréable d'os écrasés l'éveilla instantanément, et elle grimaça au cri de douleur qui suivit. Des gouttes de sang filèrent en tous sens. Pris par surprise, Snape avait ouvert ses bras et perdu son équilibre sous le coup, tombant sur le sol en un tas à peine conscient tandis que sa baguette roulait à terre.

Avec un silence lourd de menace, Lucius s'avança lentement en serrant les poings.

« Idiot ! » cracha-t-il avec rage, surplombant son collègue écroulé et l'observant gigoter et haleter sur le sol, les mains ramenées sur son nez brisé.

« Putain, Severus ! » continua-t-il, extrayant un mouchoir blanc pour tapoter son visage maculé du sang de Snape. « Pensais-tu vraiment que le Seigneur des Ténèbres pouvait être si aisément piégé ? Il riait de tes efforts pathétiques depuis le début! »

Lucius s'interrompit, le souffle rendu court par l'énervement, et replaça son mouchoir dans sa petite poche, levant la tête avec un geste nerveux ses cheveux retombèrent dans le mouvement, et Hermione se figea en voyant les bleus marquant ses pommettes.

Malfoy intercepta son regard son front était plissé en une expression menaçante, puis il baissa les yeux vers l'homme replié à terre et sa rage explosa.

« Ne réalisais-tu pas combien tu étais idiot ?! Le Maître est trop puissant pour l'homme misérable que tu es, Severus… Comment as-tu pu lui mentir ? Tu nous as tous mis en danger ! »

Lucius s'interrompit brutalement et prit une profonde inspiration pour se calmer.

« Je te suis comme une ombre depuis notre dernier rassemblement » indiqua-t-il tranquillement, mais ta maison était trop bien cachée, et je commençais à craindre de ne jamais la trouver… »

Il s'interrompit, et Snape leva enfin les yeux. Choquée, Hermione vit une expression suppliante s'étaler sur son visage.

« Non, Lucius, tu ne peux pas… » croassa-t-il, levant une main en un geste mendiant par l'action de son nez brisé, sa voix semblait étrangement distordue.

Malfoy fronça des sourcils, semblant mal à l'aise.

« Notre Maître n'est pas patient avec ceux qui échouent, Severus » murmura-t-il leurs regards se croisèrent à nouveau, et il haussa des épaules, tandis que ses yeux prenaient un éclat étonnamment plein de regret.

Le silence retomba un moment Lucius prit une profonde inspiration et baissa la tête comme s'il en débattait toujours avec sa conscience. Néanmoins, cette pause mortelle ne dura pas longtemps. Le sorcier blond croisa des bras et expira « Mais _il_ voudra sûrement bien me pardonner, si je lui donne la fille. »

Son expression se fit plus déterminée, et il fixa enfin son adversaire tombé.

« Il est temps de l'appeler, Severus. Désolé, mon vieil ami. J'espère que tu pourras t'en sortir comme à ton habitude.

-Non, non, écoute ! Tu as tort ! » plaida Snape en agrippant les robes de Lucius, s'accrochant à lui dans l'effort apparent de quitter le sol.

L'autre sorcier sembla surpris, puis visiblement irrité. L'action de Snape handicapait ses mouvements et menaçait de tacher ses vêtements du sang coulant toujours à flots de son nez blessé.

« Recule ! » siffla Lucius. « Comment oses-tu me toucher ! »

Et il leva sa cane comme pour se préparer à frapper encore.

A cette vue, l'esprit d'Hermione se vida, et une fureur soudaine se leva en elle. Son corps vacilla et se pencha comme si elle allait s'évanouir, puis elle frappa le sol avec grâce. Avec un mouvement ample, son bras s'étira et elle saisit la baguette de Severus avant que quiconque ne puisse réagir.

« Stupéfix ! » s'exclama-t-elle. Pris de court, Lucius n'eut que le temps d'écarquiller les yeux, abasourdi, puis il tomba avec un bruit sourd. Un cri tranchant suivit sa chute.

« NON ! » Severus leva une main en une vaine tentative de l'arrêter, son visage se contracta en quelque chose de plus intense encore que sa douleur.

« Non ! Non ! NON! Qu'avez-vous fait! » cria-t-il avec une prononciation nasale qui lui rappela Neville au Ministère, le jour où ils avaient tenté de sauver Sirius.

Mais il n'y avait rien d'amusant dans le désespoir qu'Hermione pouvait voir dans le regard d'Hermione et dans le sang qui continuait à goutter de son menton. La jeune fille se pressa à ses côtés et plaça une main sur son épaule, retenant un désir fou de l'enlacer fermement: il y avait quelque chose d'immédiat et de plus utile qu'elle pouvait faire pour l'assister. A nouveau, elle leva la baguette, et la pointa sur son visage.

« Epis…

-NON ! » Cette fois, sa voix fut un rugissement, et il frappa brutalement la baguette de ses doigts, déviant ainsi l'éclat de lumière qui s'en échappa. Hermione le fixa, abasourdie par sa réaction.

« Réalisez-vous ce que vous avez fait ? » souffla Severus, angoissé.

« Il aurait appelé le Seigneur des Ténèbres » répondit la jeune fille. Cette fois, il n'y avait pas d'autre solution la magie devait juste être utilisée, ne le voyait-il pas ? Mais de toute évidence, il était confus, après un tel coup.

Hermione parla de son ton le plus raisonnable. « Je l'ai arrêté, et maintenant, le Professeur Dumbledore va venir nous aider. Nous serons en sécurité. »

Elle sourit fièrement, mais Severus lui jeta un regard horrifié, son sang inondant lentement sa chemise.

« Vous… Vous… » bafouilla-t-il. « Vous ne comprenez pas. J'allais l'arrêter sans magie. Mais maintenant… Vous avez rompu le piège trop tôt !

-De quoi vous parlez ? » demanda soudainement Hermione, sa voix perdant tout contrôle. « Le Professeur Dumbledore n'est-il pas censé venir quand les sorts de protection sont brisés ? »

Severus laissa échapper un sanglot étranglé. « Non » répondit-il avec un halètement, et son ton trahit sa panique. « Briser les sorts ne fait que révéler la maison à nos ennemis. Nous sommes de nouveau cartables. Ils seront bientôt là ! Et nous ne pouvons plus transplaner! »

Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent, et la jeune fille s'étrangla, horrifiée. Une erreur ! Elle avait encore fait une énorme erreur, et précisément celle sur laquelle leurs ennemis comptaient. Tout serait terminé dans une poignée de secondes.

Elle allait mourir.

 _Severus allait mourir…_

Hermione le regarda alors que ses yeux s'emplissaient de larmes et que son cœur se fragmentait lentement en un millier d'éclats. Pourquoi ne jurait-il pas, ne criait-il pas, ne l'accusait-il pas ? Elle le méritait… Elle les avait condamnés à mort !

Mais comme toujours, son cerveau fonctionna plus vite que celui d'Hermione.

« Où est l'enveloppe ? » demanda Severus, s'accrochant à son bras et tentant de se lever. « Ouvrez l'enveloppe ! »

La jeune fille pâlit, réalisant quelle réponse elle allait lui donner. « Elle est dans mon tiroir… »

Severus pâlit plus encore et la repoussa avec force.

« Prenez-la immédiatement ! » ordonna-t-il. Mais avant qu'elle puisse faire un pas, un son bas et harmonieux résonna dans les airs. De sombres explosions de fumée semblèrent jaillir de nombreux côtés du salon, se transformant instantanément en de solides silhouettes noires. Il n'y avait aucune échappatoire. Ils étaient entourés.

Sa tête retomba en signe de défaite. « Trop tard » soupira-t-il.

.

.

oOoOoOo

.

.

Note de Lady Memory :

L'habituel message de l'auteur :

Chers lecteurs, à ce point je pense que vous avez compris que l'histoire ne va pas se terminer sur le chapitre 30. C'est la surprise que j'avais promise : j'espère que vous l'apprécierez.

.

Note de Cricri : Houla, comment dire le facteur sonne à l'instant. Il a un colis pour moi... J'ouvre ou pas? Le grand final?

.

Note de _Sockscranberries_ : Perso, Hermione me gonfle de plus en plus avec ses attitudes de gamines, mais je survivrai ^^

.

.

Le sorcier blond rajusta ses vêtements et s'appuya sur sa cane, la regardant en affichant la même attitude arrogante qu'il avait montrée chaque fois qu'ils s'étaient croisés auparavant. _(C'était prévisible que le cadeau soit « empoisonné »)_

 _._

Des larmes pointèrent au coin de ses yeux tandis qu'une froide désillusion mordait son cœur. Ce qu'elle avait été stupide, idiote ! _(Oui, ça ou l'Impérium hein…)_

 _._

Revêtu d'un pantalon noir et d'une chemise noire lâchement ouverte sur son torse, Severus sortit de sa chambre. _(Il est sourd lui ou quoi ?)_

 _._

Était-ce ELLE qui avait été dupée depuis le début ? Sa vie avait-elle été confiée à un traître ? _(Parfois je la trouve un peu conne…)_

 _._

Pris par surprise, Snape avait ouvert ses bras et perdu son équilibre sous le coup, tombant sur le sol en un tas à peine conscient tandis que sa baguette roulait à terre. _(Hé ben, c'est pas l'espion entrainé que l'on connait)_

 _._

Elle avait encore fait une énorme erreur, et précisément celle sur laquelle leurs ennemis comptaient. Tout serait terminé dans une poignée de secondes. _(Quand je dis qu'elle m'énerve…)_


	32. Chapter 32

Note de Lady Memory: Hello again, et pardonnez mon Franglais, but it's easier for me to write in English. I hope that Ae will help me and translate (merci in advance). traduction: 'tout d'abord, je voudrais réitérer mes voeux pour la nouvelle année :) J'ai laissé un message dans le chapitre précédent, mais j'ai ensuite réalisé que vous ne le liriez probablement pas, puisqu'un nouveau chapitre serait rapidement posté. Ensuite, je voudrais défendre ma pauvre Hermione. S'il vous plaît,rappelez-vous qu'elle n'a que 17 ans, et que -dans mon histoire- elle n'est pas la même super-héroïne que dans les livres. Elle est humaine, frêle, fatiguée et pleine de doutes. Elle a vécu des moments très perturbants pendant ce mois. J'ai tenté de la décrire de façon un peu plus 'réelle' que son alter-ego de papier. Mais elle est toujours la fille courageuse que nous connaissons tous, malgré les défauts que je lui ai généreusement donné, et j'espère que vous le verrez... Si vous continuez à lire :)

.

.

 **31 – Un temps pour vivre, un temps pour mourir**

.

Hermione se figea tandis qu'une folle terreur envahissait son cœur.

Trop nombreux. Ils étaient trop nombreux. Elle jeta un œil à la baguette, entre ses doigts privés de nerfs, tentant de décider si une attaque leur donnerait une chance, à elle et Severus : mais non, cela aurait sans aucun doute été suicidaire.

Elle ne put empêcher sa tête de s'abaisser… En faisant cela, elle entendit un soupir, un son si bas qu'il était presque imperceptible et qu'elle se demanda s'il ne venait que de son imagination.

« _Faites-moi confiance._ »

Hermione arrêta son mouvement pendant un instant infinitésimal; puis, sentant un nouvel espoir monter en elle, elle releva timidement la tête vers les sombres silhouettes se tenant autour d'eux. Les Mangemorts lui rendirent son regard de sous leurs capuches, mais ils ne bougèrent pas. Ils semblaient attendre quelque chose –ou quelqu'un- dans un silence glaçant.

Et enfin, 'quelqu'un' arriva. En un pop sec et un flash de lumière, le Seigneur des Ténèbres lui-même transplana dans la pièce, les lèvres plissées en un demi-sourire de pure méchanceté.

En cet exact instant, Severus lui arracha la baguette – _sa_ baguette- et effectua une profonde révérence, laissant des gouttes de sang éclater au sol.

« Mon Seigneur » haleta-t-il, « Je vous ai amené la Sang-de-Bourbe, comme vous l'avez ordonné. »

.

oOo

.

Voldemort inclina la tête, un demi-sourire dansant toujours sur ses fines lèvres. Ses yeux reptiliens considérèrent le petit groupe: la jeune fille silencieuse se tenant fièrement devant lui –Hermione se demanda s'il pouvait entendre son cœur battre follement dans sa cage thoracique- et le pâle sorcier à ses côtés.

Le silence était si dense qu'il aurait pu être coupé au couteau. Aussi immobiles que des statues, les Mangemorts attendirent une réaction de leur maître plutôt que d'hasarder un geste.

« Quelle grâce de sa ta part, Severus » déclara finalement le Seigneur des Ténèbres, et au son de sa voix, tous, dans la pièce, effectuèrent une profonde révérence. Une étrange sorte folle impatience emplissait l'air. Avec un frisson, Hermione comprit que c'était l'excitation de la chasse : la proie était tombée entre les mains de ses poursuivants, et maintenant, ils savouraient leur triomphe.

Instinctivement, son regard se détourna pour observer à nouveau la silhouette effrayante au milieu de la pièce. C'était la première fois qu'elle rencontrait le Seigneur des Ténèbres en face à face, et une terreur incontrôlable prenait lentement contrôle de sa rationalité.

Voldemort joignit ses mains en une attitude trompeusement satisfaite.

« Je suis heureux de voir avec quelle ferveur mes ordres ont été suivis, Severus. A présent, peut-être voudras-tu également expliquer ce qui est arrivé ici ? Pourquoi Lucius est-il à terre ? Et pourquoi saignes-tu ? Je ne peux croire que la Sang-de-Bourbe a pu avoir le culot de vous attaquer tous deux… et de gagner. J'ai pourtant vu qu'elle avait ta baguette en mains. Qu'est-ce que cela signifie ? »

Severus cligna rapidement des yeux et sembla, de façon incongrue, se détendre. Son souffle se calma, et il redressa le dos en une attitude calme. Hermione se dit qu'il se préparait à faire face à la pression de ces implacables yeux moqueurs et se demanda comment il pouvait affronter ce regard sans trembler.

« Il y a eu un malentendu, mon Seigneur » déclara-t-il doucement, désignant d'un signe de tête le corps écroulé à terre. « Lucius s'est introduit dans ma maison et a interrompu mes… plans, en se confrontant avec la fille. Sa magie est très puissante, et je suis certain qu'elle lui a jeté un sort de Confusion. En conséquence, il m'a frappé, lui permettant ainsi de me prendre ma baguette. Mais en agissant ainsi, elle a forcé le piège à s'activer… bien qu'un peu plus tôt que je ne l'avais prévu. »

Sa voix était respectueuse mais ferme, de façon tranquille. Tous, dans la pièce, semblaient hypnotisés par son rythme calme.

« J'espère que mon Maître n'a pas cru son humble serviteur suffisamment fou pour être mal préparé à toute situation concevable. A vrai dire, le seul problème que je n'ai pas anticipé était cette soudaine intrusion. Je suis désolée de vous le dire, mon Seigneur, mais mes efforts pour extraire le secret ont été brutalement interrompus et probablement vains par l'arrogante arrivée de Lucius. »

Ses lèvres se plissèrent en un sourire ironique. « Mais l'arrogance a toujours été un trait de famille chez les Malfoy. »

Une exclamation étouffée suivit sa déclaration.

« Narcissa » dit Voldemort avec un calme effrayant, sans tourner la tête. « Ma patience atteint ses limites. »

La femme tenta de parler, mais Voldemort la fit taire en agitant sa main en un geste menaçant. « Ton mari a encore échoué, mais tu tentes tout de même de le défendre malgré les preuves… Tu te reposes trop sur tes sentiments. Peut-être devrais-tu apprendre de ta sœur. »

Une silhouette sombre quitta immédiatement les rangs et s'agenouilla pour embrasser l'ourlet de sa cape.

« Merci, Maître… » expira une voix ardente. Une capuche descendit, et le regard sauvage de Bellatrix Lestrange étincela d'adoration.

Le Seigneur des Ténèbres la laissa lui payer hommage puis il reposa les yeux sur Snape tandis que la femme reculait respectueusement pour rejoindre ses noirs compagnons.

« Alors, Severus, dis m'en plus au sujet du plan que tu as si bien gardé secret, même aux yeux de ton Maître. Je sais qu'il s'agit de ta demeure familiale. Pourquoi l'avoir rendue Incartable ? »

Snape répondit de sa voix profonde et riche « Cette maison est vôtre, mon Seigneur, comme tout ce que je possède. Je l'ai enchantée pour y cloîtrer la fille et, en même temps, créer une prison inviolable de ses murs.

-Je ne comprends toujours pas pourquoi tu as cru nécessaire de la rendre Incartable. »

Le regard meurtrier de Voldemort n'avait pas encore abandonné son interlocuteur.

« Mon Seigneur, elle devait être inaccessible. Un mouvement inopportun aurait pu ruiner le patient travail développé pendant des semaines » répondit tranquillement Snape.

« Il semblerait que ce soit exactement ce qui est arrivé aujourd'hui. Écoutons donc Lucius » ordonna sèchement le Seigneur des Ténèbres.

Severus effectua une courbette obéissante et leva sa baguette.

« Enervatum » murmura-t-il. Un Malfoy étourdi secoua la tête et ouvrit les yeux avec un gémissement, regardant Severus sans vraiment le voir. Puis il réalisa où il était et, plus que tout, qui était autour de lui. Il leva un regard abasourdi vers le Seigneur des Ténèbres.

« M-Maître » bafouilla-t-il, et l'aspect confus de son visage fit à nouveau émettre à Voldemort son sourire de pure méchanceté.

« Lucius, mon ami fuyant » le salua le Seigneur des Ténèbres. « Il semblerait que tu aies ruiné le plan de Severus dans ta hâte. Et, pour ajouter à ta honte, tu as même été dépassé par une Née-Moldue. Comment t'en justifies-tu ?

-Mon Seigneur… Je… Je… » Les yeux de Lucius semblèrent s'écarquiller alors qu'il regardait autour de lui, désespéré, cherchant de l'aide. Hermione put voir un sourire subtil monter et retomber sur les lèvres de Severus, et son cœur se dilata de joie. Il avait été si malin ! Il avait si bien joué ses cartes, trompant à la fois Lucius et son maître !

Dans le même temps, un Malfoy confus et terrorisé bafouillait toujours des excuses d'une voix suppliante.

« Mon Seigneur, j'ai suivi vos ordres. Vous avez dit 'trouvez le traître' et je… j'ai pensé que vous vouliez dire… »

Soudainement, il sembla réaliser combien l'atmosphère s'était refroidie. Tout le monde le fixait avec désapprobation, il choisit donc la seule option lui restant.

« Je suis un serviteur inutile, Maître » plaida-t-il. « Mais je suis un loyal partisan.

-Assez ! » le fit taire Voldemort. Un rayon de lumière éclata soudain, et Lucius, toujours suppliant, fut projeté de l'autre côté de la pièce. Le sorcier rencontra le mur avec fracas, puis il lutta pour se redresser suffisamment pour se mettre à genoux, semblant effrayé mais totalement soulagé d'avoir échappé à bien pire punition.

« Je n'ai pas de temps à perdre avec votre baratin ! » déclara sèchement Voldemort, et la terreur emplit à nouveau Hermione face à cette soudaine explosion de colère. Elle pouvait voir les ombres noires autour d'elle gigoter, mal à l'aise, et son cœur se glaça. Comment Severus pouvait-il espérer les sauver ?

« Dis-moi, Severus » ordonna sèchement Voldemort. « Qu'as-tu découvert ?

-Rien, mon Seigneur » répondit le sorcier avec calme. « Je venais de commencer mes… tentatives lorsque Lucius est arrivé.

-Il semblerait toutefois qu'elle les appréciait, d'après la façon dont elle te regarde » nota froidement Voldemort. Horrifiée, Hermione réalisa que son regard avait trahi ses sentiments.

« Bien sûr, mon Seigneur » répliqua Snape sans ciller. « Le secret a été enfermé profondément dans son esprit, et la seule clé pouvant l'ouvrir est son cœur. Si l'on tentait d'en extraire le secret par la force, cela la détruirait. C'est un piège planifié par votre ennemi.

-Dumbledore n'aurait rien fait de tel » siffla Voldemort. « Il n'aurait jamais rien fait de si dangereux. »

Il considéra à nouveau la jeune fille. « Mais il doit y avoir d'autres moyens d'essayer. »

Son regard se fit caressant pour croiser le regard de la femme qu'il savait être sa plus fidèle partisane. « Quelques Doloris ont délié des langues bien plus fermes. Qu'en dirais-tu, Bella, appliqueras-tu le sort pour moi ?

-Avec grand plaisir, Maître » acquiesça-t-elle avidement en faisant un pas en avant.

Hermione se figea, paniquée, et cessa de tenter de s'approcher de Severus au dernier instant. Il croisa les bras et effectua une nouvelle courbette.

« Mon Seigneur, laissez-moi m'expliquer. Le secret est… extrêmement délicat. C'est pour cela que j'avais planifié ce stratagème. L'amour est le seul moyen de le déverrouiller. »

Le visage de Voldemort se fendit d'un sourire repoussant.

« L'amour ! » souffla-t-il. « Oui, c'est bien Dumbledore, je reconnais sa touche. »

Le silence retomba longuement. Hermione sentit son rythme cardiaque ralentir peu à peu tandis que Voldemort la regardait, sardonique.

« Il avait raison, bien sûr, Severus. Aucun de nous n'aurait pensé à un tel stratagème. Mais je suis aussi sûr qu'il y a un moyen de briser ce sort ingénieux. L'amour est une force crédule. Elle a trop de failles. Peut-être n'as tu pas choisi la bonne. »

Il ricana sombrement tandis que Snape levait un visage impassible.

« Elle doit être… consentante, mon Seigneur » reprit-il calmement.

« Oh, elle le sera ! » répliqua cruellement Voldemort, avant de remuer sa baguette dans les airs.

Instantanément, des chaînes semblèrent jaillir du plafond et s'enrouler autour des poignets de Snape. Elles tirèrent brutalement jusqu'à ce que ses pieds touchent à peine le sol, le forçant à se tenir sur ses orteils. Le choc et la violence de ce traitement le firent haleter de douleur, et une fois de plus, son nez commença à saigner copieusement alors qu'il respirait péniblement.

Hermione pâlit pendant un instant, son esprit refusa de fonctionner. Que pouvait-elle faire maintenant, sans défenses et effrayée comme elle l'était ? Jusque là, Severus avait réussi à les défendre tous deux. Mais n'avait-il agi ainsi que pour gagner du temps ou avait-il suivi un plan ? Savait-il quelque chose qu'elle ne savait pas ? Et cette histoire au sujet de l'amour était-elle réelle ? Dans ce cas, le Seigneur des Ténèbres avait déjà gagné…

Des larmes incontrôlables emplirent leurs yeux, et son cœur se serra de douleur face à la _sienne_.

« Toi, la fille ! » gronda Voldemort, et avec horreur, Hermione réalisa qu'il avait fait semblant jusqu'alors, jouant au chat et à la souris avec Severus.

« Il m'a été rapporté que tu es très brillante, pour une Moldue. La magie a ses propres façons, et je respecte ses manifestations, aussi étranges qu'elles puissent être… Alors, peut-être est-ce temps que je te laisse une chance. Peut-être pourrais-je même me permettre d'avoir pitié et de t'offrir une mort sans douleur en échange des précieux fragments contenus pas ton esprit. »

Hermione hésita, perdue, terrifiée, pleurant presque. Que devait-elle faire ? Que _devait_ -elle faire ?! Condamner le monde pour se sauver elle-même ? C'était bien sûr hors de question, mais Severus, suspendu impuissante devant elle, était une réalité effrayante.

« Je ne suis pas habitué à attendre » poursuivit Voldemort. « Chaque seconde que vous perdez diminuera mon offre. Bientôt, il ne restera que des cendres, comme ces branches qui brûlent dans votre cheminée… »

Il émit encore son horrible sourire, appréciant de toute évidence sa panique.

« Toujours pas convaincue ? » la taquina-t-il cruellement. « Peut-être ai-je un moyen d'aider ta mémoire! »

Un éclat de lumière fit vaciller Severus, et frissonner comme une poupée brisée. Les Mangemorts rirent consciencieusement. Hermione recula d'un pas et jeta un regard désespéré au Seigneur des Ténèbres.

« Ah, Severus ! » commenta-t-il légèrement, faisant à nouveau gigoter et gémir de douleur l'homme enchaîné d'un autre mouvement de baguette. « Ton idée n'était pas aussi bonne que cela, finalement. La fille n'est pas intéressée. Ton plan a échoué. Peut-être que ton… _amour_ n'était pas assez irrésistible pour elle. Surtout comparé à une fin funeste. »

Il s'interrompit pour réfléchir. « Ou peut-être devrais-je l'enchaîner près de toi, pour qu'elle puisse savourer ta dévotion en partageant tes sentiments. Ne serait-ce pas une bonne idée ?

-Non ! » gémit Severus. « Non! Elle ne peut pas… être blessée… si vous voulez… sauver le secret. »

Le Seigneur des Ténèbres secoua la tête, semblant railleur.

« Qui tentes-tu réellement de sauver, Severus ? Le secret… ou la fille ? C'est la seconde fois que tu me supplies pour la vie d'une Sang-de-Bourbe. Tu as toujours eu un penchant pour les femmes Moldues, n'est-ce pas ? Un si mauvais goût… Dois-je te rappeler comment cela s'est terminé, la dernière fois ? »

Severus s'arqua de douleur, et Hermione n'y tint plus.

« Je suis prête à négocier un accord » annonça-t-elle brusquement.

.

.

oOoOoOo

.

.

Note de Lady Memory : Salutations de l'auteur :

A Bianca : _Ciao, che piacere risentirti! Non sapevo se eri ancora con noi. Grazie per il tuo gentilissimo messaggio_

 _._

(Aë: Juste pour voir un peu d'italien ^^')

.

A amr : merci pour tes considérations. Tu as un esprit très analytique. Tu serais un previewer idéal pour ceux qui, comme moi, écrivent en suivant plus leurs tripes que leur cervelle Comme tu l'as vu, tes suppositions étaient exactes, en dehors de l'identité de la personne torturée, qui n'était pas Malfoy (et pourquoi Lucius devrait-il être puni ? Il a juste tenté d'obéir à son maître, et je dirais même qu'il y est parvenu). La torture n'est plus quelque chose que j'aime montrer dans mes histoires, mais je pensais que, le Seigneur des Ténèbres étant un éléphant dans un magasin de porcelaine, il agirait probablement comme je l'ai décrit. Tu peux voir que je n'apprécie pas Voldemort, un personnage qu'en italien on définirait comme ' _un cattivo da operetta'_ (plus ou moins un méchant classique d'opérette).

En suivant ces pensées, je voudrais ajouter aussi ces considérations sur le chapitre précédent, c'est-à-dire l'esprit brillant de l'auteur au travail ( ?), oh yeah :

Oui, c'est vrai, il était idiot de la part d'Hermione de laisser l'enveloppe dans son bureau. Mais elle se sentait en sécurité avec Severus là en permanence. Elle a été prévenue qu'elle devait faire attention à un mauvais usage de l'enveloppe, et a donc probablement pensé qu'il était mieux de la laisser dans un endroit sûr dans la maison. N'oublions pas non plus combien Hermione est jeune. Qui n'a jamais été un peu négligent à son âge ? L'humble auteur elle-même reste négligente malgré ses nombreuses années…

Et pourquoi Severus n'a-t-il pas suivi sa rencontre avec Robert ? Car il était jaloux. Notre cher professeur détestait son rival potentiel, mais il pensait que Robert, étant Moldu, était donc sans danger. Alors, Severus a laissé l'émotion vaincre la raison, et il a choisi la retraite, évitant une confrontation, laissant Hermione libre. Il a sûrement fait une erreur puérile, s'enfermant dans ses sentiments blessés. Quoi qu'il en soir, puéril mais humain, d'après moi. Les gens font continuellement des erreurs, surtout lorsqu'ils sont épuisés par des situations si stressantes qu'elle les rend affamé de 'normalité'. James Potter n'a-t-il pas fait la même erreur, oubliant sa baguette quelque part alors que Voldemort venait détruire sa famille ?

Les erreurs rendent les histoires intéressantes

.

Note de Sockscranberries : Booon, elle prend des décisions, c'est déjà pas si mal ^^

.

Aë : Merci à Cricri et Socks ^^

.

.

Je suis désolée de vous le dire, mon Seigneur, mais mes efforts pour extraire le secret ont été brutalement interrompus et probablement vains par l'arrogante arrivée de Lucius. » _(Il arrive toujours à retomber sur ces pattes celui-là ^^)_

Ses lèvres se plissèrent en un sourire ironique. « Mais l'arrogance a toujours été un trait de famille chez les Malfoy. » _(Assurément ^^)_


	33. Chapter 33

Note de Lady Memory: Mille mercis à mes lecteurs et reviewers.

.

.

oOoOoOo

.

.

 **32 – Es-tu sûr?**

.

Un silence outragé suivit la déclaration d'Hermione.

« Tu es prête à… _négocier_ ? » siffla le Seigneur des Ténèbres, menaçant.

La jeune fille acquiesça vivement, ravalant ses larmes et carrant des épaules. Si elle devait mourir, alors elle choisirait comment. Un orgueil amer emplit son cœur et elle croisa résolument les bras, se préparant à combattre. Vrai ou faux, le discours de Severus lui avait donné de nombreux éléments précieux qu'elle pouvait utiliser contre leurs ennemis.

Tout d'abord, le plus important : elle avait l'avantage. Elle avait un secret de valeur caché dans son esprit et il ne pouvait être pris par violence. Ses ennemis seraient donc obligés de négocier avec elle, exactement comme ils l'avaient fait avec Harry au Ministère, où ils avaient tenté de voler la prophétie et avait finalement été, de façon flagrante, vaincus. Ce souvenir enflamma un espoir tremblant dans son cœur. Peut-être… peut-être la chance l'aiderait-elle encore aujourd'hui, malgré sa situation catastrophique. Peut-être…

Mais, quoi qu'il puisse arriver, Severus DEVAIT être protégé. Si elle devait mourir, il devrait survivre. Hermione leva le menton avec arrogance.

« Comme vous l'avez dit, la magie a ses propres façons » déclara-t-elle, tentant de garder la voix stable. « Et la magie m'a choisir comme récipient du secret. »

Impétueuse, Bellatrix s'avança. « Laissez-moi gérer cela avec elle, Maître. Je suis sûre qu'elle bluffe. »

Irrité, Voldemort arrêta la femme d'un geste de la main. Bellatrix recula immédiatement tandis que les narines du Seigneur des Ténèbres frémissaient, et que ses sourcils se fronçaient. Hermione pâlit devant ces signes alarmants néanmoins, tout un mois passé avec un homme renfrogné l'avait suffisamment bien entraîné pour la tenir en place.

« Le secret me garde à l'abri » lui rappela-t-elle. « Le secret est mon protecteur, un protecteur de bien meilleure valeur que tout autre sort. Respectez sa volonté.

-Tenterais-tu de m'effrayer ? » Voldemort émit suavement son sourire répugnant. « Je dirais que c'est un but ambitieux. »

Le silence retomba longuement, puis un son glaçant emplit l'air : Voldemort riait. Les Mangemorts suivirent son exemple, et Hermione sentit un flot de pure terreur parcourir sa colonne vertébrale.

Le Seigneur des Ténèbres se redressa, et sa silhouette sembla soudainement étinceler.

« Tu as joué ton rôle, petite ! Maintenant, il est temps de montrer mon pouvoir ! » s'exclama-t-il, levant sa baguette en un geste menaçant. « Tu vas me révéler ton secret ou tu supplieras bientôt pour une pitié qui n'arrivera jamais.

-Non ! » Severus leva sa tête en un effort suprême les yeux de tous, dans la pièce, se concentrèrent sur sa silhouette fracassée. « Ne la touchez pas ! Le sort ne peut être rompu contre sa volonté ! »

Le Seigneur des Ténèbres s'interrompit tandis qu'une expression mauvaise se formait lentement sur son visage. Quand il parla, sa voix était basse et calme, en un contraste surprenant avec son précédent éclat de voix.

« Peut-être as-tu raison, Severus… » murmura-t-il. « La dernière fois, je n'ai pas considéré ta requête, et j'ai été réduit en une ombre. Je ne commettrai pas la même erreur deux fois. »

Il resta un instant immobile, et Hermione sentit la pression de son pouvoir ignoble augmenter, se refermant autour d'eux.

« Il n'y a qu'une solution, alors » déclara doucement Voldemort. « Invoquons le sort. Laissons _l'amour_ suivre son cours. »

Un éclair de lumière, et Severus s'arqua de douleur, poings serrés et mâchoires contractées dans l'effort de se battre contre les vagues de l'intolérable douleur. Terrifiée, Hermione leva une main vers sa bouche et cria « Non ! NON ! Attendez ! Je… je…

-Je présume que tu es prête à parler ? » demanda sèchement Voldemort, abaissant sa baguette avec une lenteur effrayante. Severus laissa retomber sa tête. Son corps se détendit, et il resta suspendu par les poignets, se balançant lentement d'avant en arrière.

Hermione acquiesça franchement. Une montée blanche d'adrénaline aveugla son esprit tandis qu'elle regardait Voldemort et frissonnait de terreur. Elle n'arrivait pas à réfléchir correctement. Son esprit était empli de pensées qui se répétaient sans fin en une séquence horrifiante. Elle était perdue. Severus était perdu. Ils étaient tous deux perdus. Leurs ennemis avaient gagné et le monde était perdu. A moins qu'elle…

 _A moins qu'elle…_

Elle émit un petit cri.

« Je vais vous révéler le secret » dit-elle, abasourdie par la nouvelle idée qui venait de fleurir dans son esprit, et baissant la tête pour camoufler son expression. C'était une tentative désespérée son regard pouvait trahir ses intentions.

Le Seigneur des Ténèbres sourit cruellement. « Alors, c'était réellement de l'amour… » Il jeta un coup d'œil à ses partisans, exultant. « Et, comme toujours, l'amour a échoué. »

Hermione inspira brutalement, parlant comme si chaque mot exigeait un immense effort d'elle. « La clé de mon secret est caché dans mon…

-NON ! » cria Severus, luttant désespérément comme pour tenter de se libérer. « Non ! Ne dites rien ! »

Immédiatement, le Seigneur des Ténèbres pointa sa baguette sur lui; cette fois, le sorcier convulsa brièvement, trop épuisé pour résister à la torture.

Hermione écarquilla les yeux. « Non ! » cria-t-elle, paniquée. Une fois de plus, la terreur envahit ses veines lorsqu'elle vit Severus s'agiter comme un pantin fracassé, et elle le supplia d'une voix brisée, « S'il vous plaît, non ! Je vous dirais tout, mais veuillez cesser !

-Parle, alors, et sois convaincante » ordonna froidement Voldemort, levant sa baguette comme pour se préparer à frapper encore.

La jeune fille sanglota.

« La clé du secret est enfermée dans une enveloppe.

-Ahh… » souffla Voldemort avant de sourire à son captif suspendu. « Il semblerait que nous ayons enfin atteint la vérité, n'est-ce pas, Severus ? »

Il reporta son regard d'un rouge étincelant sur Hermione. « Où est l'enveloppe, petite ? »

Hermione regarda Severus osciller lentement, suivant les mouvements de la baguette du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Voldemort semblait jouer avec lui, et elle eut la sensation horrible qu'il n'attendait que sa révélation pour éliminer définitivement son prisonnier. Sa voix vacilla.

« C'est là, dans mon… dans un bureau… Je peux… S'il vous plaît, ayez pitié… »

Ses larmes coulaient, incontrôlables la jeune fille n'avait pas besoin de faire semblant d'être effrayée. La peur, la douleur et le doute lui déchiraient le cœur. Avait-elle encore fait erreur ? Avait-elle signé la condamnation de Severus ?

Voldemort agita sa baguette avec une expression triomphante.

« Accio enveloppe ! » ordonna-t-il.

Un son étrange et musical répondit à son appel. Tous ceux rassemblés dans la pièce purent entendre un objet lourd s'agiter et vibrer derrière une des portes closes. Le bureau luttait pour obéir à l'ordre et relâcher le précieux contenu caché dans un des tiroirs. Et enfin, il y parvint.

Dans un silence respectueux, suivie par les regards anxieux des Mangemorts, l'enveloppe vola et tourbillonna élégamment avant de s'arrêter dans les airs, devant le Seigneur des Ténèbres.

« Non ! » haleta Severus. « Non ! »

Tout le monde fixait l'homme vêtu de noir se tenant absolument immobile. Hermione pouvait percevoir l'impatience derrière son immobilité forcée. Mais Voldemort ne tenta pas de saisir l'objet qui s'offrait si gracieusement. Il se contenta de froncer des sourcils.

« Il y a de la magie, et une puissante magie, à l'intérieur de ce morceau de papier » murmura-t-il. Lentement, il considéra les lettres dorées et épanouies inscrites.

« En ton nom » lit-il, et ses lèvres se contractèrent en une sombre grimace.

Hermione pouvait entendre le sang battre fortement à ses oreilles tandis que son regard se concentrait avec une intensité désespérée sur la figure hideuse au centre de la pièce.

 _Ouvre-la ! Ouvre-la ! S'il te plaît! S'il te plaît!_ supplia-t-elle intérieurement. Ses mains se crispèrent involontairement alors qu'elle se repliait comme pour prier…

Avec un rapide mouvement de baguette, le Seigneur des Ténèbres jeta l'enveloppe dans la cheminée. Les flammes rugirent, l'avalant en une myriade d'étincelles vertes.

.

oOo

.

Hermione et Severus haletèrent d'horreur, tournant deux visages désespérés vers leurs ennemis. Voldemort sourit encore, meurtrier.

« C'était un piège, n'est-ce pas ? » demanda-t-il soyeusement. Son expression se durcit. « J'ai suivi ton caprice, petite. Maintenant, il est temps de mettre fin à ces jeux pour parler sérieusement. »

Hermione le fixa, impuissante, puis, en une tentative désespérée, elle agrippa la baguette de Severus, l'arrachant impérieusement de ses doigts engourdis. La tenant d'une main tremblante, elle se tourna pour regarder Voldemort et découvrir, surprise, une expression étrangement satisfaite sur son visage.

« Je n'en attendais pas moins » murmura-t-il. « Courageuse, comme un vrai Gryffondor doit l'être. Et Lord Voldemort honore ceux qui sont courageux. »

Il s'interrompit, concentrant son implacable regard sur l'homme suspendu près d'elle. « Mais aucune pitié n'est accordée aux traîtres. »

Les chaînes maintenant Severus s'ouvrirent soudainement, et il tomba à terre. Instantanément, Hermione se rabattit devant lui comme un bouclier vivant.

« Touchant » approuva Voldemort, moqueur. Puis, avec impatience « Mais inutile. Tu devrais savoir qui est Lord Voldemort, à présent. »

Un petit coup presque imperceptible de sa main, et une coupure rouge apparut sur le poignet d'Hermione. S'arquant de douleur, la jeune fille laissa échapper la baguette avec un cri Severus l'attrapa immédiatement et se leva avec difficulté pour faire face à son maître.

Voldemort croisa les bras avec dérision. « Tu essaies de me défier, loque pitoyable ? Tu veux que ta punition soit plus rude encore ? »

Severus luttait toujours pour respirer, il leva néanmoins sa baguette en silence, en un défi indubitable.

« Laissez-moi m'en charger » supplia Bellatrix, aussi avide que toujours.

« Oui, maître, laissez-nous avoir le traître » répétèrent d'autres voix, comme empressées de confirmer leur loyauté.

Le Seigneur des Ténèbres secoua la tête avec un sourire cruel.

« Non, Severus a été un partisan de valeur et il m'appartient. Laissez-le expliquer pourquoi il a changé de côté de façon si inopportune. Plein de remords à cause de la fille… ou n'est-ce que de la vengeance ? Dans tous les cas, il est condamné. Agenouille-toi devant moi, Severus Snape, et fait face à la mort avec les derniers lambeaux de dignité que tu possèdes. »

A cette seule réponse, Severus leva sa baguette. La pièce fut envahie d'éclairs de lumière, suivis de puissantes explosions. Toujours repliée à terre, Hermione suivit l'échange d'un regard effrayé. Severus contrait les sorts, la protégeant de son corps. Mais le duel était inégal. Il était trop faible, et le Seigneur des Ténèbres trop puissant. Bientôt, un sort traça une fine balafre de sang au travers de sa joue. Il vacilla et retomba en arrière, luttant pour se relever, mais trouva l'extrémité de la baguette de Voldemort pointée sur sa gorge.

« J'ai encore gagné, Severus, et ce sera toujours le cas. Expelliarmus ! »

Un geste rapide, et la baguette qu'il tenait fut violemment arrachée de sa main pour rouler à terre, hors de sa portée. Voldemort reprit sèchement parole.

« Et maintenant, petite, le secret. Je n'ai plus de patience à perdre. Le secret ! Ou ton amoureux va mourir de façon atroce devant tes yeux.

-Vous êtes perdu ! » haleta Severus, tentant toujours de protéger Hermione. « Vous ne pouvez le lui extorquer. Et me tuer ne vous le donnera pas plus. »

Une nouvelle marque rejoignit son visage, et il étouffa un cri.

« Alors voyons combien de temps elle supportera de te voir souffrir ! » répliqua Voldemort, furieux. « Je vais personnellement me charger de ta punition. Personne ne défie le Seigneur des Ténèbres et n'en ressort vivant.

-En es-tu sûr, Tom ? » demanda une voix douce.

Hermione écarquilla les yeux. Albus Dumbledore était apparu dans le cadre de la porte d'entrée. Autour de lui, un cercle de personnes semblait se matérialiser en une succession de petits pops tandis que le salon s'élargissait par magie pour les contenir tous.

Le vieux sorcier croisa les bras et sourit à son adversaire sidéré.

« Il me semble que, comme toujours, tu as été excessivement confiant. »

.

.

oOoOoOo

.

.

Note de Lady Memory : J'espère que les nombreux lecteurs inquiets se sentent maintenant mieux. La cavalerie est arrivée, et Dumbledore avec. Enfin, des surprises peuvent encore arriver…

.

Note de Cricri : Houla, la, la... Ça se complique... Mais Dumbledore est arrivé... Tout devrait s'arranger ou pas... Mystère!

.

Note de _Sockscranberries_ : Boooon, tout n'est peut-être pas perdu finalement !

.

.

« Tu es prête à… _négocier_ ? » siffla le Seigneur des Ténèbres, menaçant. _(Heuu… Oups ?)_

.

« La dernière fois, je n'ai pas considéré ta requête, et j'ai été réduit en une ombre. Je ne commettrai pas la même erreur deux fois. » _(Bien, il est un minimum intelligent cet « homme»)_

.

-En es-tu sûr, Tom ? » demanda une voix douce. _(Youpiiie la cavalerie arrive !)_


	34. Chapter 34

**33 – Mon heure n'est pas venue!**

.

Hermione sentit des larmes de soulagement et de joie mouiller ses joues. De l'aide était enfin arrivée, bien que les choses puissent mal tourner… mais son cœur refusait de considérer une telle possibilité, maintenant qu'Albus Dumbledore lui-même faisait face à Voldemort. Et, dans tous les cas, même si quelque chose pouvait mal se dérouler, elle pouvait au moins se réconforter par la présence aimante de tant d'amis autour d'elle. Elle sourit à Kingsley et Maugrey et Tonks et Lupin, parmi les autres, et son sourire lui fut silencieusement rendu par des regards inquiets.

Au milieu du salon, maintenant aussi grand que la Grande Salle de Poudlard, Voldemort fixait son vieil ennemi, comme pour évaluer la situation. Mais ses considérations furent brutalement interrompues lorsque, d'un mouvement soudain et imprévisible, il pointa sa baguette sur Severus et Hermione, sans défense, toujours repliés à terre. Réagissant avec une rapidité stupéfiante, Dumbledore contra le sortilège en créant une sorte de bulle transparente autour d'eux : le bouclier renvoya le flux, le redirigeant vers le plafond, où il ouvrit un trou dans les planches de bois. Les deux actions furent si rapides qu'elles furent à peine visibles au cercle de spectateurs les regardant avec admiration.

Voldemort émit un cri, resserrant sa prise sur sa baguette en une rage évidente, se tournant pour faire face à son aîné.

« Alors, c'était vrai » s'exclama-t-il, ses narines frémissantes sous l'effort de contrôler son souffle. « Snape EST un traître.

-Un traître ? » répéta Dumbledore avec sévérité. « Il n'y a qu'un traître dans cette pièce, et je lui parle en cet instant. Talentueux, puissant, et de cela même, plus détestable encore corrupteur de notre sang, de nos coutumes et de notre monde. »

Son regard considéra lentement les Mangemorts.

« Ainsi que les opportunistes misérables et minables qui l'ont suivi sur ce chemin » conclut le vieux sorcier avec dédain.

De nombreuses silhouettes encapuchonnées ne purent résister à l'accusation étincelant dans ce fier regard bleu et baissèrent la tête. D'autres, au contraire, relevèrent le menton avec défi. De l'autre côté de la pièce, les alliés de Dumbledore attendaient dans un silence discipliné, fixant calmement leur meneur.

Voldemort jeta un regard vers ses partisans et répliqua, menaçant.

« Pauvre vieux fou ! Comment oses-tu lancer des accusations si ridicules contre moi ? Comment peux-tu m'accuser de trahir mon sang? Ma famille descend directement du grand Salazar! Ma vie a été passée dans la recherche de la gloire de la Magie et du Monde Magique. Je connais des secrets que ton esprit sénile et pathétique ne peut pas même imaginer !

-Je ne peux nier être bien moins intéressé et doué que toi en certains sujets, Tom, surtout après ma jeunesse… Mais c'est une née-Moldue désarmée qui a détruit ton corps et dispersé ton esprit. Peut-être devrais-tu plutôt te demander si tes recherches ont manqué quelque chose… d'essentiel. »

Voldemort serra les lèvres. « Quelque chose… _d'essentiel_ ? » répéta-t-il, moqueur. « Je sais ce que tu veux dire, Dumbledore, et ce ne sont que les babillages d'un vieil homme décrépit à l'esprit limité ! »

Il rit, triomphant, et certains de ses partisans l'imitèrent, bien qu'avec une nervosité visible. « Tes hypothèses n'ont jamais été confirmées dans ce monde !

-Tout comme les tiennes » répliqua calmement le vieux sorcier.

Voldemort devint livide et leva encore sa baguette.

« Alors laissons la Magie décider » lâcha-t-il d'un ton sombre et cruel.

Dans sa coquille protectrice, Hermione écarquilla les yeux devant ce défi. Haletant toujours de douleur, Severus gigota près d'elle, tentant de se libérer de la bulle. Elle posa une main sur son bras.

« Restez avec moi » murmura-t-elle. Étonnamment, il obéit.

Un instant plus tard, la pièce fut illuminée par ce qui ressemblait à une violente tornade. Des éclairs de lumières d'une puissance incroyable traversèrent les airs tandis que les transformations les plus stupéfiantes se faisaient devant les regards abasourdis des présents.

Pendant de nombreux et longs instants, aucun des deux sorciers ne sembla prendre le dessus. Puis quelque chose d'inattendu arriva. La cheminée s'illumina d'une lumière vert émeraude, et une petite silhouette tourbillonnante s'en échappa, envoyant des cendres en tout sens. Avec une immense surprise suivie d'une immense panique, Hermione reconnut Harry, rejoint immédiatement par un Ron vacillant.

« Potter ! » cria Voldemort, et une expression de joie sauvage éclaira son visage.

« Harry ! Que fais-tu ici ? » s'exclama Dumbledore, d'une voix clairement inquiète.

Le garçon ne répondit pas, mais s'avança calmement, faisant face à sa Némésis avec une expression résolue. D'un mouvement puissant de sa baguette, Voldemort jeta une grande vague d'énergie contre Dumbledore afin d'interrompre leur duel et de se confronter à son nouvel ennemi. Deux énormes serpents levèrent la tête vers le vieil homme, sifflants et menaçants. Caché par les monstres gigantesques qu'il avait créés, Voldemort se tourna immédiatement pour pointer sa baguette sur Harry. Un éclair éblouissant jaillit de l'extrémité, mais, instinctivement, le garçon plongea, et la lumière, filant à toute vitesse, disparut directement dans les flammes vertes, derrière son dos.

Furieux, Voldemort tenta de lever le bras pour frapper encore, mais ne le put, malgré ses tentatives de plus en plus désespéré : la lumière jaillie de sa baguette s'était, d'une façon ou d'une autre, connecté aux flammes en une ligne ininterrompue. Réagissant au sortilège, la cheminée rugit et commença à lutter violemment, changeant de forme et de dimensions dans une danse folle. Un vortex vert fait de spirales rotatives de fumée apparut parmi les flammes, et une présence surréelle sembla emplir la pièce.

« C'est quoi? C'EST QUOI? » hurla Bellatrix, reculant, les yeux écarquillés de peur. Vodlemort pâlit et tenta de lever à nouveau son bras, mais la lumière jaillissant de sa baguette semblait être devenue indissoluble du pouvoir effrayant dans la cheminée. Luttant inutilement pour se libérer de sa prise, Voldemort cria, un cri de pures douleur et horreur.

« Non ! » cria-t-il. « Lâche-moi ! NON ! NON! »

Tous étaient paralysés par une terreur surnaturelle. Les Mangemorts reculèrent, abandonnant leur maître à cette entité inconnue. Terrifiés, Harry et Ron se plaquèrent contre les murs, l'un en face de l'autre, de chaque côté de la pièce, cherchant à ne pas toucher le flux mortel se tordant et pulsant entre leurs corps. Secouant la tête avec une expression soucieuse et déconcertée, Dumbledore baissa sa baguette et regarda son ennemi lutter sans espoir contre son destin funeste.

Pas après pas, centimètre par centimètre, Voldemort était tiré vers la cheminée, inexorablement attiré par le rayon de lumière sortant de sa propre baguette. Dès qu'il toucha le vortex, son corps commença à disparaître dans la lumière verte. Son visage se défit en une expression de panique, et il supplia à nouveau « Non, s'il vous plaît, non ! Pas maintenant ! Mon heure n'est pas venue ! »

Puis il disparut dans un nuage de fumée verte.

.

oOo

.

Un silence assourdissant emplit la pièce, et dans cette vacuité absolue, la bulle protégeant Hermione et Severus éclata avec un pop surprenant. Réagissant au bruit, les Mangemorts abasourdis revinrent à la vie.

Certains tentèrent de transplaner, mais ce n'était plus possible, leurs tentatives finirent donc en rotations inutiles qui les laissaient haletant et confus. Certains se soumirent presque immédiatement avec une sorte d'étrange soulagement affiché. Et enfin, quelques uns des plus déterminés, incluant Bella, tentèrent de combattre les Aurors et les membres de l'Ordre, mais ils furent rapidement surpassés.

Un peu plus tard, un simulacre de calme fut restauré alors, dans cette étrange atmosphère faite de murmures, de soupirs et de souffles faibles, la voix d'Harry brisa l'enchantement.

« Mais c'était QUOI ? » demanda-t-il à Dumbledore, et tous se retournèrent pour jeter au vieux sorcier un regard interrogatif, les Aurors comme les Mangemorts. Se redressant lentement avec l'aide d'Hermione, Severus lui jeta, lui, un regard noir.

« Eh bien, Harry… » répondit Dumbledore avec une expression curieusement ennuyée. « Tu n'aurais pas dû me suivre. Pas plus que Mr. Weasley. Quoi qu'il en soit, je suis désolé de dire que c'était quelque chose de totalement inattendu. Il a exigé que la Magie décide, et, comme tu l'as vu, elle l'a fait. En jetant un sort aux flammes plutôt qu'à toi, Voldemort a ouvert une connexion de cheminette. Une combinaison malheureuse –pour lui, bien sûr- qui l'a envoyé dans un lieu inconnu, et à une époque inconnue. »

Tous s'exclamèrent, et Dumbledore haussa des épaules, semblant à nouveau irrité.

« Pour tout ce que nous en savons, pour l'instant, il peut aussi bien être dans le passé que dans le futur. Faisant face à des situations et adversaires mystérieux. Il regrette probablement son imprudence, maintenant… »

S'approchant un peu plus, Harry expira « Mais… mais cela veut dire qu'il est en vie, et que nous pourrions le revoir dans CE monde ?

-Ah, Harry ! » soupira Dumbledore. « C'est exactement le risque…Et quelque chose me dit que nous ALLONS le revoir. Tom a toujours été plein de ressources, et trouvera probablement un moyen de revenir. Mais jusque-là… »

Il fut soudainement interrompu par la voix hurlante de Bellatrix, qui criait follement « Vous ne pouvez pas gagner ! Il reviendra ! Le Seigneur des Ténèbres ne peut pas être vaincu par un piège si puéril ! Il reviendra, et il me trouvera à l'attendre ! »

Elle eut un sourire fou, et frappa violemment Alastor Maugrey, qui l'avait fermement attrapée par les poignets.

« Oui, bien sûr, Madame Lestrange » répondit Dumbledore d'un ton fatigué mais poli. « Nous connaissons tous votre dévouement. Je suis sûr que le Magenmagot sera heureux d'entendre un engagement si admirable venant de votre part. »

Il se tourna vers le vieil Auror. « Les charmes ont été réinstallés. Maintenant, Alastor, si tu veux bien… »

Maugrey acquiesça. Retenant un sombre sourire, il jeta un sort de Saucissonnage à la femme se rebellant toujours violemment et ils transplanèrent tous deux. Immédiatement après, sous la direction de Shacklebolt, les Aurors et les Membres de l'Ordre aidèrent à rassembler les Mangemorts restants en ligne. Les Malfoy étaient parmi eux, puisqu'ils avaient été les premiers à se soumettre. Narcissa avait rejoint Lucius dès que Voldemort avait disparu, et maintenant, ils regardaient tous deux tristement les visages triomphants autour d'eux.

Kingsley Shacklebolt s'avança. « Venez avec moi, Malfoy » dit-il doucement. « Azkaban vous attend, vous et votre femme. »

Narcissa baissa la tête avec un sanglot. Lucius serra les points d'impuissance, et le couple commença à suivre l'imposant homme noir. Mais après quelques pas, Lucius s'arrêta de façon inattendue, et avant que Kingsley ne puisse l'arrêter, il alla s'agenouiller aux pieds de Severus avec une expression implorante.

« S'il te plaît… » supplia-t-il. « S'il te plaît, dis-lui que nous étions forcés, qu'ils avaient mon fils… Nous ne pouvions pas mettre la vie de Draco en danger… »

Vacillant toujours de la torture subie, Severus se figea tout de même et croisa les bras, regardant Malfoy en silence. Près de lui, Hermione regardait la scène, un nœud étrange dans la gorge. Leur victoire avait d'une certaine façon un goût amer, maintenant.

« S'il te plaît ! » supplia le sorcier blond. « Severus, s'il te plaît… Nous avons toujours été bons amis, n'est-ce pas ? »

Son regard ne sembla remarquer qu'alors le nez brisé, les entailles et les bleus sur le visage de Snape, et sa voix se défit de panique.

« Je… je ne t'ai pas frappé pour te tuer… Tu le sais, Severus… Mais ils ont Draco. »

Tonks rejoignit Narcissa. « Allons-y, tata » dit-elle doucement.

Kingsley posa une main sur l'épaule de Lucius.

« Il est temps de partir, Malfoy » ordonna-t-il. « Gardez vos excuses pour les Détraqueurs. »

A ces terribles paroles, Lucius pâlit, et se libéra de la poigne de Shacklebolt d'un mouvement soudain pour se tourner vers Dumbledore.

« Non ! » cria-t-il. « Ne la touchez pas ! Prenez-moi, tuez-moi, mais ne la touchez pas ! »

Un silence immense suivit ses paroles.

« S'il vous plaît » répéta-t-il, et sa voix trembla. « Dumbledore, s'il vous plaît… Pas ma femme… »

Il se replia et plongea le visage entre ses mains. Se tenant toujours en une attitude protectrice près de Severus, Hermione sentit quelque chose de douloureux serrer son cœur.

« Monsieur le Directeur, s'il vous plaît » demanda-t-elle, et tout le monde la regarda de surprise. « Puis-je me joindre à la demande de pitié de Mr. Malfoy ? »

Abasourdi, Lucius leva la tête et la fixa, bouche-bée, pendant un instant puis il tenta de prendre sa main pour l'embrasser. Hermione recula par réflexe.

« Non ! » dit-elle, incapable d'exprimer ses sentiments de façon plus cohérente. « Je ne le fais que pour Draco. »

Severus était toujours silencieux, la regardant avec un froncement de sourcils interrogatif. Dumbledore s'avança et salua poliment. « C'est très généreux de votre part, Miss Granger. Je ne peux rien promettre, mais je vais tenter d'accéder à votre souhait. Je vais demander à ce que ni Narcissa ni Lucius ne soient envoyés à Azkaban… au moins jusqu'à leur procès.

-Merci » expira Lucius. Avec un effort, il se leva, puis lui et sa femme suivirent ensemble Kingsley, jetant à la jeune fille un dernier regard incrédule et reconnaissant avant de transplaner.

Un par un, les Mangemorts partirent pour leur jugement, escortés par les Aurors et personnes de l'Ordre. Hermione fit un timide signe d'au revoir à Lupin avant qu'il ne transplane à son tour avec un Rookwood sous sort de Saucissonnage. Et alors, seuls les garçons et un Dumbledore vaguement souriant ne restèrent de l'autre côté de la pièce.

« Il est temps d'échanger quelques mots, Directeur » lâcha froidement Severus.

.

.

oOoOoOo

.

.

Note de Lady Memory : Je voudrais encore remercier toutes les gentilles personnes qui m'envoient tant de messages sympathiques. Grazie !

PS : Dreama, ne t'avais-je pas dit que je suis une vieille dame au cœur très tendre ? Tu me crois, maintenant ?

.

Aë : De mon avis personnel, le terme de vieille dame ne lui convient pas ^^' Elle n'a que la cinquantaine, il me semble !

.

Note de Cricri :Voldy dans un monde parallèle, ça ne finira donc jamais... Leur histoire d'amour sera donc impossible... Je sens que je ne vais pas aimer cette fin...

.

.

« Ainsi que les opportunistes misérables et minables qui l'ont suivi sur ce chemin » conclut le vieux sorcier avec dédain. _(Outchn on ne connaissait pas Dumbledore débitant autant de venin…)_

.

« Harry ! Que fais-tu ici ? » s'exclama Dumbledore, d'une voix clairement inquiète. _(Il débarque toujours quand il ne faut pas celui-là ^^)_

.

Puis il disparut dans un nuage de fumée verte. _(Tiens, ça me fait un peu penser au film Casper ça ^^)_ Aë : Je ne dois pas l'avoir vu ^^'

Une combinaison malheureuse –pour lui, bien sûr- qui l'a envoyé dans un lieu inconnu, et à une époque inconnue. » _(Ah donc, ce n'est pas forcément fini)_

.

Mais après quelques pas, Lucius s'arrêta de façon inattendue, et avant que Kingsley ne puisse l'arrêter, il alla s'agenouiller aux pieds de Severus avec une expression implorante. _(Retournement de situation !)_

 _._

« Ne la touchez pas ! Prenez-moi, tuez-moi, mais ne la touchez pas ! »

Un silence immense suivit ses paroles. _(Bon, il a des défauts mais il aime sa famille)_

.

« Il est temps d'échanger quelques mots, Directeur » lâcha froidement Severus. _(Oui, on attend des explications nous !)_


	35. Chapter 35

Note de Lady Memory: Merci à mes lecteurs et reviewers.

.

.

oOoOoOo

.

.

 **34 – Vous voulez bien partir ?**

.

La pièce s'était rétrécie, retournant à ses dimensions précédentes, bien plus petites. L'effet était démoralisant, mais Hermione s'en fichait. Elle était enfin autorisée à enlacer ses amis, et elle se jeta dans leurs bras, souriant et pleurant à la fois.

« _Harry_ ! _Ron_ ! Je suis si heureuse! Je pensais ne jamais vous revoir! »

Harry lui rendit son câlin avec affection, mais Ron était plus avide encore et l'embrassa sur la joue. Impulsivement, elle l'embrassa en retour. Gêné et heureux à la fois, le rouquin eut un sourire en coin et tenta de la taquiner.

« Eh ben, après un mois ici, pas étonnant que tu sois si agitée » commenta-t-elle avec une grimace expressive.

Hermione fronça des sourcils, mais Ron ne sembla pas le remarquer.

« Et vivre avec lui ! » ajouta-t-il en faisant un clin d'œil à son ami à lunettes. « Ca rendrait n'importe qui cinglé, pas vrai, Harry ? »

Instinctivement, la jeune fille tourna la tête. Dans l'autre coin de la pièce, Dumbledore parlait avec Snape. Celui-ci semblait très en colère, et Hermione eut l'impression douloureuse que, malgré la distance, il avait entendu les remarques désagréables de Ron. Anxieuse, elle tendit l'oreille, tentant de percevoir au moins quelques fragments de la conversation entre les deux sorciers, tout en répondant de façon distraire aux nombreuses questions posées par ses amis.

« Heureux de voir que tu vas bien, Severus » disait Dumbledore, et d'un geste de la main, il récupéra la baguette de Snape du recoin où elle était tombée dans son combat contre Voldemort.

« Épargnez-moi votre cordialité, Albus ! » rétorqua rudement Snape, agrippant la fine corde. Des gouttes de sang commencèrent à couler à nouveau des entailles sur sa joue. « Je suis lassé de vos pièges ! Pourquoi ne pas m'avoir parlé de la cheminette ?

-Ah ! C'est donc cela ! Je me demandais pourquoi tu semblais si en colère… » répondit Dumbledore avec son doux sourire. « Mais, franchement, il n'y a aucune raison d'être énervé. Ce n'était qu'un moyen de garder la situation sous contrôle. Surtout après ta dernière rencontre avec Tom. Tu as été malade un certain temps, et j'avais besoin de nouvelles.

-Vous aviez besoin de nouvelles ? _Vous aviez besoin de nouvelles_ ?! » s'exclama Snape, de plus en plus furieux. « Ne vous est-il jamais venu à l'idée que quelqu'un de moins… _bienveillant_ aurait pu utiliser le passage que vous avez si généreusement ouvert ? »

Soudainement, Hermione se rappela les étincelles vertes qui avaient illuminé la pièce durant une de ses dernières conversations avec Severus. Son esprit se concentra sur la conversation derrière elle, et les commentaires qu'Harry et Ron faisaient devinrent un bruit de fond indistinct.

« Mon cher garçon, bien que ce soit parfaitement compréhensible après les tragiques instants que tu as vécus, tu es un peu trop mélodramatique, aujourd'hui. Ta cheminée était connectée directement à la mienne, et j'ai constamment gardé un œil dessus. Je ne pense pas que Tom aurait choisi de traverser Poudlard pour entrer dans cette maison. En fait, Lucius a trouvé un moyen bien plus aisé de se faufiler… Un moyen que Miss Granger lui a généreusement fourni. »

Dumbledore sourit encore, mais son regard ne scintillait pas comme à son habitude. Hermione rougit, honteuse. Severus aussi, mais de rage.

« Alors pourquoi ne pas être venu aider lorsque j'étais malade ? Vous nous avez laissé à la merci des évènements !

-Bien sûr. Tu vois, c'était précisément mon intention.

-Votre… intention ?! » s'étouffa presque le plus jeune des deux.

« Laisse-moi t'expliquer. Si tu avais su que la cheminette était là, tu l'aurais utilisée. Mais cet endroit était censé être un piège. »

Oubliant complètement ses amis, Hermione tourna des talons et rejoignit les deux hommes de l'autre côté de la pièce. Aucun d'eux ne sembla apprécier son arrivée, mais elle ne s'en soucia pas.

« Professeur » adressa-t-elle calmement à Dumbledore. « On m'a dit que j'avais un secret de grande valeur caché dans mon esprit et qu'il fallait le protéger quel qu'en soit le coût. »

Harry et Ron s'approchèrent, précautionneux, la regardant, les yeux écarquillés. A nouveau, elle ne s'en soucia pas.

« Maintenant vous dites que cette maison était censée être un piège ? »

Dumbledore sourit nerveusement. « Miss Granger, il est inutile de s'énerver. Tout avait été prévu à l'avance. »

Hermione jeta un coup d'œil à Severus, et son ton se durcit.

« Même ça ? » demanda-t-elle en désignant le nez cassé et les coupures sur son visage.

« Miss Granger, nous sommes en guerre, et les guerres doivent être affrontées avec cruauté. Le Professeur Snape a fait face à des situations bien plus difficiles au cours de ces années.

-Oui » lâcha amèrement Snape, « mais en risquant ma propre vie, pas celle d'un autre ! »

Ignorant Snape, Dumbledore jeta un regard condescendant à la jeune fille.

« En revanche, ma chère, je suis heureux de vous dire qu'il n'est plus utile que vous vous inquiétiez. Je vais vous dire un secret. Il n'y a absolument aucun secret dans votre esprit. Mais Vodlemort a mordu à l'hameçon et c'est tout ce qui compte. »

Les yeux d'Hermione s'écarquillèrent de choc. Pas de secret ? Pas de secret ?! Elle avait vécu pendant des semaines sous le joug d'une entité solidement ancrée dans son esprit; et maintenant, bien que celui-ci n'ait effectivement pas été touché, elle avait l'impression qu'une part en avait été violemment arrachée, et cette impression la fit vaciller.

« Vous voulez dire… vous voulez dire que vous l'avez mise en danger _inutilement_ ? » demanda Severus d'un timbre lent et mortel.

Ignorant toujours l'homme enragé à ses côtés, Dumbledore continua avec un sourire éblouissant, « Je suis certain que vous en voyez l'intérêt. Vous étiez cachée dans un endroit sûr et protégé. Voldemort employait toutes ses ressources pour trouver le secret. Dès que je lui ai laissé savoir que vous…

-QUOI ? » l'interrompit encore Snape. « Vous… vous avez répandu la nouvelle ? Volontairement?

-Mon cher garçon! » Dumbledore semblait à présent décidément irrité. « S'il te plaît, utilise donc le brillant esprit que tu as toujours possédé ! Bien sûr que j'ai répandu la nouvelle ! C'était censé pousser Tom à ne se concentrer que sur toi pour oublier ses autres projets… incluant Harry. Une opportunité parfaite pour un piège. »

Hermione était toujours en état de choc. « Mais… mais… » bafouilla-t-elle, sans pouvoir toutefois poursuivre sa phrase, car cette fois, Severus l'interrompit en rugissant « VOUS-AVEZ-RISQUÉ-SA-VIE ! Elle aurait pu être tuée aujourd'hui ! J'ai été torturé ! Et tout ça pour rien!

-Il n'a pas complètement tort » murmura Ron, incertain, et Dumbledore croisa les bras, leur jetant à tous un regard sévère.

« Le piège aurait parfaitement fonctionné si l'imprudence de Miss Granger ne l'avait pas menée à rencontrer ce garçon Moldu.

-Un _garçon Moldu_? » marmonna Ron. « Quel garçon Moldu ? »

Dumbledore fronça des sourcils et Ron grimaça immédiatement. Le vieux sorcier fit un rapide signe de tête et continua. « Il était le seul rouage défectueux d'un mécanisme impeccablement développé. Le plan aurait atteint son but sans les souffrances subies aujourd'hui, SI SEULEMENT cette variable inutile n'avait pas été introduite. »

Les yeux d'Hermione s'emplirent de larmes. Soudainement, elle sentit tout le poids de cette journée terrible et chancela en arrière. A cette vue, Dumbledore sourit à nouveau et retrouva son expression paternelle.

« Allons, allons, Miss Granger, tout est bien qui finit bien ! » la réconforta-t-il. « Tout le monde peut faire une erreur. Merlin sait que si je n'avais pas fait la mienne, il y a des années… »

Son ton, de façon inattendue, était devenu plus amer, et pendant un instant, le vieil homme baissa la tête. Puis il la releva et dit aimablement à la jeune fille, à nouveau « Je vous suggèrerai d'aller vous préparer, à présent. Vous êtes fatiguée, et la journée a été très longue. Il est temps pour nous de retourner là d'où nous venons. »

L'esprit vide, Hermione s'avança vers sa chambre, suivie par Harry et Ron, semblant perdus, tandis que Dumbledore se tournait vers Severus. Dans le silence retombé, ses paroles furent parfaitement audibles.

« Je pense qu'il est aussi temps de prendre soin de ton nez, ne penses-tu pas, Severus? Je vais l'arrang-

-Non, vous ne le ferez pas ! » refusa sèchement son cadet, reculant et affichant une expression pleine de ressentiment. « Laissez-moi, Albus » ajouta-t-il sombrement. « Je n'ai pas besoin de votre foutue compassion ! »

Dumbledore pinça les lèvres. « Je vois que tu es toujours un peu énervé, Severus. Très bien, nous parlerons plus tard, au château.

-Le directeur va démolir le bâtard graisseux, ce soir » murmura Ron avec satisfaction, entrant dans la chambre d'Hermione puis il s'assit sur le lit et s'étira paresseusement, considérant l'endroit et son mobilier avec une expression pensive.

« Wow ! » siffla-t-il. « Je pensais que ma maison était… enfin, tu sais. Mais ça! C'est encore pire! Quel taudis! »

Instinctivement, Hermione jeta un regard en arrière. Par la porte ouverte, elle pouvait voir que Dumbledore était entré dans la cuisine mais que Severus était resté planté au même endroit, seul et tendu dans une posture rigide, les oreilles et les joues aussi rouges que si elles brillaient. Cette fois, il était plus que clair qu'il avait tout entendu.

« Alors, tu as cuisiné pour lui ? » continuait Ron, imperturbable. « Et partagé la même... salle de bain ? Ben merde ! » Il envoya un coup de coude à Harry.

« Tais-toi, Ron » répondit doucement Harry, le regard fixé sur Hermione. La jeune fille se sentit soudain blessée. Inutile…Ca avait été inutile… Trente jours dans cette maison et dans quel but ?

Quelque chose s'enflamma en elle, et avec un calme alarmant, elle s'adressa au rouquin assis sur son lit.

« J'apprécie ton aide, Ron, mais si tu me laissais en paix, après cette dure journée ?

-Quoi ? Je comprends pas… » Le garçon semblait perdu, et elle continua sèchement.

« Pas étonnant, tu as toujours été lent !

-Mais, 'Mione… » tenta Ron.

« Et mon prénom n'est PAS 'Mione! » cria-t-elle férocement. Harry leur jeta un coup d'œil gêné, se mordit la lèvre, mais ce fut alors au tour de Ron d'être irrité.

« Ok, ok, peut-être que je n'aurais pas dû, mais tu n'es pas contente qu'on aille tous bien ?

-Tout le monde ne va PAS bien » contra Hermione, et son regard se posa à nouveau sur le sombre homme attendant seul dans le salon.

« Oh, franchement ! Ne me dis pas que tu as pitié de lui ! » s'exclama Ron, un peu plus fort qu'il n'aurait fallu. « Allez, tu n'as pas entendu ce que Dumbledore a dit ? Après tout, c'était un Mangemort ! Je suis sûr qu'il est habitué…

-TAIS-TOI, RON ! » Harry le poussa violemment.

« Mais de quel côté tu es, Harry ? » Ron se tourna vers son ami, qui regardait Hermione d'un air inquiet. « Je pensais qu'on était tous d'accord pour dire que Snape est un sale con. Bordel, y se passe quoi, là ? Elle devrait être heureuse de partir de cette poubelle pour revenir à… »

Il s'interrompit. Hermione lui faisait face, le regard étincelant de larmes. Mais il s'agissait de larmes de rage.

« Ca suffit, Ronald » dit-elle tout bas, et le garçon put aisément percevoir sa fureur réprimée. Elle contrôlait son ton, ce qui rendait la situation plus effrayante encore. « Vous voulez bien partir, maintenant ? »

Harry sauta sur ses pieds. « C'est bon, Hermione, on s'en va. Ne pleure pas, s'il te plaît. »

Ses excuses sincères la firent se sentir plus mal encore. « Oh, Harry, je suis désolée…

-Ne t'inquiète pas, on t'attendra à Poudlard répondit Harry, et Ron ajouta avec hésitation « Oui, ok, désolé, tu sais que parfois j'agis stupidement…

-Parfois ?! » s'exclama-t-elle, et elle sourit malgré ses larmes.

Ron sourit en retour, incertain, se grattant la tête, puis lui et Harry s'empressèrent de sortir, rejoignant le salon. Et là, ils furent arrêtés à nouveau, confus.

« Ah, euh, Professeur… » émit Harry avec hésitation. « Eh bien… Je…Merci. »

Avec un calme effrayant, Snape tourna la tête pour le regarder. Un sourire amer plissa ses lèvres.

« Vous apprenez enfin les bonnes manières, Potter ?

-Euh, bonne fin de journée, Professeur » inséra nerveusement Ron. Cette fois, les yeux de Snape devinrent glaciaux, et le garçon rougit de gêne.

Un instant long, presque éternel, passa, puis Dumbledore entra dans la pièce et Snape sembla renoncer au combat.

« Il est temps d'y aller, les enfants. Utilisons la cheminette, j'ai ouvert une autre connexion plus sûre dans le four. »

L'homme et les garçons regardèrent le vieux sorcier avec des yeux écarquillés d'étonnement, mais il ne fit que sourire, et tournant la tête vers la chambre d'Hermione, il parla poliment. « Nous partons, Miss Granger. Nous vous verrons à Poudlard dès que vous serez prête. »

Il fit un signe de tête à Snape. « Severus, je t'attendrai dans mon bureau ce soir. »

Snape s'inclina en silence, les yeux toujours inexpressifs.

La jeune fille apparut dans l'encadrement de porte.

« Merci, Directeur » dit-elle, et elle sourit timidement à ses amis en guise d'au revoir. Les garçons suivirent Dumbledore à la cuisine, et Hermione put distinctement percevoir Ron souffler à Harry « Tu vois ? Elle a souri. C'est juste le stress, elle n'est pas vraiment en colère…

-La ferme répliqua automatiquement Harry avant d'entrer dans le four agrandi par magie. Lui et Ron disparurent tous deux dans un tourbillon de flammes vertes.

Le silence retomba une fois de plus dans la pièce et, une fois à nouveau seuls, Hermione et Severus s'entre-regardèrent.

.

.

oOoOoOo

.

.

Note de Lady Memory :

L'habituel message de l'auteur :

Je vois que vous êtes tous curieux et impatient de savoir où l'histoire vous emmène. Certains lecteurs ont été désorientés par ces derniers chapitres, de nombreux ont des questions qui exigent de rapides réponses, d'autres se sentent désolés car l'histoire atteint sa fin… Donc, chacun d'entre vous attend des 'réponses'.

Je ne peux que dire : s'il vous plaît, soyez patients. Les réponses commencent à arriver, lentement mais continuellement, dès à présent. Aujourd'hui, vous avez eu la réponse concernant le fameux secret, et tandis que j'écris ces lignes, je tente d'anticiper vos réactions…

Rappelez-vous qu'il y a aussi deux fins. Et s'il vous plaît, considérez aussi que ce n'est pas une histoire d'amour conventionnelle : je suppose que vous l'avez remarqué, à présent

J'espère que vous apprécierez ce qui reste. Mais si ce n'était pas le cas, j'espère que vous accepterez enfin mes remerciements pour le temps que vous avez consacré à ma création… et pour votre patience, à lire mes messages

.

Note de Cricri : mais quel c... ce Ron! Le prochain chapitre est le dernier... Comment vont-ils arranger les choses?

.

Aë : Le dernier ? Que tu crois ^^

.

Note de Sockscranberries : (Pitié je rêêêê d'un happy end depuis le jour 28 (ou à peu de chose près) alors donnez-le moiiii !)

.

.

« Ca rendrait n'importe qui cinglé, pas vrai, Harry ? » _(Je peux le baffer ? Hein dites, je peux ?)_

.

En fait, Lucius a trouvé un moyen bien plus aisé de se faufiler… Un moyen que Miss Granger lui a généreusement fourni. » _(Ben tiens, accuse-la tant que tu y es !)_ Aë : elle t'énerve mais apparemment Dumby plus qu'elle ^^

.

« Miss Granger, il est inutile de s'énerver. Tout avait été prévu à l'avance. » _(Ca, ça aurait le don de m'énerver encore plus !)_

.

Il n'y a absolument aucun secret dans votre esprit. Mais Vodlemort a mordu à l'hameçon et c'est tout ce qui compte. » _(Mais quel salaud !)_

.

« Vous voulez dire… vous voulez dire que vous l'avez mise en danger _inutilement_ ? » demanda Severus d'un timbre lent et mortel. _(Ce qui me rassure, c'est que lui n'était pas au courant)_

.

« Et tout ça pour rien!

-Il n'a pas complètement tort » murmura Ron, incertain, et Dumbledore croisa les bras, leur jetant à tous un regard sévère. _(Ron qui lance une remarque pertinente ! C'est Noël !)_

« Le piège aurait parfaitement fonctionné si l'imprudence de Miss Granger ne l'avait pas menée à rencontrer ce garçon Moldu. _(Ben dis que c'est de sa faute aussi !)_

.

« Je vois que tu es toujours un peu énervé, Severus. _(Un peu énervé ? Il a le sens de l'euphémisme le vieux ^^)_

-Le directeur va démolir le bâtard graisseux, ce soir » murmura Ron avec satisfaction, entrant dans la chambre d'Hermione _(Bon, j'ai rien dit, ce garçon est con)_

 _._

« Pas étonnant, tu as toujours été lent ! _(Wow !)_

.

Après tout, c'était un Mangemort ! Je suis sûr qu'il est habitué… _(Donnez-moi une baguette, là tout de suite et je l'explose !)_

 _._

« Oui, ok, désolé, tu sais que parfois j'agis stupidement…

-Parfois ?! » s'exclama-t-elle, et elle sourit malgré ses larmes. _(On pense toutes les deux la même chose…)_


	36. Chapter 36

Note de Lady Memory: Mille mercis à mes lecteurs et reviewers si patients.

.

.

oOoOoOo

.

.

 **35 – Est-ce si difficile à comprendre?**

.

Hermione sentit un pincement douloureux en elle. Tout était terminé, mais de façon si décourageante! Pourtant, ils étaient tous en vie, et c'était toujours une sensation incroyable après le supplice qu'ils avaient enduré… Au moins, elle aurait dû être heureuse de quitter cette horrible maison… mais non, même cette pensée n'était pas réconfortante. Il était étrange de voir comment seulement quelques jours auparavant, elle mourrait d'envie de retourner à Poudlard, et à présent, cette perspective était devenue absolument intolérable !

La jeune fille regarda Snape. Son nez était enflé et bleui, et il respirait visiblement avec difficulté. Mais tout son visage était une pagaille de bleus et de coupures… Pourtant, il avait refusé l'aide de Dumbledore. Comment soigner ses blessures, et, plus que tout, son esprit ?

Un autre regard sur son expression épuisée interrompit sa rêverie : il avait besoin de réels soins et d'un bon repos. La discussion viendrait plus tard. Maintenant, ils devaient rentrer dès que possible.

« Je serais prête à partir dans quelques instants… » annonça Hermione, bien que son cœur se rebelle à cette idée.

« Oui, préparez-vous » répondit Snape, amer. « Il est temps de rentrer à la maison. Dans un vrai foyer. Pas dans le taudis dans lequel vous avez été forcée à rester toutes ces journée. »

La jeune fille se figea. Il avait entendu. Elle maudit mentalement Ron et sa grande bouche.

« Je vous demande pardon pour Mr Weasley » déclara-t-elle tout bas, et le désir de l'apaiser la poussa à poursuivre. « Il ne pouvait pas savoir que vous…

-Je n'ai pas besoin de _vos_ excuses ! » contra Snape, tranchant. « Il est votre ami, et vous trouverez toujours un moyen de le justifier. Exactement comme vous le faisiez pour Lupin.

-Mais vous aviez promis que nous serions amis lorsque l'époque serait plus heureuse » lui rappela Hermione, espérant qu'il pouvait sentir l'impatience dans sa voix. « Le moment n'est-il pas venu ? »

Il afficha un rictus. « Quelle idée étrange en avez-vous là ! »

Ah ! Alors il avait déjà récupéré son extérieur désagréable, même avant d'atteindre Poudlard. De nombreux sentiments contrastés s'éveillaient et émergeaient dans son cœur, se coalescent de colère. De la colère contre le monde, contre Voldemort, contre le Professeur Dumbledore, contre tout et tous. Elle aussi avait été déçue et blessée ! Si c'était ce qu'Harry allait payer pour être l'Élu, alors, pas étonnant qu'il soit constamment prêt à réagir dans le feu de l'action et à se comporter de façon irresponsable.

En revanche, discuter était inutile… Tout était si inutile à présent !

Hermione inspira et murmura timidement « Je vais préparer mon sac, alors.

-Vous êtes impatiente de rejoindre vos amis, n'est-ce pas? Eh bien, allez donc préparer vos affaires et vous assurer que vous n'oubliez rien ! » gronda-t-il, essuyant sa joue et considérant sombrement le sang qui maculait à nouveau ses doigts. « Revenir ici n'est pas une option. Ce que vous oublierez sera perdu. »

Sans un mot, la jeune fille revint dans sa chambre et commença à organiser ses possessions. Un flot d'émotions se déversait en elle comme des fétus dans un torrent, de plus en plus vives à mesure qu'elle empilait ses vêtements sur le lit décati, vérifiait l'affreuse commode, qui sembla lui renvoyer un regard navré, comme s'excusant de sa mauvaise allure, inspectait les tiroirs de ce foutu bureau –vide depuis le début de son séjour, en dehors de la satanée enveloppe ces derniers jours- et enfin, elle se tourna pour regarder la stupide étagère, où les romances idiotes avaient patiemment attendu d'être lues.

Ces livres idiots ! Son seul réconfort pendant tant d'heures ! Des jours passés dans l'appréhension tandis que tout était faux ! N'aurait-ce pas été un plaisir si elle avait pu les jeter tous dans la cheminée pour qu'ils puissent atteindre Voldemort, où qu'il soit ?

 _Laissez-le donc lire et être sauvé par le pouvoir de l'amour_ pensa Hermione, appréciant sombrement l'idée d'une petite cascade de volumes atterrissant directement sur la tête du Seigneur des Ténèbres…

Puis son regard remarqua soudain _ce_ livre, et son cœur se serra à nouveau.

Celui-là… Celui-là était différent. C'était _son_ livre, et elle ne pouvait abandonner ce souvenir également… Ca avait été si bon, elle avait ressenti tant de bien, de douceur, de réconfort…

Sentant les larmes pointer à nouveau mais les ravalant férocement, la jeune fille s'assit sur le lit et prit le livre entre ses mains. Lentement, elle l'ouvrit, jetant un regard distrait aux paroles magnifiques qui l'avaient tant de fois réconfortée au cours de ces journées douloureuses. Et lentement, comme animées d'une vie propre, les pages commencèrent à se tourner jusqu'à ce qu'elles atteignent un point précis. Hermione fronça les sourcils, se rappelant le marque-page qu'il avait inséré ce soir-là, et sentant l'irritation remonter : comme prédit, ce gros morceau avait laissé une démarcation, et maintenant, les pages s'ouvriraient toujours ici.

Et soudainement, elle se rappela avec quelle insistante Severus avait parlé de ce livre au cours des derniers jours : pourquoi avait-il été si obsédé ? Qu'avait-il trouvé à l'intérieur ? _Qu'avait-il lu ?_

La curiosité vainquit sa colère, et elle se pencha sur le livre. La page devant elle brillait légèrement dans la lumière des chandelles.

'Versets d'Amour et de Joie' était l'en-tête en haut de page et, brillant de sa glorieuse beauté, le titre du poème était écrit immédiatement en-dessous.

« _Comment t'aimé-je? Énumérons-en les manières_ … »

Issu du fond des âges, la voix gentille d'Elizabeth Barrett-Browning parlait au cœur agité de la jeune fille, lisant comme en transe.

.

« Comment t'aimé-je? Enumérons-en les manières.  
Je t'aime au plus profond, plus haut, plus étendu  
Que mon âme puisse atteindre, en étant hors de vue,  
Toute émue par la grâce, quand prend fin l'univers.

Je t'aime à l'instar d'un besoin qui m'est cher,  
Ressenti nuit et jour, au fil du quotidien,  
Je t'aime librement, tel le souverain bien,  
Je t'aime purement, comme après la prière.

Je t'aime avec la passion mise à endurer  
Les peines et la foi d'un âge révolu.  
Je t'aime d'un amour qui semblait disparu  
Avec mes saints perdus. Sourire et pleurer,

Respirer dans ma vie, tel en est le décor.  
Si Dieu veut, je t'aimerai mieux après ma mort. »

.

Le poème entier avait été marqué avec une ligne rouge qui avait été renforcée deux ou trois fois d'un cercle nerveux autour des derniers vers.

Mais, bien plus surprenant, deux petites lettres signaient cette touchante déclaration.

.

S.S.

 _Severus Snape._

.

oOo

.

Hermione fronça des sourcils. C'était étrange. Inhabituel. Le Professeur Snape n'aurait pas intentionnellement griffonné sur un livre n'étant pas sa propre propriété. Alors, quel était le sens de cela ? Était-ce un message ou un vœu… Ou peut-être le souvenir d'un amour passé ?

Elle sentit un élan de jalousie à cette possibilité, et les paroles que Voldemort avait adressées à Severus résonnèrent à son esprit.

 _« Tu as toujours eu un penchant pour les femmes Nées-Moldues… »_

De nombreuses idées déroutantes flottant dans son esprit et de nombreuses émotions confuses s'entrechoquant dans son cœur, la jeune fille se leva de son lit. Tenant avec attention le livre entre ses mains, elle entra dans le salon d'un pas doux et mesuré.

Snape se tenait toujours là, mais son regard était maintenant immensément triste. Dès qu'elle apparut dans l'encadrement de la porte, il tourna la tête vers elle, semblant profondément mal à l'aise.

« Miss Granger » commença-t-il avec un ton clairement plein d'excuses. Puis il s'interrompit pour mieux la regarder, et sa voix devint alarmée. « Miss Granger ! Est-ce que tout va bien ? »

Lentement, elle secoua la tête et leva le livre pour lui montrer le poème.

« Je viens de trouver ceci. »

L'homme jeta un œil à la page, et son regard s'écarquilla en quelque chose de similaire à de la panique. Il avait évidemment oublié après le supplice qu'il avait subi, et maintenant, il semblait abasourdi.

Hermione pencha la tête. « Qu'est-ce que cela signifie ? »

Snape rougit, semblant plus gêné encore comme toujours, il se réfugia dans son orgueil.

Il se racla la gorge. « Ah, rien, juste une… une erreur. J'ai agi sur une impulsion. J'allais l'effacer avant que vous ne le remarquiez, mais alors ce jeune idiot est arrivé, et… et il n'y a plus eu le temps de faire quoi que ce soit d'autre…

-Alors, ce n'est pas un message ? »

Sa bouche eut un tic tandis que Severus semblait soupeser sa réponse. Puis ce ne fut qu'un court « Non.

-Non ? » considéra doucement Hermione. « Quelle tristesse… »

Et elle abaissa le livre avec un sourire, fixant d'un regard vide le sol.

« Qu'est-ce que cela signifie ? » demanda-t-il, et elle perçut l'anxiété dans sa voix.

« Cela signifie simplement ce que j'ai dit. ' _Quelle tristesse_.' »

Hermione s'interrompit, et Severus fit un pas en avant. Elle leva la tête pour le regarder. « J'avais espéré…

-Vous aviez espéré… » répéta-t-il avec une intonation interrogative, faisait un autre pas et la regardant, les yeux comme hypnotisés.

Elle lui rendit son regard. « Est-ce si difficile à comprendre ?

-Vous voulez dire… Vous voudriez réellement dire… » souffla-t-il, incapable de terminer sa phrase.

« Tu aurais pu le deviner à présent… » expira-t-elle. Il était proche à présent, si dangereusement proche qu'elle aurait pu compter chacun des poils de ses sourcils.

« Hermione » murmura-t-il.

Elle s'illumina. « Je suis heureuse que tu te rappelles de mon prénom » dit-elle, souriant et levant le visage vers lui.

Lentement, graduellement, comme tiré par une main invisible, il se pencha en avant jusqu'à, enfin, l'embrasser.

' _Et ils vécurent heureux jusqu'à la fin des temps.'_

 _?_

.

.

oOoOoOo

.

.

Note de Lady Memory : Chers lecteurs, c'est la première des deux fins que j'ai annoncées il y a 35 jours dans mon prologue (incroyable de voir comment le temps file !). C'est ici que l'histoire 'pourrait' s'arrêter : un 'et ils vécurent heureux' satisfaisant les deux personnages et certains des lecteurs, et peut-être même l'auteur. Mais, comme vous pouvez l'imaginer, ce n'est pas la vraie fin. Trop de liens restent à défaire.

Alors, je suis heureuse de renouveler mon invitation : si vous voulez en découvrir plus et avoir le courage de poursuivre, alors je vous encourage à continuer notre voyage… à vos propres risques !

 _._

Aë: J'ai choisi la traduction de Raouf Hajji pour le poème.

.

Note de _Sockscranberrie_ : Oh mon Dieu ouiiiiii ! Enfiiiiin !

J'adooooore ! :D :D

.

Note de Cricri: j'aime bien cette fin pleine de tendresse et je redoute l'autre possibilité... J'aimerai temps rester sur une bonne impression... Enfin moi, j'en ai besoin! Merci Aë pour cette nouvelle traduction!

.

.

« J'avais espéré…

-Vous aviez espéré… » répéta-t-il avec une intonation interrogative, faisait un autre pas et la regardant, les yeux comme hypnotisés. _(Je vais mourir tant c'est romantique !)_ Aë : auquel cas tu sauras pas la fin ^^'


	37. Chapter 37

Note de Lady Memory: Mille mercis à mes lecteurs et reviewers. Un chapitre court cette fois, mais les prochains compenseront.

.

.

oOoOoOo

.

.

 **36 –Le cœur a ses raisons que la raison ne connaît pas**

 **OU**

 **La raison a ses raisons que le cœur refuse d'accepter**

 **.**

Ses lèvres étaient chaudes et invitantes, mais le baiser ne dura pas longtemps. Leurs nez se frappèrent l'un l'autre presque immédiatement dans cette première tentative douce mais empotée, et Severus se recula avec un petit cri de douleur.

Hermione repoussa ses boucles d'une main, se calmant, ainsi que les battements de son cœur.

« Puis-je avoir ta baguette ? » demanda-t-elle tout bas.

« Pourquoi ? » répondit-il, semblant frustré et tendu.

« Il est clair que ton nez n'aide pas. Et j'aimerais t'embrasser comme il faut. »

Ses yeux s'ouvrirent de surprise, puis se réchauffèrent d'une expression si tendre que la jeune fille sentit son cœur fondre. Sans un mot, il lui tendit sa baguette.

« Episkey » lança Hermione en la pointant sur son visage. Severus frissonna sous l'effet du sort tandis que son nez enflé reprenait par magie ses dimensions habituelles. Il le toucha, semblant incertain, prêt à réagir au premier signe de douleur.

« Tu ne fais toujours pas confiance à mes talents médicaux, je vois » le taquina-t-elle avec un sourire moqueur. Cette fois, ses bras vinrent l'enlacer de près alors qu'il l'embrassait à nouveau avec envie.

.

oOo

.

Finalement, l'épuisement et l'émotion exigèrent leur prix, et ils vacillèrent ensemble sous le flot de leurs sensations intenses. Alors, Severus l'emmena à la chaise la plus proche et s'assit, l'attirant sur ses genoux. Hermione s'installa et lova avec bonheur sa tête au creux de son cou. Ils se détendirent en silence, savourant les nombreuses sensations emplissant leurs cœurs, ses bras l'enlaçant fermement comme s'il ne croyait pas qu'elle était réellement là avec lui.

Et ce furent, en fait, les premiers mots qu'il put prononcer.

« Je… je n'en reviens toujours pas » murmura-t-il, déposant sa tête sur ses cheveux rebondis. « Comment peux-tu m'apprécier ? »

C'était exactement ce que la jeune fille espérait : une requête la poussant à décrire ses sentiments, alors que son cœur explosait sous leur abondance, exigeant soulagement.

« Comment ne le pourrais-je pas ? Tu as toutes les qualités que je cherche chez un homme. »

Et, avant qu'il ne puisse l'arrêter, elle commença à les énoncer. « Tu es courageux, tu es honnête, tu es loyal… »

Severus se figea et relâcha brutalement sa prise. Surprise, Hermione le regarda. Ses lèvres se plissèrent, formant son habituelle expression cynique, et il parla de sa voix dure si typique. « Ce ne sont pas exactement les mots que les gens utilisent pour me décrire. »

Elle poussa un petit cri inquiet et tenta de parler, mais il poursuivit, détournant le regard. « Pas même un Poufsouffle dirait ce que vous venez de dire. Et vous n'en n'êtes pas une… »

Elle sentit un nouveau genre d'émotion se mêler à ses sentiments, une sorte d'irritation se joignit à l'inconfort, et fut suivie de compassion. Obstiné, insupportable, adorable idiot, toujours à se rabaisser ! Mais comment le blâmer pour son manque de confiance en soi, après une vie passée dans la déception ? Et, bien plus important, comment le convaincre, à présent ? Peut-être en utilisant ses propres armes ? Elle pinça les lèvres, et tenta de sembler aussi sarcastique que lui.

« J'ai passé tout un mois en ta compagnie. Tu ne penses pas qu'après ça, j'ai une liste d'adjectifs totalement différents sous la main si je pense en avoir besoin ? »

Severus l'observa à nouveau, et la jeune fille détecta du doute, de la confusion, de la panique et même de la honte dans son regard. Elle sentit une immense vague de tendresse face à ces signes immanquables, et sa voix s'adoucit, laissant ses sentiments transpirer à chaque mot.

« Et tu ne penses pas qu'à présent, je sais qu'il ne faut pas se baser sur des considérations trompeuses, impertinentes et injustes ?

-Pas aussi injuste que tu puisses le croire » dit-il sombrement, et ses bras se défirent plus encore de leur étreinte.

Ah ! pensa tristement Hermione, sa tentative se révélait être une arme à double tranchant.

« C'est quelque chose que tu m'as déjà dit. Peut-être me laisseras-tu en savoir plus à présent ? » s'enquit-elle tout bas, nichant sa tête sous son menton. A nouveau, Severus se figea.

« Comme je le disais, tu en as le droit » répondit-il d'un ton amer.

Elle regarda son visage tendu, le cœur serré. « Mais je ne veux pas, si cela te fait du mal.

-Je suis habitué à la douleur.

-Mais je ne suis pas habitué à en infliger aux gens. Et je ne prévois pas de changer cela. » Hermione embrassa la peau rêche de sa joue, murmurant « Surtout s'il s'agit de toi. »

Severus inspira brusquement, et elle put sentir la tension de son corps. « Alors, demande, s'il te plaît » expira-t-il d'une voix rauque. « Je ne veux plus te cacher quoi que ce soit. » Sa voix retomba. « Et je n'aurais pas d'objection si tu étais dégoûtée et… et que tu finissais par me rejeter.

-Jamais ! » s'exclama-t-elle, resserrant son étreinte. Ses bras ne la lui rendirent pas, et elle se sentit vide. Et plus effrayée encore. Qu'arrivait-il ? Qu'est-ce qui le troublait tant? La jeune fille s'interrompit, tentant de se souvenir de ce qu'il avait dit quelques jours auparavant.

« Tu disais que tu étais lié à un secret n'étant pas le tien » expira-t-elle, posant la tête sur son torse.

« Il n'y a plus de secret, maintenant que le Seigneur des Ténèbres a disparu » répliqua Severus du même ton doux, mais avec cette note amère qui l'effrayait tant.

« Il pourrait revenir, disait Dumbledore.

-Je suis damné dans tous les cas. »

La jeune fille sursauta et leva deux yeux inquiets sur lui. « Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? »

Il soupira. « Ma vie est maudite depuis le commencement.

-Pourquoi ? Qu'as-tu fait pour supporter une telle fatalité ?

-Je… J'ai aimé. » Il lui renvoya un regard douloureux et plein de défi. « Mais, comme le Seigneur des Ténèbres le dirait, l'amour m'a fait défaut. »

Sa tête retomba, marquant sa capitulation. « Ou peut-être dirais-je que je lui ai fait défaut. »

Hermione l'embrassa encore. « S'il te plait, raconte-moi » souffla-t-elle, plaçant toute sa confiance dans ces mots. « Je ne t'abandonnerai pas. Je le promets. »

Ses épaules s'affaissèrent et il commença à parler.

.

oOo

.

Hermione écouta en silence, et quand elle releva la tête, des larmes scintillaient dans ses yeux.

« Sa mère… » murmura-t-elle. « La mère d'Harry… »

La souffrance évidente de Severus donnait plus d'intensité encore aux sentiments d'Hermione. Pourtant, étrangement, sa douleur face à la tragédie qui était arrivée dans le passé était bien moins vive que la jalousie mordant son cœur alors qu'elle voyait combien il aimait toujours la fille de sa jeunesse.

Mais Severus ne vit que les larmes, et ses phalanges blanchirent. « Je t'avais dit que tu serais dégoûtée. »

Il tenta de se défaire de son étreinte, et elle sentit son cœur paniquer. Impulsivement, elle l'enserra plus fort encore.

« Arrête » murmura-t-elle, espérant pouvoir être plus âgée et plus sage pour trouver les paroles magiques permettant de le soigner définitivement. « Arrête de te torturer. Tu ne savais pas, tu ne pouvais pas savoir. Et tu as payé ton erreur toute ta vie. »

Son regard était vide, et ses bras toujours sans réaction. « Une vie entière peut ne pas suffire…

-Severus » l'arrêta-t-elle, l'embrassant et sentant un frisson délicieux alors qu'elle utilisait son prénom. « Il est temps de laisser cela. Il est temps de pardonner.

-Qui va me pardonner pour ce que j'ai fait ?

-Je le ferai ! » s'exclama-t-elle avec passion. « Je le ferai, car je t'aime et je te veux heureux. »

.

oOo

.

 _L'auteur se détendit, croisa les bras et se laissa aller en arrière dans son fauteuil. Enfin, les choses se déroulaient bien, très bien. Elle jeta un regard affectueux au couple, qui se plongeait avec de plus en plus d'animation dans une discussion où une myriade de sentiments s'élevaient puissamment pour exploser comme des feux d'artifice._

 _« Tu n'es qu'une enfant » répétait Severus, mais l'auteur put aisément percevoir le sous-entendu dans sa voix. Il espérait en vain se voir donner tort, et en fait, la jeune fille le contrait avec courage, rougissant d'effort. Le sujet devenait trop intime pour être rapporté par sa plume, elle leva donc les yeux et fixa le plafond avec un sourire satisfait, ne laissant que des fragments de leur dialogue atteindre ses oreilles._

 _Mais cet état bienheureux ne dura de toute évidence que quelques instants._

 _« Tu devrais me croire » protesta Hermione avec agitation (et l'auteur acquiesça, approbatrice, regardant toujours le plafond) quand un fort coup tonna à la porte._

 _L'auteur fronça des sourcils. Qui pouvait interrompre sa joie méritée à un moment si inopportun ? Malheureusement, elle avait une idée assez précise de l'identité possible de l'intrus. Elle jeta un regard plein de regret au couple. Severus était debout dans la pièce, bras croisés, affichant un air obstiné. Hermione allait et venait autour de lui, exposant son raisonnement avec autant de véhémence qu'elle le faisait avec Harry et Ron. L'auteur sourit, attendrie._

 _Le coup fut répété, plus fort, et un peu irrité. Elle renifla._

 _« J'arrive ! » annonça-t-elle sèchement à la porte; puis elle alla ouvrir. Elle dut lever les yeux pour accueillir son grand visiteur inopportun._

 _« Professeur Dumbledore » dit-elle poliment, lui jetant un regard noir. Le grand sorcier le lui rendit._

 _._

.

oOoOoOo

.

.

Note de Lady Memory:

Pour amr: Merci beaucoup pour tes nombreuses considérations intéressantes. J'apprécie la critique honnête, et je sais que mon histoire est loin d'être parfaite. En revanche, je suis heureuse de voir que tu continues à la considérer 'captivante' malgré ses défauts.

Je suis navrée que tu ne sois pas un lecteur enregistré, car j'aurais aimé discuter directement avec toi. Tu sembles être une personne très intuitive, et je suis sûr que discuter avec toi sera un plaisir.

Á présent, tu demandes des réponses. Mais… Tu ne sais pas que 'la scène obligatoire dans laquelle toutes les questions trouvent réponses' est toujours dans le dernier chapitre ?

Quoi qu'il en soit, tu es chanceuse. Une bonne partie des choses que tu as demandées trouveront réponse dans le prochain chapitre, qui ne sera pas le dernier. Pour le moment, je peux uniquement te parler du pull, car je ne vais plus le mentionner dans ce qui suit. Oui, Severus a utilisé le pull qu'elle a fait après Noël, mais il l'a retiré quand Lucius est entré dans le cottage. Et depuis là, il n'a eu aucune chance de le remettre.

.

Note de Cricri: Que vient faire Dumbledore? Par Merlin, faites qu'il ne vienne pas stupéfixer notre auteur….

.

Note de Sockscranberries : Qu'ils sont mignons ces deux-là à se chamailler :p

.

Aë *fière* premier chapitre depuis un certain temps envoyé aux bêtas sans aucune coquille/faute d'orthographe/… ! 3


	38. Chapter 38

Note de Lady Memory: Mille mercis comme toujours à mes lecteurs et reviewers.

.

.

oOoOoOo

.

.

 **37 –** _ **Mes**_ **Fautes? Vos Fautes!**

.

Ils se regardaient l'un l'autre, visiblement irrités.

« Alors ? » demanda enfin Dumbledore. « Allez-vous me laisser là, devant la porte ? »

Le sens inné de l'hospitalité de l'auteur, si profondément enraciné dans chaque italien, s'éveilla immédiatement, et avec une expression légèrement coupable, elle l'invita à entrer. Dumbledore fit son habituelle entrée majestueuse, mais cette fois, il y avait quelque chose de lugubre dans son attitude; quelque chose qui donnait à son allure superbe un effet moins imposant. Il jeta un rapide coup d'œil au couple et tourna instantanément la tête vers elle.

« Je vois qu'ils discutent toujours » dit-il platement.

« Hm-hmm » acquiesça l'auteur, se perdant à nouveau dans la scène.

'Discuter' était peut-être un terme trop doux. 'Crier' ou 'hurler' aurait rendu plus précisément l'idée.

 _« Tu es trop obstiné pour admettre que je pourrais avoir raison, n'est-ce pas ?! » protestait Hermione à cet instant, tandis que Severus rugissait en retour « Je ne vais pas parler de ça avec une enfant !_

 _-Non » contra Hermione, « car nous, les filles, nous sommes stupides, n'est-ce pas?_

 _-Je n'ai pas dit ça ! » explosa Severus. « Cesse de mal interpréter mes paroles ! »_

« Les enfants, les enfants, impulsifs, le sang chaud, toujours prêts à se quereller » commenta légèrement Dumbledore l'éclat de quelque chose pouvant être décrit comme un sourire seulement par un observateur très attentif plissa ses lèvres et disparut aussi vite qu'il était apparu. « Et en plus, amoureux… irraisonnables, comme tous les amoureux le sont. »

Il se tourna pour la regarder. « Mais ce sont des considérations hors de propos. Comme vous l'avez sûrement compris, je suis ici pour tenir ma promesse, malgré le mauvais travail que vous avez fait. »

L'auteur se figea brusquement. Jusqu'alors, elle avait souri largement, attendrie, aux deux amoureux, qui s'approchaient de plus en plus, irrésistiblement, puissamment attirés.

« Que voulez-vous dire ? » demanda-t-elle, un peu plus sèchement que prévu.

« Allons, madame » reprit Dumbledore d'un ton lourd de sens. « Inutile de faire semblant entre nous. Vous comprenez parfaitement mes paroles.

-Je suppose que vous êtes irrité car je suis parvenue à faire de cela une histoire d'amour » dit-elle, sentant son impatience monter est espérant pouvoir trouver une façon (polie) d'écourter la déplaisante discussion.

Dumbledore renifla et croisa les bras. « C'était un risque inévitable, et je ne le questionne pas. Après tout, je savais que cela pourrait arriver lorsque je vous ai demandé –une femme sentimentale, entre deux âges !- de m'aider. »

L'auteur se figea, mais pas à cause de ses paroles. Severus avait tourné le dos à Hermione, croisant les bras et plissant la bouche pour former son caractéristique air obstiné. Oh-oh, cela ne se déroulait pas bien…

Avec effort –la scène se catalysait de façon si convaincante !- l'auteur leva la tête pour regarder à nouveau Dumbledore, se sentant plus irritée encore. Ne voyait-il pas que tout ce mois de planification patiente pouvait être réduit en cendres en une poignée de secondes ?

Mais non, le vieux sorcier ne semblait pas du tout inquiet. Ou peut-être avait-il prévu cette fin malheureuse ? Avait-elle réellement gâché son travail ? Comme s'il devinait ses pensées, Dumbledore afficha sa meilleure expression professorale, et elle déglutit involontairement, reculant d'un pas. Il sourit, moqueur, et continua d'un ton mortel « C'est la façon dont vous avez contrecarré notre accord qui m'ennuie. »

Une pause. Une pause menaçante. « Profondément.

-J'ai suivi vos instructions » répliqua-t-elle prudemment.

« NON, pas du tout ! » Le vieux sorcier éclata de rage. « Vous avez fait semblant de les suivre. Et je vais immédiatement vous montrer vos fautes. Tout d'abord, il vous a fallu longtemps. Un temps incroyablement et excessivement long. Je suis venu vous rendre visite il y a quatre ans. QUATRE ans, pas juste une journée. »

Elle fronça des sourcils. « Je suis une femme occupée » rétorqua-t-elle froidement. « J'espère que vous ne croyiez pas que je consacrerais tout mon temps à votre requête. J'ai une vie, une famille, et un travail. »

Il lui rendit son regard noir. « Inutile de me faire remarquer que vous avez une vie réelle. Je le sais. C'est notre condamnation perpétuelle à nous, créatures littéraires. Être outils dans les esprits de nos créateurs tout-puissants, qui ont pouvoir et ambitions… mais habituellement aucune pitié. »

 _Juste à cet instant, Hermione tendait les mains vers Severus et tirait sur ses robes. L'auteur ne put entendre ses paroles, mais la jeune fille semblait le supplier. Et elle avait les larmes aux yeux._

L'auteur se sentit mal. C'était sans doute dû à l'influence malveillante de Dumbledore. Depuis qu'il était entré dans la maison, Severus et Hermione s'étaient querellés de plus en plus rudement. Elle avait besoin d'arrêter cette agaçante discussion avec le vieil homme ou son projet ferait inexorablement naufrage. Elle se prépara mentalement et croisa les bras.

« Professeur, cessons de brasser du vent. »

Il lui rendit son regard, l'air offensé. « Très bien. Vous l'avez demandé. Je suis profondément indigné de la façon dont vous avez arrangé le fond.

-Remarque intéressante, puisque vous êtes celui qui a décidé des grandes lignes. N'est-ce pas un peu tard pour regretter ?

-Je suis lassé de ce rôle d'éminence grise. J'avais prévu cette histoire pour aider un ami, et je vous l'ai demandé car vous étiez toujours…

-Naïve ? Crédule ? » demanda-t-elle avec un sourire froid.

« Exactement ! » s'exclama-t-il puis il rougit immédiatement. « NON ! Attendez, je ne voulais pas dire ça. Je voulais dire que, quand je vous l'ai demandé, vous n'étiez pas aussi impliquée dans le fandom que la plupart des autres auteurs. Votre vision était toujours pure. Vos idées n'étaient pas encore contaminées…

-Je vois. Pour faire court, je pouvais aisément être flouée. Alors, pourquoi ne pas examiner mon travail de plus près ? »

Dès qu'elle eut formulé la question, elle ne put plus résister et jeta un rapide regard sous son bureau. Bien que cela soit évidemment impossible, les amoureux semblaient s'être figés, attendant ses paroles chacun regardait en silence l'autre, Hermione semblant consternée, Severus dans le déni.

Dumbledore saisit son regard et arqua les sourcils, souriant sciemment de son air irritant et condescendant. « Inutile de perdre plus de temps. Vous avez clairement échoué. »

S'empêchant de répondre avec rudesse, l'auteur sourit à nouveau froidement. « En êtes-vous sûr ? Récapitulons les évènements. D'abord, vous m'avez envoyé un message avec un hibou qui avait si peur de revenir qu'il a décidé d'aller vivre dans le pin près de chez moi. Un peu étrange, ne pensez-vous pas ?

-Allons ! Cela prouve seulement qu'il a une cervelle de moineau.

-Oh, mais ce n'est que le commencement » prévint-elle plus froidement encore. « Maintenant, voyons ce qui a suivi. Vous êtes venu et m'avez dit que vous aviez besoin d'aide pour Severus Snape. Vous vouliez le mener loin de Poudlard et le protéger de nombreux dangers menaçants, et j'ai dû choisir une raison valable pour cela.

-Oui ! Et qu'avez-vous fait ? Vous lui avez dit que Miss Granger avait un secret en elle! De toutes les raisons possibles, vous avez choisi la plus idiote !

-Eh bien, c'était toujours une raison aussi bonne qu'une autre, comme nous disons ici. Et accessoirement, un artifice qui convenait au mieux à votre machination. Vous n'aviez pas même besoin d'Oublietter Hermione, mais seulement de lui jeter un sort de confusion ! Plus encore, ils l'ont tous deux cru jusqu'à la fin. Mais maintenant, dois-je vous rappeler l'accord que vous aviez proposé ?

-Inutile que VOUS me le disiez. Je m'en rappelle parfaitement ! J'attends qu'il soit respecté depuis quatre ans !

-Néanmoins, j'aimerais entendre les détails de votre bouche.

-Comme vous voudrez. Ma mémoire a toujours été bonne, ma bonne dame. Nous avons fait un accord très simple. Je vous ai demandé de trouver une bonne raison de garder Severus loin de la ligne de front parce qu'il avait besoin de protection. Et sachant que vous êtes si excessivement sentimentale, je vous ai demandé de laisser également Miss Granger faire part de l'histoire, pour qu'elle puisse l'aider. C'est tout.

-Non, Professeur, s'il vous plaît, ne trichez pas. Moi aussi, j'ai très bonne mémoire… Après tout, je _suis_ Lady Memory. Vous m'avez demandé de protéger le Professeur Snape, et Hermione avec lui, et j'ai accepté. Mais j'ai aussi proposé une contre-offre: si je me montrais capable de changer leurs sentiments pour qu'ils tombent amoureux en un délai de trente jours, alors leur destin resterait confié à mes soins, et je serais autorisée à choisir parmi trois options pour leur futur. C'était l'accord originel. Et vous l'avez accepté.

-Ce n'était qu'un point secondaire ! Le vrai but était de les garder en sécurité avec une bonne excuse. Et là encore, vous avez spectaculairement échoué, avec une si misérable invention !

-Ah, mais mon invention n'est pas vraiment ce qui vous agace, n'est-ce pas, Professeur? Pourquoi ne pas nous dire la vérité ? Peut-être parce que vous êtes un incorrigible menteur ?

-C'est… C'est un scandale ! » explosa le sorcier.

« Non, s'il vous plait, laissez-moi m'expliquer. Vous disiez que votre intention était de sauver Severus et de lui offrir une nouvelle chance. Mais j'ai pour idée que vous souhaitiez en vérité cette chance pour vous-même.

-Êtes-vous folle ? Que voulez-vous dire ? » Dumbledore avait violemment rougi, mais cela semblait être plus de gêne que de colère.

« Allons, Professeur » sourit-elle sciemment devant son malaise. « Vous disiez vouloir créer une diversion pour Voldemort. Vous vouliez qu'il reporte toute son attention sur le petit cottage dans le nord. Vous vouliez qu'il perde du temps et ses efforts à localiser l'endroit. Pensiez-vous réellement qu'il s'agissait du meilleur moyen de protéger et d'aider Severus ?

-Je vous interdis de continuer cette critique de mes intentions! C'est un jugement absolument arbitraire que je ne peux…

-Je ne m'attends pas à ce que vous l'admettiez, bien sûr ! » le coupa-t-elle brusquement. « Mais voyons l'évidence. La maison n'était pas correctement close. Les charmes étaient ici pour appeler l'ennemi, pas le repousser. Vous avez interdit à Severus de ramener de la nourriture de Poudlard, prétextant qu'elle serait traçable, l'obligeant donc à s'exposer plus encore en visitant un supermarché Moldu chaque jour. Vous avez fait marcher Severus dans la neige pour de longs trajets, sans être habillé de façon adaptée pour un temps particulièrement atroce. Et enfin, vous avez ouvert une connexion de cheminette, sans la révéler, forçant ainsi Hermione à quitter le cottage et à risquer sa vie et celle de Severus pour tenter de lui trouver des médicaments. »

Elle lui jeta un regard perçant. « Comment appelleriez-vous ça ?

-Le cottage était censé être un piège! » réagit immédiatement Dumbledore.

« Alors pourquoi avez-vous dit vouloir les protéger tous deux, si le but était d'appâter Voldemort ici ? Ne voyez-vous pas la contradiction ? Tenter de contourner un plan si mal organisé a failli me rendre folle. Mais vous êtes trop fin pour bâcler la chose de façon si incompétente. Alors, vous devez avoir raison.

-Ah, mais c'est ridicule ! Et alors, que dire de vous et de vos prétendues bonnes intentions? Vous lui avez même fait attraper une pneumonie !

-Et c'était le meilleur cadeau que j'aurais jamais pu lui offrir, puisque cela lui a enfin permis d'échapper de la fin funeste dans laquelle vous l'aviez placé. Allons, Professeur, vous saviez très bien qu'un homme aussi engagé que Severus ferait de son mieux pour protéger et garder en sécurité la jeune fille qui lui avait été confiée, même de lui-même… Même de son amour. C'est pour cela que vous m'avez garanti ces voeux. Car vous étiez sûr que la conclusion que j'espérais n'arriverait jamais. Alors, ne niez pas, Professeur, vous avez triché dès le début.

-Moi ? VOUS avez écrit l'histoire !

-Comme je le disais, j'ai suivi vos indications…

-Oh non, vous les avez changées pour suivre vos souhaits ! » déclara le vieux sorcier de colère.

« Seulement au dernier moment » admit l'auteur de façon inattendue. « Vous vouliez détruire Voldemort, et nous savons que c'est impossible. Seul Harry a le pouvoir de réussir cette mission.

-D'autres auteurs ont accompli cette tâche, des auteurs bien plus créatifs que vous !

-Oui, oui… alors, pourquoi ne pas leur demander ?

-Je vous l'ai dit. Parce que je voulais un nouveau commencement, une vision fraîche… » Dumbledore s'interrompit, semblant soudain à court de mots.

L'auteur secoua la tête. « Je vous en prie ! » s'exclama-t-elle avec dédain. « Une fois dans votre vie, soyez honnête et admettez que vous espériez que je ne comprendrais pas. Soyez sincère et confessez que vous vous attendiez à ce que je suive votre plan, que j'élimine votre ennemi, que je vous libèrerai de votre remord et peut-être même que je vous autoriserai à utiliser les Reliques de la Mort. »

Dumbledore vacilla en arrière et s'assit, ou plutôt, il s'écroula sur une chaise.

« Et pourquoi pas ? » répliqua-t-il d'un ton étonnamment suppliant. « Qu'y a-t-il de mal dans cette idée ? Tout le monde aurait été satisfait de cette solution. Cela aurait été une vraie fin heureuse !

-Alors, vous admettez m'avoir menti !

-Eh bien, à quoi vous attendiez-vous de ma part? » explosa-t-il, misérable. « J'ai été créé pour remplir ce rôle ! Vous rappelez-vous de ce que je vous ai dit des auteurs sans pitié ? Pourquoi cette chère Jo n'a-t-elle pas choisi un homme possédant de meilleurs principes moraux pour ses livres ? Car elle avait besoin d'un parieur sans scrupules pour faire le sale travail !

-Alors je suppose que même les larmes que vous avez versé en rencontrant Harry après sa prétendue mort étaient fausses.

-Oh, non, elles étaient sincères. C'est le seul instant où l'adorable Jo a desserré sa prise… »

Le visage de Dumbledore s'était de plus en plus contracté durant cette conversation tendue. A présent, il baissa la tête, et une larme tomba à terre. Bien joué, pensa l'auteur, et elle ne put qu'admirer son sens du drame et son timing parfait.

Un long moment passa. Puis le vieux sorcier leva la tête et expira, « S'il vous plaît, ayez pitié… Je ne suis pas mauvais. Je suis juste écrit ainsi. »

Son regard passa sur le visage sourcillant de la femme; il écarta les bras.

« Ne voyez-vous pas ? J'ai été piégé par un complot, et je ne peux l'éluder, même avec mes meilleures intentions. »

Il soupira et continua, épuisé. « J'avais espéré que vous briseriez ce cercle, mais quand j'ai vu Harry et Ron arriver dans le cottage, j'ai réalisé qu'il n'y avait aucun échappatoire. Les avez-vous alertés ?

-Oui, j'admets avoir envoyé à Harry un message quand j'ai découvert que vous aviez ouvert une connexion dans la cheminée. C'était la seule chose raisonnable à faire. Je ne pouvais pas vous laisser tenter de détruire Voldemort par vous-même. La prophétie se serait retournée contre vous. »

Dumbledore croisa les bras d'un air de défi et parla du ton amer signifiant généralement que soumission et sincérité ressortaient enfin.

« Eh bien, alors pourquoi n'avez-vous pas laissé cela arriver? Une juste punition. Enfin un moyen de se débarrasser du vil marionnettiste et de profiter d'une jolie vengeance. Imaginez simplement combien de vos lecteurs exulteraient d'une fin si agréable ! »

L'auteur mordit sa lèvre. Un sourire timide et gêné se forma lentement sur son visage.

« Ah, euh, c'est exactement la raison. Voyez-vous, malgré mes accusations, je n'ai simplement pas pu accepter l'idée. »

Le vieux sorcier leva la tête et lui jeta un regard incrédule. Elle haussa les épaules, semblant s'excuser.

« Eh bien, disons que je… je me soucie de vous. Comme vous l'avez remarqué, je suppose être désespérément sentimentale. »

Dumbledore se remit lentement sur ses pieds, regardant toujours l'auteur, abasourdi.

« Par la barbe de Merlin » expira-t-il finalement. « C'est vraiment… vraiment… »

Ses lèvres tremblèrent, ses yeux se fermèrent un moment, puis il se pencha pour prendre sa main et l'embrasser. Elle rougit intensément.

« Ce n'était pas une déclaration d'amour ! » protesta-t-elle, rougissant plus encore.

« Je le sais » répliqua-t-il. Puis il sourit tristement. « Mais vous êtes la première à utiliser des paroles si gentilles avec moi, surtout depuis le dernier livre. Merci beaucoup. »

 _Hermione semblait avoir perdu ses derniers espoirs. Après une longue tirade larmoyante, que l'auteur avait suivie du coin de l'œil, la jeune fille avait plongé son visage entre ses mains et pleurait à présent, navrée, ses épaules tremblant de sanglots. L'auteur se figea, mais après un instant d'hésitation, Severus avança impétueusement et enlaça Hermione de ses bras. Ils s'embrassèrent et s'embrassèrent et s'embrassèrent encore, comme s'ils ne pouvaient plus s'arrêter._

Dumbledore était étourdi. « Je n'imaginais pas que Severus pouvait être si… si… » et il secoua la tête, incapable de terminer sa phrase.

L'auteur sourit largement, laissant échapper un joyeux soupir.

.

oOo

.

La femme et le sorcier se fixaient l'un l'autre en silence. Puis il se racla la gorge.

« A présent, peut-être voudriez-vous recevoir votre prix ? » proposa-t-il.

« J'en serais heureuse, oui » répondit-elle.

« Êtes-vous prête ? » demanda-t-il.

Elle se sentit soudain très mal à l'aise. Mais l'excitation prévalait.

« Je suis prête. Dites-moi quoi faire, s'il vous plaît. »

Il sourit. « Oh, cette fois, c'est facile. Donnez-moi simplement votre main. »

Dès que ses doigts se refermèrent sur les siens, la maison disparut comme happée par le brouillard.

.

.

oOoOoOo

.

.

Note de Lady Memory : Inutile de dire que l'auteur a autant triché que Dumbledore, et pour la même raison : le Bien (de Severus et d'Hermione, bien sûr).

Mais, heureusement, Albus était trop énervé pour le réaliser.

.

Note de _Sockscranberries_ : C'était amusant de les voir se disputer tous les deux ^^

.

Note de Cricri: Waouuuuuuuuuuuuh!

.

.

oOoOoOo

.

.

'Discuter' était peut-être un terme trop doux. 'Crier' ou 'hurler' aurait rendu plus précisément l'idée. _(Bah, si ce n'est pas un peu électrique entre Severus et Hermione ça n'en vaut pas la peine ^^)_

 _._

Comme vous l'avez sûrement compris, je suis ici pour tenir ma promesse, malgré le mauvais travail que vous avez fait. » _(Hum, ça commence bien tout ça ^^)_

.

« C'était un risque inévitable, et je ne le questionne pas. Après tout, je savais que cela pourrait arriver lorsque je vous ai demandé –une femme sentimentale, entre deux âges !- de m'aider. » _(Quel salaud quand même…)_

,


	39. Chapter 39

Note de Lady Memory: Mille mercis à mes lecteurs et reviewers.

.

.

oOoOoOo

.

.

 **38 – Le moment de dire au revoir**

.

Le ciel était gris et nuageux, et le paysage qu'ils traversaient semblait d'une pâleur spectrale. L'auteur frissonna en s'enfonçant pour la dixième fois dans un tas de neige particulièrement traître qu'elle n'avait pas remarqué. Elle gémit, désespérée, frottant ses mains en une vaine tentative de réchauffer ses doigts gelés, et regarda autour d'elle, soufflant avec un fond d'angoisse « Ce fichu cottage est encore loin ? »

Dumbledore inclina la tête vers son petit compagnon. « Aussi loin que nécessaire » répliqua-t-il évasivement.

Elle frissonna encore et dit, tranchante, « J'aurais dû prendre mon manteau d'hiver ! Au moins une veste ! Et je l'aurais fait si vous m'aviez prévenue que nous devrions marcher une telle distance. Mais bien sûr, vous n'en avez rien dit ! »

Dumbledore sourit vaguement. « Vous ne m'avez pas donné le temps de vous prévenir. »

Elle renifla. « Je suppose que c'est votre idée de vengeance, n'est-ce pas? Eh bien, félicitations. Je suis congelée!

-Ce n'était pas mon intention » rétorqua le vieux sorcier avec une joie irritante.

Elle leva les yeux vers lui (au moins, se quereller la réchauffait un peu) et s'exclama « Ah oui, toutes les excuses sont bonnes pour vous ! Mais attendez que nous rentrions… attendez et… »

Une fois de plus, un frisson la secoua brusquement, et ses dents claquèrent, incontrôlables, interrompant son discours.

Dumbledore s'interrompit et fronça des sourcils, puis il leva sa baguette vers l'auteur en un rapide mouvement circulaire. Elle se figea, paniquée, mais un puissant souffle d'air chaud enveloppa soudain son corps comme une combinaison de plongée.

« Wow ! » dit-elle, jetant un regard impressionné à son compagnon. Puis elle s'assombrit à nouveau. « Pourquoi ne pas l'avoir fait avant ?

-J'en suis navré, chère madame » répliqua Dumbledore, « Je suis habitué à nos cruels hivers écossais, et ici, la température est très acceptable. »

Elle lui jeta un regard noir, mais ne rétorqua pas c'était inutile, et elle était trop fatiguée pour discuter avec son compagnon élusif. Alors ils continuèrent à marcher d'un rythme soutenu jusqu'à ce que la lune brise sa prison de nuages et sourie avec bienveillance, illuminant la terre de ses doux rayons.

Dans cette luminosité inattendue, le cottage apparut soudain au loin, semblant enfin réel et atteignable. Un soupir de soulagement quitta les lèvres de l'auteur. « _Grazie al cielo_! » (Dieu merci) Le voilà ! Je pensais que nous ne le trouverions jamais ! »

Pour dire vrai, pendant sa marche douloureuse, elle avait également pensé aux nombreuses fois où Severus avait parcouru d'un bout à l'autre cet enfer neigeux, mais elle ne formula pas ses considérations. Elle était trop excitée pour commencer à se disputer. Dumbledore, en revanche, semblait avoir deviné ses pensées, car il gardait la tête penchée en silence.

.

oOo

.

Quelques instants plus tard, ils atteignirent la clôture entourant le cottage. L'auteur sentit son cœur s'affoler.

« Pourquoi ne pourrions-nous pas tout simplement transplaner ? » haleta-t-elle, tentant de contrôler son émotion alors qu'ils grimpaient les marches et s'arrêtaient sous le porche.

« Ce sont les règles » répondit gravement Dumbledore. « Vous êtes réelle, vous ne pouvez donc entrer dans une maison située dans un livre à moins qu'on ne vous y fasse entrer. Mais je suis satisfait de voir que vous avez déjà rempli une des exigences nécessaires pour rester dans ce monde. »

Et il la regarda pensivement.

Surprise, elle se jeta un coup d'œil et vit que son corps était passé en deux dimensions. Elle fut un instant choquée, puis elle sourit. Eh bien, au moins y avait-il quelque chose de bien dans cette transition, pensa-t-elle, frottant une main sur son ventre prodigieusement aminci.

« Bon sang, si seulement mon mari pouvait me voir maintenant » s'exclama-t-elle, souriant largement à l'idée de sa fine silhouette.

« Ah oui, je suis sûr qu'il apprécierait une platitude si attirante » répliqua Dumbledore, imperturbable. Elle sursauta, rougit et marmonna quelque chose d'inintelligible, grattant son nez pour cacher sa gêne.

Le vieux sorcier sourit et frappa à la porte. Le silence derrière l'épaisse porte de bois fut immédiatement brisé par une explosion étouffée de voix parlant, interrogatives, surprises et même alarmées.

L'auteur se sentit extrêmement excitée. Enfin ! Enfin ! ENFIN! Il lui avait fallu quatre longues années à gribouiller et transpirer, mais enfin elle allait être autorisée à rencontrer Severus et Hermione en personne ! Quelle incroyable récompense ! Elle ferma les yeux et inspira profondément.

De l'intérieur, Severus demanda précautionneusement « Qui est là ? »

Elle vacille en entendant cette voix unique, et rougit vivement.

« Albus Dumbledore… et une amie répondit Dumbledore, souriant à nouveau, s'amusant de toute évidence de l'émotion de l'auteur. Mais ceux à l'intérieur du cottage ne semblèrent pas apprécier cette annonce.

« Le Professeur Dumbledore ! » entendirent-ils Hermione s'exclamer de surprise. Puis sa voix changea, devenant un souffle quelque peu inquiet de toute évidence adressé à son compagnon. « Mais ne devrait-il pas… Pourquoi est-ce qu'il… ? »

L'auteur espéra qu'ils n'avaient rien interrompu. Quoi qu'il en fut, la porte s'ouvrit immédiatement après, et deux visages surpris apparurent. L'auteur se détendit et observa leurs propriétaires dans une joie extatique, savourant chaque détail de cette scène incroyable.

Hermione était la jeune femme éclatante de vie qu'elle avait toujours imaginée. Ses cheveux étaient un peu désordonnés, ses yeux noisette s'écarquillaient exactement comme ceux de leur invitée inattendue, et ses joues étaient toujours rougies par leur récente discussion. Et effusions, sourit intérieurement l'auteur.

Severus… Eh bien, Severus était une vraie surprise. Grand, mince et sombre, comme elle s'était attendue à le voir. Mais son visage était très… très particulier. Il ne ressemblait à aucun des acteurs qui avaient été cités par ses amies du fandom comme interprètes possibles pendant des années. Et pourtant, il avait quelque chose de chacun d'eux. Mais, bien plus important, il semblait jeune –jeune et étonnamment énergique.

« Albus ? » demanda-t-il, et à nouveau, sa voix fut basse et riche. L'auteur frissonna et sourit vaguement au couple.

Severus fronça des sourcils. « Pourquoi êtes-vous de retour, Albus ? » questionna-t-il, suspicieux, croisant les bras et bloquant la porte de son corps.

« Oh, je suis ici pour une mission très spéciale… » répondit doucement Dumbledore. « Une mission incroyable, je dois le dire. Puis-je présenter mon invitée ?

-Oh, ah, certainement, mais toujours est-il que… » Severus regarda les vêtements inadaptés de l'auteur et arqua un sourcil.

« Heureuse de vous rencontrer » intervint l'auteur, bégayante d'émotion, en revenant aux toutes premières phrases d'anglais qu'elle avait apprises, enfant, à l'école. Doux Jésus, son esprit semblait s'être réduit à rien!

« Heureuse de vous rencontrer » lança Hermione, jetant un regard réprobateur à Severus. « Je suppose que vous êtes étrangère ? C'est un accent italien, n'est-ce pas ? » demanda-t-elle avec une curiosité polie. Elle tentait visiblement d'en savoir plus sans donner l'impression d'être indiscrète. « Un couple d'amis de mes parents sont italiens. Ils sont gentils. »

Toujours paralysée par l'émotion, l'auteur acquiesça, luttant pour recomposer ses pensées. Severus pencha la tête, refusant de quitter la porte et son attitude attentive. « Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais je perçois quelque chose de dangereux dans cette visite.

-Oh, s'il vous plaît, non! » Alarmée, l'auteur retrouva sa voix de façon inattendue, et s'embrouilla en tentant d'émettre des phrases qu'elle espérait rassurantes. « Si je pouvais entrer, s'il vous plaît, je vous expliquerai la raison de ma venue…

-Je vous en prie » s'empressa de dire Hermione, s'écartant d'un pas pour laisser entrer la femme. L'auteur pensa que la jeune fille se rappelait probablement à la nuit où elle avait gardé Severus dehors dans le froid… car ses joues avaient plus rougi encore.

« Désolé de vous avoir laissée dehors » s'excusa de fait Hermione. « S'il vous plaît, excusez notre prudence, mais nous venons de survivre à… enfin… » Elle jeta un regard impuissant à Dumbledore. Et une fois de plus, Severus s'avança.

« Comment avez-vous dit que vous vous appeliez ? » s'enquit-il d'un ton menaçant, bloquant une fois encore le passage.

Ce fut Albus qui répondit, et cette fois, il sembla irrité. « Elle ne l'a pas dit, bien sûr, et elle ne le fera pas tant qu'elle sera ici. »

Il leva une main, empêchant leurs questions. « La dame n'est pas membre du monde magique, mais… mais par un tour du destin, elle a été autorisée à nous rejoindre pour un moment. Elle est ici pour vous offrir un cadeau.

-Pas un seul » corrigea timidement l'auteur. « Trois. » Et elle leva trois doigts, comme une enfant.

Hermione et Severus s'entre-regardèrent, puis jetèrent un regard inquiet à Dumbledore.

L'auteur soupira. C'était plus difficile que ce qu'elle s'était imaginé. Elle n'avait pas supposé qu'ils pourraient douter d'elle. Et puis, pourquoi pas ? Après tout, comme Hermione l'avait déclaré, ils venaient de survivre à un mois plein de tension et une journée bourrée de surprises atroces… Pourquoi devraient-ils accueillir une autre surprise les bras ouverts ?

« Hermione » dit-elle de sa voix la plus sincère, « Écoutez, s'il vous plaît : vous ne me connaissez pas, mais je vous connais très bien. J'ai suivi vos récentes aventures dans cette maison. Disons que le Professeur Dumbledore m'a demandé de lancer un sortilège qui vous aiderait à combattre Voldemort. »

A cette déclaration, Severus écarquilla les yeux. « Qui ! Êtes ! Vous! » demanda-t-il entre ses dents serrées, avançant d'un pas comme pour protéger Hermione.

« Severus! » commença sombrement Dumbledore, mais l'auteur le fit taire.

« S'il vous plaît » supplia-t-elle. « Je vous connais aussi, Sev-, je veux dire, Professeur Snape. Et bien que vous ne me connaissiez pas, vous et Hermione m'êtes très chers, et c'est pour cela que j'ai accepté la requête d'Albus de vous venir en aide. »

Dumbledore grimaça, pensant sûrement à leur précédente discussion, mais Severus ne fit que remarquer son expression et réagit immédiatement en saisissant sa baguette pour la pointer sur les deux intrus, avec un mouvement d'une rapidité époustouflante.

« Cave Inimicum ! Homenum Revelio ! » siffla-t-il avec force.

L'auteur poussa un cri. L'homme devant elle s'était soudainement métamorphosé en quelque chose de fou, et son visage semblait altéré par une émotion sauvage. Profondément effrayée, elle ferma les yeux, sentant ses cheveux se dresser de peur tandis que le pouvoir des sorts faisait vibrer l'air autour d'elle avec la force d'une tornade s'éveillant.

Mais rien n'arriva, et l'auteur rouvrit donc les yeux, demandant, tremblante « T-tout va bien maintenant ? »

Elle frémissait visiblement, et Dumbledore intervint enfin.

« Ah, voyons, Severus ! Il n'y a aucun danger ! Tu as totalement terrifié cette chère dame. » (Bien que malgré ses paroles sympathiques, l'auteur put voir ses lèvres frémir sous l'effort fourni pour contrôler son amusement…)

Étonnamment, pour une fois, Severus semblait se trouver incapable de contrer alors, avec une courbette cérémonieuse, le vieux sorcier prit la main de la dame et ils entrèrent dans le cottage. Le vieux salon et son ameublement usé se déployèrent sous ses yeux exactement comme elle les avait imaginés. Elle inspira profondément, saisie par l'émotion. Mais Dumbledore sembla ne remarquer que les flammes dansant dans la cheminée et fit un signe de tête approbateur.

« Ah, excellent ! Rien de meilleur qu'un bon feu une nuit d'hiver ! A présent, pourquoi ne pas s'asseoir pour parler comme les amis que nous sommes ? »

D'un mouvement de baguette, le sorcier changea deux des sièges de bois rigides en fauteuils moelleux tandis que le fauteuil poussiéreux déjà présent s'élargissait en un canapé confortable, placé juste devant eux.

« Je vous en prie, madame. » Il fit un geste vers l'un des fauteuils, puis fit signe au couple, désignant le canapé. « Miss Granger, voudriez-vous vous asseoir ici ? Et Severus, je vous veux près de Miss Granger. Ou devrais-je dire Hermione ? »

Confus, l'homme et la jeune fille s'assirent, tendus, et attendirent en silence. Dumbledore se frotta les mains, puis se laissa tomber sur un autre fauteuil avec une satisfaction évidente.

« Oh, c'est bon » souffla-t-il. « A présent, à boire ! » ordonna-t-il, et un plateau supportant les boissons les plus disparates apparut, se déposant sur une table basse nouvellement décorée d'un napperon atrocement kitsch. Le sorcier se tourna vers l'auteur.

« Voudriez-vous à boire, madame, quelque chose de chaud pour vous restaurer après une si longue marche ? »

Semblant de toute évidence tendues, Hermione et l'auteur échangeaient de timides coups d'œil puis choisirent un chocolat chaud, suivies par Dumbledore, qui choisit un thé brûlant, et enfin Severus, qui ne prit rien mais jetait des regards pleins de rancune à tout et tous dans la pièce.

Avec un calme irritant, le vieux sorcier sirota son thé et s'essuya la moustache et la barbe. Puis il sourit malicieusement au couple.

« Maintenant, mes chers enfants, je suppose que vous avez d'importantes choses à me dire. »

La fille et l'homme sursautèrent.

« Par le caleçon de Merlin ! » explosa Severus. « Comme toujours, vous semblez tout savoir d'avance, Albus, mais que je sois damné si je suis celui qui parle en premier. »

Avec bien plus de grâce et une rougeur charmante aux joues, Hermione dit doucement, « Professeur, j'ai… nous venons juste de découvrir…

-Que vous êtes amoureux » termina Dumbledore avec un sourire éblouissant. L'auteur pensa qu'il ressemblait de façon écœurante à la caricature d'un grand-père affectueux, et sentit le soudain désir de le frapper. Elle lui jeta donc un regard sévère et posa son verre sur l'accoudoir, qui s'élargit immédiatement pour l'accueillir. Elle le regarda changer, fascinée, puis elle secoua la tête et s'exclama « Non, Professeur, c'est déstabilisant. Vous ne pouvez pas jouer ainsi avec leurs sentiments. »

Dumbledore fit la moue. « Je pensais uniquement à proposer un toast » dit-il, ronchon, croisant les bras. « Je ne peux pas?

-NON, vous ne pouvez pas! » cria pratiquement l'auteur, et le couple la regarda, totalement abasourdi. Elle se calma.

« Chers amis » commença-t-elle, laissant la tendresse de son cœur déborder à chaque mot. « C'est un moment très spécial. Bien que je n'appartienne pas à ce monde, j'ai été chargée du pouvoir magique de vous accorder un vœu. »

Le couple sembla plus perdu encore. L'auteur soupira. Comment leur expliquer qu'en conséquence de son accord, ils avaient été changés, et étaient à présent totalement séparés de leur ancien eux-mêmes ?

Elle soupira encore. « C'est une explication longue et complexe, je le sais » admit-elle, navrée. « Faisons donc au plus court. La promesse était celle-ci : si, pendant ce mois, vos sentiments avaient changé en… eh bien, vous savez ce que c'est, puisque vous l'expérimentez en ce moment même… »

Elle s'interrompit et les regarda avec une profonde sympathie. Hermione rougit, Severus s'immobilisa. L'auteur ouvrit les mains et continua doucement.

« Alors, comme je le disais, si vos sentiments changeaient, alors je serais autorisée à vous offrir un cadeau. Un cadeau magique. Quelque chose qui pourrait changer vos vies à jamais.

-Que voulez-vous dire? » demandèrent-ils à l'unisson.

Elle les examina. « Je suis ici pour vous offrir votre futur. »

.

.

oOoOoOo

.

.

Note de Lady Memory: Chers lecteurs, comme je l'avais imaginé, nombre d'entre vous ne s'attendaient pas à ce dernier retournement de situation, et il est probable qu'ils se sentent déçus voire même trahis. C'est pourquoi j'avais suggéré aux moins 'audacieux' d'entre vous de s'arrêter à la première fin : bien qu'incomplète, c'était la récompense traditionnelle 'et ils vécurent heureux à jamais'.

Mais 'Mariage' a été créé avec une seconde fin en tête, alors je dois le terminer comme je l'avais conçu.

Une fois encore, toutes mes excuses pour ceux qui sont –de façon compréhensible- irrités par moi. Mes autres histoires suivent habituellement un cheminement très identifiable (et hautement émotionnel) jusqu'à la fin: Mariage est la seule exception. Cette fois, la Muse a de toute évidence décidé de m'honorer avec quelque chose de complètement différent, pour changer.

Il ne reste plus qu'un chapitre, et il sera très long. Alors, à bientôt, si vous continuez à lire. Si, au contraire, vous partez, merci beaucoup, encore, d'avoir suivi l'histoire jusqu'ici. J'ai été très heureuse de voyager avec vous dans ce royaume de fantaisie.

.

Note de _Sockscranberries_ : Ah bon ? Après tout pourquoi pas ? ^^

.

Note de Cricri: Aë! Peux-tu donner mon mail à Lady Memory, j'ai besoin de changer mon futur….

.

Aë : Tu peux la contacter via feufeu ^^


	40. Chapter 40

Note de Lady Memory; Nous y voilà. Le chapitre final.

La scène obligatoire dans laquelle toutes les questions trouvent réponse… Je l'espère

Merci beaucoup encore une fois à mes lecteurs et reviewers.

.

.

Message for the French edition:  
Lady Memory - who shares the same year of birth with Severus and therefore is happy to celebrate his birthday today - would like to thank all the kind people who have chosen her story: first of all, Ae who translated it so perfectly that, if I should ever think of an Italian version, I would translate directly from her French. Great job, thank you very, very much. :)

Then, thank you to all the kind French readers who have also sent me their greetings during these days. I'm very glad I had the opportunity to meet you. I wish you all joy, peace and happiness... and a lots of wonderful stories for years and years of happy readings!

Meilleurs voeux to everyone!

.

Traduction :

Message pour la version française :

Lady Memory –qui partage l'année de naissance de Severus et est donc heureuse de souhaiter aujourd'hui son anniversaire- voudrait remercier toutes les gentilles personnes qui ont choisi son histoire : tout d'abord, Aë qui a traduit si parfaitement (Aë : argh ^^') que si je devais un jour penser à une version italienne, je traduirais directement depuis sa version français. Très bon travail, merci beaucoup, vraiment.

Ensuite, merci à vous, tous les gentils lecteurs français, qui m'ont aussi envoyé leurs vœux durant ces jours-ci. Je suis heureuse d'avoir vu l'opportunité de vous rencontrer. Je vous souhaite toute la joie, la paix et le bonheur possibles… et de nombreuses et merveilleuses histoires pour des années et des années de bonnes lectures !

Meilleurs vœux à tous !

.

.

oOoOoOo

.

.

 **39 – Trois vœux, une fin**

.

L'auteur sourit encore au couple. Ils étaient adorables. Hermione s'était instinctivement installée contre Severus, et il avait placé un bras protecteur autour de sa taille. A présent, ils regardaient l'auteur en affichant la même expression contrite. Elle ressentit une immense tendresse et espéra qu'ils pouvaient aussi la percevoir.

« Chaque histoire a de nombreuses fins différentes, mais la votre a été modelée par un contrat magique on m'a demandé de changer le cours de vos existences, les altérant profondément pour vous sauver d'un danger. »

Ils écoutaient attentivement, et elle tenta d'être aussi claire que possible… pourtant, une sensation déplaisante se faufilait, lentement mais avec force, dans son cœur. Ce qu'elle disait n'était pas exactement la vérité… Elle pouvait sentir Dumbledore s'agiter, mal à l'aise, à ses côtés, effrayé par ses révélations. Mais il n'avait rien à craindre, pensa amèrement l'auteur, puisqu'elle était dans une position pire encore que lui : aussi douloureux que cela soit à admettre, elle réalisait soudain qu'elle ne pouvait révéler les faits nus, car… car…

Son esprit se concentra à nouveau sur le passé.

Quand Dumbledore était venu la voir, quatre ans auparavant, elle l'avait égoïstement mis en position pour qu'elle accomplisse sa tâche : la possibilité de choisir une fin, la liberté de jouer avec les vies des créatures assises devant elle, une option qu'elle avait demandé à obtenir comme récompense personnelle. Maintenant qu'elle regardait le couple, elle réalisait la bêtise de sa clause et elle la regrettait profondément. Mais elle ne pouvait abroger un contrat magique… Alors, elle soupira et poursuivit.

« J'ai été choisie par magie pour vous proposer trois options possibles. Une fois votre décision prise, je redeviendrais l'humble Moldue que j'étais et je rentrerais chez moi. »

Son cœur se serra. Quel droit avait-elle à les forcer à suivre une voie prédéterminée ? Comment pouvait-elle avoir été égocentrique au point de penser que SES choix seraient le meilleur pour eux? Elle déglutit, et son regard croisa celui de Dumbledore. Il avait compris la tempête dans son esprit, et son sourire amer semblait lui dire _« Ne voyez-vous pas ? Vous m'avez accusé, mais vous n'êtes pas meilleure. Vous vous êtes arrogée le droit de décider de leur existence. »_

Elle baissa la tête, incapable d'endurer ce regard, puis cligna des yeux, angoissée, avant de demander, hésitante « La question est : me faites-vous confiance ? »

Elle s'interrompit. Elle ne pouvait rien dire d'autre. Elle n'avait pas envie de continuer à mentir…

« Severus ? » demanda doucement Hermione en levant le visage vers lui avec une expression si pleine de confiance que l'auteur sentit son cœur fondre. « Qu'en dis-tu ? »

Severus fronça des sourcils. « C'est étrange. Bizarre et inhabituel. Mais je suppose que nous devons l'accepter. La dame a fait de son mieux pour nous sauver, et nous devons honorer son contrat si nous voulons avoir une chance. »

Il jeta un regard perçant à l'auteur. « Je suis habitué aux liens magiques » considéra-t-il durement. « Au moins, celui-ci semble me laisser la possibilité de choisir une option.

-Je ne sais pas… » tenta timidement Hermione. « Et si nous n'aimions pas ce qui nous est proposé ? Connaître d'avance son futur… J'ai toujours cru que ce serait une surprise, et que nous le construirions ensemble jour après jour.. »

Il fronça des sourcils et l'attira gentiment près de lui. « Effrayée ? » murmura-t-il, embrassant ses douces boucles.

Elle sourit et rougit légèrement. « Non. Pas si je suis avec toi. »

Il resserra son étreinte. Elle serra sa main et reporta son attention sur l'auteur. « Nous sommes prêts, madame. »

L'auteur se sentit définitivement perdue. « Professeur, pourriez-vous m'aider ? »

Sans un mot, Dumbledore lui tendit une boîte à bijoux. Dans un silence hypnotique, elle l'ouvrit, et une vive lumière éclaira dans la pièce. Un globe luminescent s'éleva lentement dans un mouvement paresseux. Elle flotta gracieusement dans les airs et commença à doucement tourner autour de l'homme et de la jeune fille, les enveloppant de spirales étincelantes qui se fondirent en une myriade d'éclats lumineux. Puis le globe se présenta à l'auteur.

« A l'intérieur de cette sphère, il y a votre destin » souffla l'auteur, comprenant le prodige se déroulant devant ses yeux, et se sentant pourtant étrangement apathique. « Le globe magique a rassemblé vos vœux, vos espoirs et vos peurs. Maintenant, il est prêt à vous montrer vos possibles futurs. »

Avec un flash aveuglant, le globe se divisa en trois baguettes.

« Il n'y a qu'un destin, mais il peut prendre différentes formes. La décision finale vous revient » expira l'auteur.

Une des baguettes brilla faiblement. Elle inspira profondément et la saisit.

« Le premier » dit-elle.

.

oOo

.

 _Hermione alla au balcon scruter le ciel. Sa maison était au sommet d'une colline, et elle avait l'habitude d'utiliser une partie de son temps libre pour observer le magnifique panorama offert par la vallée, juste sous ses fenêtres. Mais aujourd'hui, elle cherchait quelque chose de différent… Et enfin, elle le vit. Un petit objet indistinct flottait au loin, haut sous les nuages, et elle laissa échapper un doux cri._

Et la voilà, _pensa-t-elle, sentant l'excitation et l'anxiété se mêler dans son cœur. Quelques minutes plus tard, avec un glissement élégant, une chouette se posa sur son bras et lui tendit le parchemin roulé serré entre ses serres. Elle le saisit, le plaça dans sa poche et tapota gentiment la petite créature qui partit avec un hululement dédaigneux. Immédiatement après, une seconde chouette arriva. Cette fois, Hermione s'empressa de prendre le parchemin et de renvoyer le messager dès que possible._

 _Elle se rua dans sa chambre et ouvrit le second message, jetant des regards inquiets aux lettres rondes écrites par la main d'un enfant. Elle sourit pendant sa lecture, puis soupira et cacha soigneusement le document dans sa penderie. Elle s'empressa de rejoindre le salon. Severus venait de se lever, laissant la table derrière lui avec son habituel fatras de parchemins, notes, lettres et objets divers qu'il avait l'habitude de consulter pendant ses petits-déjeuners._

Il n'apprendra jamais à se contenter de manger et se détendre, _pensa-t-elle avec un sourire._

 _« Eh bien ? » demanda-t-il vaguement anxieux, observant son visage._

 _« Le hibou vient d'arriver » dit-elle, lui offrant le premier parchemin, toujours scellé._

 _Il le saisit d'une main légèrement tremblante. Il l'ouvrit et commença à lire en silence. Mais ses yeux s'écarquillèrent presque immédiatement, et il sourit largement, joyeux. « Serpentard ! Enfin un Serpentard dans la famille ! »_

 _Il lui tendit le message avec un immense sourire en coin. « Regarde ça ! » cria-t-il presque. Dûment, son épouse lut le message._

« Chers papa et maman, je suis heureuse de vous dire que j'ai été répartie à Serpentard… »

 _Hermione sourit, attendrie. Severus semblait prodigieusement excité._

 _« Tu vois ? Elle l'a fait ! Une Serpentard, comme son père! Ah, l'occasion mérite d'être célébrée » s'exclama-t-il, traversant la pièce à grands pas et ébouriffant ses cheveux en un geste rappelant étrangement Harry Potter. « Enfin ! Je savais que ma fille ne me décevrait pas! »_

 _Hermione acquiesça, s'amusa de sa joie, tandis que des phrases du second parchemin qu'elle avait soigneusement caché dans son armoire lui revenaient en tête._

« Chère maman, je sais que tu ne vas pas être contente… mais le Choixpeau a dit que j'étais encore plus Gryffondor que mes frères, et je pensais que papa serait si déçu ! Je ne pouvais pas le laisser tomber. Je sais combien il avait d'espoir dans ma répartition. Alors je lui ai ordonné de se taire et de me mettre à Serpentard. Après tout, oncle Harry dit qu'il aurait aussi dû être mis à Serpentard, mais qu'il a changé la décision et que les choses ne se sont pas mal passées…

Et les autres camarades se sont exclamés, et le Professeur McGonagall a dit 'Enfin un autre Snape à Serpentard', et elle avait l'air de pleurer… »

 _Au même moment, Severus annonçait au monde son bonheur, griffonnant furieusement une note et roulant le parchemin pour le préparer à être envoyé par hibou._

 _« Mon enfant! Ma petite fille! Je vais envoyer ça immédiatement à Sainte Mangouste. Que Higgins et Clarke se démerdent avec toutes les concoctions ce matin. Aujourd'hui, je veux célébrer avec ma femme !_

 _-Bien sûr, chéri » dit Hermione avec peut-être un peu trop de hâte. « Mois aussi je suis très heureuse pour notre fille ! »_

 _Il lui jeta un coup d'œil. « Tu me caches quelque chose ! » déclara-t-il, fronçant des sourcils et croisant des bras. Hermione soupira. Il avait toujours eu le pouvoir de lire en elle… C'était pourquoi elle avait toujours gardé de nombreux sujets différents sous la main pour en discuter avec lui, afin de le distraire et qu'il n'enquête pas en détail des choses qu'elle souhaitait garder privées._

 _« Ahem » émit-elle, se raclant la gorge. « Il y a un petit souci avec Salazar. Il dit qu'il veut…_

 _-Il veut ?! » répéta Severus de cette intonation lourde de sens qui avait effrayé des centaines d'élèves._

 _« Il voudrait » se corrigea immédiatement sa femme. « Il voudrait rejoindre les Bourdons harponnant comme… comme Attrapeur. Il dit que_ ta _permission est_ sa _condition pour valider les ASPIC avec les honneurs. Dans le cas contraire… Dans le cas contraire, il échouera avec les honneurs._

 _-Bon sang ! Si je ne savais pas que ce garçon est le mien, je penserais que nous l'avons échangé avec le fils de Potter ! Et les deux autres gredins ?_

 _-Oh, les garçons se comportent bien jusqu'ici… Mais après tout, l'année n'a commencé qu'hier. Ils n'ont pas encore eu le temps de jouer de tour… pour l'instant. »_

 _Severus secoua la tête, déconcerté. « Trois enfants ! » souffla-t-il. « Trois enfants et aucun d'eux ne ressemblent ni à toi ni à moi ! Bon sang, d'où sortent-ils ? »_

 _Il s'agita nerveusement. « Heureusement, nous avons la fille. Ma petite ! » Il sourit à nouveau. « Je suis sûr qu'elle sera excellente élève. Je l'ai personnellement préparée, je suis donc sûr que… »_

 _A nouveau, Hermione se perdit dans ses souvenirs. Une petite voix plaintive disait « Mais Papaaa, je veux sortir et jouer avec mes amis. C'est l'été, papa ! Tout le monde est en vacances ! Pourquoi je devrais rester coincée ici à apprendre tous ces trucs ennuyeux ? L'an prochain ils m'apprendront tout à l'école! »_

 _A cet instant, Hermione sembla s'éveiller pour réaliser que son mari avait l'air étrangement déprimé. Elle posa une main sur la sienne et demanda doucement « Tu te sens bien ?_

 _-Tu sais » commença Severus, incertain. « Je pense que nous allons nous sentir un peu seuls maintenant que la petite aussi est partie. »_

 _Hermione sourit. « Oh, mais il y a d'autres nouvelles que je gardais pour la bonne occasion. Hier, je suis allée à Sainte Mangouste, et pas seulement pour te rendre visite… »_

 _Il la fixa et sa bouche s'ouvrit alors que ses yeux s'écarquillaient._

 _« Oui » acquiesça-t-elle. « Nous aurons de la compagnie dans quelques mois. Je suis enceinte. »_

 _Elle sourit à nouveau. « Des jumeaux » annonça-t-elle fièrement. « Tu vas voir, nous n'aurons pas le temps de nous ennuyer. »_

.

oOo

.

La vision étincela et disparut. L'auteur leva la tête pour regarder le couple. Ils semblaient tous deux… déconcertés.

« Quatre enfants ! » souffla Severus, avant de regarder Hermione en un mélange de fierté et d'angoisse. « Et deux de plus à venir…

-Salazar… » considérait la jeune fille de son côté. « Qui a choisi un tel nom ? J'imagine que c'était ton idée. »

Severus pencha la tête pour demander, un peu appréhensif « As-tu aimé notre maison ? Elle était très grande et merveilleusement décorée…

-Oui, peut-être trop grande. Apparemment, tu travaillais à Sainte Mangouste… » répondit Hermione d'un ton absent. « Je me demande si tu as quitté Poudlard et ton poste là-bas.

-Je suppose qu'ils m'ont offert un meilleur salaire ! » trancha-t-il. « Élever quatre enfants requiert beaucoup d'argent. »

L'auteur suivait leur débat avec une expression anxieuse.

« Avez-vous aimé la vision ? » demanda-t-elle, sentant son cœur se briser lentement en millier de fragments. Quelle fin stéréotypée ! Et ils avaient attendu quatre ans pour… CA ? Elle les avait vendus au diable pour une solution aussi conventionnelle et mielleuse?

La jeune fille et l'homme la regardèrent et elle put deviner leur réponse avant même qu'ils n'ouvrent la bouche.

« Non » expira Hermione, et Severus secoua la tête pour marquer son soutien.

« Ah, parfait ! » exhala l'auteur, sentant les barreaux d'une cage se refermer autour d'elle. La première tentative avait échoué. Et si c'était aussi le cas de la seconde…

Elle empêcha son esprit de continuer sur cette voie et prit la seconde baguette qui émettait une faible lueur dans les airs. Dumbledore soupira et posa son menton sur son poing avec une expression désolée.

« La seconde » murmura-t-il.

.

oOo

.

 _Trois enfants d'âges semblables (mais tous de moins de dix ans) étaient rassemblés devant la lourde porte sombre d'un appartement, à l'intérieur d'un grand immeuble. Ils haletaient d'excitation, mais aucun ne semblait déterminé ou assez courageux pour frapper à la porte ou sonner. Enfin, le plus âgé carra des épaules et appela à voix haute « Tu es là, tata ? »_

 _Quelques instants d'attente, puis un son de pas pressés approcha, et la porte s'ouvrit brusquement, révélant une Hermione adulte. Mais bien qu'étant une copie de la jeune fille dans le cottage, la femme de la vision semblait différente, dissemblable d'une certaine façon… et, après un moment, l'auteur réalisa de quelle différence il s'agissait : elle était habillée à la Moldue._

 _Dans le même temps, l'Hermione de la vision souriait aux enfants._

 _« Charlie, Mickey, Will ! Quel plaisir ! Êtes-vous venus me rendre visite? Où est votre mère ? Comment va-t-elle ?_

 _-Elle arrive » annonça Charlie, l'aîné. Et Mickey ajouta fièrement « Elle vous amène notre nouvelle sœur._

 _-Sœur ? » Hermione écarquilla les yeux. « Alors, votre sœur est arrivée ? Je suis si contente ! Quelle bonne nouvelle !_

 _-Merci, Hermione ! » répondit une gentille voix depuis les escaliers. Se déplaçant avec précautions, une femme monta les marches et atteignit les enfants, tenant un paquet rose pâle dans les bras. Le bébé dormait avec la sérénité époustouflante que seuls les enfants (et les saints) présentent au monde. Hermione sembla fondre instantanément._

 _« Oh, Cathie, elle est tellement belle ! » murmura-t-elle. Quelque chose d'intense et de plus doux que de l'admiration illumina son regard alors qu'elle se penchait pour regarder le tout petit, quelque chose qui révélait un sentiment gardé soigneusement sous contrôle._

 _« Oui » répondit tendrement la femme en berçant le bébé. « Et je dois remercier ton mari puisque tout s'est bien passé. Le médicament qu'il m'a préparé a parfaitement marché. C'est grâce à lui que j'ai pu mener ma grossesse à terme. »_

 _Avec un sourire immense, Hermione invita le groupe dans la maison, où les deux plus grands enfants, évidemment à l'aise, se dispersèrent. Seul le plus jeune s'arrêta et regarda autour de lui avec une nervosité palpable. « Onc Severus ? » demanda-t-il._

 _« Il n'est pas encore arrivé, Will » le rassura Hermione, et l'enfant se détendit, rejoignant ses frères dans l'exploration._

 _« Eh bien tu le remercieras pour moi, alors » lança Cathie avec un sourire amical, donnant le bébé à Hermione, qui mourrait visiblement d'envie de la tenir, avant de continuer avec la franchise découlant d'une longue familiarité. « Tu sais, ce n'est peut-être pas le plus plaisant des hommes, mais il est bon, avec le cœur doux, malgré ses manières désagréables. J'ai même pensé à donner son nom au bébé… même si mon mari n'aime pas, il le trouve trop inhabituel. Mais c'est enfin une fille, après trois garçons, et mon chéri est très heureux, alors il a eu une idée intéressante. Nous avons décidé de lui donner ton nom. On t'aime, et on aime ton nom, alors ce serait une excellente façon de vous remercier tous les deux pour votre aide. »_

 _Hermione sourit encore, mais son sourire avait quelque chose de triste. « C'est vraiment adorable, Cathie. Merci. »_

 _La femme sembla percevoir son humeur. « Oh, chérie, inutile de me remercier. Je suis sincère je ne sais pas ce que je ferais si tu ne m'aidais pas avec les enfants. »_

 _Hermione sourit plus tristement encore. « Aucun souci. Je n'ai que mon travail pour me tenir compagnie quand Severus n'est pas là… et je me sentirais très seule sans tes enfants. Alors c'est moi qui devrais être reconnaissante. »_

 _Cathie acquiesça, puis mordit sa lèvre et continua, l'air gênée « Eh bien, je pensais à tout ça hier, et j'ai dit à Jack, 'pourquoi on ne demanderait pas à nos amis s'ils seraient d'accord pour être les parrains de notre petite Hermione ?' »_

 _Elle se pencha pour ajuster la couverture autour du bébé, cachant ainsi son expression. « Parce que vous devez accepter, bien sûr. Tu sais, ce serait un peu comme devenir une famille. Partager le rôle parental avec quelqu'un d'autre et tout ça. Les joies et les inquiétudes, tu vois. » Elle rit, mais son regard fixait à présent attentivement l'autre femme._

 _Perdue dans la contemplation du bébé entre ses bras, l'Hermione plus âgée ne remarqua pas son regard perçant et plein de compassion et s'illumina. « C'est tellement gentil de ta part ! Bien sûr, on sera ravis. Quelle bonne idée! Merci beaucoup! Et maintenant, qu'est-ce que je peux t'offrir? Je suis sûre que les garçons aimeraient bien un petit goûter. Assieds-toi donc un peu avec moi, ma chérie, et parle-moi: je veux tout savoir de ma petite filleule. »_

 _Une heure plus tard, les enfants joyeusement épuisés et leur mère joyeusement détendue, Hermione leur dit un au revoir affectueux et fut récompensé par les bisous baveux des garçons et l'étreinte chaleureuse de son amie. Dès que le son de leurs pas eut disparu au loin, elle ferma la porte et alla doucement ouvrir une autre porte à l'intérieur._

 _C'était le studio de Severus. Elle entra en silence et regarda son mari. Severus était assis à son bureau, et son regard contemplait, muet, une longue tige de bois fin et poli placée au-dessus de ses papiers. Sa baguette._

 _Hermione sentit un coup au cœur. Elle avança et enveloppa son mari de ses bras, plaçant sa tête sur son épaule._

 _« Comment s'est passée ta journée ? » expira-t-elle. « Es-tu fatigué?_

 _-Je vais bien » répondit-il assez nerveusement. Elle savait qu'il détestait être interrompu quand il était perdu dans ses souvenirs. « Très peu de gens à la pharmacie aujourd'hui. Je ne voulais pas voir les petits monstres » conclut-il de façon assez incongrue, mais Hermione comprit parfaitement. Il n'aimait pas les enfants bruyants de Cathie, mais ne voulait pas déplaire à sa femme, qui adorait les enfants sans en avoir à elle… alors, il avait l'habitude de faire retraite dans son abri impénétrable chaque fois qu'ils entraient dans sa maison._

 _Elle sourit, espérant lui remonter un peu le moral. « Cathie est venue te remercier. Elle avait le bébé, la plus belle petite fille que j'ai jamais vue. »_

 _Une pause, laissant le temps à son commentaire d'être absorbé. Puis elle reprit « Elle m'a demandé si nous voudrions être ses parrains. Ceux du bébé, je veux dire. Ils veulent l'appeler Hermione._

 _-Et ? » demanda-t-il tranquillement, bien qu'elle sache qu'il avait déjà deviné sa réponse._

 _« J'ai dit 'avec joie' » souffla-t-elle dans ses cheveux, resserrant son étreinte. Il soupira. Elle l'embrassa. Une fois. Deux fois. Trois fois. Encore et encore jusqu'à ce qu'il lui rende enfin ses baisers. Puis il posa sa joue sur une des mains qu'elle avait placée sur son épaule. Elle embrassa sa tempe. Elle savait ce qu'il ressentait et pourquoi._

 _« Toujours triste ? » demanda-t-elle doucement._

 _« Non » souffla-t-il. Puis « Oui » se corrigea-t-il._

 _« Ca me manque » dit-il pour la millionième fois depuis leur mariage il déplaça sa baguette, et elle put sentir l'envie dans sa voix._

 _« Je suis désolée » répondit-elle pour la millionième fois aussi._

 _« Ne sois pas désolée » répondit-il gravement. « Je savais après les évènement du cottage que nous serons forcés de quitter le monde magique. Nous avions changé d'identité et il n'y a plus de place pour nous là-bas. Nous sommes chanceux d'avoir tous les deux des origines Moldues. Et j'étais plus chanceux encore de trouver un travail me convenant, que je puisse bien appréhender. Plus que bien. »_

 _Une faible étincelle de fierté. « Le vieux Parkinson dit que je suis le fabricant de potion le plus incroyable qu'il ait jamais employé. Ce qui est drôle, c'est sans doute qu'il croit avoir inventé l'expression. » Amer. « Si seulement il savait combien il est proche de la vérité…_

 _-Severus » supplia-t-elle, et il se tourna vers elle avant de l'attirer sur ses genoux._

 _« Non, ne dis rien » expira-t-il en embrassant ses cheveux. « Je suis égoïste. Toi aussi tu as tes inquiétudes. Pas de bébé, et tu les aurais tant aimés… Mais là encore, changer notre identité ne nous a pas permis d'en avoir au moins un… Nous sommes deux rebus pris entre deux mondes, et aucun d'eux ne nous accepterait complètement » soupira-t-il. « Plus magique, mais pourtant insuffisamment Moldu. Quel rude destin, tu ne trouves pas ? »_

 _Elle effleura gentiment ses joues de ses doigts. « Non » émit-elle avec détermination. « C'est notre vie, et j'en aime chaque petite partie, tant que tu en fais partie. »_

 _Il prit ses mains dans les siennes et les embrassa. « Chérie » répondit-il, et sa voix vacilla un peu. « Je ne te mérite pas. »_

 _Elle l'embrassa sur les paupières. « Tu es la seule chose qui compte dans mon existence._

 _-Tout comme toi » murmura-t-il en la berçant dans ses bras._

 _Quelques instants et de nombreux baisers plus tard, elle quitta le studio, lui disant avec un regard expressif qu'elle l'attendrait dans leur chambre. Il sourit en silence, laissant ses yeux parler pour lui._

 _Mais dès qu'il fut seul, il reprit la baguette dans sa main et l'observa. Sa prise se resserra longuement, et son regard devint effrayamment inexpressif._

 _Il soupira profondément, toujours perdu dans sa contemplation, puis baissa la tête et la secoua comme s'il voulait se débarrasser d'une pensée agaçante. A nouveau, il s'interrompit, se concentrant douloureusement… jusqu'à ce qu'enfin, résolu, il ouvre un tiroir de son bureau et y laisse tomber sa baguette._

 _Il referma le tiroir avec un grand bruit et se leva pour suivre sa femme._

.

oOo

.

La vision s'arrêta, tremblant comme les images d'un vieux film sur un écran et disparut.

L'auteur ressentit l'intense désir d'être avalée par le sol à cet instant précis. Elle jeta un œil au couple. Hermione était au bord des larmes. Severus avait pâli. Et Dumbledore… ah, Dumbledore avait plongé son visage entre ses mains pour sembler absorbé par d'autres pensées… mais une larme fugitive avait glissé dans sa barbe, tombant au sol et dévoilant son émotion.

« Qu'ai-je fait ? » s'interrogea intérieurement l'auteur.

 _« Qu'ai-je fait?! »_ cria-t-elle presque dans les ténèbres de son esprit. « Dans mon immense arrogance, je pensais pouvoir leur former un avenir ! Dans mon suprême égoïsme, je pensais que, en leur offrant un destin que j'aurai décidé seule, ils seraient plus heureux, auraient une vie plus heureuse ! Je pensais les aimer… A la place, je les ai enfermés dans la prison de mon imagination ! J'ai agi comme s'ils étaient ma propriété ! »

Hermione tentait à présent courageusement de sourire à Severus. Le sorcier était incroyablement pâle, et ses yeux vides fixaient le mur. Et Albus –oui, Albus, ce n'était plus le Professeur Dumbledore pour l'auteur, à présent- avait simplement commencé à triturer son mouchoir tout en gardant la tête obstinément baissée.

« Eh bien » essaya Hermione en une tentative désespérée de sembler détachée, « peut-être que la dernière vision nous montrera quelque chose de plus… »

Un sanglot brisa sa voix, et Severus sembla soudain s'éveiller. Il l'enlaça fiévreusement.

« Ca ne peut pas être nos souhaits et espoirs ! » s'exclama-t-il. « Ce ne sont que nos peurs ! Qu'avez-vous mis dans votre enchantement, madame ? Comment avez-vous pu l'effectuer, si vous n'êtes qu'une Moldue? »

Son regard restait sur un Dumbledore détruit. « Ou peut-être que c'est un autre de vos tours ? » demanda-t-il sombrement. « Laquelle de vos pensées les plus noires avez-vous utilisées pour la contraindre et faire marcher ce sort? »

A ces mots, l'auteur comprit enfin. Non, ce n'étaient pas leurs espoirs ou leurs vœux, pas même leurs peurs ! Ce n'étaient que ses sentiments, ses inquiétudes son angoisse, ses doutes à elle, et ils s'étaient mêlés au sort, le polluant d'un chagrin brumeux. Elle regarda le couple qui avait eu confiance en ses paroles, et son cœur se rebella violemment à la douleur qu'elle leur avait infligée et qu'elle allait sûrement répéter avec sa dernière option. Sans un mot, elle lutta contre ses larmes. Et alors qu'elle plongeait, malheureuse, dans un profond désespoir, incapable de continuer et effrayée de sceller le charme avec une autre vision angoissante de misère, quelque chose de lumineux croisa son esprit… et elle trouva soudain la réponse.

C'était si facile. Son cœur bondit de joie en voyant que la dernière baguette commençait à briller de plus en plus vivement, comme pour confirmer son intuition.

« Oui ! » s'exclama-t-elle, agrippant avec force le bâtonnet brillant alors qu'Hermione et Severus lui jetaient un regard abasourdi. Haletante d'émotion, submergée par la simplicité et la perfection de cette solution, elle se mit sur ses pieds, instable, et présenta la baguette au couple.

« Veuillez bien me pardonner » dit-elle d'une voix tremblante. « J'ai mal interprété ce que la magie vous avait préparé. J'ai été égoïste, parce que je pensais être la seule capable d'interpréter sa volonté. Mais c'était faux. C'est votre vie. Et vous êtes les seuls pouvant prendre la moindre décision à ce sujet. »

La baguette étincelait de tous ses feux. Dans un profond silence, Hermione et Severus tendirent la main, et l'auteur plaça presque cérémonieusement la baguette dans leurs paumes.

« C'est votre futur » expira-t-elle, « et personne ne peut mieux le rendre réel que vous. »

Les deux amoureux s'entre-regardèrent, puis Hermione demanda timidement « Madame ? Devons-nous jeter un…

-Non ! » s'exclama l'auteur, se sentant triomphante, alors qu'une sensation délicieuse envahissait son cœur. « Vous ne devez pas utiliser la baguette. C'est votre destinée, et vous la construirez ensemble, jour après jour, joie après joie, peine après peine, sans rien en savoir à l'avance, comme n'importe quel être vivant sur cette terre.

-Vous voulez dire que la baguette sera un lien vers notre futur ? » murmura Severus avec un léger froncement de sourcil.

« VOUS êtes votre futur » annonça l'auteur, solennelle.

Et comme pour répondre à ses paroles, la baguette émit une lumière violente et disparut en étincelles. Le couple sursauta tandis que l'auteur laissait échapper un petit rire joyeux. Ses yeux s'humidifièrent. « Plus d'auteur pour jouer avec vous » expira-t-elle, « Vous êtes vivants. Vous êtes libres ! »

Dumbledore leva la tête et sourit, hésitant, à la dame.

« Tout est bien qui finit bien » croassa-t-il. « Exactement comme je l'avais prédit ! »

Et son sourire se raffermit en une expression impertinente et désarmante.

.

oOo

.

« Pourquoi partir si vite, madame ? » demanda Hermione avec la voix rêveuse de ceux si profondément surpris qu'ils ont besoin de temps pour revenir de leur royaume imaginaire et enchanté. La fille et Severus avaient escorté Dumbledore et l'auteur à la porte en échange confus d'exclamations, de saluts et de questions.

« Ma mission est terminée » répondit l'auteur, se sentant à la fois heureuse et immensément triste. Puis elle sembla être frappée par une pensée soudaine et jeta un regard noir à Dumbledore.

« Avant que je ne parte, je dois savoir : sont-ils réellement mariés ? » lui expira-t-elle.

Le grand sorcier sourit et son regard étincela d'amusement. « Sur ce genre de question, je suis aussi vieux-jeu que vous » murmura-t-il en réponse.

Rassurée, l'auteur se tourna vers le couple.

« Bonne chance, Professeur » dit-elle, sentant son cœur s'alourdir. « Bonne chance, Hermione. J'espère que tu seras toujours… »

Les mots moururent sur ses lèvres et, à cet instant, l'auteur ne put plus résister. Impulsivement, elle s'avança et enlaça fermement la jeune fille. Après un moment de surprise, Hermione lui rendit le geste, et les nombreuses émotions qu'elle avait subies au cours des dernières heures finirent par briser le contrôle que la jeune fille s'était imposé.

« Merci, madame » sanglota-t-elle, pleurant dans les bras de l'auteur comme elle l'aurait fait dans ceux d'une mère.

Elles restèrent toutes deux enlacées un long moment, puis elles se démêlèrent lentement et se sourirent derrière leurs larmes qui brillaient à présent aussi dans les yeux de la plus âgée des deux. Hermione renifla et sourit encore, clignant des yeux pour se ressaisir. L'auteur essuya ses yeux et, sans oser enlacer Severus (bien qu'elle l'aurait tant apprécié !), elle tendit la main en un geste de salut.

« Au revoir, Severus. Vous me manquerez aussi » dit-elle simplement. Severus saisit sa main, et, de façon inattendue, la porta à ses lèvres.

« J'ai enfin compris qui vous êtes » expira-t-il d'une voix hypnotisante. « Merci de votre générosité. »

L'auteur sourit faiblement et aurait probablement continué à sourire bêtement et sans fin si Dumbledore ne lui avait pris le bras. Elle sursauta, brutalement ramenée à la réalité.

« Oh non ! Non! NON! » s'exclama-t-elle, désespérée, réalisant soudain ce qui allait arriver. Mais il était trop tard. Le cottage et les visages des gens l'entourant tourbillonnaient déjà autour d'elle, disparaissant dans le flou.

.

oOo

.

C'était blanc et tranquille. Une voix irritée brisa le silence.

« Pas encore trouvé ?

-Vous devez être patiente, ma chère. Revenir n'est jamais aussi facile que de partir. Vous devriez le savoir, à présent.

-Albus, j'espère que ce n'est pas votre façon de plaisanter.

-Ne vous inquiétez pas, madame, tôt ou tard, nous trouverons un passage.

- _Trouver un passage ?!_ Je pensais que vous connaissiez le lieu ! »

Silence.

Plus de silence.

Un immense silence.

La première voix, à nouveau, tentant de sembler nonchalante.

« Albus ? Je suis trop vieille pour jouer à cache-cache…

-…

-Écoutez, Albus, je ne vais pas vous offrir une pizza si vous me laissez ici !

-…

-Albus ?

-Albus, s'il vous plaît… ?

-AAAAAAAALLLLBUUUS! »

.

oOo

.

 _ **Extrait de la lettre de l'auteur à Albus Dumbledore:**_

… _Je sais qu'une femme adulte ne devrait pas être si émotive. Mais cela a été une aventure des plus inhabituelles pour moi, et, après une longue réflexion, que vous avez facilitée en m'abandonnant dans ce désert blanc à attendre trois jours avant de m'en secourir…_

 _Quoi qu'il en soit, je ressens le besoin de vous remercier de m'avoir offert ma chance._

 _Lorsque nous nous sommes rencontrés, il y a quatre ans, j'étais un auteur bourgeonnant qui commençait juste à jouer avec les nombreux personnages –je veux dire, les nombreuses personnes- vivant dans les mêmes livres que vous. Comme vous l'imaginez, votre proposition a été une grande tentation pour un aspirant écrivain; se voir offrir tout un monde et tant d'êtres, déjà formés, déjà enrichis de qualités et de défauts, et déjà connus de millions de lecteurs potentiels ! Indubitablement, une situation qui garantissait une audience sans limite, et une récompense immédiate._

 _C'est quelque chose –et vous le comprenez très bien, n'est-ce pas ?- c'est quelque chose qui pousse doucement au bord du précipice. On se sent immense. On se sent puissant. On se sent invincible. On pense avoir tous les droits, et les pauvres créatures impuissantes, esclaves, doivent s'y soumettre._

 _Mais en devenant chaque jour plus intime avec vos amis de papier, j'ai finalement compris que je n'étais qu'un intermédiaire. Ce que nous dépeignons ne doit pas être simplement une satisfaction de nos instincts égoïstes. Cela doit convenir aux personnages, les exalter, leur donner toute chance de paraître sous leur meilleur jour… et pas les déformer en des caricatures ridicules._

 _Les personnages sur lesquels nous écrivons, qu'ils soient empruntés ou créés par nous, échappent lentement à nos claviers pour acquérir leur propre force, qui est alors plus amplifiée encore par les lecteurs, qui partagent les joies de nos créations à la publication de l'histoire. Les lecteurs peuvent voir des choses que nous n'avions pas prévues et qui peuvent nous surprendre. Alors, nous devons être capables de laisser le plein potentiel des personnages se déployer sans les agacer de notre vision de la vie ou de nos sentiments passagers. Et enfin, nous devons les libérer. C'est peut-être la chose la plus difficile qu'un auteur ait à faire, comme un bon ami à moi, une merveilleuse auteur, me l'a dit un jour._

 _Je suis heureuse qu'Hermione et Severus m'aient offert cette opportunité. Ils me manquent déjà beaucoup. J'aimerais savoir ce qu'ils font à présent, mais après les avoir côtoyés si longtemps, je les connais bien, je suis donc sûre qu'ils sont heureux avec la vie qu'ils ont librement choisie. Sûrement plus heureux qu'avec la moindre des options que j'aurai pu créer pour eux._

 _Alors, Albus, merci. Malgré vos nombreux défauts, reflétant les miens de façon inquiétante, je sais que vous êtes un personnage bon. J'ai été heureuse d'interagir avec vous. Et oui, je vous pardonne votre dernier sale tour !_

 _J'espère avoir des nouvelles de votre part à l'avenir._

 _Portez-vous bien, embrassez Minerva de ma part, et donnez mes meilleures salutations aux autres, surtout Harry et Ron._

 _Profitez, tant que vous le pouvez (malheureusement, je ne peux pas changer le canon.)_

 _Sincèrement vôtre,_

 _L'auteur_

.

.

oOoOoOo

.

.

Note de Lady Memory :

Au revoir de l'auteur :

Eh bien, c'est vraiment la fin de notre voyage. Je n'en reviens toujours pas que nous l'ayons atteint. C'est si triste…

Quoi qu'il en soit, je pense avoir expliqué ma vision des choses suffisamment verbeusement dans ma lettre à Albus, alors voici juste quelques petites choses :

1\. Comme vous l'avez remarqué, ce chapitre est très long, comparé aux précédents, mais j'ai décidé de le garder dans toute sa longueur parce que je ne voulais pas vous faire plus attendre pour la solution finale. Le couper en deux parties n'aurait été qu'agaçant. En revanche, il y a une autre raison. Peut-être certains d'entre vous souhaiteraient demander des explications supplémentaires à cause de quelque chose de toujours peu clair dans l'histoire –et je pense spécialement aux personnes non inscrites à qui je ne peux pas répondre directement. Dans ce cas, je couperais le chapitre en deux et reposterais la seconde partie avec mes réponses insérées. Alors, si vous voyez un nouveau chapitre, sachez que ce ne sera que la seconde parties avec réponses et pas une poursuite de l'histoire.

2\. je voudrais vous remercier tous. Merci vraiment beaucoup.

Voyager avec vous toutes ces journées a été une merveilleuse expérience, que j'ai beaucoup appréciée. J'espère que vous l'avez aussi apprécié, et à nouveau, toutes mes excuses si mon invention n'a pas été à la hauteur de vos attentes.

Je serais heureuse de vous lire si vous voulez me donner vos impressions finales. D'ici là, je ne vous souhaite que le meilleur !

PS : Je cherche toujours des bêtas. Si quiconque est intéressé et assez courageux, qu'il me le fasse savoir, s'il vous plaît…

.

Note de Sockscranberries : Bon, ce n'est pas la meilleure fic que j'ai lue, mais elle est sympa quand même -)

.

Aë : Mais-euh !

.

Note de Cricri : Quelle fin! Une fin très ouverte qui laisse place à l'imagination. J'ai adoré! Merci Aë de nous l'avoir proposée…. A bientôt pour de nouvelles aventures!

.

Aë : YOUPIE !

Hum.

Il y a plusieurs autres fics de Lady Memory que je voudrais traduire, j'attends de boucler quelques autres projets avant de lui demander l'autorisation ^^

.

.

« J'ai enfin compris qui vous êtes » expira-t-il d'une voix hypnotisante. « Merci de votre générosité. » _(Houuu la chance !)_


End file.
